


Résilience

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Post Trinity, Romance, TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE TIRA NOG : RESILIENCE
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 106,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amitié entre John Sheppard et Rodney McKay subit des changements radicaux après que le contact avec la Terre ait été rétabli. Slash McShep. Traduction de la fic de Tira Nog : Resilience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resilience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19887) by Tira Nog. 



_Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate appartient à ses créateurs_

 

_Merci à Alpheratz pour son aide._

 

Personnellement je trouve cette histoire fantastique, une des plus belles et des plus réussies que j'ai jamais lu en anglais. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil parce que, croyez-moi, elle en vaut la peine.

Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

Chapitre 1

.

La soirée d'accueil pour les membres de la nouvelle expédition battait son plein et l'amphithéâtre, avec sa paroi de verre haute d'environ trente mètres donnant sur l'océan en était le cadre parfait. Il était aussi gigantesque que la baie des Jumpers mais n'avait pas été conçu dans un but précis. L'endroit ressemblait à l'équivalent d'une cathédrale Ancienne avec ses plafonds ciselés, ses flèches et ses vitraux colorés. Moins les bancs d'église, bien sûr.

Quand Rodney McKay entra dans la salle bruyante et bondée le niveau sonore de la soirée était assourdissant.

-Vous autres scientifiques, vous ne lisez donc jamais les mémos ? Demanda un lieutenant blond en tenue de cérémonie tout en le dépassant dans l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre.

C'était un des nouveaux. Rodney ne l'avait jamais vu avant. C'est une soirée habillée.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue de travail puis reporta son attention à l'officier.

-J'étais trop occupé à travailler sur la façon de protéger votre cul des Wraith pour me rappeler d'emporter un smoking. Et pardonnez-moi si je n'ai pas eu envie de gaspiller ma charge autorisée d'articles personnels avec quelque chose d'aussi inutile. D'autre part je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être habillé en pingouin, remarqua t-il en apercevant Zelenka dans la salle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et ils sont tous dans votre service, nota le lieutenant en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté. Puis il s'éloigna.

S'il avait eu besoin d'une preuve pour démontrer à quel point les choses avaient changé, c'en était une. Quand ils étaient partis pour la galaxie de Pégase la dernière fois on ne leur avait même pas permis d'apporter des cravates. Maintenant ils avaient des réceptions habillées. Il se demanda ce que ce serait la prochaine fois. Approvisionner Atlantis pour les mariages et les Bar Mitzvahs ?

En se faufilant dans la foule Rodney réalisa qu'il était vraiment mal habillé. À l'exception de quelques uns de ses scientifiques qui étaient manifestement venus directement du labo, comme lui-même et étaient vêtus de l'habituel uniforme bleu de la division tout le monde était en tenue de soirée ou en tenue militaire de cérémonie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fichait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à se trouver là.

Pourtant, même s'il se trouvait forcé de faire acte de présence, tout n'était pas si mauvais. La musique était sans intérêt mais il n'en était pas de même pour la nourriture et c'était tout ce qui importait. Le long des murs de l'amphithéâtre était aligné un buffet lourdement chargé de mets frais venus de la Terre.

La majorité des membres de l'expédition d'origine était rassemblée autour des tables, engloutissant aussi vite que leurs mains et leurs bouches pouvaient bouger. Les deux cents nouveaux venus étaient dispersés parmi les Atlantes et les Athosiens et causaient aimablement tandis que les habitants de longue date, soldats ou scientifiques sous pression, se gavaient sans souci des notions de politesse.

Il y avait au centre de la pièce un petit groupe enthousiaste qui dansait au son de « Star Me Up » des Rolling Stone. McKay sentit ses lèvres agitées d'un tremblement convulsif en remarquant Teyla sur la piste de danse improvisée. Le sergent Stackhouse tentait de lui enseigner une danse mais une personne avec un corps aussi sexy que le sien n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour cela. Teyla semblait s'amuser mais Rodney ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire de Stackhouse semblait forcé comme s'il s'obligeait lui-même à prendre du bon temps.

Stackhouse n'était pas le seul. Rodney se demanda si le Major, non, si le Colonel Sheppard avait ordonné à ses hommes d'être présent de la même façon qu'Elisabeth lui avait demandé à lui comme faveur personnelle. Cela faisait presque deux mois de cela mais Rodney ne pouvait regarder Stackhouse sans penser à son acolyte Markham. Ils avaient été ensemble tous les deux sur tant de missions que Rodney les avait rarement vu l'un sans l'autre.

C'était étrange à quel point la pièce semblait vide même s'il y avait plus de monde assemblé ici que depuis que ses bâtisseurs l'avaient abandonnée il y avait dix-mille ans de ça. En comptant l'équipage du Dédale et les Athosiens, il devait y avoir près de quatre cents personnes ici-même. Le vacarme de la pièce indiquait à quel point elle était peuplée mais en observant la soirée, Rodney avait douloureusement conscience de ceux qui n'étaient plus là.

Elizabeth avait semblé perdue pendant des mois sans la présence de Peter Grodin à ses cotés. Rodney commençait à être habitué à l'absence de Peter mais c'était difficile de perdre un membre de l'équipe aussi indispensable.

Et maintenant Aiden Ford s'en était allé lui aussi. Rodney ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir autant sa perte mais pas un jour ne passait sans que ne lui manquât l'enthousiasme puéril du jeune homme. Le jeune camarade gouailleur que Sheppard avait recruté avait ajouté quelque chose à chacune de leur mission et Rodney savait déjà que cela leur manquerait. Ce n'était pas que Ford et lui aient été proches. D'ailleurs Rodney ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit. Mais Ford avait sauvé sa peau plus d'une fois et bien qu'ils fussent si différents qu'ils auraient pu être élevés dans deux galaxies distinctes, Ford lui avait toujours témoigné du respect et de la patience, ce qui avait été plutôt rare dans sa vie.

Rodney n'oublierait jamais la façon dont Ford avait jeté ses bras autour de lui et l'avait étreint quand ils avaient résolu le problème du nanovirus. Cette étreinte n'avait pas été quelque chose de capital pour Ford, juste une expression de soulagement, de joie et de gratitude, une chose qu'il aurait faite à n'importe qui mais c'était la première étreinte spontanée dont Rodney se souvenait depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ce cadeau fortuit de Ford avait provoqué un changement de perspective chez Rodney qu'il commençait seulement à admettre. Cela lui avait fait comprendre ce qui manquait dans sa propre vie.

Ou peut-être se sentait-il un peu perdu ? Rester debout à la porte à songer à un homme qui avait disparu il y avait presque deux mois n'était pas très sensé. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient traversé cette dernière année, qui pouvait s'attendre à être encore sain d'esprit ? Leurs forces vitales aspirées par des vampires à la technologie supérieure…Cela pouvait servir de trame à un mauvais film de la chaîne SciFi, mais c'était désormais leur réalité.

En temps ordinaire Rodney focalisait son attention sur son travail et essayait de ne pas penser à tout ça. La menace journalière d'une extinction imminente le faisait se concentrer là-dessus et rien d'autre ne pouvait rivaliser avec. Et ce soir il n'arrivait pas à se distraire. Pas seulement à cause de ses craintes présentes mais parce qu'il y avait eu trop de pertes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de pleurer correctement.

La différence était que maintenant il ressentait le besoin de faire le deuil d'une personne. Avant de venir sur Atlantis Rodney était si concentré sur ses projets qu'il remarquait rarement quand il était le dernier à quitter le laboratoire. Il oubliait que c'était samedi, entrait et ne remarquait pas qu'il était seul jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de se procurer de quoi dîner à la cafétéria fermée. Quand il se trouvait sur Area 51, Lindstrom le traînait toujours dehors après qu'ils soient restés sur place plus de dix-huit heures.

La pensée de Lindstrom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il avait persuadé son ancien collègue de travail de se joindre à l'expédition. Lindstrom n'avait pas survécu assez longtemps pour arriver à la cité.

Rodney savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Merde ! Ce fichu virus d'ordinateur l'avait presque empoisonné lui aussi. Mais la nuit dernière, après être finalement rentré sur Atlantis, il n'avait pas pu enlever de son esprit l'image atroce du pauvre Linsdtrom, hurlant pour obtenir de l'aide alors qu'il était aspiré dans le vide par le sas. Même encore maintenant son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre et ses poumons se comprimaient tandis qu'il se trouvait au bord de la crise de panique rien qu'en y pensant. (1)

Il savait que son humeur sombre actuelle était la répercussion de la crise de la veille, quand le virus de l'ordinateur des Wraith avait failli les tuer pendant le voyage retour du Dédale. Pour parler vrai, même s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un à l'intelligence aussi supérieure avec des qualités de commandement comme les siennes, combien de temps le destin d'une mission entière pouvait-t-il reposer sur les épaules d'un seul homme avant qu'il ne commence à ressentir les effets du stress ?

Il y avait deux mois de cela ils lui avaient donné quarante secondes pour sauver la cité. Hier il avait disposé de deux minutes pour calibrer le transporteur Asgard ou bien John aurait été un homme mort. Ou le colonel aurait été un homme mort, rectifia t-il mentalement.

Avec tous les facteurs de stress qui planaient au-dessus de lui, Rodney savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer de rigueur à ce sujet. Sheppard devait rester le Major ou le Colonel ou n'importe quelle autre distinction que Rodney pouvait trouver pour se rappeler que certaines choses ne pourraient jamais arriver, même dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Il n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Sheppard était en train de rire avec Elisabeth, Kate Heightmeyer et cette jolie technicienne blonde du Dédale pour saisir l'impossibilité de revenir sur ce problème. Sheppard avait naturellement été attiré par les trois femmes les plus renversantes de la salle. Elisabeth était incroyable dans sa longue robe de soirée rouge. Le Dr Heightmeyer portait une jupe flottante turquoise et verte avec un haut décolleté d'un noir chatoyant. La technicienne portait ses longs cheveux blonds libres et était vêtue d'une robe d'été lilas. Leurs cerveaux pouvaient rivaliser avec tous les geeks ici-présents mais en ce moment elles ressemblaient à des mannequins. John lui-même était paré de son uniforme de cérémonie, tel une affiche publicitaire pour l'armée. Il paraissait même s'être rasé pour l'occasion. Rodney savait que John voulait mettre en avant son nouveau rang car sinon il n'aurait jamais porté cet uniforme d'apparat. Mais il était tout de même fichtrement beau là-dedans. Rodney essaya de ne pas spéculer à quel point il serait beaucoup mieux sans lui.

Si la vue de Sheppard charmant les trois plus jolies femmes d'Atlantis ne suffisait pas à renforcer la totale impossibilité de son fol engouement, il pouvait aussi se remémorer la femme Ancienne d'une exquise beauté, absolument parfaite que le colonel avait séduit. Des corps féminins lisses aux courbes chaudes, de jolis visages, voilà ce qui attirait John Sheppard et non un geek égoïste, un peu rond avec un double menton et un front qui se dégarnissait.

Rodney ne pouvait même pas penser à ce ridicule engouement comme un espoir, un désir ni même un rêve parce que cela lui faisait trop mal de savoir qu'en réalité la seule personne pour laquelle il était parvenu à avoir une sorte de lien émotionnel ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un ami.

Mais parfois, quand Sheppard et lui se lançaient des piques et des insultes enjouées, presque charmeuses, qui étaient la marque distinctive de leur rapport, Rodney s'oubliait un instant. Il se perdait dans ces yeux noisette brillants et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le lien qu'il avait établi avec cet homme. Durant les trente-six années de son existence il pouvait compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait forgé un lien réel avec un autre être humain. Il en trouvait quatre, peut-être cinq pour être franc.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui inspirait l'amitié ou l'affection., il le savait. La période de conflits qu'avait été son enfance ne lui avait laissé aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé ni désiré, mais il était trop vieux pour rejeter le blâme de sa marginalisation sociale sur ses parents. Les génies avaient des problèmes pour s'intégrer dans la société. Les gens normaux étaient envieux et pleins de ressentiments devant leur intelligence supérieure et Rodney avait doublement conscience d'être un génie parmi les génies. Atlantis comptait le meilleur du meilleur mais même ici son intelligence supérieure l'isolait des autres scientifiques. La plupart, comme Kavanagh entretenait un ressentiment amer envers lui mais il y en avait quelques uns, comme Zelenka ou comme Lindstrom qui semblaient presque l'admirer, qui plaisantaient avec lui et ne lui tenaient pas grief de ses accès de colère.

Mais Lindstrom était parti maintenant. Plus parti que Ford.

Rodney respira à fond, essayant désespérément d'oublier l'expression du visage de Lindstrom face à la mort.

L'esprit focalisé sur le pauvre Lindstrom, Rodney resta debout dans l'entrée de la pièce, le regard fixé sur Sheppard.

Comme si le gène Ancien l'avait prévenu qu'il était observé ou comme s'il avait vraiment senti Rodney entrer dans la salle, les yeux noisette quittèrent le visage d'Elisabeth et trouvèrent immanquablement le regard de l'autre homme.

Soudain toutes ses pensées sur la mort épouvantable de Lindstrom s'enfuirent. La secousse qui l'ébranla quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent lui sembla comme un coup de foudre ou une décharge extrêmement puissante d'énergie. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il se sentit l'estomac serré. Pendant un moment il fut certain d'avoir une attaque ou peut-être était-ce une autre séquelle de l'exposition aux radiations. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Sheppard lui envoya un grand sourire et un petit signe que chacune des trois femmes imita. Mais Rodney les distingua à peine. Tout ce qui lui importait était le sourire de John et la totale impossibilité de ce que ce sourire semblait silencieusement promettre.

Quand Rodney vit les yeux de Sheppard se plisser d'inquiétude il se força à se ressaisir, colla un sourire sur son visage, rendit au groupe son salut et se dirigea d'une démarche mal assurée jusqu'au buffet le plus proche.

Manger allait l'aider, élever son niveau de sucre dans le sang et peut-être que ce fichu cafard passerait. Il détestait se sentir ainsi.

Il lui fallut respirer profondément vingt-cinq fois avant que son estomac se desserre et qu'il puisse de servir au buffet. Un regard aux pichets transparents en plastique remplis d'eau glacée et Rodney sut que les cuisiniers étaient encore en train d'essayer de le tuer. Dans chacune de ces fichues choses flottaient des citrons coupés en rondelles.

Près des brocs d'eau se trouvait un énorme plat rempli de crevettes roses mais comme les fruits de mers lui avaient parfois causé une réaction allergique il continua le long de la table. Il y avait un grand saladier d'oignons à moitié consommés qui trempaient près des crevettes. À coté se trouvaient plusieurs sortes de chips et de crackers plus quelques petites carottes. De l'autre coté des chips se trouvait un grand plateau de boulettes de viande suédoises. Une trouvaille !

Se sentant momentanément mieux il se jeta sur les boulettes et passa les quinze minutes suivantes à s'empiffrer allègrement. Il en était à sa trente-quatrième boulette quand, en jetant un coup d'œil à la table voisine, il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans la main à la vue de Samantha Carter dans une aguichante robe de soirée noire, se servant dans le buffet voisin. Elle lui tournait le dos mais il n'y avait aucune erreur sur sa silhouette souple et ses cheveux blonds coupés courts.

Même maintenant, avec son attirance confuse et désespérée pour John Sheppard, Sam Carter arrivait toujours à lui faire de l'effet.

En aucune façon elle ne pouvait se trouver là, il le savait. Il avait lu la liste des passagers. À moins qu'elle ne se soit cachée dans une caisse de stockage avec la cargaison du Dédale, elle n'était pas à bord au moment où ils avaient quitté la Terre. Il aurait été au courant s'ils avaient eu le pouvoir de la transporter à travers la Porte d'Atlantis. Pourtant elle se tenait là, penchée et, bon dieu, c'était quelque chose à voir !

Frisant la pure convoitise il abandonna son assiette près du plateau de boulettes et se dirigea tout droit sur Sam qui lui tournait toujours le dos mais était en train de se redresser.

-Dr Carter ? Demanda t-il dès qu'il fut assez près pour être entendu par-dessus «Simply irresistible » de Robert Palmer. Une chanson qui convenait à Carter si jamais il y en avait une, admit Rodney dans sa tête.

À sa voix elle se retourna et Rodney reconnut aussitôt son erreur. Des yeux verts et non pas les yeux bleus de Carter. Au lieu du teint crémeux et pêche de Sam sa peau était de façon charmante tachetée de taches de rousseur. Elle avait le nez retroussé et une bouche ronde sensuelle avec le genre de rouge à lèvres qu'on voyait dans les films pornos. En fait ce n'était pas le seul attribut qu'elle partageait avec les stars du porno. En voyant sa poitrine généreuse il réalisa qu'il ne l'aurait jamais confondue avec Carter s'il l'avait vu de face, même à distance. Elle était cependant absolument magnifique.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il. J'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un que je connais.

-Ne vous excusez pas, sourit-elle. J'ai la même coupe que le docteur Carter. Ça m'arrive souvent.

Se rappelant ses bonnes manières Rodney tendit une main moite et se présenta.

-Je suis le docteur Rodney McKay.

Elle lui serra la main et la relâcha aussitôt, sans doute parce qu'elle était moite.

-Barbara Morris.

-Vous n'êtes pas un des membres de la nouvelle expédition ? Questionna t-il.

Il avait déjà parcouru les dossiers de tout le monde et savait qu'il n'aurait pas oublié quelqu'un comme elle, peu importait la section où elle était assignée.

-Non, je travaille dans la salle des machines du Dédale, répondit-elle.

-Oh ! Il fixa bêtement son joli visage et se força à demander malgré sa timidité :

-Euh…comment trouvez-vous Atlantis ?

-Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? On la dirait sortie d'un conte de fées ! Répondit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme.

-La cité est impressionnante, non ? Convint-il, éprouvant de la sympathie pour ceux qui aimaient celle qu'il considérait au fond de lui comme sa cité.

Elle hocha la tête et une fois de plus Rodney se retrouva dans cette affreuse situation de ne pas savoir quoi dire. La question : Y'a t-il une chance pour que vous couchiez avec moi ? Etait grossièrement inappropriée, mais c'était tout ce que son esprit pouvait penser en la regardant. Il finit par balbutier :

-Euh…je suis le chef scientifique d'Atlantis.

Il commença à énumérer ses responsabilités et le nombre de fois où il avait sauvé la cité dans un flot de paroles nerveux. Il reconnaissait en lui-même qu'il était incohérent et qu'il se vantait sûrement trop mais il était incapable de contrôler le débit de ses mots. Il se sentait que comme quand Elisabeth lui disait qu'il n'avait que quarante secondes pour sauver la cité et que s'il n'y arrivait pas il n'aurait jamais de seconde chance. Finissant par se rappeler que quand on flirtait on était supposé laisser la parole à l'autre personne, il termina par un faible :

-Si vous le désirez, je pourrais vous faire visiter la cité en privé. L'énergie motrice de l'EPPZ est absolument incroyable.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser intéresser un ingénieur.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et son visage se ferma. Rodney était assez familier avec ça. Il l'avait déjà vu dans des dizaines de beaux visages qui se figeaient avec une expression d'horreur et semblaient se demander : « Comment est-ce arrivé et comment me débarrasser de lui ? »

-C'est très aimable à vous, docteur McKay, mais…Commença Barbara.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un refus donc Rodney insista.

-Appelez-moi Rodney, je vous en prie. Si vous aimez la cité, vous devriez vraiment la voir.

-Je suis désolée docteur McKay mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas mon genre. Je …

Avant qu'elle ait terminé quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

-Barb ?

En pantalon noir, chemise de soie bleue et veste noire, Kavanagh semblait différent.

Même s'il avait essayé toute la nuit Rodney savait qu'il n'aurait pas inspiré le sourire qui éclaira les yeux verts de Barbara Morris quand elle vit Kavanagh. Ce dernier pouvait être le plus grand connard des deux galaxies mais il présentait bien. Même Rodney devait admettre que si ce type gardait la bouche fermée il pouvait être sexy. Pas de la manière dont l'était John, mais d'une façon plus intello.

-Salut, Calvin! Elle le salua et expliqua.

-Calvin et moi étions étudiants en première année à Harvard.

En temps ordinaire Rodney aurait été amusé de voir la vieille plaisanterie se confirmer : Comment savez-vous quand une personne est diplômée d'Harvard ? Dans les trente secondes de présentation il vous l'aura dit.

Mais ce soir Rodney ne put même pas se fendre d'un sourire à la confirmation de cette loi universelle d'élitisme intellectuel. Tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir c'était le soulagement dans la voix de la jeune femme comme s'il était une sorte de vieux dégoûtant qui en avait après elle. Reconnaissant l'inutilité de ses efforts pour s'envoyer en l'air ou même trouver une compagnie féminine intelligente pour converser juste d'autre chose que des Wraith ou des amis morts ou disparus, Rodney salua l'interruption manifestement opportune de son collègue Kavanagh.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, fixa Barbara avec une lueur malveillante et suggestive dans les yeux et dit :

-Vous plaisantez, McKay, jamais de la vie ! Même votre ego ne peut pas être aussi démesuré.

À sa décharge le visage de Barbara se remplit de confusion à la remarque grossière de Kavanagh mais elle prit tout de même son bras quand ce dernier le lui offrit. Avec un léger « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Dr McKay », la beauté vêtue de noir voltigea jusqu'à la piste de danse avec le membre de son personnel le plus incompétent.

Barbara semblait à l'aise au bras de Kavanagh comme elle ne l'aurait jamais été au sien.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, brûlant d'humiliation, Rodney serra douloureusement les poings. Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui. Heureusement personne n'avait été assez près pour entendre. Mais quand ses yeux parcoururent la foule, retournant là où ils étaient avant qu'il ait cru voir Sam Carter il trouva le regard noisette de Sheppard rivé sur lui avec acuité. Même à travers la pièce il put voir l'expression de John changer.

Il pouvait s'attendre à encore plus de dédain. Le colonel avait beau être son collègue et ami, il ne laissait jamais passer l'occasion de rabaisser son ego d'un cran ou deux. Rodney se sentait maintenant tellement au fond du gouffre qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une moquerie de plus.

À son grand désarroi il n'y avait aucun triomphe dans le les yeux de John. Il semblait peiné. Quand il réalisa que Rodney le fixait il détourna rapidement le regard. Mais Rodney savait qu'il avait été témoin de son humiliation.

Il sentit le rouge de la honte lui brûler les joues.

Se détournant de la fête il se planta devant le buffet. Les rires semblaient anormalement forts. Même si c'était ce qu'il ressentait il savait bien que les gens ne riaient pas de lui.

Cela lui prit presque deux minutes pour remarquer les verres de champagne. Ayant besoin de s'armer de courage il en prit un et le descendit comme de l'eau. Un second, troisième et quatrième verres disparurent tout aussi vite.

Habituellement le champagne lui montait droit à la tête et ce soir cela ne fit pas exception à la règle. Au bout d'un moment il se sentit devenir rouge et la pièce se mit à tanguer légèrement. Il avait pensé que l'alcool l'aiderait à supporter le rejet humiliant qu'il avait subi mais cela le déprima encore plus. Et quelqu'un riait encore derrière lui. Incapable de supporter le bruit des gens heureux une minute de plus il se hâta vers la porte la plus proche.

Ce n'était pas celle par laquelle il était arrivé. La porte glissa devant lui et il se retrouva sur la plate-forme qui encerclait l'amphithéâtre. Les vagues s'écrasaient en dessous dans un murmure constant.

La nuit était froide et venteuse. La mer était houleuse et les étoiles reflétaient dans l'eau avec la clarté du cristal. Le vent salé lui piquait les yeux. Du moins il attribuait cela au vent du large.

Il tituba jusqu'au pare-fou, se sentant un peu plus qu'éméché. Après tout peut-être que le champagne n'avait pas été une tellement bonne idée. Agrippant la barre en métal de la balustrade il regarda fixement en direction des bourrasques salées, souhaitant avoir eu le bon sens de renoncer aux boissons alcoolisées.

Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait là un certain nombre de couples tirant profit du cadre romantique pour pratiquer le bouche à bouche mais ils étaient tous à distance respectable et l'ignorait avec la politesse tacite des étrangers dans la nuit. Comme d'habitude il se retrouvait seul dans un cadre merveilleusement romantique.

Alors que le vent salé de la nuit remplissait ses poumons Rodney se disait qu'il serait chanceux s'il n'avait pas une crise d'asthme ou attrapé un rhume au matin. Considérant comme les choses s'étaient passées cette semaine ce serait juste sa chance.

Sa santé exigeait qu'il rentre à l'intérieur mais il ne pouvait pas de nouveau faire face à la fête et l'idée de retourner dans ses quartiers vides était pire que le froid.

-Hé ! Une voix familière appelait doucement derrière lui et Sheppard vint se tenir à la balustrade à ses cotés. Il n'avait même pas entendu les portes s'ouvrir.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ils étaient tous les deux cachés dans l'ombre. John avait presque l'air d'un étranger dans son uniforme d'apparat. Rodney ne l'avait jamais vu dedans avant ce soir. Bonne chose. Sheppard était absolument ravageur dans cet uniforme.

N'essayant pas de feindre, Rodney énonça plus que questionna.

-Vous avez vu ?

Il pouvait ouïr à quel point sa voix semblait morne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait entendre confirmer que son humiliation était complète. Il savait que John avait été témoin de cette scène navrante.

-Ouais, répondit John d'un ton prudent avant de continuer plus sincèrement : C'était d'une stupidité sans bornes !

Rodney se raidit sous l'outrage soudain et total. Sheppard était venu là pour se moquer de lui ?

-Ecoutez, je suis a…atrocement conscient à quel point j'ai foiré. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez me frotter le nez dans…

Merde, la boisson affectait maintenant son langage. Rien que prononcer correctement le mot « atrocement » lui avait demandé un effort conscient. Il continua d'essayer d'aligner au moins les quatre syllabes du mot.

-Whaouh ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Le coupa John.

-Vous venez de me traiter de Chtupide ! Cria Rodney en posant les yeux sur ceux parfaits de John. Il put apercevoir par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier plusieurs des couples sur la plate-forme regarder dans leur direction.

-Je ne parlais pas de vous, réfuta Sheppard d'un ton surpris.

-Vous ne parliez pas de moi ? Demanda Rodney bêtement. Le ton de John était conciliant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait toujours menacé comme ça.

-Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je dirai cela ?

Bien que Rodney puisse déceler un désarroi sincère dans le ton de John il ne put faire obstacle à l'amertume. Elle se déversa hors de lui comme cette créature noire et venimeuse qu'ils avaient affrontée lors de leur première semaine sur Atlantis.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que vous m'avez vu faire quelque chose de phénoménalement embarrachant. Peut-être parce que je suis Chtupide et que je n'apprends jamais. Peut-être parce que je jette mon intel…ma supériorité intellectuelle à votre visage cent fois par jour et que vous ne pouvez pas résister à la chance de rabaisser mon super ego de super-intello d'un cran ou deux ?

-Euh…super-intello et super ego ? Demanda John de son imperturbable voix traînante qui donnait envie à Rodney de le contredire. J'aime bien ça. Mais vous croyez que vous devriez dénigrer vos super-facultés ainsi ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se remit à crier Rodney comme il le faisait à chaque fois que ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil deux des couples se glisser sans bruit dans la fête.

-Non, admit John d'un ton modéré. Ça ne l'est pas. Et vous savez que ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu là.

-Non ? Rodney savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ces paroles mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il n'y arrivait jamais quand il était bouleversé. Et la boisson n'avait pas non plus aidé.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua John. Vous êtes mon ami, McKay. Je ne vais pas vous descendre quand vous êtes au plus bas.

Rodney lutta pour contrôler ses émotions fugitives. Quand il sentit qu'il pouvait parler de nouveau sans crier de façon gênante il cracha d'un ton narquois :

-Désolé, c'est nouveau!

Il voulait juste que John s'en aille afin de lécher ses blessures en paix.

Rodney aperçut le regard caché par les ombres de John le quitter un instant pour scruter leur environnement. Il fit de même, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tanguer dans le vent. Les trois couples qui étaient à leur gauche n'étaient plus bouches verrouillées mais regardaient l'engueulade. Enfin, lui gueulait. John était resté parfaitement rationnel. Il était le seul à s'être énervé.

-Allez, proposa John. Venez faire un tour avec moi.

Comme depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la galaxie de Pégase il n'eut pas le choix. Sheppard posa une main sur son dos et le guida en bas de la plate-forme au coin de l'amphithéâtre, sous le vent là où il n'y avait pas de public. Rodney tremblait alors que les vents violents le transperçaient mais il suivit John sur la jetée déserte, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à droite à la mer ou à gauche sur la réception à travers les fenêtres.

-Parlez-moi, dit John de ce ton intime qui donnait à Rodney envie de se laisser glisser à genoux devant lui. Cela ne devrait pas être permis d'utiliser un ton pareil dans une simple conversation. C'était réservé à la chambre à coucher pour des instructions sexuelles torrides comme Suce-moi ou écarte les jambes.

Rodney essaya de ne pas répondre mais il était aussi impuissant à refuser qu'il l'aurait été avec les deux autres ordres. John marchait à coté de lui, calme et serein, le regard fixé avec insistance sur la joue droite de Rodney, comme s'il pouvait attendre la réponse pendant un siècle.

Rodney détestait que John le connaisse si bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour le persuader de livrer ses secrets. Il se demanda si la bataille de volontés qu'il ressentait avait vraiment lieu ou bien si c'était seulement un autre symptôme de sa malchance. Il céda, comme certainement John n'avait pas douté qu'il ferait.

-Je suis juste…un peu fatigué de ça parfois, vous comprenez ? Admit Rodney à l'homme tranquille à ses cotés qui l'appelait son ami.

-Ça ? Questionna John d'un ton encourageant.

Rodney n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi John restait à trembler dehors dans le froid à parler avec lui plutôt que de se trouver à l'intérieur, se distrayant en discutant avec une belle femme. Donc, au lieu de se dérober comme d'habitude il expliqua :

-Tous ces trucs…de rancart. Ou, dans mon cas, de non rancart. Peu importe si j'essaye d'être moi-même, d'impressionner ou bien d'être cool, elles me fuient toutes comme si j'avais une MST. Chacune d'elles !

Le silence qui s'ensuivit suggéra à Rodney qu'il avait remis ça. Trop d'informations. Les mecs n'avouaient jamais ces choses là entre eux. À un certain niveau il le savait. Mais il continuait à se répandre à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait d'être son pote. Peut-être qu'il le faisait aussi à chaque fois que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, l'écoutait vraiment. Parfois il se trouvait vraiment pathétique. Il pouvait à peine avoir une simple relation hétéro basique.

Hétéro ? Le terme était assez inapproprié à la lumière des sentiments qu'il portait à l'homme avec qui il conversait. Mais John ne flippa pas ni ne fit de plaisanterie sur sa franchise inadéquate. Au contraire, il affecta ce ton très patient, absolument agaçant qu'il utilisait dans les missions quand il le contredisait.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Rodney. Elles ne vous fuient pas toutes. Je suis déjà allé à votre laboratoire. Le docteur Takonimi aimerait que vous lui demandiez de sortir.

À quoi pensait John ? Il avait vu comment Takonimi se comportait avec lui.

-Le docteur Takonimi se fait des illusions, répliqua Rodney incapable de croire que Sheppard avait sérieusement suggéré qu'il propose un rancart à quelqu'un de son personnel.

-Je veux être certain de comprendre. Elle ne vous traite pas comme les autres, donc elle se fait des illusions ? Demanda John, un sourire dans la voix.

-Non, elle se fait des illusions parce qu'elle ne me voit pas moi, comme je suis. Elle a cette vision de moi dans sa tête qui est…et bien, c'est un peu comme quand elle me croit lorsque je… Rodney ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase.

John l'aida avec une petite taquinerie.

-Quand vous utilisez votre super ego super puissant ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Rodney avec hargne, cependant heureux de n'avoir pas prononcé lui-même ces paroles.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de mal avec ça.

-Ce n'est pas que ça. Vous savez à quel point je peux être euh…verbal quand les choses tournent mal ? Demanda Rodney, douloureusement conscient d'en avoir juste donné un exemple à John il y avait quelques minutes de cela.

-Ouais ? Elle travaille avec vous, McKay, elle doit y être habituée.

-C'est justement le problème. Elle ne l'est pas. Quand je lui crie dessus, elle me fait des excuses, même quand nous savons tous les deux que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Et si je suis trop énervé et que je ne la lâche pas…Rodney s 'arrêta, pas sûr de dire cela sans passer pour un monstre.

-Oui ? L'encouragea John.

-Elle se met à pleurer. Attention, elle ne me manipule pas. Elle est trop professionnelle pour ça, mais les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues et elle renifle et…je ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un comme ça, admit Rodney.

-Je ne vous blâme pas. Moi aussi je déteste les larmes, commenta le militaire. Quand Rodney le regarda, il se rendit compte que John avait l'air horrifié.

-Ouais, dit Rodney. Après une minute il ajouta avec calme :

-Merci.

-Pour ?

-Pour me rappeler qu'i quelque part quelqu'un qui me veut mais que je ne suis pas un perdant assez désespéré pour la prendre juste pour baiser. Aussi pathétique que cha en a l'air, ça fait du bien de savoir que même si je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent, je ne suis pas shans morale.

Rodney détestait la façon dont il articulait mal les mots mais John ne semblait pas le remarquer.

-Heureux d'avoir pu aider, répondit John d'un ton ironique. Après quelques pas Sheppard s'arrêta près de la balustrade. Le vent battait ses cheveux en désordre, lui fouettant les yeux.

Leur promenade les avait emmené sur la plate-forme, sur le coté de l'amphithéâtre qui n'avait ni porte ni fenêtre. C'était l'extrémité nord de la jetée ouest où les vents étaient les plus forts tout au long de l'année. Ils pouvaient encore sentir le bourdonnement sourd de la musique mais n'entendaient ni ne voyaient plus qui que ce soit à l'intérieur.

-McKay ?

-Oui ?

-Vous vous trompez sur vous-même. Il n'y a rien de pathétique en vous, déclara John sur un ton étrangement insistant.

-Depuis quand vous me mentez ? Demanda Rodney de nouveau en colère parce que si une chose était sûre, c'était bien que John et lui avaient toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Nous savons tous deux que je le suis. Vos gros-bras de soldats ne se donnent même pas la peine de baisser la voix quand ils parlent de moi. Même les gens qui me rechpecte pour mon cerveau se moquent de moi quotidiennement ! Alors ne re…restez pas là pour me raconter de beaux mensonges ! Ça ne m'aide pas !

John répondit d'une voix crispée sur un ton étrangement dangereux.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Ouais, d'accord, gronda Rodney, en rage. Jusque là John ne l'avait jamais traité avec condescendance. Il le croyait stupide à quel point ? Se sentent complètement trahi il ajouta froidement :

-Merchi pour votre discours d'encouragement, Maj…Colonel. Je vous verrai plus tard.

Il venait de faire deux pas quand une poigne d'acier se referma sur son épaule et le maintint en place. John se tenait dans son espace personnel si près que Rodney pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps sur tout son coté gauche en dépit du froid de la nuit. Quelque chose en lui se mit à trembler.

John n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait le contact. Malgré toute sa franche camaraderie, il gardait souvent ses distances avec les gens.

-Je ne vous mens pas, insista John, perdant son calme. Vous le savez. Vous savez que vous savez ça !

John parlait comme si c'était la cité toute entière qui était en jeu.

Il faisait trop sombre pour que Rodney puisse voir le regard qui le transperçait. Même de si près les yeux de John n'étaient qu'éclairs intermittents de blanc et d'ombres, il pouvait en sentir la force.

Prisonnier de ce regard impérieux et invisible, Rodney frissonna, ragea intérieurement et finit par capituler.

-D'accord, vous ne mentez pas. La pression de l'étreinte sur son bras diminua mais John ne la relâcha pas. Vous aussi vous vous faites des illusions.

-Parce que je respecte un homme qui a le pur courage de rester près de moi chaque fois que je dois faire face à une mort certaine ? Demanda John.

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de railler.

-Pur courage ? Colonel, nous savons tous les deux que j'ai Chi peur à chaque fois que je pisse dans mes frocs. Et je ne parle pas seulement au sens fi…figuré.

John le coupa.

-Mais vous y arrivez toujours. À chaque fois. Peu importe ce à quoi nous faisons face et à quel point vous avez peur, vous trouvez toujours une manière de me sauver. Le courage n'est pas un manque de peur, Rodney. C'est faire ce que vous avez à faire en dépit de votre frayeur. Et c'est ce que vous faites chaque fois.

Aux paroles de John sa gorge se serra tellement qu'il fallut qu'il déglutisse deux ou trois fois afin de l'éclaircir suffisamment pour parler. Et même ainsi, les mots ne sortaient pas correctement. Il était conscient à quel point il articulait péniblement.

-Merch…c'est…merci.

-Je sais que c'est dur mais ne laissez pas ce qui s'est passé là-dedans tout à l'heure vous démoraliser.

-Vous voulez dire être sexchuellement repoussant pour chaque belle femme que je rencontre ? Déballa t-il, forçant John à voir la réalité. Enfin, plutôt la partie de la réalité qu'il osait révéler. Rodney avait conscience, même si John ne le saurait jamais, qu'il n'y avait pas une seule femme magnifique dans toute la galaxie qui l'émouvait de la manière dont John le faisait, pas même Sam Carter.

-Cette bimbo ne valait pas la peine de perdre votre temps. Elle était sur le Dédale hier. Elle devait savoir ce que vous avez fait et la façon dont vous nous avez sauvé la mise, commença John, ignorant visiblement à quel point son raisonnement faisait encore plus de peine à Rodney.

Il détestait à quel point il perdait facilement le contrôle. Il sentait le vent lui piquer les yeux tandis qu'il se blessait la gorge en criant de nouveau.

-Et quel est le rapport avec ça ? Elle chavait et ce n'était pas suffisant ! Che n'est jamais suffisant ! Peu importe ce que je fais. Ça n'a pas d'importanche si je sau…sauve la cité ou la galaxie ou la race humaine toute entière. Je suis toujours un intello trop gros, qui se dégarni et a plein d'allergies, que personne qui a toute sa tête ne veut approcher. Croyez-moi, colonel, ça craint d'être un vrai paria !

Rodney se détacha et tenta de s'échapper mais le champagne eut raison de son équilibre autant que de son élocution. Il trébucha.

-Humphf !

Sa fuite échoua. Le vent le frappa et il atterrit sur la poitrine ferme et solide de John. Des bras fermes se refermèrent autour de lui alors que John le remettait sur pied.

-Arrêtez-ça ! Lui ordonna t-il.

John le serrait dans ce qui était presque une étreinte. Rodney ne put résister. Au lieu de se libérer et de maintenir la distance entre eux comme il l'aurait fait s'il était sobre il se pencha dans le confort que le corps de John semblait offrir. John était si chaud et lui avait si froid, là, dehors. Tout le temps si froid. Réellement.

John se figea un instant, comme s'il allait s'écarter, mais il passa les bras autour de l'autre homme dans l' esquisse d'un geste qui ne lui était pas plus familier qu'à Rodney.

Rodney resta là, pétrifié et ivre dans l'étreinte de John. Lentement son cerveau assimila le fait qu'il se tenait debout dans les bras de John, aussi proche qu'un amant.

Quand il finit par reprendre son souffle et respirer de nouveau, il ne sentit plus l'odeur de la mer. Il était cerné par la lotion après-rasage et l'odeur encore plus chaude de John. Depuis quand l'Aqua Velva ébranlait-elle ainsi ses sens ?

Si c'était de l'Aqua Velva. Ce genre de lotion après-rasage ne semblait pas être dans le style de John Sheppard. Rodney n'en savait pas plus sur les articles de toilettes des hommes que sur les produits d'hygiène des femmes. C'était totalement hors de son domaine. Quand au lycée il s'était préoccupé de ces choses il avait simplement emprunté le Old Spice de son père. Depuis il ne s'était plus soucié de lotion après rasage, alors comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que John le retenait.

Rodney nota distraitement qu'ils étaient grands. Il était plus gros que John, plus large, plus corpulent mais il y avait une force dans les lignes élancées et robustes du militaire que démentait sa minceur.

L'étreinte que lui avait donné Ford il y avait six mois de cela n'était rien à comparé de celle-là. Rodney s'accrochait désespérément, l'étreignant en retour de toutes ses forces tout en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de l'uniforme de John et dans son cou. Il le tenait si serré qu'il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de l'autre homme quand son souffle frôla la peau sensible de son cou.

Le frisson purement instinctif de John provoqua une réaction physique inattendue chez Rodney. Avant même que ce dernier ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il était devenu dur comme un roc. Pendant quelques secondes bénites il ne remarqua pas qu'il bandait dur comme fer mais à l'instant où il réalisa, il se figea.

La même tension dans le corps de John lui indiqua que ce dernier s'était lui aussi rendu compte de son excitation.

Rodney se retira, complètement paniqué.

-Echxusez-moi…je…

Il quoi ? Rodney rechercha frénétiquement une explication. Pouvait-il vraiment dire à John ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Ou bien lâcher un peu de vérité et admettre qu'il était complètement avide du moindre contact humain ? Aucun de ces choix n'était possible. Il devait travailler avec cet homme.

Paralysé d'horreur il ne pouvait qu'attendre le coup de poing inévitable à la mâchoire alors que ses compétences sociales inexistantes essayaient de trouver un plan qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir avec sa dignité intacte. Mais il n'y avait rien dans son répertoire limité qui couvrait le fait de presser une érection contre la hanche d'un homme hétéro désintéressé, un homme qui était justement le chef militaire de cette galaxie et son chef d'équipe pour les missions à l'extérieur. Les trente-quatre boulettes qu'il avait avalées remuèrent dans son estomac tandis qu'il reconnaissait en lui-même qu'il était bien plus emmerdé que quand le Jumper s'était coincé dans la Porte des étoiles.

Et bien sûr aucune remarque pleine d'esprit pour briser la tension ne se présentait à lui. Pas plus qu'une équipe de ses meilleurs scientifiques travaillant sur un plan pour le sortir de la situation actuelle. Aussi se contenta t-il d'adresser un autre « echxcusez-moi » ivre à son probablement ex ami choqué. Puis il tourna les talons et se sauva aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans courir.

Le vent était fort mais il fut assez certain d'entendre John l'appeler par son nom d'un ton confus tandis qu'il battait en retraite.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard resta bouche-bée quand Rodney émit un autre «echxcusez-moi » d'une voix étranglée et se précipita loin de lui au bas de la plate-forme illuminée par les étoiles.

-Rodney ? Appela t-il, finissant par reprendre ses esprits. Mais cette fois il ne put pas le stopper car son ami enivré se rua au coin de la plate-forme et disparut de sa vue.

John récapitula mentalement ce qui s'était passé. Il avait suivi Rodney dehors après l'avoir vu se faire jeter par cette jolie membre de l'équipage du Dédale.

Rodney en avait été bouleversé. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça. Rodney était nerveux. Il était toujours bouleversé au sujet de tout. Tout chez lui semblait fonctionner à un niveau plus rapide et plus volatile que le reste de l'humanité. Son ego, son cerveau, ses émotions. Intense était le mot qui pouvait définir Rodney McKay.

Mais Rodney avait également bu et c'était une chose à laquelle John n'était pas accoutumé.

John s'était attendu aux hurlements. À l'instant où il avait vu cette blonde bien roulée se tailler avec Kavanagh. Kavanagh entre tous ! John avait su que McKay allait se frapper la tête contre les murs. Il n'avait jamais vu personne descendre le champagne aussi rapidement que McKay avant qu'il ne quitte la réception. La boisson alcoolisée avait visiblement abaissé toutes ses défenses.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que McKay s'ouvre ainsi au sujet de ses problèmes avec le sexe opposé mais en y regardant à deux fois c'était bien dans son caractère. Posez une question à Rodney et vous en obtiendrez plus sur le sujet que ce que vous désiriez entendre, à condition qu'il ne pense pas que ce soit une question stupide. Dans ce cas là vous obteniez juste un renvoi sarcastique.

John n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme McKay. Rodney ne semblait pas avoir élevé des barrières défensives comme beaucoup de gars faisaient. Il n'employait pas les mêmes simulacres machos qu'utilisait chaque mâle que John avait rencontré depuis ses dix ans. Il n'y avait pas de foutaises genre « garder son sang froid » dans l'univers de Rodney McKay. Quand il était effrayé, inquiet, agacé, affamé, ou blessé il le faisait savoir au monde, haut et fort, et dans les moindres détails. Il n'y avait pas une once de subterfuge chez Rodney. Tout chez lui était transparent comme le verre, pour celui qui voulait le voir.

C'était ce bon côté qu'il maintenait caché.

Beaucoup de gens n'avaient aucune patience pour lui. La majorité de l'expédition trouvait le chef scientifique énervant et immature. Irritant et à éviter. Mais John avait vu ce que pouvait faire cet homme sous pression et il n'y avait rien d'immature dans l'engagement de Rodney pour Atlantis. C'était ça qui comptait pour lui. La première semaine de leur arrivée il avait vu Rodney entrer dans une créature faite d'énergie et risquer sa vie pour eux tous. Ce seul acte de sacrifice désintéressé lui avait appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur Rodney McKay.

Ainsi, alors que les autres se faisaient rares autour du scientifique, John avait pris le temps d'essayer de le connaître. Ce n'était pas facile mais au fur et à mesure Rodney était devenu un ami. John n'en avait pas eu beaucoup ces dernières années. La marque noire sur son nom avait assuré son isolement en Antarctique et son poste de commandant avait fait la même chose ici. Les amis étaient ses cadeaux les plus rares. La fuite de Ford l'avait laissé en manque et il se sentait un peu protecteur depuis qu'il était parti.

Quand ce soir il avait vu la blonde battre froid Rodney, cela l'avait rendu furieux. Il savait que l'autre homme pouvait être épuisant, mais tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il avait risqué la veille. Est-ce que ça l'aurait tué de danser avec lui ?

John réalisa qu'il était probablement excessif. Il savait que McKay était tellement égocentrique qu'il manquait les allusions subtiles, ou bien pas si subtiles que ça. Certains jours vous deviez utiliser un marteau de forgeron rien que pour pouvoir placer un mot. Ce n'était donc probablement pas tout de la faute de la blonde mais John était fatigué de voir cette expression brisée dans les yeux de Rodney. Il l'avait eu pendant des semaines après que le Wraith ait tué Abrams et Gall.(2) Elle était revenue depuis que Lindstrom avait été aspiré hors du sas hier matin. Quand cette garce s'était barrée avec Kavanagh ce soir, McKay avait pratiquement saigné.

John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le suivre dehors. Il savait que Rodney serait bouleversé et qu'il devrait le faire parler mais il ne s'était pas attendu à…ce qu'il soit excité par une simple étreinte de sa part. Ou pour n'importe quoi venant de lui, d'ailleurs. Bien que beaucoup de gens croyaient que McKay était gay, chaque indice qu'avait eu John lui avait indiqué que McKay était hétéro, et même un peu paumé. Mais il ne pouvait pas confondre cette chair dure comme fer avec quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une érection quand elle avait poussé sur sa hanche il y avait quelques minutes de cela.

John savait qu'il aurait dû être troublé. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Rodney il aurait flippé comme s'il avait lui-même dérapé et l'avait encouragé. Mais Rodney ne voyait presque rien à l'extérieur de lui-même. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, tout tournait autour de lui.

La question était : Qu'allait-il faire à ce sujet ?

Il savait qu'il avait laissé passer l'opportunité d'une réaction crédible et spontanée d'un homme hétéro face à un tel incident. Mais les coups de poings et les cris n'avaient jamais été son style. Et même si cela l'avait été il ne pouvait pas être aussi hypocrite. Se protéger personnellement était une chose. Persécuter quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il aurait pu avoir fait lui-même en était une autre. Et en plus Rodney était ivre.

Les vents froids soufflaient violemment dans ses cheveux et son uniforme. John contemplait la mer sombre et houleuse, essayant de décider comment gérer cela. Il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de l'érection de Rodney presser contre lui. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux et agité.

Vingt ans de contrainte fichus en l'air par un McKay en pleine débâcle.

Depuis le jour où il s'était présenté à l'Académie, il n'avait plus jamais reconnu la part de lui-même qui aimait la sensation de l'érection d'un autre homme contre lui. Il n'avait pas été un fumiste comme ceux qui rejoignaient l'autre camp et qui débinaient ceux qui ne pouvaient nier leur nature, mais il s'était toujours assuré que ses propres inclinations soient toujours sous contrôle. Ses commandants auraient étés stupéfiés par le degré d'autodiscipline impitoyable qu'il exerçait quotidiennement sur lui-même.

Jusque là sa détermination n'avait jamais été vraiment mise à l'épreuve. Il avait toujours pris garde de flirter publiquement avec suffisamment de belles femmes pour établir fermement son hétérosexualité aux yeux de tous. Et ce n'était même pas de la comédie car il appréciait vraiment les femmes. Dans cet univers du « Don't Ask, Don't Tell » il avait eu son compte de regards mais aucun homme n'avait eu l'audace de l'approcher. Et maintenant Rodney McKay avait flanqué la pagaille dans son dossier exemplaire par…

Par quoi ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Rodney lui avait fait une proposition ou l'avait embrassé. Il était ivre et sur les nerfs. Il avait juste perdu le contrôle quand un corps chaud s'était pressé contre lui à l'improviste. John n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie comme McKay pour comprendre qu'il y avait certainement un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas baisé. Cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

Le fait que Rodney ait pris la fuite à la minute où il avait réalisé qu'il bandait assurait John qu'il n'y avait eu aucune intention derrière l'acte. C'était juste un incident qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel homme.

Mais que faire à ce sujet ? Le bon sens et l'autoprotection lui disaient de ne rien faire. Juste feindre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais il connaissait Rodney. Ce type de comportement ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. S'ils ne tiraient pas cela au clair maintenant, le scientifique resterait là-dessus et cela finirait par une explosion proportionnée à McKay, probablement la plus embarrassante et la plus publique possible. John se dit que s'ils voulaient y échapper, ils allaient devoir en discuter en adultes et faire table rase de ce qui s'était passé ce soir, avant de cela ne dégénère en une énorme et affreuse crise.

Lançant un dernier regard aux vagues couvertes d'une crête blanche, il suivit Rodney dans son sillage.

Dix minutes plus tard il se tenait devant la porte des quartiers de Rodney. Il avait vérifié au labo en chemin mais il n'y avait personne. Il put apercevoir une lumière à travers le verre or et blanc translucide de la porte de Rodney.

Il appuya sur le signal mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant il savait que Rodney était là. Il pouvait presque le sentir à travers le verre Ancien.

-Rodney ? Il tapota l'écouteur sur son oreille et appela, faisant le choix conscient d'appeler son ami par son prénom. Laissez-moi entrer.

La porte coulissa et s'ouvrit. John entra. Il eut conscience que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il visitait les quartiers de McKay. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils résidaient dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. Ceux de Rodney étaient basiquement les mêmes que les siens. Le scientifique n'avait pas eu le balcon qu'il désirait mais il y avait une paire de baies vitrées phénoménales donnant sur l'océan derrière le lit, le long du mur le plus éloigné. La propre vue que John avait de la cité était jolie, mais pas aussi stupéfiante que celle de Rodney.

Sur le coté gauche du lit, Rodney avait installé une bibliothèque qui allait du plancher au plafond. Elle contenait une étrange combinaison de dispositifs Anciens et de morceaux d'ordinateurs. Sur la droite, face au mur, se trouvaient un bureau et deux chaises. Contre la paroi de gauche étaient empilées des boites provenant de la Terre qu'il n'avait pas encore déballées.

L'endroit était étonnamment ordonné. John s'était attendu à une couche de vêtements sales et de barquettes de MRE moisies, mais hormis le désordre sur les étagères la chambre de Rodney aurait pu passer l'inspection dans une caserne. Même le lit était fait avec un édredon bleu propre. Cependant John ne laissa pas son regard s'y attarder.

Au lieu de cela il contempla la seule photo sur la table de nuit. C'était celle d'un chat tigré gris, l'air bien nourri, allongé sur une couverture rouge. C'était là le seul objet personnel que Rodney McKay avait apporté avec lui de la Terre, une photo de son chat ?

C'était ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui avait seulement apporté le poster d'un chanteur, d'aller dénigrer le choix de McKay. Mais Rodney n'avait pas été blackboulé. Sa famille ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Pourquoi une personne apporterait-elle une photo de son animal de compagnie au lieu de celle d'un membre de sa famille qui lui manquerait ?

-C'est votre chat ? Questionna bêtement John à l'homme silencieux assis à son bureau, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre sombre.

Le dos de McKay était si droit que cela devait lui faire mal.

-Oui, répondit Rodney sans le regarder. Il semblait maintenant beaucoup plus sobre, mais ce genre d'incident pouvait dessoûler un gars plus vite qu'un café. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me parler de mon chat, Colonel.

Détestant le ton morne et l'utilisation manifestement intentionnelle de son rang, John passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-Non, vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de votre chat.

-Alors dites ce que vous avez à dire, lâcha Rodney en faisant pivoter sa chaise d'ordinateur pour lui faire face.

Les yeux de Rodney ne rencontrèrent pas les siens. Ils étaient rivés sur les rubans fixés sur sa poitrine. Ses joues pales rosirent sous le regard du militaire.

John ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Rodney ayant l'air aussi affligé, même pas la veille dans le couloir du Dédale quand il leur avait annoncé comment Lindstrom était décédé à cause de la fuite d'oxygène.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter de ce qui s'est passé avant que les choses dégénèrent, commença John de son ton le plus raisonnable. Ça vous ennuie si je m'assois ?

Le regard de Rodney se posa rapidement sur son visage tandis qu'il désignait l'autre siège vide d'ordinateur.

Une fois assis, la résolution de John sembla l'abandonner. Il ne savait pas comment commencer. Pas avec Rodney assis là, le regardant, pale et tendu, comme s'il marchait vers un peloton d'exécution.

-Je pensais bien que vous étiez en train de flipper, déclara Rodney dans le silence. Son élocution s'était nettement améliorée.

C'était plus une question qu'une réponse.

Retrouvant sa sérénité, John secoua la tête et sourit.

-Non, je n'ai pas flippé. Et vous ?

Rodney en cligna les yeux de surprise.

-Oui, j'ai flippé pendant un long moment ici. Pour illustrer son propos, Rodney leva son bras droit qui tremblait visiblement. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et je crois que je suis sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique.

Le sourire de John s'élargit. C'était le Rodney qu'il connaissait et non pas l'homme ivre et vulnérable qu'il avait rencontré sur la plate-forme il y avait un petit moment de cela. Cependant John soupçonnait que le Rodney de la plate-forme était peut-être plus authentique que celui qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

Le scientifique sembla l'étudier un moment avant de demander :

-Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas…vous savez bien, devenu furieux, défendu votre honneur, la routine macho ?

-Peut-être parce que ce qui s'est passé n'était une menace ni pour mon honneur ni pour mon machisme. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Rodney. Vous étiez ivre et bouleversé. Je suis un mec. Je sais qu'il a envie de sortir un peu, parfois, répondit John en soutenant le regard inquiet de Rodney.

-Ça ne pas être aussi simple que cela, dit Rodney en le scrutant, comme s'il pensait que c'était un coup monté.

-Si, ça peut l'être. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit plus difficile, affirma John doucement.

Au bout d'un moment Rodney déglutit et la tension qui habitait son visage sembla un peu diminuer..

-Donc, rien n'est… foutu ? Nous pouvons encore travailler ensemble ?

Comprenant la teneur des craintes de Rodney, John le rassura.

-Tout va bien. C'était un accident. Ce n'est pas comme si vous en pinciez pour moi depuis des mois ou n'importe quoi de pareil…

Comme d'habitude John n'avait pas su s'arrêter au bon moment. Une phrase de trop. Les mots se détachèrent tandis que le visage toujours expressif du scientifique se figeait, et quelque chose que John identifia avec réticence comme de la culpabilité filtra dans les yeux bleus injectés de sang, le temps d'un battement de cœur, avant qu'il ne soit éclairé par le manque de réaction.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. L'expression de Rodney resta totalement figée, insondable. Mais John sut brusquement qu'il était parti avec quelques idées fausses. Il avait vraiment cru que ce qui s'était passé était un simple accident, mais visiblement là était le problème.

Le fait que Rodney ne se mette pas à hurler ou à gesticuler lui démontrait à quel point le problème était sérieux. Les seules fois où il était calme comme ça c'était quand ils sortaient d'un état d'alerte ou bien qu'il était complètement crevé.

Donc il était crevé et en pinçait pour lui. C'était ce que Rodney avait dans la tête. La question était, et lui, qu'en pensait-il ?

Pour l'instant il était choqué. Il n'aurait jamais cru Rodney capable de garder pour lui quelque chose d'aussi énorme mais, il réalisa que malgré ses bavardages volubiles et ses pétages de plombs Rodney était capable de garder un secret. Cela faisait maintenant presque une dizaine d'années qu'il était responsable de projets militaires. L'Armée n'aurait pas mis quelqu'un qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue à ce genre de poste.

Les implications du fait que Rodney le désirait filtraient doucement en lui. Seulement quand le silence s'épaissit et que la tension se referma sur eux, John assimila que cet engouement sérieux signifiait une peine sérieuse. Le regard froid de Rodney lui apprit à quel point ça le dévastait.

Mais tout cela n'indiquait pas à John quels étaient ses propres sentiments face à cela. Rodney avait envie de coucher avec lui. Rodney s'allongeait sûrement dans le lit ici présent en se branlant en pensant à son corps nu…

John trouvait cette idée bizarre, mais il était loin de flipper comme il l'aurait dû.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Rodney comme une menace. Il savait qu'il ne le mettrait jamais dans la situation gênante et désagréable d'avoir à rejeter ses avances. Tout le monde se branlait en pensant à quelqu'un. Dans ce cas Rodney fantasmait sur lui.

Le cœur de John se mit à battre la chamade pendant un moment. Sa respiration se bloqua douloureusement dans sa poitrine dans une bouffée de pur…

Il claqua brusquement la porte sur sa réaction. Surpris, il avait juste été surpris, se dit-il frénétiquement tout en obligeant son corps à se détendre.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? C'était Rodney McKay, pour l'amour de dieu ! Son ami, certainement, mais toujours l'homme le plus irritant de la planète. Pourtant son cœur battait la chamade comme quand l'absolument magnifique Jimmy Burton le suçait en deuxième année de lycée. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et à peine à respirer.

Merde ! Ce n'était pas bon. Au bord de la panique dans des proportions McKayennes, John rejeta durement les réactions de son corps. Il ne faisait plus cela. Plus depuis vint ans. Et c'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas briser ce record parce que Rodney McKay était un ivrogne libidineux.

Au bout d'un moment il put respirer de nouveau. Tout était OK. Il se dit que c'était étrange que Rodney puisse penser à lui de cette façon mais pas révoltant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas mis à paniquer. Il était juste…choqué. Voilà ce que c'était : un choc. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir du tout.

C'était la vraie raison de sa quasi-panique ajouté au fait qu'il avait été totalement aveugle à ça.

John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait même considéré de faire cela avec Rodney. Premièrement, il avait cru que l'autre homme était hétéro et, même s'il ne l'était pas, son ami ne lui avait jamais donné aucune indication qu'il pensait à lui de cette façon. Et plus important, John ne s'était jamais permis de spéculer là-dessus. En outre, même s'il était peu disposé à l'admettre, Rodney avait eu raison auparavant. Il n'avait ressenti aucune attraction physique. Ce n'était pas le genre de type qui l'aurait intéressé. Si John avait vécu une vie différente et vu Rodney dans un club, il ne se serait même pas approché de l'homme ni accepté ses avances.

Mais il n'avait pas vécu ce genre de vie. Il n'avait pas rencontré Rodney dans une boite de rencontres. Rodney était son ami. Probablement son ami le plus proche. Quand il regardait Rodney il ne voyait pas le front dégarni et les rondeurs que le scientifique avait mentionné un peu plus tôt. C'était bien plus compliqué que cela.

Il respira à fond, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées mais il se sentait tout bizarre à l'intérieur.

Il savait quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Un gentil refus s'imposait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais dû repousser quelqu'un auparavant, mais dans le passé il avait toujours eu affaire à des femmes. Jamais des types et jamais quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui. Même avec des étrangères John n'avait pas trouvé le refus facile mais il était toujours arrivé à le faire. Son bon sens lui criait que c'était précisément ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Seulement Rodney ne lui avait pas fait d'avances. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Qu'allait-il faire ? Blesser Rodney pour être humain, pour avoir besoin de quelqu'un ? Frotter le nez de Rodney dans le fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il désirait et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ?

Son instinct de conservation lui soufflait qu'il devait faire quelque chose comme ça. Seulement Rodney avait l'air de quelqu'un avec qui il aurait déjà eu cette conversation. Quand il le regardait avec cette nouvelle connaissance il n'y avait aucun espoir ni dans ses yeux, ni dans son attitude. Tout ce que John pouvait voir était la douleur de son ami.

Se rendant compte que l'un d'eux devait dire quelque chose John regarda le visage exsangue et anormalement silencieux et déclara d'un ton aussi désinvolte qu'il le pouvait :

-Si vous ne respirez pas bientôt, vous allez vous évanouir.

Bien que la poitrine de Rodney recommençât à bouger à intervalles réguliers, il restait toujours étrangement immobile.

-Euh…je crois que nous nous retrouvons au point de départ, non ? Questionna John. Ça…change les choses.

Mais il ne pouvait dire de quelle façon. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Rodney émit un petit signe d'acquiescement et se mordit les lèvres avant de demandé d'un ton mesuré :

-Bilan des dommages ?

Il avait maintenant l'air mortellement sobre.

-Quoi ? John cligna des yeux en décelant la peur dans la voix de Rodney et en voyant son expression désolée.

-Qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus cette fois-ci ? Juste…le truc de l'amitié avec le « c'est un accident » ? Ou bien je suis viré de l'équipe ? Ou peut-être dois-je rechercher un travail dans une autre galaxie ? Notre raccordement avec la Terre est rétabli for à propos. Cela sera plus pratique pour…

John comprit que la panique avait finalement fait son apparition. Les lèvres de Rodney se déplaçaient plus rapidement que la lumière. Il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de couper court à sa panique avant qu'elle ne se transforme en explosion.

-Les choses n'ont pas changé, dit-il coupant le flot ininterrompu de paroles. Vous croyez que je vais…quoi ? Que je vais vous bannir pour…

-Avoir des vues inappropriées sur mon chef d'équipe, qui est indépendamment de ça l'officier le plus haut gradé de cette galaxie ? Amusant que la pensée du bannissement et du peloton d'exécution aient traversé mon esprit. C'est une faute qui mène à la cour martiale, non ? Demanda Rodney comme s'il soupçonnait John de jouer avec lui.

-Premièrement vous êtes un civil, donc ces règles ne s'appliquent pas à vous. Deuxièmement, et c'est le plus important, vous n'avez rien fait de mal ou d'inapproprié, et même si vous aviez…C'est entre nous, clarifia John.

Il se demanda ce que Rodney pensait de lui parce qu'il semblait totalement choqué. Ce n'était pas souvent que Rodney McKay ne comprenait pas quelque chose. L'expression de confusion sur son visage habituellement arrogant aurait été amusante dans toute autre circonstance. Mais là, ça faisait de la peine de le voir si angoissé.

-Donc c'est juste l'amitié qui est perdue ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix tremblante. Puis il continua sur sa lancée comme s'il résonnait tout haut. Ça tombe sous le sens. Je suis trop inestimable pour le projet. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de me perdre en ce moment. Donc nous pouvons continuer à travailler et faire semblant qu'il…

-Rodney ! Cria John à demi. Voyant qu'il avait obtenu la pleine attention de l'autre homme il le sollicita.

-Taisez-vous un peu, s'il vous plait.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que John les regretta aussitôt. Rodney semblait blessé. Mais il la ferma immédiatement, ce qui était un miracle en soi. La confusion dans ces yeux troublés et toujours cernés par l'anxiété atteignit la conscience de John.

Il se sentait comme un ogre. Comme s'il avait descendu Rodney de la même façon que la garce de tout à l'heure. Un poing d'acier lui serra le cœur quand il réalisa que Rodney croyait manifestement qu'il n'avait aucune chance et qu'il voyait le rejet comme une conclusion courue d'avance.

John essaya de se dire qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que Rodney leur ait épargné ça, mais il souffrait pour son ami.

-Je…ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça. C'est…beaucoup de choses à assimiler, dit John, se demandant s'il était en train de s'expliquer ou de s'excuser. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de mettre mes choses au clair il continua: Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose de vrai, cela ne change rien du tout. L'amitié est encore là…

-Je ne comprends pas, reconnut Rodney. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas être…furieux ?

C'était une question valable La plupart des hommes auraient flippé en découvrant que leur copain en pinçait pour eux. John essaya de s'expliquer sans raconter de mensonge à l'autre homme.

-Rodney, il y a des monstres qui essayent de nous dévorer. Nous avons vécu cette dernière année sur des montagnes russes, sautant d'une quasi-apocalypse à une autre. Nous étions tout le temps morts de peur. Les seules choses qui nous ont fait tenir face à ces horribles Wraith ont été la force et le courage de chacun. Quand on prend des risques comme ça les émotions sont décuplées. Leurs frontières deviennent très facilement floues.

-Vraiment, vous ne…me détestez pas ? Rodney ressemblait plus à un enfant incertain qu'à l'homme le plus égoïste et le plus irritant de l'univers. On aurait dit que cela était incompréhensible pour lui.

Cette fois-ci John n'eut pas à réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Vous êtes mon meilleur ami. Je ne pourrais jamais vous détester.

-Oh ! Euh…Je ne le savais pas. Beaucoup de gens me détestent, j'y suis habitué, babilla Rodney avant de se forcer à répondre : Vous êtes, euh, mon seul ami.

John put voir que Rodney croyait vraiment ça.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, vous avez plein d'amis ici.

-Nommez-en un, exigea Rodney.

-Elisabeth, Teyla, le docteur Zelenka, Carson, Ford. Dois-je continuer ? Parce que je peux, répondit John. Comme Rodney ne mettait pas en doute ses estimations il continua. Je ne suis pas votre seul ami mais je serai honoré d'être le meilleur.

Il entendit Rodney déglutir puis dire d'une voix étrangement basse :

-Même après ce que vous avez appris ce soir ?

-Oui, répondit John

-Ne me dites pas, ricana Rodney avec son vitriol brûlant habituel que « Vous êtes flatté et honoré, mais »…

John le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

-Ne commencez pas, ne faites pas cela. Soutenant ce regard bleu troublé, il réitéra : Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Demanda Rodney avec sa hargne habituelle.

-Vous êtes humain. Vous avez droit aux sentiments. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, répéta John.

À un moment donné, dans cette conversation incroyablement douloureuse et maladroite, il décida qu'il n'allait rien faire pour ajouter encore plus de peine à Rodney.

-Comment pouvez-vous faire comme si rien n'avait changé ? Questionna Rodney. Je vous demande cela parce que le peu de fois où ça s'est produit par le passé, les personnes en question ont pris la porte aussitôt l'avoir découvert.

John nota l'utilisation ambiguë du mot "personnes" et se demanda si Rodney était déjà tombé amoureux d'hommes hétéros dans le passé. Malgré le fait que Rodney parlât tout le temps, John réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose de sa vie avant Atlantis. Juste qu'il avait fabriqué une bombe atomique en classe de sixième, qu'il avait laissé un chat derrière lui, et qu'il avait un faible pour Sam Carter. Ce n'était pas beaucoup d'informations sur la personne que vous considériez comme votre meilleur ami. De ce que John en savait, Rodney avait une bonne raison de s'attendre au pire de la part des gens.

-Non, ça va bien se passer. À moins que vous, vous ne soyez pas à l'aise avec moi, désormais ?

John n'avait pas pensé à cela. Si leurs rôles étaient inversés, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentirait à devoir travailler avec Rodney, en sachant que ce dernier était conscient de ses sentiments. Rien que d'y penser cela le faisait se sentir désagréablement vulnérable.

Rodney ne répondit pas immédiatement et quand il le fit, ce fut visiblement avec réticence.

-Vous n'allez pas rendre ceci…insupportable pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Sa confusion commençait à devenir évidente parce qu'il se mit à parler plus vite, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Je peux continuer comme nous étions pour l'éternité, mais si vous commencez à me charrier...A me tenter avec ce que je ne peux pas avoir, je préfère que vous me bannissiez tout de suite.

-Vous…charriez. John savait qu'il aurait dû être indigné mais la façon très terre-à-terre dont Rodney fit l'offensante insinuation l'alarma.

-Certaines personnes trouvent divertissant de… renforcer leur ego sur…quelqu'un qui vient d'être rejeté pour l'embarrasser. Si vous commencez à vous exhiber nu, à me toucher, ou jouez à essayer de me rendre dingue, je demanderai mon transfert, peu importe si Atlantis a besoin de moi. Je n'accepterai pas cela, John. Pas même de vous, l'avertit Rodney.

Pour quelque raison, l'utilisation de son prénom sembla accentuer la menace. John était trop écœuré par les propos de Rodney pour s'offenser de l'insinuation qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi dénué de scrupules. Il était très probable que Rodney avait déjà subi cela auparavant.

-Quelqu'un vous a déjà fait cela ? Parvint-il à finalement demander. Lui-même pouvait entendre la dureté et la colère dans sa voix.

Rodney acquiesça avec raideur.

-Mon dieu, Rodney ! Murmura John en se frottant le menton. Il scruta le visage de Rodney blanc d'épuisement et de stress. Il pouvait dire à quel point ce dernier luttait pour garder l'esprit clair après avoir consommé une telle quantité d'alcool. Vous êtes mon ami. Je ne ferai rien pour vous blesser intentionnellement.

John commençait à se rendre compte qu'il allait assez le blesser de façon involontaire, peu importe à quel point il serait prudent.

-Alors ça devrait aller bien, conclut Rodney, même si ses yeux racontaient quelque chose de différent.

Ces tristes yeux bleus disaient que Rodney était loin d'aller bien et qu'il pouvait bien ne jamais récupérer.

Cela lui faisait mal d'être celui qui causait cette douleur, même sans le vouloir. Une partie de John avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, comme sur la plate-forme, un peu plus tôt ce soir et de l'assurer que tout allait s'arranger, mais c'était cela qui avait causé toute cette pagaille. D'autre part, il pourrait se passer pas mal de temps avant qu'il y ait de nouveau quelque chose comme un contact innocent entre eux.

-Bon, ça va bien. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre, John battit en retraite. Je… Je devrai peut-être vous laisser vous reposer maintenant.

Rodney grimaça et acquiesça.

John se leva avec embarras.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, colonel.

Son titre le frappa comme une gifle, mais il comprenait le besoin de Rodney de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Espérant que son visage ne révélait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-John ?

Il s'arrêta à la demande de son ami anxieux et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Merci..

-Il n'y a rien à remercier. Je vous verrai dans la matinée.

Puis il s'enfuit.

.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

( _1) 2.02 I.A ( The Intruder)_

_(2) 1.12 Duel (The Defiant one)_


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

John ne vit pas Rodney de la matinée, ni l'après-midi, ni même pendant la pause du dîner. En fait tout ce que John pouvait dire était que pendant les trois jours suivants Rodney n'avait pas du tout mis les pieds hors de son laboratoire.

La dérobade était à peine surprenante. S'il avait été dans la position de Rodney il aurait lui aussi eut besoin d'espace. Mais quand trois jours s'écoulèrent sans que McKay émerge de son labo, John décida que c'était trop.

Quand il aperçut le Docteur Zelenka quitter le mess avec trois MRE dans les mains, il l'intercepta.

-Salut, Dr Zelenka, comment ça va ?

-Colonel. Zelenka le salua avec un sourire. Ses cheveux crépus retombaient sur son visage. Je vais bien. C'est bon d'être encore en vie, non ?

-Absolument, convint John. Désignant la pile de repas dans les bras de Zelenka, il demanda : C'est pour le Dr McKay ?

-Oui. Il maintient qu'il est sur le point de mourir de faim. Toutefois je crois que le problème est plus le manque de sommeil. Il y a des murmures de révolte, plaisanta Zelenka l'air tout de même inquiet.

-Il est sorti de son laboratoire durant les trois derniers jours ?

-J'ai gagné une petite guerre la nuit dernière. Il est allé à ses quartiers mais il est revenu deux heures plus tard. Curieusement son retour coïncidait avec la fin de ma faction.

-Vous travaillez en faction ? Je pensais que vous et McKay viviez dans le laboratoire, plaisanta John.

-Rodney est un colocataire affreux. Je vais à mes quartiers pour dormir. Une douche aussi sera bienvenue. Rodney n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

Rodney était habituellement méticuleux comme un chat quant à son hygiène personnelle. John soupçonnait qu'il était beaucoup trop hypocondriaque pour faire quelque chose qui augmenterait son risque d'infection. Mais il savait aussi qu'il oubliait les mondanités quand il était absorbé dans son travail.

-Il est parfois comme ça, lui rappela John.

-Je pense qu'il a vraiment très mal pris la mort du Docteur Lindstrom, dit doucement Zelenka sur un ton confidentiel.

En premier John ne comprit pas ce que Zelenka voulait dire, puis il se rappela le scientifique que le virus informatique des Wraith avait éjecté hors du sas du Dédale sans combinaison spatiale. Avec leur crise personnelle, John avait oublié que Rodney le connaissait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable quand il réalisa que Rodney avait dû gérer le stress de leur problème en plus de sa peine.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient proches, dit John.

-Ils sont restés ensemble deux ans sur Area 51. Rodney avait proposé au Dr Lindstrom de rejoindre l'équipe d'Atlantis. Je pense que maintenant il se sent coupable. Tout le monde fait preuve de patience mais s'il ne se repose pas bientôt, cela ne va pas être bon.

-Cela vous dirait que je vous débarrasse de ce que vous tenez dans les mains et que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil sur lui au labo ? Suggéra John.

-Vous feriez cela ? Sans équipement de combat ? Demanda Zelenka.

John gloussa.

-Le kevlar n'est pas de force contre la langue acérée de McKay. Vous ne voulez pas venir ? Proposa t-il comme Zelenka se retournait dans la direction opposée.

-Non, j'ai trop de rapports à faire pour être témoin d'un meurtre. Je vous fournirai un alibi si vous en sortez vivant, promit le Tchèque avant de disparaître au coin du couloir.

John se dirigea en souriant vers le laboratoire de Rodney.

La plupart des pièces d'Atlantis étaient insonorisées mais John entendit les cris de l'autre coté de la porte, juste avant qu'elle ne coulisse.

-J'ai déjà vu des colonies de moules plus intelligentes et plus compétentes ! La voix irritée de McKay retentissait dans le labo. Comment interprétez-vous cela ? C'est du niveau d'un conte pour enfant !

Comme Rodney continuait sur sa lancée, John observa les comptoirs pleins de mécanismes Anciens, de générateurs à naquadah, et autres équipements en divers stades d'assemblage. Il sourit en avisant l'affiche sur le panneau d'affichage derrière l'endroit où se tenait McKay. Il déchiffra l'écriture nette en caractères d'imprimerie de Rodney : **NE PAS TOUCHER. JAMAIS. TRES, TRES, TRES MORTEL**. Rodney McKay.

-Bonsoir Rodney, le salua John en faisant un pas dans la ligne de feu du scientifique.

Alors que McKay pivotait pour lui faire face John vit l'infortuné scientifique que McKay admonestait s'esquiver furtivement.

Le visage de Rodney se plissa d'irritation quand il se retourna. Alors que John notait le regard fatigué et les yeux rouges cernés de noir, toute flamme quitta le visage de l'autre homme qui garda ses distances.

-Colonel.

L'estomac de John se serra devant la réaction de Rodney.

-J'ai promis à Zelenka de vous extirper d'ici un moment. Venez, allons manger, dit-il déterminé à ignorer cela et à se comporter comme si tout était normal entre eux.

-Je ne peux pas, refusa Rodney. Quelque chose comme de la panique traversa son visage fatigué. Je suis en plein milieu d'une très importante…

-Ouais, j'ai vu au milieu de quoi vous étiez. Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez faire une pause ? Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis trois jours. Rattrapons-nous pour le dîner, d'accord ?

Il soutint le regard injecté de sang de Rodney, implorant silencieusement son acquiescement.

Au bout d'un long moment Rodney parla.

-Je…oh…d'accord. Je ferai mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne prennent d'assaut le château avec des fourches et des faux.

John se mit à rire. L'homme pouvait parfois être un tyran mais il avait un sens de l'humour qui compensait beaucoup.

Rodney le suivit hors de la pièce, tout au long des corridors jusqu'au mess. John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait mort de fatigue. Lui-même, ces derniers jours il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais c'était manifestement pire pour son ami à bout de nerf.

John l'amena à une table loin de la foule.

-Ils ont encore du coca light. Vous voulez que je vous en ramène un pour aller avec vos MRE en allant chercher mon repas ?

-Juste du café, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, répondit Rodney en fixant les repas emballés que John poussait devant lui comme s'il était trop épuisé pour s'attaquer aux emballages.

Mais le temps que John revienne, Rodney avait attaqué un des MRE. Un bol de ragoût Athosien sur son plateau, John prit un siége en face du scientifique et lui passa une grande tasse de café en polystyrène et six sucres.

-Merci, dit Rodney entre deux bouchées.

-Je vous en prie, répondit John comme Rodney se bâfrait avec son manque habituel de raffinement.

Rodney entama la moitié de son troisième repas avant d'essayer de faire un effort conscient de conversation. Il demanda :

-Comment vont les choses avec le colonel Caldwell ?

C'était étrange. Rodney pouvait être la personne la plus égocentrique qu'il ait jamais rencontré mais aussi paumé qu'il pouvait être il avait aussi un don pour débusquer les points sensibles. Il n'y avait personne avec qui John aurait pu parler de la tension montante entre le commandant du Dédale et lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il en était venu à compter sur Rodney comme confident jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vie depuis quelques jours.

Heureux d'avoir l'occasion de se décharger un peu, il haussa les épaules.

-Vous avez vu comment se passent les réunions. Nous nous disputons pour tout. Je sais que c'est paranoïaque mais j'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je me plante pour pouvoir courir au SGC faire un rapport.

Rodney resta un moment silencieux puis il déclara :

-Il voudrait votre job.

John acquiesça.

-Je sais. Je…J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils me prennent le commandement et le lui donne.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela l'inquiétait jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle à Rodney.

-Elisabeth ne laissera pas faire, insista Rodney. Vous connaissez Atlantis. Vous connaissez la situation militaire ici mieux que personne. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas assez conventionnel pour leur tranquillité d'esprit mais leur façon de penser nous ferait tuer ici. Everett en est la preuve. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse faire preuve d'imagination, qui puisse s'adapter à la galaxie de Pégase telle qu'elle est au lieu d'essayer de la forcer à s'adapter à nous. Le général O'Neill l'a compris. Je crois que le général Landry aussi. Il n'y a pas de meilleur homme pour ce job que vous, colonel. Même Caldwell le sait. Je parie que ça lui reste au travers de la gorge.

Rodney ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cela auparavant. Il savait qu'il ne lui racontait pas d'histoires. Il était trop épuisé et stressé pour tergiverser. Les faux-fuyants n'étaient pas son genre.

John sentit sa gorge se serrer, étrangement ému par le soutien de cet homme compliqué.

-Merci, Rodney.

Il observa le scientifique avachi dans sa chaise inconfortable en plastique rougir et lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide comme s'il regrettait déjà sa franchise.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Questionna John doucement, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment besoin de le demander en voyant l'état de Rodney.

-Vous le voyez bien, répondit l'autre homme d'un ton plat en regardant les gens qui faisaient la queue au self.

-Vous n'avez pas dormi du tout ?

-Pas vraiment.

-À cause de ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre nuit ou bien à cause de Lindstrom ?

John espérait ce c'était ce dernier point qui tenait Rodney éveillé. Il détestait l'idée qu'il souffre à cause de lui.

Rodney répondit au bout d'un moment. Son regard ne quitta pas le self tandis qu'il s'exprimait.

-Ce serait plus facile pour nous deux si vous ne posiez pas ce genre de question, colonel.

L'utilisation de son grade le frappa comme une gifle. John eut la soudaine et misérable vision d'eux deux agissant comme des étrangers polis l'un envers l'autre pour le reste de leurs vies.

-Vous avez fini ? Demanda t-il la bouche plissée de colère. Il souhaitait que le visage de Rodney ne soit pas aussi fichtrement expressif. Il ne put pas manquer la détresse qui ombrageait ces yeux cernés à son ton.

Rodney hocha la tête. Regroupant ses déchets il les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Comme John le rejoignait pour vider les siens, Rodney déclara sur un ton qu'il voulait conciliant :

-Merci de m'avoir traîné hors du labo pour un moment.

-Nous n'en avons pas terminé. Vous choisissez où nous allons discuter mais nous allons discuter. Ce serait mieux si ce n'était pas en public, l'avertit John.

-Je dois retourner au labo, je n'ai pas le temps de…

-Prenez le temps, exigea John. C'était dingue. Même s'il se battait pour sauver leur amitié, il avait envie de taper sur Rodney. Maintenant !

-C'est cette promotion qui vous a monté à la tête ? Qui êtes-vous pour me donner ainsi des ordres ? Nous ne sommes pas en mission. Je ne suis pas un de vos gros-bras. Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire…

John le coupa dans sa tirade.

-Si vous insistez ça peut se passer ici mais nous allons parler. Choisissez, McKay.

Rodney le regarda avec hargne, l'air en colère et les yeux injectés de sang. Puis ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne.

-Bien, jeta t-il. Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le transporteur le plus proche.

John suivit silencieusement son ami qui écumait dans la petite pièce. Il se sentait lui aussi en colère et ce fut dans un silence tendu qu'ils firent le trajet. Il suivit Rodney à sa chambre et entra dedans sans un mot.

L'endroit semblait plus ou moins le même qu'il y avait quatre jours de cela. Bien sûr Rodney n'y avait pas passé assez de temps pour y laisser du désordre. Ça tombait sous le sens.

-D'accord, parlons, gronda ce dernier une fois la porte refermée derrière eux.

Ils s'affrontaient comme deux boxeurs.

John résista une fois de plus à l'irrépressible envie de lui taper dessus.

-Vous savez, vous avez tout le charme d'une belette privée de sommeil.

-C'est pour me dire ça que vous m'avez traîné ici ? Vous êtes fou ! Cria Rodney.

-Je dois l'être ! Parce que c'est sûr comme l'enfer que vous ne rendez pas notre amitié facile en ce moment mais je la veux quand même ! Comme il l'avait espéré l'approche directe détourna la furie de Rodney. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ces dérobades et ces conneries de « colonel » toutes les cinq minutes ? Comment diable pouvons-nous retrouver le passé si vous me traitez comme un étranger ?

-Vous pensez que c'est facile pour moi ? Vous avez un indice de comment je me sens en ce moment ? Demanda Rodney en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais que vous êtes blessé, reconnut John avec précaution.

-Blessé ? Rodney partit d'un rire sans joie. Essayez « abjecte humiliation » puissance mille.

-Heu…John ferma la bouche avant de dire un mot qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Désormais je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec vous. Je n'arrive même pas à vous regarder non plus. Je me sens…nu devant vous.

John déglutit.

-Rodney…

Il se sentait comme si Rodney avait mis son âme à nu pour lui. John lui avait demandé de parler mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une honnêteté aussi vive.

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous n'avez pas demandé ça. Je sais que je suis celui qui a tout fait foiré et j'apprécie l'effort que vous faites, mais je ne peux pas…

Les paroles de Rodney vacillèrent et il fixa le sol.

-Hé, ça va aller ! Dit John en s'approchant pour lui toucher le bras. Il était assez près pour sentir l'autre homme. Zelenka avait raison. Rodney n'avait pas pris de douche depuis un moment mais ils avaient travaillé si étroitement lors des missions tout au long de cette dernière année qu'il était habitué à l'odeur de transpiration de Rodney. Ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué était le frisson qui le traversa quand il la sentit.

-Non, ça ne va pas aller, rétorqua Rodney en reculant ostensiblement. Je suis un adulte. Je devrais être capable de gérer un rejet. Dieu sait que j'en ai assez l'expérience. En ce moment je me sens…meurtri. Je suis désolé. Ça va ? J'essayerai de faire mieux.

Mais il était visible, à son regard perdu qu'il ne savait pas comment faire face à cela.

John avait la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Ce n'était pas juste.

Le cerveau et le cœur de John menèrent une lutte vive et brutale. Son instinct de conservation lui criait de sortir d'ici mais c'était trop tard. Son cœur avait pris le dessus. Rodney était malheureux. Lui aussi était malheureux. La situation toute entière avait capoté.

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait déchaîner, il prononça sur le ton le plus calme possible :

-Rodney, vous n'avez pas été rejeté. Vous ne m'avez rien demandé, l'autre soir.

Pendant un moment il eut l'impression que Rodney ne l'avait pas entendu mais son visage devint écarlate et se froissa d'émotion.

-Vous êtes un fils de pute ! Ce n'était pas que le ressentiment qui déformait le visage de Rodney mais quelque chose de si violent et de si méprisant que cela pouvait être de la haine. Foutez le camp d'ici !

-Rodney…

-J'ai dit dehors ! Maintenant, avant que j'appelle la sécurité !

John regarda ces traits déformés par la colère. Le visage de Rodney était livide. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des saphirs et étaient injectés de sang. John voulait tirer sur la corde et inciter Rodney à comprendre mais son ami avait l'air d'être au bord d'avoir une crise cardiaque ou une attaque.

Comme d'habitude, John se rendit compte que cela n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Rodney était dans une position défavorable. John ne voulait pas rajouter à l'embarras de son ami en attendant sur place que ses yeux brillants reviennent à la normale. Se rendant compte que Rodney était physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé, il décida de battre en retraite.

-D'accord, je m'en vais. Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Nous devons…

La main gauche de Rodney déplaça le casque à son oreille.

-J'appelle la sécurité.

-D'accord, on fait comme ça.

Fatigué de tout ce fatras, John tourna les talons et s'en alla.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Parfois Rodney pensait au destin. Il n'était pas d'accord avec le concept mais il y pensait. C'était tout le débat sur la prédétermination. La théorie que chaque évènement qui survenait à chaque créature dans l'univers était écrit dans quelque agenda cosmique à quelque part avant sa naissance. Et il y avait aussi ces histoires de Dieu qui clamait qu'une certaine déité invisible et omnisciente était responsable des événements ou de n'importe quel degré de folie prédéterminée qu'approuvaient les fanatiques.

Toutes ces choses le stupéfiaient. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un être humain intelligent puisse croire que chaque action de chaque chose vivante soit écrite quelque part. Se faire heurter par une voiture et être tué en rendant quelques films en retard pouvait être prédéterminé ? Il supposait que la prédestination était meilleure que l'inclination religieuse, le soulagement que c'était quelque déité qui décidait de ce qui pouvait arriver. Cela avait autant de sens que la Petite Souris. Il y avait au moins une preuve empirique de l'existence de la Petite Souris avant que vous deveniez assez grand pour comprendre que c'était vos parents, si naturellement vos parents se souciaient assez de vous pour s'occuper de trucs comme la Petite Souris ou le Père Noël, mais cela était un autre problème.

Non, il n'y avait certainement aucune prédestination ou déité. Rodney croyait ferme au libre arbitre et à la relation de cause à effet.

Mais il pensait que certains moments dans la vie d'une personne pouvaient déterminer comment serait vécue le reste de sa vie. Cela pouvait quelquefois ressembler au destin. Même quelques concepts éphémères comme les traits de caractère pouvaient être dus à certains évènements si la personne avait le courage d'être honnête avec elle-même. Quand les seules fois où la mère d'un enfant lui prêtait attention étaient quand le jeune garçon était malade, ce garçon pouvait grandir avec une tendance à être malade plus souvent que ses pairs. Quand le seul sourire authentique dans sa mémoire était le jour où ce jeune garçon de trois ans avait joué la mélodie des Beatles « _I wanna hold your_ _hand_ » sur son piano sans manquer une note, ce garçon pourrait consacrer sa vie à la musique. Pour chacune de ses innombrables névroses, Rodney pouvait trouver la graine qui les avait planté s'il ratissait dans sa mémoire la zone de guerre qui avait été son enfance.

Même son choix de carrière pouvait être dû à une relation de cause à effet.

La physique nucléaire et la physique quantique étaient considérées comme les domaines d'études les plus difficiles et les plus incompréhensibles. Donc, assez naturellement, son ego avait exigé qu'il les maîtrise toutes les deux. Cette dernière semaine il avait médité sur la façon dont la relation de cause à effet était liée à la situation impossible dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment avec Sheppard. Il avait essayé de faire remonter ses sentiments à leur commencement, espérant que cette compréhension le mène à élaborer des stratégies pour y faire face, mais le fait était que ces affreux et inopportuns sentiments existaient probablement depuis longtemps. Probablement depuis le moment ou John leur avait fait, à Elisabeth et lui ce petit signe puéril avant de suivre le colonel Sumner dans le Stargate, le premier jour sur Atlantis. Dans cette réalité effrayante et cauchemardesque John Sheppard était une présence solide et rassurante. Il était donc naturel que Rodney en vienne à admirer l'homme qui leur sauvait la vie presque chaque semaine et de là, il n'y avait qu'un pas vers le désir. Du moins pour lui. Tout était relation de cause à effet. C'était tout. Pas de destin ni de prédestination, ni de déité omnipotente avec un agenda. Il n'y avait que la science pure.

Seulement les évènements d'aujourd'hui lui faisaient réviser cette théorie. Il était en train de se pencher sérieusement sur l'idée d'un dieu vengeur et jaloux, parce que si cela ne signifiait pas être châtié, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Même en cherchant il ne pouvait trouver aucune trace de causalité qui expliquerait pourquoi et comment un homme avec son QI stupéfiant finirait suspendu par les pieds dans l'enfer radioactif d'une planète.

Sa cheville était certainement cassée. Et il ne pouvait en être certain mais il pensait qu'il pouvait bien s'être fait une élongation d'un muscle de l'aine quand il avait effectué ce saut périlleux inversé impromptu et inattendu. Il n'était pas Jean-Claude Van Damme. S'il n'avait pas décidé de renoncer à se reproduire à cause de l'exposition aux radiations, cela aurait à coup sûr réglé le problème.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Un moment, pris de panique, à deux doigts de l'hystérie, il fuyait le Lieutenant Ford dans une course précipitée, sans aucune dignité, sans doute, mais parfaitement logique et compréhensible vu les circonstances. Et vlan ! Quelque chose avait agrippé sa cheville gauche. Soudain Il y eut un coup sec et Rodney s'était abruptement retrouvé contemplant le monde avec l'optique d'une chauve-souris endormie alors qu'un membre fou de l'équipe le menaçait avec un P.90. (1)

Jusque là les choses avaient été guère réjouissantes jusqu'à ce que la situation entre dans le domaine de l'étrange comme dans Twilight quand la tentative de meurtre de Ford fut interrompue par ce que Rodney pourrait seulement décrire comme un Klingon Nouvelle Génération. (2) Dans son cuir et avec ses dreadlocks le type ressemblait à l'officier de la Force Terrienne Stellaire Worf dans l'épisode de Star Trek où il se retrouvait piégé par un olographe dans un genre de scénario à la Mad Max.(3)

Peut-être que c'était justement ce qui était en train de se passer ici, se disait Rodney tout en se balançant dans les deux sens sur son arbre, regardant Ford et le Klingon se battre dans la boue et échanger des coups. Peut-être qu'il était tombé sur la mystérieuse « Planète des Loisirs ». Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de resté suspendu, au sens propre comme au figuré et d'attendre que le Gardien se montre pour tout lui expliquer. (4).

Et après ça la Petite Souris et le Père Noël n'arrêteraient pas de lui présenter leurs excuses pour toutes les années où ils avaient oublié sa maison.

De qui se fichait-t il? Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Il était tellement foutu que ce n'était même pas marrant.

Même si les combattants ne le tuaient pas, la planète le ferait. Ses radiations empoisonnées étaient pires. Il avait eu la nausée toute la journée. Le pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait n'aidait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de garder son estomac en place. Même si par miracle il survivait à cela, sa mort n'allait pas être agréable. Toutes les radiations de cette dernière semaine ajoutées à l'exposition d'aujourd'hui allaient à coup sûr lui donner le cancer. S'il vivait assez longtemps pour développer un cancer. Le sang se précipitait dans sa tête à une vitesse alarmante. Il pouvait sentir le veines de son cerveau commencer à se boucher, prêtes à éclater.

C'était si grossièrement injuste qu'il pouvait à peine fixer son esprit sur cette idée. Comment un simple être humain pouvait-il être près de rencontrer la mort par explosion du cerveau deux fois en quatre mois ? Quelles étaient les chances ? Tout en regardant Ford et le Klingon lutter il essaya de faire les calculs mais il n'était pas aussi bon que John pour utiliser les nombres afin de penser à autre chose qu'à sa peur. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire des équations pour savoir que les chances étaient astronomiques. Il n'y avait qu'une explication. Rodney réalisa qu'il était sur le point d'admettre qu'il y avait un dieu et que ce dieu le détestait. C'était la seule chose qui avait un sens.

Le combat surréaliste qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'en avait certainement pas. Qui était ce type et pourquoi avait-il empêché Ford de le tuer ? Rodney ne se souciait habituellement pas de savoir pourquoi il était vivant. Il était juste heureux de l'être. Mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun sens qu'un étranger combatte si férocement pour le protéger.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas si le Klingon le protégeait vraiment. Vu la façon dont la journée s'était passée Rodney se disait qu'il y avait probablement une explication à ça aussi. Le dieu jaloux qui le détestait lui avait envoyé ce Terminator organique pour le manger. Le cerveau explosé et l'empoisonnement aux radiations ne suffisaient pas. Rodney ne put retenir un cri d'horreur quand les belligérants sortirent leurs couteaux.

Ford était effrayant mais le Klingon était terrifiant. Rodney ne savait même pas qui encourager. Si Ford, son co-équipier shooté gagnait, il suivrait probablement son plan initial qui était de l'assassiner. Mais au moins, avec le P.90 ce serait rapide. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que le Klingon avait prévu pour lui.

Il se pissa presque dessus de soulagement quand John Sheppard émergea à toute allure de la forêt. Rodney était si fou de panique qu'il ne se soucia même pas de sa position embarrassante. Il s'était déjà humilié devant cet homme la semaine passée. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal que ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il pointa Ford avec son P.90. Le jeune Lieutenant fit mine de ramasser son étonnante arme Wraith au sol.

Sheppard avertit :

-Lieutenant, ne faites pas ça.

Cela aurait pu se terminer là si trois Darts Wraith n'était pas apparus au-dessus d'eux, attirant leur attention. Ford profita de l'interruption pour détaler dans les bois sombres avec Sheppard à sa suite.

Rodney, incrédule, en resta bouche bée. Le sauvetage aurait été gênant mais Rodney ne s'était pas attendu que John ne vienne pas à sa rescousse. Sheppard sauvait tout le monde, nom de dieu !

Mais le colonel lui jeta à peine un regard et disparut dans les bois après le Lieutenant Ford.

John n'était pas venu le sauver. C'était si aberrant qu'il retomba presque dans sa théorie de la « Planète des loisirs ». Il n'arrivait pas à croire que John l'avait laissé suspendu comme cela dans cette jungle, à la merci des bêtes sauvages, des Klingons mangeurs de génie et des Wraith. John Sheppard était un véritable héros américain. Il sauvait tout le monde. Mais son véritable héros américain s'était taillé en le laissant à la merci du gladiateur qui se trouvait devant lui.

La pression du sang dans sa tête commençant à s'envenimer, Rodney fixa le Klingon et passa en revue ses options limitées. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il n'y en avait que trois. La première et certainement la moins douloureuse était qu'il cède simplement à la panique et fasse une attaque. Pas de mort lente. Pas besoin de regarder Conan le Barbare faire chauffer le fait-tout. Juste une mort ignoble et rapide. Conan le mangerait certainement mais au moins il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Sa seconde option était de commencer à hurler et prier ce dieu qui le haïssait afin que John Sheppard revienne lui porter secours. Comme il avait essayé de crier plusieurs fois aujourd'hui sans effet aucun il abandonna l'idée. En outre sa tête le martelait vraiment avec tout le sang accumulé à cet endroit et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait d'être suspendu ainsi, ou une crise d'asthme provoquée par tout l'humus qu'il avait respiré aujourd'hui ou bien encore un autre symptôme de son empoisonnement par les radiations.

La troisième option était d'essayer de raisonner le Klingon.

Rodney frissonna quand un coup de feu résonna dans la direction qu'avait prise Ford et le colonel suivi du bruit inoubliable et facilement reconnaissable d'un rayon Wraith faisant sa cueillette. Pendant un instant il craignit pour la sécurité de John mais pour moment il avait ses propres ennuis.

Conscient d'être observé, Conan se retourna vers lui.

-Euh…Rodney le salua avec autant de dignité que pouvait avoir une personne accrochée comme un quartier de bœuf. Il ne savait pas si le Klingon parlait sa langue ni même s'il était capable de parler.

-Je suis le docteur Rodney McKay. Pouvez-vous…hum…me faire descendre s'il vous plait ?

Son estomac s'agita quand le Klingon découvrit ses dents. Seigneur ! Il allait servir de dîner !

-Vous étiez avec l'ami du Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard et Teyla Emmagan ? Demanda le Klingon d'une grosse voix.

Bien sûr, Sheppard était en train de se faire des amis pendant qu'il était tenu en otage par leur co-équipier psychotique.

-J'étais son prisonnier. Cet échange rationnel provoqua la diminution de la peur de Rodney. Je travaille avec le colonel Sheppard et Teyla. Ils seraient très contents si vous me faisiez descendre.

-Votre ami, cet homme avec qui vous étiez toute la journée, il n'est pas comme les autres, commenta Conan, comme s'il l'avait pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué, mais merci de me le rappeler. Le lieutenant Ford souffre de paranoïa due à une overdose d'enzyme Wraith. Ecoutez, est-ce que vous ne pensez pas pouvoir me faire descendre ? Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Remarquant l'hésitation du gladiateur il l'implora jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne fut plus qu'un gémissement. Allez ! Ma cheville est cassée. C'est en train de me tuer ! Et même si elle ne l'était pas, pensez-vous vraiment que je pourrai vous distancer ? Hé! Où allez-vous ? Revenez ! Ne laissez pas là !

Le Klingon ne s'arrêta pas. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la forêt obscure.

Rodney ne pensait pas que quelque chose puisse lui faire plus mal que John l'abandonnant au Klingon mais le sentiment de désespoir total qui l'accabla quand ce dernier le laissa était dix fois pire.

Il réalisa qu'il allait vraiment mourir là, suspendu à l'envers à ce fichu arbre comme l'Homme Pendu dans le tarot que le docteur Lillehoj lui avait montré. Avec les radiations stockées dans la végétation, les capteurs du Jumper ne le détecteraient jamais. Sheppard savait où il était mais son sens de l'orientation était inexistant. Il s'était déjà perdu sur Atlantis où il pouvait faire apparaître une carte de la cité avec la pensée. Quelle chance y avait-il qu'il le trouve de nuit dans la forêt ?

Il se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour mourir avec le sang lui descendant à la tête. Une heure ? Un jour ? Si c'était plus long il y avait autant de chance que les radiations le tuent avant, si les animaux ne le faisaient pas d'abord. Réalisant qu'il était suspendu comme un jouet géant pour chat, il commença à paniquer mais il se souvint que le docteur Parrish avait dit que les radiations résiduelles excluaient la possibilité de faune. Mais en observant les plantes autour de lui il se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de pollen. Dans les deux galaxies qu'il connaissait c'étaient les insectes qui fécondaient le plus avec du pollen. Voilà ce que le dieu sadique qui le haïssait avait à l'esprit, comprit-il. Il allait être piqué par une espèce d'abeille radioactive et mourir de la combinaison du choc anaphylactique et de l'explosion de son cerveau. Il eut une vision de cet insecte Wraith qui s'était attaché à John (5), seulement dans son cas, c'était une abeille de soixante centimètres avec un dard plus long que la pire aiguille hypodermique de Carson. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de pleurnicher alors que son imagination jouait avec la conclusion inévitable : Son cerveau explosait et sa gorge gonflait et se fermait en même temps.

Il commençait à respirer vraiment avec peine et son cœur battait la chamade. Les symptômes ressemblaient à ceux du commencement d'une crise de panique mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait aussi de ceux de l'empoisonnement par radiation ou ceux, mortels, de se trouver suspendu la tête en bas.

John l'avait laissé mourir ici.

Rodney cria alors qu'une voix forte résonnait dans l'obscurité.

-Préparez-vous, l'avertit la grosse voix du Klingon à quelque part dans les bois humides.

Rodney s'arc-bouta en préparation du choc, s'attendant à ce que le Klingon coupe la corde et l'envoie dégringoler au sol. Dans son futur immédiat il y aurait des vertèbres endommagées pour aller avec l'empoisonnement aux radiations et la rupture des vaisseaux de la tête.

À son grand étonnement il se retrouva abaissé soigneusement sur le sol boueux de la forêt. Ses mains soutinrent le reste de son corps pendant qu'il descendait dans la boue froide et glissante, protégeant sa tête de l'impact. Puis il se retrouva de nouveau sur la terre ferme.

Tremblant de partout, il se mit à genoux dans la pluie et la boue, essayant de rester conscient pendant que le sang endigué dans sa tête faisait un 180°. Sa combinaison anti-radiations empêchait de laisser passer la pluie mais il avait tellement transpiré dans sa marche à pieds interminable avec Ford cet après-midi que ses vêtements étaient trempés comme s'il était tombé tout habillé dans la mer. Maintenant que sa vie n'était plus en péril dans l'immédiat il était mort de froid.

Du coin de l'œil il vit le Klingon revenir. L'homme se contenta de rester là à l'observer. S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi misérable, il aurait pu s'inquiéter de savoir s'il était une menace mais au point où il en était il ferait presque bon accueil à une mort rapide. La nausée due au mal des rayons devenait pire à chaque seconde.

Il se relevait de son inélégante position à quatre pattes quand le colonel surgit des bois dans la petite clairière.

-Vous êtes en bas, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Rodney lui jeta un regard furieux.

-Pas grâce à vous. Où est le lieutenant Ford ?

Quelque soit la réponse, elle ne serait pas bonne. John répondit d'une voix terne.

-Il a sauté dans un rayon Wraith. Après que je lui ai tiré dessus.

-Il a _quoi_? Merde ! Il n'avait vraiment plus toute sa tête. J'ai pensé qu'il était fou quand il a essayé de me tirer dessus…

-Ford a essayé de vous tirer dessus ? Questionna John.

Même s'il était encore en colère contre John, Rodney ne prit pas plaisir à lui faire du mal. Il savait à quel point c'était douloureux. Donc, au lieu de le casser il rapporta :

-Deux fois. Je crois qu'il l'a vraiment voulu seulement la dernière fois. Conan ici-présent m'a sauvé.

Le regard de John se déplaça dans la direction que Rodney désignait du menton, où le Klingon se tenait, écoutant leur échange..

-Ronon, corrigea t-il. Son nom est Ronon Dex. Ronon, voici le docteur Rodney McKay, un autre membre de mon équipe. Rodney, voici Ronon Dex.

-Ravi, répondit Rodney au Klingon qui le salua d'un petit signe de tête. C'est le type qui a tiré sur Teyla ? Je vous ai entendu avec le Major Lorne à la radio avant que Ford ne se montre.

-Elle va bien. Nous allons tous bien, lui assura John en le briefant sur Teyla et son aventure.

C'était puéril, il le savait, mais Rodney se sentit mieux en entendant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une journée de merde. Mais cependant, dans leurs malheurs, ni Sheppard ni Teyla n'avaient fini comme un quartier de bœuf.

Quand John eut terminé de lui raconter la vie de Coureur pour les Wraith qu'avait connue Ronon, Rodney le mit au courant de son supplice avec Ford.

Quand il eut terminé l'expression de John avait changé.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda t-il d'un ton plus doux

-Empoisonnement certain aux rayons. Je me sens nauséeux depuis des heures. Ma tète me fait mal. Je crois que ma cheville est cassée et mes cuisses sont douloureuses comme si j'avais joué « Grandpa Munster » sur cet arbre. (6)

Rodney essaya de s'en empêcher mais il se remit à geindre. Pour une fois John ne se moqua pas de lui.

-Pouvez-vous marcher ?

Rodney ne comprit pas pourquoi mais cette sympathie le mit en colère de manière subite et explosive.

-De quoi vous inquiétez-vous ?

-Heu…qu'est que vous voulez dire ?

-Vous m'avez laissé agoniser ici avec un étranger, l'accusa Rodney.

-Je courais après Ford, vous le savez, Rodney. Ronon n'allait pas vous faire de mal.

-Et comment je pouvais le savoir ?

-Rodney, commença John de ce ton patient que l'on utilise pour les malades et qui donna envie à Rodney de l'éviscérer.

Il en avait marre de se retenir. Tout ce qu'il ressentait sortit précipitamment de ses lèvres, comme il en avait l'habitude avec John.

-Arrêtez avec vos « Rodney » ! Si vous ne me voulez plus dans l'équipe, contentez-vous de le dire !

John sembla sincèrement déconcerté.

-D'où est-ce que vous sortez cela ?

-Nous allons d'habitude tous les deux en mission mais aujourd'hui vous m'avez mis avec le Major Lorne. Il avait envie de me tirer dessus !

-J'ai envie de vous tirer dessus presque tous les jours, répondit John sur un ton badin afin de visiblement désamorcer sa colère.

Mais Rodney n'entra pas dans son jeu.

-Ouais, mais c'est différent. Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Il se peut que Lorne plaisantait mais dans le fond il le pensait. Et…il s'est fait assommer et je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec SuperFord…Si vous ne me voulez plus, vous n'avez qu'à le dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais heureux d'être exposé à un niveau mortel de radiations tous les jours.

-Nom de dieu ! Je vous ai assigné à Lorne parce que je pensais que c'était ce que vous vouliez. À moins que cela ait échappé à votre mémoire, vous m'avez évité toute la semaine. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour nous deux si… John laissa son regard errer derrière Rodney sur leur auditoire silencieux. Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous virer de l'équipe, d'accord ? Pouvons-nous discuter de cela plus tard ?

-N'importe quand, répondit Rodney embarrassé par son explosion. John avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de laver leur linge sale.

-Allez, retournons au Jumper. Carson pourra jeter un coup d'œil à cette cheville et vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur, déclara John en tendant la main pour l'aider à s'extirper de la boue.

Au bout d'un moment Rodney l'accepta et se releva faiblement sur ses pieds.

À l'instant où il mit tout son poids sur la cheville qui avait été encerclée par le piège, une douleur atroce et cuisante le traversa. Sa jambe le lâcha immédiatement et son estomac rendit l'âme. Il tomba à genoux et vomit de façon spectaculaire dans la boue.

-Rodney !

John l'attrapa par les épaules, le gardant de tomber la tête la première dans son vomi. Quand il n'eut plus rien à rendre, Rodney s'assit sur ses talons et ferma les yeux. N'y aurait-il donc aucune fin au nombre de manières dont il s'humiliait devant cet homme ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quelque chose essuyait doucement sa bouche. C'était la main de John tenant un grand mouchoir blanc. Un moment plus tard, il lui offrit sa cantine.

Il avait terminé la sienne il y avait des heures de cela. Il prit une gorgée et la recracha. Puis il prit une plus longue.

-Merci. Euh…désolé à propos de…

-C'est pas grave, l'assura John. Le sol devant lui empestait le vomi mais il ne s'écarta pas. Ça va mieux ou c'est pire ?

Rodney hésita. Le mal des rayons ne semblait plus aussi mauvais. Au bout d'un moment il admit avec hésitation :

-Mieux, je crois.

-Bien. Pouvez-vous essayer de nouveau ? Seulement cette fois-ci ne mettez pas tout votre poids sur la cheville gauche. Appuyez-vous sur moi.

Rodney acquiesça et laissa John l'aider. Ce dernier passa son bras gauche autour de son épaule. Quand il glissa son bras droit autour de sa taille, Rodney se figea et faillit remettre son poids sur son pied gauche blessé.

-Whaouh ! S'exclama John en le stabilisant avant que ne se produise une autre calamité. Ça va aller ?

L'intimité était pénible. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur forte de la transpiration de John qui le mettait au supplice. Il n'avait pas envie de penser qu'il sentait comme John. Il avait transpiré comme un porc toute la journée dans sa combinaison anti-radiations. Son vomi n'avait certain pas amélioré son arôme mais John ne semblait pas incommodé.

Comme il n'avait pas semblé incommodé par tous ces trucs humiliants qu'il avait fait cette semaine, reconnut Rodney avant de déglutir et de donner un petit signe affirmatif.

Ils commencèrent par prendre la mauvaise direction. Chaque sautillement lui faisait un mal de chien mais avec l'aide de John c'était faisable.

-Le Jumper est dans l'autre sens, déclara Rodney avant qu'ils ne fassent trois pas.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Le contrecarra John, à son habitude.

-C'est irréfutable, répondit Rodney.

-L'anneau des Ancêtres est dans le sens inverse. Conan, non, Ronon désigna la direction que Rodney avait montré. Votre vaisseau se trouvait là-bas un peu plus tôt.

-Alors, vous voyez, appuya Rodney. Ils traversèrent les bois, Ronon devant, John et Rodney qui allaient moins vite derrière. Se sentant un peu mieux, le scientifique ajouta en serrant les dents de douleur : Je pense qu'il y a un rapport inverse entre la puissance du gène ATA et le sens de l'orientation. Je vais dire à Carson d'étudier ça.

-J'ai trouvé le chemin du retour pour vous, non ? Le contra John.

-Vous ne seriez pas allé bien loin. Heureux que les choses reviennent à la normale entre eux, Rodney se força à être aimable. Au moins cela l'aidait à penser à autre chose que la douleur épouvantable de sa cheville gauche. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait trois fois sa taille normale. Quelle distance avez-vous parcouru ?

-En vérité ? Peut-être quelques centaines de mètres.

-Vous pourriez même vous perdre si près, dit Rodney. Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Ressentant le besoin de combler le silence pour ne plus penser à la proximité de John, Rodney ajouta : J'ai fait une découverte inquiétante, aujourd'hui.

-Oh ?

-Ouais, je m'étais trompé au sujet de la religion, il y a un dieu.

-Beaucoup de gens trouvent la foi dans les tranchées, répondit John d'un ton rassurant. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Il y a un dieu mais manifestement il me déteste. C'est la seule raison possible pour expliquer ce qui est arrivé cette dernière semaine, même cette dernière année, expliqua Rodney.

-Dieu ne vous déteste pas, le corrigea John.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Je le sais juste, d'accord ?

John avait l'air amusé.

Décidant de laisser tomber le sujet, Rodney continua à sautiller à coté de John, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas les faire trop courber tous les deux.

Le silence tomba entre eux. On entendait plus que les sifflements de douleur de Rodney.

-Ça fait très mal, hein ? Demanda John.

-Moins maintenant, répondit Rodney, se disant que s'il pouvait s'en persuader sa cheville pourrait le croire.

-C'est votre costume de super-héros Supergeek? Ça ressemble à quelque chose que le capitaine Nemo porterait, commenta John sur un ton familier et espiègle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit de mardi. C'était la même voix qu'il avait employé quand le Jumper de Ford avait fait sauter le Wraith qui avait tué Abrams et Gall sur le satellite d'une planète quand John lui avait offert de le laisser piloter. J'adore.

Deux semaines plus tôt Rodney aurait fait une réplique comme quoi John avait un fétichisme pour le caoutchouc, mais maintenant cela lui semblait déplacé. Il essaya à la place de se concentrer sur son déplacement, essayant d'ignorer à quel point la sensation de John pressant le coté de son corps était merveilleuse.

-Comme si quelqu'un avec des cheveux pareils pouvait savoir quelque chose au sujet de la mode.

À son grand soulagement, John se mit à glousser.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent le Jumper, Rodney transpirait de douleur.

Carson accourut à leur rencontre.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il s'est fait prendre dans un piège et s'est retrouvé pendu à un arbre, raconta John avant que Rodney ne puisse reprendre son souffle pour répondre.

Rodney entendit un ricanement venir de l'endroit où le major Lorne se trouvait en compagnie d'autres soldats, puis à voix basse :

-J'aurai souhaité voir ça !

Rodney se tendit. Il vit le regard de John passer de Carson à ses hommes. À son expression ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Quand ils se turent, John se retourna vers Carson.

-Sa cheville gauche va très mal et il a été malade.

-D'accord. Rodney, rentrons à l'intérieur que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil, ordonna Carson en prenant la place de John afin de le soutenir. Le médecin n'était pas aussi chaud et rassurant que John. Il avait si mal qu'il entendit à peine Carson dire au colonel :

-Je vois que vous avez amené notre visiteur avec vous. Bien. J'aimerai jeter un œil sur l'endroit ou je l'ai opéré. Il vient sur Atlantis avec nous, n'est-ce pas, colonel ?

-C'est ce que j'espérais. Qu'en pensez-vous, Ronon ? Des draps propres et des repas chauds, cela vous plairait ?

Ayant vu l'homme au combat Rodney n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée mais il garda la bouche fermée. Le Klingon l'avait sauvé de Ford. Il aurait pu le dévorer mais il ne l'avait pas fait. John était un expert militaire. Ils avaient certainement quelque chose dans leur arsenal qui pourrait mettre Ronon hors de combat s'il le fallait.

Carson l'aida à entrer dans le Jumper. Apparemment, sachant qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un Klingon avec des supers pouvoirs de guérison, le docteur avait préparé un coussin rembourré pour son patient à l'arrière de la section des passagers, près du compartiment de stockage. Teyla lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et rassurant.

-C'est bon de vous revoir sain et sauf, Docteur McKay. Nous étions inquiets.

Au moins une personne s'était souciée de s'il était vivant ou mort, songea Rodney avec morosité en sautillant auprès de Carson.

Les dix minutes suivantes passèrent dans un flou de douleur qui atteignit le supplice quand Carson enleva sa botte pour examiner sa cheville.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Est-ce que je ne viens pas de crier aïe ? S'exclama Rodney pendant que le médecin malmenait sa cheville.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit cassée, mais nous ferons une radio quand nous serons de retour sur Atlantis pour nous en assurer, annonça finalement Carson en relâchant finalement son pied qui l'élançait.

-Et l'empoisonnement dû aux radiations ? Demanda Rodney en se crispant.

-Vous n'avez pas été empoisonné par des radiations, Rodney. Vous êtes juste déshydraté, répondit Carson de ce ton condescendant qu'il utilisait quand Rodney était en crise.

-Mais la nausée…protesta le scientifique.

-Vous avez eu peur pour votre vie et vous avez pris un coup de chaud à cause de ce que vous portez, annonça Carson en tira sur la fermeture de la combinaison anti-radiations de Rodney pour montrer à ce dernier ses vêtements trempés d'humidité. Ça rendrait n'importe qui malade. N'importe comment je suis certain qu'être pendu par la cheville n'a pas aidé avec la nausée.

Le ton si incroyablement rassurant de Carson lui donnait envie de hurler.

-Enlevons cette combinaison, OK ? Déclara Carson.

Utilisant ce charme typique qu'il réservait aux malades, il n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à la lui ôter.

-D'accord. Et au sujet de la pression sur mon cerveau quand j'ai été suspendu la tête en bas ? Vous croyez qu'il peut y avoir des dommages ? Questionna Rodney en se décalant pour aider Carson à le libérer du vêtement protecteur.

-Rodney, votre cerveau va bien, l'assura Carson.

-Vous n'allez même pas vérifier ?

-Si vous insistez. Nous vous ferons passer une IRM quand nous rentrerons mais le scanner des Anciens n'indique aucun dommage.

-D'accord. Rodney détestait la façon dont Carson le faisait toujours se sentit hypocondriaque. Il aurait bien voulu voir comme le bon docteur aurait été calme après avoir passé la journée avec SuperFord et puis suspendu à l'envers à un arbre. Comme Carson préparait une seringue hypodermique il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur. Cela devrait aussi permettre de réduire le gonflement.

Probablement un équivalent de l'Ibuprofène, si ce n'était pas carrément un placebo, songea Rodney dégoûté.

Une fois de plus Carson ne lui laissa pas le choix et le lui injecta sans délai.

Quelque soit ce que Carson lui avait injecté, cela marchait. Rodney n'eut pas plus tôt pensé ça que le produit commença à faire effet. La douleur diminua considérablement et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

-C'est ça. Reposez-vous maintenant, murmura Carson d'une voix douce.

Rodney sentit qu'on posait des couvertures sur lui. Il commença à dériver vers le sommeil.

Un instant plus tard la voix de John pénétra sa conscience.

-Comment va t-il, doc ?

-Rodney est plus résistant qu'il ne le croit. Je pense qu'il s'est fait une mauvaise entorse. Il est déshydraté et présente les symptômes d'une personne ayant été soumise à un long stress mais je crois qu'il ira bien après s'être reposé. Je lui ai administré un relaxant musculaire.

-Bien, c'est bon. Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous décollons dans une minute, annonça John. Puis il changea de ton et interpella Lorne.

-Major Lorne, je voudrais vous dire un mot, s'il vous plait.

De l'endroit où il se tenait sur le sol Rodney entendit des bruits de pas. Il semblait que John et Lorne étaient entrés dans le compartiment de stockage. Il entendait Teyla parler doucement à Ronon à l'avant et les autres marines commenter les événements de la journée.

-Colonel ? Demanda Lorne.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de menacer de tirer sur le docteur McKay ? Questionna John d'une voix basse qui ne portait certainement pas plus loin que l'endroit où Carson et lui se tenaient.

-J'aurai dû savoir qu'il irait pleurnicher vers vous, répondit Lorne également à voix basse. Monsieur, je n'ai pas menacé de tirer sur le Docteur McKay, je plaisantais juste sur le fait qu'il était le genre de génie sur lequel on aimerait tirer.

-Je vois. Est-ce que ça sonne comme un commentaire approprié à l'égard de quelque qu'un dont vous assurez la sécurité, Major ?

Il y eut un silence tendu puis le Major Lorne répondit à contrecœur.

-Non monsieur. Permission de parler librement, Monsieur ?

-Allez-y.

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ce type est un fardeau.

-Le Docteur McKay est notre chef scientifique. Il est l'homme le plus brillant des deux galaxies et a sauvé Atlantis plus de fois que je peux compter. Et, à moins que vous l'ayez oublié, il a sauvé votre peau la semaine dernière sur le Dédale. Mes hommes doivent lui témoigner le respect qui lui est dû.

-Monsieur, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est intelligent qu'il est fait pour les missions sur le terrain. Il ne la ferme jamais. Il ralentit l'équipe et il panique au moindre problème. Il risque de nous faire tuer.

Rodney se crispa en entendant cette description. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir la réfuter mais il savait que Lorne avait raison, du moins pour ce qui était de son comportement aujourd'hui. Ça l'avait énervé que John l'ai casé avec ce Marine étranger et il avait eu peur au sujet des radiations de cette planète.

-Major, vous êtes nouveau dans cette galaxie. Le Docteur McKay fait partie de mon équipe depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Je comprends qu'il peut-être…difficile parfois, mais quand ça commence à barder, il n'y a personne d'autre que je voudrais à mes côtés.

-Monsieur, sauf votre respect, c'est un froussard.

Il était impossible de manquer le mépris total dans l'appréciation donnée à mi-voix par Lorne.

Rodney réalisa que Carson entendait également chaque mot du dialogue. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire tout le monde conversait de son côté et les Marines discutaient avec Ronon.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, Major. Le _froussard_ a affronté un Wraith tout seul pour me sauver la vie il y a six mois de cela. Notre première semaine sur Atlantis il a pénétré dans un nuage noir aspirant le courant de la cité pour tous nous sauver. La semaine dernière il a voyagé avec moi dans la couronne d'une étoile. Aujourd'hui il a tenu le coup avec Ford en pleine psychose parce qu'il pensait à Teyla que je devais secourir. McKay peut être beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas un froussard. Vous ne l'aimez pas, d'accord. Mais je ne veux plus de plaisanterie sur le fait de tirer sur des gens ou vous repartirez sur Terre aussi vite que je peux ouvrir le vortex. Est-ce que j'ai été clair, Major ? Demanda John sur un ton de commandement que Rodney n'avait jamais entendu ailleurs qu'à l'Extérieur dans les situations de vie ou de mort.

-Parfaitement, Monsieur.

-Rompez !

Rodney entendit des bruits de pas lourds près de sa tête, puis ceux plus légers de John.

Une minute plus tard le Jumper prenait de la puissance, s'élevait du sol et fonçait à travers la Porte des Etoiles.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Rodney était à moitié endormi pendant les radios et l'IRM mais ils étaient tous deux négatifs, comme Carson l'avait prédit. Sa cheville était gravement foulée mais le médecin l'assura qu'en quelques jours et avec un bon bandage elle serait comme neuve en un rien de temps.

Il dormit quelques heures après que Carson l'ait installé dans un lit à l'infirmerie avec une perfusion pour le réhydrater mais il se réveilla dans une salle complètement vide. La mignonne infirmière blonde avait rejoint son bureau dans la pièce adjacente et il n'y avait pas un chat.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour se passer le temps il resta allongé là, ressassant les paroles blessantes de Lorne puis il finit par se remémorer celles de John.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout le militaire. La plupart des hommes hétéros auraient pris la fuite après la gaffe qu'il avait faite la semaine dernière sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais John était resté son ami. Il ne l'avait pas délaissé ni blâmé. Il n'avait même pas feint qu'il ne s'était rien passé ni essayé de lui reprocher d'avoir bu tant d'alcool cette nuit-là. Tout ceci était terriblement déboussolant.

Le plus déconcertant dans tout cela, la chose sur laquelle Rodney revenait sans arrêt était ce que John avait bien voulu dire par ces deux phrases qui l'avaient poussé à bout la semaine dernière. _Rodney, vous n'avez pas été rejeté. Vous ne m'avez rien demandé_ avait-il dit l'autre soir, comme si Rodney avait mal interprété ce qui s'était passé, comme s'il y avait eu la possibilité que son collègue hétéro puisse accepter ses avances s'il avait été assez insensé pour lui en faire la proposition.

À cet instant il avait été mortellement insulté par ce qu'il ne pouvait interpréter que comme de la pitié, mais ce qu'il connaissait du caractère de John lui disait que ce dernier n'offrirait à aucun homme une baise par pitié afin qu'il se sente mieux, peu importait les circonstances. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une des deux choses : Ou bien John avait insinué qu'il était sincèrement ouvert à cette perspective, ou bien il essayait de le rendre dingue de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve complètement humilié par un rejet total.

Ce dernier point ne ressemblait pas au colonel mais Rodney ne pouvait pas plus imaginer John faisant ça avec lui qu'il ne pouvait se le représenter intéressé sexuellement par Kavanagh. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Hé ! L'interpella l'objet de ses rêves du bout de son lit. Vous n'étiez pas censé dormir ?

Rodney sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu John entrer. Il était en train de contempler le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Salut ! Répondit Rodney en le regardant déplacer une chaise à côté de son lit.

John s'était changé. Il avait revêtu son pantalon et son tee-shirt noirs habituels. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et il avait une expression étrangement douce. L'estomac de Rodney se serra douloureusement.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda le militaire.

-Bien. Je m'ennuie. Vous pouvez m'apporter mon ordinateur portable ? Zelenka sait où il est.

-Zelenka est dans son lit depuis des lustres. Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

-Pas la moindre, répondit Rodney en essayant de ne pas dévorer John des yeux. Il avait du mal à y arriver. Il était encore sous le coup du relaxant musculaire et un peu dans le cirage. Que faites-vous debout si tard ?

John haussa les épaules.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Rodney déglutit avec peine et dit précipitamment :

-Je, euh, entendu ce que vous avez dit au Major Lorne dans le Jumper.

John n'eut pas l'air surpris.

-J'ai pensé que vous pouviez l' entendre.

-Merci. Rodney éloigna son regard des ces yeux vifs et continua. Lorne n'avait pas complètement tort. Je n'étais pas au top lors de cette mission.

-Je sais, répondit John prudemment. Et je sais aussi pourquoi. Vous avez été parfait. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-J'ai fini suspendu la tête en bas à un arbre. Ce n'était pas parfait, protesta Rodney.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû être là-bas tout seul, le défendit John. Le Major Lorne était responsable de votre sécurité. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il s'est fait assommer et vous a perdu, mais vous étiez sous sa responsabilité. Etant donné les circonstances vous avez bien fait. Plus que bien, même. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Rodney acquiesça, sceptique. Il pouvait sentir monter la tension entre eux comme un générateur sur le point d'entrer en surcharge.

-Je, euh, j'espérais clarifier les choses entre nous, dit John en jetant un rapide regard autour de l'infirmerie vide.

Rodney en fit autant. L'infirmière était toujours dans son bureau. Il n'y avait pas un chat alentour.

Le seul éclairage venait des lumières sur les monitors autour du lit et la lueur douce filtrant de la pièce bien éclairée de l'infirmière de garde.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, l'avertit Rodney.

-Je sais, mais je veux quand même le faire. Pouvez-vous écouter ce que j'ai à dire sans m'interrompre ? Demanda John d'un ton nerveux que Rodney ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Rodney fit un petit signe d'assentiment. John avait l'air fou d'inquiétude. Quoique qu'il ait à dire ce n'était visiblement pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

-Je réalise que ce que j'ai dit avant de vous laisser l'autre nuit était…extrêmement offensant, et certainement insultant. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu le dire de cette façon.

Bien qu'il ait promis de se taire Rodney ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Qu'entendiez-vous par là ?

-Je…je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit John. Avant que Rodney ne puisse lui faire part de la fureur que cette réponse idiote lui inspirait, John lui rappela vivement : Vous aviez dit que vous me laisseriez parler sans m 'interrompre. Laissez-moi finir, d'accord ? Comme Rodney hochait la tête à contrecœur il continua. Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir. Quand j'étais au lycée, j'ai…bon, j'ai vraiment exploré ma sexualité. Disons juste que je n'ai pas limité mes options à un seul sexe.

Rodney en resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais pas ça. John était bisexuel ?

-Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans j'ai compris que ce que je voulais plus que tout dans ma vie était voler. Pour porter cet uniforme et piloter ces vaisseaux j'ai dû adopter un certain style de vie. J'ai donc mis une croix sur tout ce qui compromettrait ce but. Je me suis interdit de regarder ou de penser à un autre homme de cette façon depuis presque vingt ans. Jusqu'à l'autre nuit avec vous, ce n'était pas un problème. Rodney entendit John déglutir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que l'autre homme semblait lui dire. Son imprudence causée par la boisson avait mis à l'épreuve le contrôle de John après deux décennies d'abstinence ? Rodney avait du mal à respirer. John continua : Je voulais que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas essayé de vous faire perdre la tête ni de vous traiter avec condescendance. Je n'ai pas vu ça arriver. Quand ça s'est passé, je ne m'attendais pas…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma réaction soit si forte.

Forte ? John avait fortement réagi à lui ? Etait-ce même possible ?

Il scruta le visage de John sans savoir précisément ce qu'il y cherchait, mais ne trouva rien. Le militaire semblait sérieux et inquiet, mais…pas heureux. John ne le regardait certainement pas de la même manière qu'il avait regardé Chaya.

Ainsi John était sincère mais il pas spécialement émoustillé par lui.

Si cela était même réel. Rodney savait à quel point John était bon pour tromper son monde. Il arrivait à s'en sortir avec Elisabeth presque à chaque fois. Cependant il avait rarement essayé avec lui et son instinct lui disait qu'en ce moment John ne bluffait pas. Quel serait son but, après tout ? John venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait beaucoup plus à perdre que lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir car, même s'il avait envie de croire que John était intéressé par lui, il n'y avait aucune fougue. Il n'avait pas l'impression que John se retenait de le toucher mais plutôt qu'il avait peur d'être sur le point de le faire. Mais il devait y avoir une certaine attirance pour qu'il fasse cet effort.

Finalement Rodney l'interrompit d'une voix rauque.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? Vous portez toujours cet uniforme.

-Je sais, se contenta de dire John. Il n'y eut aucun effort inutile pour illustrer pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui était en jeu. Mais…

Face à cette hésitation Rodney eut l'impression que le sang faiblissait dans ses veines. Sa gorge se serra comme s'il venait d'avaler un quartier d'orange.

John en avait envie mais il était effrayé. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui semblait suggérer qu'il attendait que Rodney le convainque de prendre le risque et de foncer.

Rodney était tenté. Le relaxant musculaire ravageait son jugement. John Sheppard se tenait là, disant qu'il le désirait. C'était un rêve devenu réalité. Seulement quand ce rêve tomberait en morceaux de la même manière que tous ses autres rêves, Rodney savait qu'il ne serait pas celui qui perdrait tout. S'ils étaient découverts John perdrait son emploi, son grade et sa pension. Les sentiments qu'il portait à John étaient confus mais profonds. Autant qu'il désirait cet homme, il n'allait pas être l'instrument de sa chute, pas alors que John était si peu certain de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre pour vous, lâcha finalement Rodney. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que si vous désiriez vraiment ça, nous n'aurions pas ce genre de conversation. Nous aurions les lèvres soudées et apprendrions à nous identifier l'un et l'autre par le goût.

John en eut le souffle coupé et le regarda avec de grands yeux comme s'il n'avait jamais imaginé Rodney capable de quelque chose d'aussi torride.

Donc il ne le regardait pas comme Chaya ni ne pensait qu'il pouvait être provocant. Rodney se demandait ce que John lui trouvait pour vouloir essayer. Etait-ce simplement parce que c'était la première fois que John était en position de pouvoir coucher avec un homme à qui il faisait confiance ? Allait-il devenir l'initiateur adulte au sexe gai pour John Sheppard, juste une autre expérience ?

Rodney savait qu'il apprécierait. Il pouvait rendre cela bon pour tous les deux, tant que ça durerait. Mais combien de temps cela durerait, sérieusement ? Quelques semaines, peut-être un mois et puis John passerait à une compagnie plus excitante. Rodney connaissait la chanson. Presque tous ses rapports s'étaient terminés comme ça. Une personne cherchait sa compagnie pour pouvoir explorer le sexe avec lui en toute sécurité. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait avec John. Il voulait…il voulait juste John.

Même s'il avait besoin de plus, Rodney ne pouvait croire qu'il venait de rejeter John Sheppard.

John était apparemment tout aussi stupéfié.

-Vous êtes en train de dire non ?

-Je ne vais pas vous contraindre à faire quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas sûr. Je vous ai vu quand vous êtes …intéressé. Lorsque vous vouliez Chaya, les risques ne vous ont pas ralenti du tout. Cela aurait pût être de la compassion mais ce n'est pas ce que vous ressentiez pour Chaya et je pense que le niveau de risques impliqués ici doit être au niveau…de l'engagement.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Vous rabâchez encore sur elle après tout ce temps ?

-John, vous étiez prêt à foutre en l'air votre carrière pour elle. Si Elisabeth avait été militaire vous vous seriez retrouvé soldat de première classe quand vous avez pris ce Jumper pour la suivre. Vous étiez disposé à tout risquer, dit Rodney en essayant d'écarter toute trace de jalousie de sa voix.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais là ? Si cela sort d'ici, je perdrai tout. Je suis désolé si je ne vous fais pas rêver mais je n'ai pas fait cela depuis vingt ans, argua John fâché.

-Et vous n'aviez jamais fait cela avec une resplendissante Ancienne de toute votre vie ! Ça ne vous a pas ralentit alors. Rodney se força à regarder John dans les yeux en continuant. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à tout risquer ici. Même si nous ne sommes pas découverts, si ça se passe mal, nous pouvons finir par être incapables de travailler ensemble. Je ne suis pas disposé à tout risquer pour une attraction passagère. Je veux la passion, John. Vous voulez expérimenter, cherchez quelqu'un d'autre. Si vous décidez que je suis ce que vous désirez vraiment, nous le saurons tous les deux. En ce moment vous n'en êtes pas là.

-Vous êtes un fils de pute ! Vous avez un sacré culot…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Le coupa Rodney en chuchotant furieusement avant que leurs voix ne montent assez haut pour porter jusqu'à l'infirmière. Nous ne sommes plus au lycée. C'est dangereux. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes le plus grand perdant ici. Caldwell en a après votre job. Je ne veux pas que nous lui le remettions sur un plateau d'argent. Je veux vous croire mais vous vous tenez là en me disant que vous me voulez avec l'air d'avoir été appelé au bureau du proviseur.

-Rodney…

-Non, vous, écoutez-moi. Ce n'est pas juste. En ce moment vous êtes plus effrayé que séduit. Comment pensez-vous que je vais me sentir si nous faisons cela et que vous le détestiez ?

-Je ne détesterais pas…

-Vous n'en savez rien, insista Rodney.

-Et vous, vous savez que vous allez trouver ça merveilleux la première fois que nous le ferons ? Argua John. Nous ne le saurons pas jusqu'à ce que nous essayions.

-Croyez-moi sur parole, le corrigea Rodney.

-Comment ?

-Si à l'instant même vous posez votre main sur ma cheville douloureuse et m'ordonniez de jouir, je le ferai probablement. C'est là où j'en suis, John, et vous en êtes loin.

Rodney vit que John comprenait enfin. Il avait une expression à la fois d'émerveillement et de choc sur son visage.

-Vous feriez vraiment ça ? Jouir sur commande si je vous touchais ? Demanda John d'un ton stupéfait.

-Je n'en suis pas fier, expliqua Rodney, en voyant que ses paroles finissaient enfin par porter. Ça me met dans une situation désavantageuse parce que vous êtes loin d'être aussi…sensible.

-Ainsi donc vous pensez que je vous mens ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça, Rodney ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'en parlerai si je n'étais pas…intéressé ?

Rodney soupira.

-Je pense que vous êtes mon ami et que vous êtes curieux, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que me désirer. John, vous êtes ma « Grande Roue », ma « Voiture de course ». (7) Je veux être ces choses pour vous. Je pense que je mérite d'être désiré. Au moins un peu.

Rodney reconnut qu'il l'avait encore choqué. John le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant..

-Vous méritez d'être désiré…beaucoup, le corrigea John la voix serrée d'émotion.

Rodney essaya de déglutir la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Il désirait si fort cet homme que cela lui faisait mal.

-Merci. Peut-être que nous y arriverons mais nous n'en sommes pas là en ce moment. Aussi tenté que je le suis, je ne pense pas que nous devrions essayer avant que nous y soyons.

-Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? Le cajola John comme il le faisait avec Elisabeth.

Rodney en eut le souffle coupé. Soutenant ce regard implorant et dangereux il énonça :

-Il y a beaucoup que vous pourriez faire. Le fait que je doive vous le dire est une autre indication d'à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée en ce moment.

Rodney ne se sentit pas fier du rougissement qui afflua au visage de John mais au moins il avait mis les choses au point.

John acquiesça.

-Alors que faisons-nous jusque là ? Ce que nous avons fait cette dernière semaine…je ne veux plus que nous soyons comme ça.

- _Jusque là_. Cela ressemblait à une promesse.

John devrait juste tendre le bras et l'étouffer, se dit Rodney. Ce serait plus facile que de sentir sa gorge se serrer à chaque fois qu'il lui tordait le cœur.

-Je ne veux plus que nous soyons comme cela, moi non plus, admit Rodney.

-Alors c'est super. D'accord ?

Rodney répondit.

-Oui, plus que super.

-Alors nous faisons quoi ? Continuer notre amitié jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez ma « Grande roue » ? Questionna John de ce ton charmeur qu'il utilisait surtout quand ils plaisantaient.

Ce n'était que maintenant que Rodney reconnaissait à quel point ils avaient plus ou moins flirté en badinant toute cette dernière année.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, pas vous ?

John acquiesça à contrecœur.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais je pense toujours que nous devrions faire un essai.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est ce qui doit être, au moins en ce moment.

-Je…je devrais probablement vous laisser vous reposer, dit John après l'avoir fixé un moment avec gêne.

-C'est sûrement mieux, répondit Rodney, souhaitant que John vienne à lui et lui prouve à quel point il avait tort dans tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, John s'arrêta, hésitant. Le regard noisette fit rapidement le tour de l'infirmerie vide.

Rodney observa John se mordre la lèvre inférieure, l'indécision incarnée. Puis il prit un air résolu et se pencha sur lui. Choqué il sentit ses lèvres sèches effleurer timidement les siennes.

Rodney en eut le souffle coupé. John s'approcha de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche ni ne sortit la langue. Néanmoins le tendre contact firent se courber les orteils de Rodney et d'autres parties de lui de redressèrent en en prenant note.

Quand John se retira ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

-Je croyais que nous allions continuer avec l'amitié, rappela Rodney d'une voix tremblante.

John lui adressa un de ses sourires gamins et dit :

-Je suis un type très amical. Reposez-vous. Je reviendrais plus tard avec votre ordinateur portable. Faites de beaux rêves.

Tout en regardant John partir, le baiser brûlant encore ses lèvres, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur. Il aurait pu étouffer cette folie dans l'œuf, ne pas l'encourager. Il n'y avait pas dix minutes qu'ils avaient décidé d'y aller doucement et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentent tous les deux la même chose et John prenait déjà des risques fous comme l'embrasser à l'infirmerie.

Mais…John l'avait embrassé ! Rodney sentit un sourire grandir tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'était peut-être pas encore la Roue de Ferris de John mais merde ! Ce baiser était certainement un petit tour cool sur cette Grande Roue.

Se sentant pour la première fois heureux au sujet de sa vie privée Rodney se laissa glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil.

_**Fin du chapitre 2** _

(1) 2.03 : Chasse à l'homme ( Runner)

_(2)_ _Les_ __Klingons_ _ _sont, dans Star Trek, une espèce extraterrestre originaire de la planète Kronos._

_(3) Worf : Personnage de Star Trek._

_(4) Episode 1/17 Star Trek. Shore leave. Titre français : « Une partie de campagne »_

_(5) 1.04 : 38 minutes (38 minutes)_

_(6)Al Lewis, de son vrai nom Alexander Meister, est un acteur amé reste particulièrement connu pour son rôle de Granpa Munster. ( WIKIPEDIA )_

_(7) Dans l'épisode pilote on apprend que Sheppard aime les Roues de Ferris et les voitures rapides._


	3. Chapter 3

 

.

John eut beaucoup à penser au cours des semaines suivantes. Ils se voyaient peu mais tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas le même genre d'évitement qu'ils avaient pratiqué avant P3M-736. Le baiser les avait libéré et John sentait qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps pour opérer des changements.

Ainsi, il se jeta dans son travail. Ce n'était pas difficile. Avec les nouveaux remplaçants il avait une tonne d'entraînements à superviser en plus de déterminer les personnes du nouveau contingent qui conviendraient le mieux comme membres permanents dans les équipes pour les missions à l'extérieur.

Ce dernier point était particulièrement sensible. Ford n'allait pas revenir de sitôt donc il devait lui trouver un remplaçant pour sa propre équipe. Il avait espéré que le Major Lorne conviendrait mais le mépris de ce dernier pour Rodney rendait cela impossible.

Il aurait été difficile pour John de trouver un candidat adéquat s'il n'y avait pas eu Ronon. L'étranger avait tout ce qu'il recherchait chez un membre de son équipe. Il était excellent au combat, courageux, connaissait la galaxie de Pégase comme Teyla et haïssait les Wraith autant qu'eux. Il semblait peu causant mais il avait l'air d'être un type bien. La façon dont il avait évité les groupes d'humains pendant des années lorsqu'il servait de Coureur pour les Wraith donnait une bonne idée de son intégrité et de son souci de la vie des autres.

Et peut-être, plus important que tout, le taciturne Ronon ne semblait pas rebuté par McKay. C'était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un critère majeur pour faire un choix mais John ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des frictions au sein de l'équipe. Leurs vies étaient entre leurs mains à tous. Il n'était pas possible d'avoir dans son groupe quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas faire abstraction des récriminations de Rodney. Le Major Lorne conviendrait bien comme renfort mais pour ce qui était du noyau de l'équipe il voulait Ronon s'il avait le choix.

Il avait donc fait de son mieux pour convaincre le Satédien de rester **.** Il lui avait montré Atlantis, l'avait présenté aux gens, fait tout son possible pour faire de la cité un foyer attrayant pour cet homme qui avait perdu tout son univers.

John ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que la destruction de son monde lui avait fait. Rien ne filtrait sous la face stoïque de cet homme, mais il devait avoir sacrément mal.

Quand John avait accepté de venir dans la galaxie de Pégase, il savait qu'il y avait une bonne chance qu'il ne revoie jamais la Terre. Mais choisir de laisser sa maison pour la plus grande aventure de l'Histoire n'avait qu'un lointain rapport avec le fait d'avoir son foyer anéanti. Tout le long John avait su qu'il y avait une possibilité de retour. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il ressentirait sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à retrouver, que tout ce qu'il avait connu était maintenant réduit en poussière.

Ronon traitait sa perte mieux que quiconque était en droit d'attendre. Ça l'impressionnait. Il voulait ce genre d'homme dans son équipe. Et de plus, il voulait donner à Ronon un foyer pour compenser celui qu'il avait perdu. Après tout ce qu'il avait parcouru il méritait une pause. John espérait seulement convaincre Ronon qu'Atlantis était ce qu'il cherchait.

Quand il n'était pas occupé à baratiner Ronon il pensait à Rodney. Ou bien peut-être y pensait-il aussi à ces moments-là car le scientifique était tout le temps présent dans son esprit.

Tout cela changeait pas mal de choses.

Quand il était entré dans l'infirmerie pour parler à Rodney cette nuit-là, il pensait savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais le scientifique l'avait envoyé balader en refusant de céder à ce qu'il devait maintenant admettre avoir été une attraction assez faible.

Rodney avait eu raison. Il avait été plus effrayé qu'excité. Il était encore effrayé mais pour différentes raisons.

Cette conversation de fin de soirée avait souligné à quel point il lui serait facile de faire souffrir Rodney. John n'était pas habitué à avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur quelqu'un. C'était bizarre mais bien qu'il ait eu pas mal d'aventures couronnées de succès dans sa vie, il aimait que les choses restent légères. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à accorder beaucoup d'importance à la femme avec qui il sortait. Il en accordait à Rodney probablement plus qu'il était sain pour l'un et l'autre.

Si Rodney avait été une femme il serait parti de l'infirmerie en courant après cette discussion, parce que l'autre homme exigeait bien plus qu'il n'était habituellement disposé à engager dans une aventure. Il avait tout bien considéré. Il savait ce que Rodney attendait de lui. Seulement il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête toutes les choses que ce dernier lui avait dites.

Il était resté éveillé plusieurs nuits dans son lit en se remémorant que Rodney lui avait révélé qu'il aurait joui sur commande. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait jamais raconté une chose pareille de toute sa vie ? Et puis il avait continué en lui disant qu'il était sa roue de Ferris et sa voiture de course. Ce type savait où le toucher, c'était certain.

Et quand Rodney avait dit vouloir être sa Grande Roue…

John tenta d'associer ces aveux terriblement érotiques et émouvants au geek paumé qu'il connaissait. Le type qui semblait perdre sa langue à chaque fois que la nouvelle et jolie botaniste rousse lui adressait la parole, le type qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Allina, de Dagan lui faisait des avances. Celui-là était le Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait. Le type qui parlait de jouir et de Grande Roue, John ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

En surface ces Rodney semblaient être deux personnes très différentes, mais John commençait à se rendre compte qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Il n'existait pas un autre type dans aucune des deux galaxies qui se serait ouvert de la façon dont Rodney l'avait fait quand il lui avait dit toutes ces choses. La plupart des hommes auraient pris des airs et essayé de la jouer cool, même s'ils l'avaient désiré aussi fort que Rodney. Mais Rodney ne savait pas faire cela. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait et partageait ses sentiments d'une manière qui était aussi brusque que son comportement habituel.

Mais si cette simple franchise semblait assez déplacée, elle avait touché John au cœur. Même si la réalité l'effrayait.

C'était la différence. Rodney était réel. Les sentiments que Rodney lui portait n'étaient pas superficiels et Rodney n'était pas disposé à les brader en acceptant moins de lui.

Autant cela avait frustré John que le scientifique n'ait pas été disposé à prendre des risques et à se lancer, cela l'avait impressionné que ce dernier tienne bon et reste sur ses positions, surtout après avoir montré avec franchise à quel point il le désirait. Cela l'avait pris aux tripes, même s'il connaissait le courage du scientifique, mieux que ce dernier lui-même.

John réalisa que cela faisait maintenant deux ou trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus hors du travail. Ils avaient beaucoup débattu sur des questions sans importance mais ils semblaient instinctivement tous deux comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour quelque chose de trop intense. John sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait pas que la distance entre eux dure plus longtemps.

Las de chasser Rodney de sa tête, il décida de le traîner hors de son laboratoire et de laisser le scientifique le distraire de ses pensées.

Il était tard quand John franchit les portes du laboratoire. Zelenka était toujours là, travaillant sur une espèce de boulier Ancien utilisant des pulsations lumineuses au lieu de perles. Rodney était à son bureau, penché sur son ordinateur, dactylographiant furieusement. Sinon le labo était désert.

John ne s'attendit pas au frisson qui le traversa tandis qu'il observait Rodney. Son ami semblait le même que d'habitude, peut-être un peu mieux habillé. Le nouvel uniforme des scientifiques, gris ardoise et bleu lui allait bien. Il mettait en valeur la largeur de ses épaules et amincissait sa taille.

Le regard de John se porta sur les cheveux châtains clairs. Il remarqua à quel point ils étaient fins et légers et ressentit l'envie de les toucher. Ils semblaient si doux. Il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'ils n'arrivent au point où il aurait le droit de faire cela, juste tendre le bras et les toucher.

Il était étonné par ses désirs. Ses liaisons étaient en général assez simples du fait qu'il était disposé à faire n'importe quoi au pieu mais, une fois qu'il avait passé la porte, il était heureux d'avoir aussi peu de contacts possibles avec sa partenaire jusqu'à la fois prochaine. Ce n'était pas ainsi avec Rodney. Ils n'avaient même pas encore couché ensemble et il voulait déjà des choses qu'il n'avait jamais désiré de sa vie.

Il ne savait pas très bien quoi penser de tout cela.

Il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il se tenait là à observer Rodney quand Zelenka se retourna pour le dévisager avec curiosité. Il se secoua, adressa un signe au tchèque et héla Rodney.

-Salut !

Rodney sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

-Colonel.

Bien qu'il l'ait ressenti comme une gifle quand Rodney l'avait appelé ainsi avant P3M-736, ce soir son titre sonnait presque comme une marque d'affection. Ou bien peut-être était-ce juste la lueur dans les yeux de Rodney qui faisait la différence. Ils brillaient d'excitation au lieu de leur dédain habituel. John songea qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le bleu des yeux du scientifique était lumineux.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà diné ? Demanda t-il.

-Déjeuner, répondit Rodney en désignant la pile d'emballages de barres énergétiques de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur.

-Bien, Monsieur Hypoglycémie. Que diriez-vous de venir au mess avec moi pour manger un repas comme les gens normaux avant que le taux de sucre dans votre sang ne chute et que vous ne vous évanouissiez de faim ?

-Ça m'a l'air bien, admit Rodney en refermant son ordinateur et en attrapant l'énorme tasse dans laquelle il buvait habituellement son café. Elle était suffisamment grande pour y loger confortablement deux ou trois poissons rouges.

Ils firent un petit signe d'adieu à Zelenka et sortirent.

John fut surpris de se rendre compte à quel point c'était bon d'être de nouveau en présence de Rodney. Même s'ils se taisaient, il y avait comme une sorte de courant qui passait pendant qu'ils cheminaient dans les couloirs presque vides qui menaient au mess.

Il était presque désert. Pour une fois il n'y avait même pas de file d'attente.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre du ragoût ? Demanda John alors que Rodney chargeait son plateau de trois MRE au lieu du repas fraîchement cuisiné. Il est vraiment bon !

-J'aime mieux ça, rétorqua Rodney en désignant du menton ses rations de repas tout en remplissant son énorme tasse de plastique noire avec une carafe entière de café.

-Vous savez que vous êtes bizarre ? Lui fit remarquer John.

Rodney sourit.

-Nous verrons qui sera bizarre quand vous aurez une intoxication alimentaire. Vous ne faites jamais assez attention à ce que vous mangez.

-Rodney, vous portez un plateau contenant trois hamburgers-frites bourrés de conservateurs. Il n'y a rien de sain ou de nutritionnel là-dedans.

-Peut-être, mais c'est un fait certain qu'il n'y a là-dedans aucun agrume, répondit le scientifique comme ils s'installaient à une table.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a des agrumes dans le ragoût de bœuf ? Demanda John en prenant une grosse cuillérée tandis que Rodney nappait son premier MRE de ketchup jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à une chose sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur de George Romero.

-Il pourrait y en avoir, donc j'évite. Croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas être près de moi si je fais une erreur.

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Rodney ne lève la tête.

-Je, euh, j'ai un dilemme dont il faut que je vous parle.

-Quel genre de dilemme ? Questionna John. Les problèmes de Rodney impliquaient souvent des générateurs à Naquadah en train d'exploser.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez cette nouvelle botaniste, le docteur Brown ?

-La jolie rousse qui vous a fait des avances le mois dernier ? Lui retourna John avec un sourire.

Ça valait le coup de voir l'expression de Rodney.

-Oui, bon, elle, euh…m'a demandé de dîner avec elle il y a deux semaines de ça. J'avais refusé, mais je suis à court d'excuses.

-Je vois, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander ? John essaya de ne pas être dérangé parce que Rodney lui disait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se vantait ou n'importe quoi comme cela.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais…bon, d'habitude les femmes ne me demandent pas de sortir avec elles.

-Vous l'aimez bien ? Questionna John en observant Rodney de près. Il était un très mauvais menteur.

-Elle est gentille. Il y a un mois de ça j'aurai même dit sexy, mais… Rodney haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air de demander la permission de faire du pied à la botaniste. Il avait plutôt l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de cette invitation.

L'expression de Rodney lui fit bien comprendre que le problème était lui, John et non le rendez-vous. John entendit bien que la question était : Comment allaient-ils gérer ce genre de chose, parce que, même s'il était rare pour Rodney qu'une femme lui demande de sortir avec elle, John avait plus que sa part d'admiratrices. Ils allaient devoir traiter avec ce genre de choses. Seulement ils n'étaient même pas encore « nous ». Tous ce qu'ils avaient partagé était un simple baiser et une certaine discussion. Ça ne semblait pas juste d'aplanir ce genre de problème quand ils n'avaient même jamais rien fait.

-Il s'agit juste d'un dîner, non ? Demanda t-il.

Il avait vu le Docteur Brown. Le mot « réservé » semblait avoir été inventé pour elle. Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à sauter un type, mais si elle était déjà sortie avec des scientifiques comme Rodney, elle aurait pu avoir appris que la seule façon d'y parvenir avec eux était d'appliquer la méthode offensive.

-Oui, répondit Rodney.

-Alors peut-être que vous devriez y aller, suggéra John, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à Rodney.

-Quoi ? Glapit presque Rodney. Je pensais que nous…

Il se tut brusquement et baissa les yeux vers son repas éclaboussé de Ketchup, comme si dissimuler son regard suffisait à masquer sa réaction.

-Ecoutez, moi non plus je n'aime pas cette idée mais c'est à prévoir que ça arrivera de temps à autre, dit John aussi calmement que possible. Est-ce que nous allons flipper à chaque fois que quelqu'un demande à sortir avec l'un de nous ?

-Donc, vous, euh…voulez voir d'autres personnes alors que…

Rodney ne pouvait même pas le regarder en lui posant cette question tant il semblait bouleversé.

C'était un sujet qu'ils allaient devoir aborder. John aurait seulement souhaité qu'ils aient réellement une liaison avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

-Rodney, nous n'avons même encore rien fait, lui rappela John.

-Donc cela ne vous embête pas si je la vois ? Questionna le scientifique d'un ton crispé.

-Ça m'embête, d'accord. Nous devons…vraiment traiter de cela maintenant ? Plaida John.

Il avait encore fait un gâchis de première. John s'en rendit compte aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche.

Rodney secoua lentement la tête. Il ne fit aucune raillerie ni n'émit aucune plainte mais la lumière que John avait précédemment aperçu dans ses yeux s'était éteinte.

Avant que John ne puisse dire quoi que se soit pour se rattraper, son écouteur grésilla.

-Colonel Sheppard, l'appela Wing Chan, le remplaçant de Grodin avec son accent de Hong Kong. Nous avons besoin de vous dans la Salle de la Porte. L'équipe cinq vient de rentrer.

-Merde ! S'exclama John en regardant Rodney par-dessus son assiette de ragoût à moitié terminée. Désolé, je…

-Allez-y, colonel. Nous pouvons finir ceci plus tard si vous pensez que c'est important, répliqua Rodney.

Il n'y avait plus du tout d'intonation affectueuse dans le _« colonel »._

 _-_ Je vous verrai plus tard, Rodney.

Tout en souhaitant que tout ne soit pas aussi fichtrement difficile avec Rodney, il lui adressa un petit signe d'adieu, assura à Chan qu'il était en chemin et laissa Rodney assis là tout seul dans le mess presque vide.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**

C'était stupéfiant ce qui pouvait se passer en deux jours, réfléchissait Rodney. Il avait été cueilli par un Dart Wraith qui avait été descendu par ses co-équipiers, piégé dans l'engramme énergétique du processeur du téléporteur Wraith cassé, été l'hôte d'une conscience étrangère et vu son corps récupéré par la-dite étrangère…Il avait embrassé Carson Beckett devant tous les cadres d'Atlantis et le personnel scientifique et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas il y avait eu une question de vie ou de mort qui s'était greffée la-dessus. Cela faisait beaucoup à gérer, même pour lui. (1)

Quand Carson les avait finalement relâché de l'infirmerie, Le lieutenant Cadman et lui, il avait fuit dans ses quartiers. Il avait espéré que John viendrait dès qu'il serait libéré mais ce dernier avait été douloureusement absent ces derniers jours.

Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement juste. John avait été là pendant la crise mais une conversation maladroite qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière dans le hall pendant que Cadman habitait son corps leur avait indiqué qu'il était impossible pour eux de communiquer alors qu'un étranger était témoin de la moindre de leur parole.

Il avait espéré…Rodney ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il espérait. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était qu'il avait mal.

La nouvelle qu'il avait embrassé Carson avait fait le tour de la cité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait être tenu responsable de ce que Cadman avait fait pendant qu'elle contrôlait son corps, mais c'était lui qui encaissait les plaisanteries et les ricanements, pas elle. Il ne voulait même pas penser à quoi ressemblerait sa prochaine mission à l'Extérieur. Le Major Lorne le considérait déjà comme un fardeau et une mauviette. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer les conneries qu'il allait devoir supporter après ce baiser public.

Au moins Carson avait été sympa à ce sujet. Assis sur son lit, Rodney regarda autour de lui. En quittant l'infirmerie il avait pensé qu'il serait mieux seul mais maintenant il n'en était plus aussi certain.

Un rapide regard au réveil sur la table de nuit lui indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner. Peut-être pourrait-il attraper John au mess.

Encouragé par cette pensée il se dirigea vers le transporteur.

Il avait deviné juste. John se trouvait au mess. Mais cependant il n'était pas seul. Il était en train de dîner avec Ronon le Barbare. Encore. Depuis des semaines qu'ils avaient ramené Ronon sur Atlantis c'était devenu un spectacle douloureusement familier. John était si accaparé par sa conversation, surtout à sens unique avec Ronon Dex qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Rodney entrer dans la salle.

Rodney resta à les observer. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de cet enfer radioactif qu'était P3M-736, John était avec ce type. En bas à la salle de gym, en haut au champ de tir, dans le mess. Rodney commençait à se demander si John laissait Ronon utiliser les toilettes seul.

Tout en observant ce couple bizarre, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard brillant de John ne quittait jamais Ronon. C'était plus qu'une tocade. John semblait obsédé par le nouveau-venu.

Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Songea Rodney baignant dans son amertume. Le Klingon était une sorte de Super héros. Rodney contempla la musculature du corps de Ronon et ne put s'empêcher de la comparer avec la sienne. Il savait qu'il n'était lamentablement pas à la hauteur. Il n'y avait pas une once de graisse, rien de doux ou de tendre chez l'étranger. Ses dreadlocks longs et épais étaient saisissants, sa chevelure était loin de se dégarnir. Ronon avait plus de cheveux dans deux de ses tresses que Rodney avait de poils sur son corps entier, y compris la tête. Le visage de Ronon était beau et ferme. Pas de double menton. Le Klingon élevait sa tranquillité à une forme d'art et avait certainement plus en commun avec John que Rodney n'aurait jamais. Et pour ajouter à tout cela les compétences de Ronon dans les domaines que John respectait étaient sans égales sous tous les rapports. Pour quelqu'un porté sur les types Ronon serait irrésistible.

À condition que la conversation ne soit pas une priorité première. Rodney soupira à cette mauvaise pensée mais c'était plus fort que lui.

C'était si injuste. Juste quand les choses commençaient à s'arranger entre John et lui, il avait fallu que Ronon le Barbare rapplique ici. Tout en observant l'étranger aux muscles hypertrophiés qui semblait heureusement ne plus manger avec les doigts, Rodney se demanda comment il pourrait concurrencer une personne comme ça.

John avait pratiquement eu un orgasme en chantant les louanges de Ronon après leur entraînement au tir. Dans tout ce que John amait ce type était un expert. Alors que lui…il savait à peine recharger son 9 mm.

Debout là, regardant son quasi-amoureux inconscient bavarder avec l'étranger taciturne, Rodney réalisa qu'en aucune façon il ne pourrait rivaliser. Il n'avait rien à offrir pour concurrencer _cela_. Ronon était comme un rêve torride sur pattes.

Rodney passa en revue les événements des dernières semaines. Soudain, la suggestion de John pour qu'il accepte l'invitation à dîner de Katie prit une nouvelle signification. Ecœuré, il réalisa que cette suggestion était venue après que John ait commencé à copiner avec Ronon.

C'était pathétique. Comme d'habitude, il avait fallu que la vérité lui saute au visage pour qu'il comprenne les indices. Il n'avait pas saisi pourquoi John n'avait pas été ennuyé par l'idée qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais maintenant il comprenait que cela avait été un soulagement pour ce dernier. Cela lui laissait le champ libre avec une conscience ravigotée pour courir après Ronon.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer John. Ronon était au-delà des mots. Rodney ne pouvait pas imaginer le Klingon insistant que John soit sûr de ce qu'il voulait avant de faire des choses avec lui. Un corps sexy, du sexe torride. Que voudrait John de plus ? Certainement pas un physicien rondouillard avec une propension à la pleurnicherie.

Rodney supposa qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir compris cela maintenant, avant de passer à ses propres yeux pour un abruti encore plus grand. Seulement il ne se sentait pas chanceux. Il se sentait…broyé.

Lançant un long et dernier regard à John assis là les yeux fixés sur Ronon comme s'il était sa Grande Roue, sa voiture de course et son Jumper combinés dans un corps de beau mec, Rodney tourna les talons et quitta le mess.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Rodney ?

John l'appelait par radio car la sonnette des quartiers de Rodney demeurait sans réponse.

Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Avec la conscience du Lieutenant Cadman habitant le cerveau du scientifique, John n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'assurer que son ami était de retour en un seul morceau, sain et sauf. John avait pensé que cela irait mieux quand le lieutenant serait retournée dans son propre corps, mais, dès que Beckett avait relâché Rodney de l'infirmerie, celui-ci s'était terré dans ses quartiers pendant un certain temps.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux jours que Rodney était seul. C'était certainement assez long pour évacuer le traumatisme d'avoir à partager son corps avec un étranger virtuel.

Et même si ça ne l'était pas, il avait besoin de le voir. La terrible sensation de nausée qu'il avait ressentie sur la planète quand Carson lui avait dit que Rodney avait été cueilli était toujours en lui. C'était étrange comme une petite chose pouvait changer les perspectives. Tout ce dont il avait été capable de penser était que Rodney et le Lieutenant Cadman étaient piégés dans la matrice du téléporteur Wraith et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais la chance d'être ensemble. Après ce stupéfiant baiser à l'infirmerie, il avait été assez facile pour eux de se comporter comme avant. Ils avaient passé le mois dernier à se tourner autour. John avait regretté chaque seconde gaspillée quand Rodney était prisonnier de cette machine Wraith.

Il voulait rattraper les occasions perdues ce soir. À défaut d'autre chose, il ferait comprendre à Rodney qu'il voulait déplacer leur relation au prochain niveau. Enfin, si Rodney voulait bien ouvrir cette fichue porte !

Au bout d'une éternité la voix de Rodney parvint à ses écouteurs.

-Oui ?

Désorienté par le ton tendu, John dit :

-C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

-Je suis en train de dormir.

La voix morne le fit frissonner.

-Ecoutez, McKay, vous êtes là depuis deux jours.

-Un jour, en réalité, le corrigea Rodney. Carson m'a dit de me reposer. Donc, je me repose.

-Pouvons-nous avoir cette conversation de l'autre côté de cette porte ? Demanda John comme passaient deux Marines qui le regardèrent d'un air bizarre. Les gens commencent à me regarder fixement.

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, répondit Rodney aussi agressif qu'un adolescent.

John respira à fond. Il avait été soucieux pour Rodney toute l'après-midi. Maintenant il commençait à devenir en colère.

-Ouvrez cette foutue porte, McKay !

À son grand soulagement la porte coulissa.

Il entra dans les quartiers de Rodney. Les lumières étaient basses mais, à moins que le courant total ne soit coupé, il ne faisait jamais vraiment sombre sur Atlantis, pas avec les rebords rougeoyants des murs qui diffusaient une lumière douce et tamisée maintenant qu'ils disposaient d'un E2PZ qui fonctionnait à pleine puissance.

La première chose que John remarqua fut les diplômes sur le mur qui était vide la dernière fois qu'il avait visité ces quartiers. Au centre de cette impressionnante collection se trouvait la photo d'un tout jeune Rodney, souriant de toutes ses dents en exhibant son premier Doctorat à l'objectif de l'appareil photo.

John contempla cette image heureuse du Rodney d'avant. L'homme allongé sur le lit dans un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon de survêtement gris, avec son bras couvrant ses yeux semblait n'avoir rien en commun avec cette version plus jeune et plus enthousiaste de McKay. Si John ne le connaissait pas mieux, il jurerait que toute vie avait été aspirée hors de Rodney.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il.

À peine posée, il réalisa à quel point sa question était stupide. Bien sûr, Rodney n'allait pas bien. Quand il allait bien il était dans son laboratoire, expérimentant allégrement ses jouets Anciens.

-Je vais très bien, répondit Rodney sans enlever le bras qui lui protégeait les yeux. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Vous voir, répondit John. Il savait que qu'être l'hôte de la conscience du Lieutenant Cadman avait été une contrainte pour Rodney, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que cela avait été un grand traumatisme. Rodney n'avait pas été ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient perdu Gall et Abrams.

-Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez vu, je peux me rendormir ? Questionna le scientifique d'un ton sarcastique.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda John en s'approchant du lit.

Il remarqua que Rodney se tendait complètement. Il devait avoir entendu le bruit de ses pas car il ne l'avait certainement pas vu à travers son coude. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait senti approcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ? Gronda pratiquement Rodney.

-Rodney…allez, parlez-moi, supplia John, fou d'inquiétude. Carson avait dit que Rodney avait le moral quand il avait quitté l'infirmerie la veille dans l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer dans un laps de temps si court entre l'infirmerie et les quartiers de Rodney ?

-Quoi ? Votre nouvelle compagnie est incapable d'avoir une conversation ou bien ne connaît-il pas de mots de plus d'une syllabe ? Cracha Rodney.

-Hein ?

John ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Rodney jaillissait de son lit plus rapidement qu'un serpent. Les yeux étincelants il ricana.

-Je sais que vous croyez que je ne vois rien mais j'ai finalement tout compris !

Confronté à un Rodney furieux, John passa sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait manqué car, visiblement Rodney était en colère contre lui. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque deux jours.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Ça vous ennuierait de me dire ce que j'ai fait ?

-Vous le savez très bien ! Soyez au moins honnête à ce sujet !

-D'accord, je vais essayer encore une fois : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous dites pas que je suis un crétin, comme d'habitude et que vous me disiez ce que vous avez sur le coeur ? Répondit John perdant patience face au vitriol de Rodney.

-Si vous voulez jouer au Capitaine Kirk, vous pourriez au moins vous limiter aux missions à l'Extérieur ? Vous deviez vraiment faire ça ici, sur Atlantis, maintenant…quand nous arrivions enfin à quelque part ? Vous auriez pu me le dire, John, je ne serais pas resté sur votre chemin.

Rodney avait l'air d'avoir si mal que John ne put rester plus longtemps fâché contre lui.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Rodney était si en colère, mais au moins la référence au Capitaine Kirk lui donnait une idée de ce qui se passait. La dernière fois que Rodney l'avait traité ainsi c'était quand il était allé retrouver Chaya. Donc Rodney semblait penser qu'il jouait de nouveau au Capitaine Kirk. Mais avec qui ? Rodney était celui qui avait eu un rancart cette semaine, pas lui. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était de se décarcasser pour mettre les nouvelles équipes ensemble.

Il respira profondément et essaya de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour s'expliquer, ni n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience avec la jalousie.

-On dirait que vous pensez que je sors avec quelqu'un, mais c'est faux.

-Je vous ai vu, répliqua Rodney d'un ton éteint qui fit se dresser les cheveux de John sur sa tête.

Cela aurait été plus facile s'il avait lancé son accusation avec colère.

-Vous avez vu quoi, Rodney ? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que travailler cette semaine.

-Et vous étiez vraiment dans votre travail ? Gronda Rodney.

N'aimant pas l'horrible direction que prenait la conversation John essaya de nouveau.

-Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous pensez avoir vu ?

Rodney parlait-il de Teyla ? Ils en avaient parlé l'autre jour mais Rodney devait savoir qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Teyla. Elle était la seule femme avec Elisabeth avec qui John passait beaucoup de temps et il ne pouvait pas croire que Rodney suggérait sérieusement qu'il voyait Elisabeth.

-Vous et Ronon le Barbare. Le Colonel et le Klingon. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piéger dans un de ces stupides Space Opéra de SciFi, répondit Rodney.

Rodney semblait si mortellement sérieux que John en resta bouche bée.

-Vous pensez que je…suis avec Ronon ? John était trop choqué pour ressentir autre chose que de la consternation. Si Rodney n'était pas si bouleversé tout ceci aurait été vraiment drôle.

Rodney acquiesça avec raideur en soutenant son regard.

Cela prit une minute à John pour retrouver sa voix. Il avait de la peine à croire cette accusation.

-Rodney, je n'ai pas envie de sortir, ni coucher avec Ronon. J'essayais juste de le persuader de rester sur Atlantis pour prendre la place de Ford dans notre équipe, commença John. Une partie de lui savait qu'il aurait pu être en colère mais…Rodney en avait assez dit sur son passé pour que John comprenne qu'on s'était sûrement joué ainsi de lui auparavant. Elisabeth m'a donné son accord l'autre jour pour que je lui demande de rejoindre l'équipe.

-Elle a fait ça ?

-Elle l'a fait. Ronon y réfléchit. John observa le soulagement et l'embarras remplacer l'expression blessée du scientifique. Rodney, je n'ai pas eu de relation personnelle avec Ronon depuis qu'il est arrivé. Je sais que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais pas ainsi. Je le jure.

-Je, euh…Rodney baissa les yeux tandis que la couleur lui montait aux joues. Vous devez penser que je suis un vrai con. Je vous dois des excuses. Je…je suis désolé. C'est que…il est si sexy, et vous êtes si…Ça me semblait logique que vous vouliez quelqu'un comme ça...

 _Et pas comme moi_. John entendit les mots aussi clairement que si Rodney les avait crié. Son estomac se serra. Il s'approcha de Rodney jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel.

Ils étaient presque de la même taille, bien que Rodney soit plus large et plus trapu que lui. Après toutes ces années avec des femmes, cela lui faisait bizarre de poser les mains sur des épaules assez solides pour supporter son poids, étrange d'être aussi près de quelqu'un dont le menton était aussi bleu que le sien de barbe naissante.

Rodney ne sentait pas le parfum ni la lotion pour le corps. Il sentait la sueur, le café, le savon et cette odeur de frais et de propre qui était particulière à Rodney McKay. John la huma et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Rodney le regardait comme s'il pensait quand même que John allait lui balancer un coup de poing.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par Ronon Dex. Je suis intéressé par toi, le type qui jouit sur commande, déclara John. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus sexy que ça ?

John glissa sa main gauche sur la nuque de Rodney, touchant ses cheveux pour la première fois et il se déplaça pour l'embrasser.

Le corps ferme et chaud tout contre le sien sembla tétanisé sous le choc au premier frôlement de leurs lèvres. Puis Rodney fondit contre lui avec un bruit étranglé de plaisir. Ses mains étaient aussi grandes et fortes que celles de John qui glissaient dans son dos alors que la bouche de Rodney revenait à la vie comme un Wraith en éveil. Le baiser en résultant était sans aucun doute aussi affamé.

Quand ils s'étaient embrassé à l'infirmerie, cette nuit-là, le mois dernier, ça avait été bon. Mais pas comme cela. La bouche de Rodney était aussi éloquente quand il embrassait que quand il parlait. Elle s'ouvrit à lui presque immédiatement. Rodney avait le goût du café noir sucré.

La langue glissante qui rencontra la sienne n'était pas le moins du monde timide. Elle se déplaça dans la bouche de John et explora chaque dent et chaque surface luisante qu'elle pouvait atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'ils partagent salive et souffle. Puis Rodney se retira un peu pour tirer la lèvre inférieure de John dans sa bouche afin de la grignoter.

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle les genoux de John étaient faibles et il tremblait de partout. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un simple baiser lui procure une réaction aussi intense.

Mais qualifier quoi que ce soit de simple au sujet de Rodney était une erreur. John commençait à le comprendre. L'homme dans ses bras était un mélange confondant d'intelligence et d'insécurité, de logique et de passion sauvage, de sarcasme acerbe et d'humour.

-Tu aimes ça ? Demanda Rodney en frottant son nez sur la barbe naissante du menton de John, descendant le long de son cou jusqu'à que ce dernier se mette à frissonner.

La seule réponse cohérente que réussit à faire John fut un gémissement.

-Aaaaaah !

Rodney avait l'air aussi doué pour traduire cela que de l'Ancien car il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la pomme d'Adam qu'il commença à sucer.

John tituba et serait tombé comme une pierre si Rodney ne l'avait pas soutenu avec son corps. Sans cesser de lécher son cou, Rodney le manœuvra en arrière, après le bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par heurter le mur où étaient accrochés les diplômes. John les entendit bringuebaler lorsqu'il se pressa contre eux. Deux ou trois cadres creusèrent sa colonne vertébrale tandis que Rodney passait les mains autour de sa tête. Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et John n'eut plus conscience de rien d'autre que de l'autre homme.

Rodney se pressa contre lui. Cela aussi étrange. Rodney était plus large et plus lourd que lui. L'érection impérieuse pressant à travers leurs vêtements contre sa hanche était la chose la plus érotique que John ait ressenti depuis le lycée.

Les mains du canadien se déplaçaient sur sa poitrine, ses côtes, ses flancs, explorant tout ce qui se trouvaient à leur portée. Celles de John inventoriaient chaque muscle et chaque vertèbre sous le tee-shirt mouillé de sueur de Rodney.

Ce fut seulement en remarquant à quel point le pull de Rodney était trempé que John réalisa que ce dernier transpirait profusément. Voyant plusieurs traînées de sueur couler le long du cou de Rodney dans le creux de sa gorge, juste au-dessus du col du vêtement, John se pencha et lécha les gouttes salées. La saveur de Rodney brûla en lui comme un puissant narcotique.

Rodney rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit comme s'il jouissait.

John n'avait besoin d'aucun des diplômes creusant dans son dos pour savoir que la contrainte de Rodney de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier devienne sa Grande Roue venait de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas question qu'ils s'arrêtent maintenant. En aucune manière. John n'était jamais monté sur une Grande Roue qui lui fasse cet effet-là.

Il allait suggérer qu'ils se déplacent jusqu'au lit quand Rodney saisit la ceinture de son pantalon, la déboucla, descendit sa braguette avec dextérité et passa la main dans la fente de son boxer pour tirer son sexe à l'air libre. John songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de plus parfait que cette grand paume un peu moite l'empoigner.

Il gémit et s'accrocha à l'autre homme pour éviter de glisser le long du mur tant il avait les genoux en gelée.

Les yeux de Rodney étaient rivés sur ce que faisait sa main droite. John baissa lui-aussi les yeux, observant Rodney pomper son érection jusqu'à la masse critique. Il fut frappé par le contraste de son membre engorgé de sang contre l'extrême pâleur de Rodney, si différente mais si bonne.

Puis Rodney tomba à genoux devant lui et toute pensée cohérente disparut. La vue de Rodney McKay à genoux était presque suffisante pour le faire jouir direct.

Le regard fou, John observa Rodney se pencher vers lui, la bouche ouverte, enflée des précédents baisers. Une chaleur humide l'enveloppa, si parfaite qu'elle en était douloureuse. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché comme cela et même, il ne se rappelait pas quiconque ayant l'enthousiasme de Rodney. Assurément aucune femme n'avait jamais regardé son sexe avec tant de …vénération, comme s'il était quelque chose de sacré et que c'était un cadeau de lui permettre de faire cela pour lui.

La bouche de Rodney fit une traction et John gémit, s'abandonnant totalement. La succion était sublime. Quelque chose d'aussi humide ne devait pas brûler. Mais il avait l'impression de se liquéfier sous ce contact fougueux.

Il essayait poliment de ne pas pousser dans la gorge de Rodney mais ce dernier faisait cet incroyable bruit sexy, une espèce de fredonnement satisfait qui vibrait à travers le sexe de John. La sensation lui faisait perdre la tête. Les mains de Rodney agrippèrent ses fesses et guidèrent ses va-et vient.

John savait que ses gémissements devaient ressembler à la bande-son d'un film porno bon marché mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Rodney ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Il continuait à sucer en faisant des bruits forts et bruyants tout aussi pornographiques.

Rodney le prit tout entier, lui pratiquant une gorge-profonde comme une putain à vingt dollars. Ses mains encouragèrent les hanches de John à pousser plus vite et plus loin jusqu'à baiser sa bouche. C'était cru, c'était sauvage, c'était parfait.

Il eut un orgasme et poussa un cri tendu, regardant avec stupeur Rodney avaler. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de jouir. À mi-chemin Rodney haleta autour de sa bite et sembla chanceler momentanément avant de retrouver son rythme.

Finalement les palpitations s'arrêtèrent et Rodney leva le visage de l'entrejambe de John et relâcha ses fesses visiblement à contrecœur. Privés de leur support les genoux de John lâchèrent et il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

-Nom de dieu, Rodney ! S'exclama t-il en regardant son ami avec le sentiment étrange de ne savoir fichtrement rien au sujet de Rodney McKay.

Les yeux bleus de Rodney étaient si lumineux qu'ils semblaient incandescents. John ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose de plus érotique que les taches de couleur brillant sur ses joues rougies par la passion. Cela et ses lèvres écarlates le faisaient apparaître complètement débauché.

Réalisant tardivement qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour donner du plaisir à son partenaire, John se secoua et tendit la main vers le pantalon en sueur de Rodney.

Les lèvres gonflées, rouges comme des baies s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

-Merci pour le compliment mais mon temps de récupération n'est pas aussi rapide.

-Hein ? Répondit John assez fier d'être encore capable d'un commentaire intelligent. Son cerveau était resté en pièces à l'endroit où il avait été soufflé dans la stratosphère par cette bouche talentueuse. Laisse-moi…

-Tu l'as déjà fait, dit Rodney en se penchant pour l'embrasser. John frissonna en goûtant la saveur de son sperme dans la bouche de Rodney.

-Tu…as joui ? Juste de ça ?

-Ce n'est pas « juste de ça ». Tu as bon goût, vraiment bon goût. Je pourrais devenir drogué à ça.

Rodney avait joui juste en le suçant. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même quand il était jeune et qu'il s'amusait avec ses potes.

John attendit que la gêne post coîtale accompagnée de ce besoin de foutre le camp qui suivaient pas mal de ses rencontres s'installe, mais les secondes s'écoulèrent et ils restèrent là à se contempler l'un et l'autre.

-C'était…quelque chose, commenta t-il finalement se demandant si sa voix trahissait le respect mêlé de crainte pour ce que Rodney venait de lui faire.

-Ouais. Rodney semblait maintenant un peu moins loquace mais il avait toujours l'air radieux.

John pria dieu qu'il ne ferait rien de sitôt pour détruire cela. Rodney était fichtrement séduisant quand il irradiait ainsi.

-Lit ? Questionna John heureux de d'arriver à sembler cohérent alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de délirer sur la bouche incroyable de Rodney McKay.

Le scientifique sourit et grimpa sur le lit. John s'effondra sur le sol, enleva ses bottes, se débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes ne gardant que son boxer et son tee-shirt.

Rodney était déjà dans son lit, portant toujours son tee-shirt et son pantalon de survêtement noir avec une tache humide sur la cuisse gauche. Il souleva les couvertures pour inviter John qui se mit à genoux pour grimper sur le lit.

John n'était pas du genre câlin. La plupart du temps, quand le sexe était terminé, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une douche. Mais ce soir il éprouvait l'envie de prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras.

Il roula sur le dos et une seconde plus tard, la tête de Rodney se posa sur sa poitrine. Un poids chaud et intime. John caressa les cheveux fins de bébé et respira l'odeur de son amant. Rodney sentait aussi bon qu'auparavant mais maintenant s'y ajoutait un soupçon de sexe et c'était encore meilleur.

-Tes cheveux sont si doux.

-Ce qu'il en reste, gloussa Rodney s'auto dénigrant d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je les aime, insista John.

-Mmmm. Rodney émit un son exprimant son accord et sombra dans le sommeil en une seconde.

John sourit tendrement par-dessus la tête de son amant puis ferma les yeux à son tour.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

John se réveilla dans un lit étranger, ne sachant plus ou il se trouvait.

Pris de panique il se retourna. La vision de la photo d'un chat presque familier fut remplacée par l'image vivante de Rodney McKay allongé là, ronflant légèrement, la bouche ouverte, une mince traînée de bave sur le menton.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être une jolie image. Les cheveux de Rodney s'étaient redressés en arrière pendant la nuit et, qui plus était, il n'y avait rien de sexy au sujet de la bave mais…tout en regardant Rodney dormir John sentit un chaud sentiment de protection monter en lui.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir Rodney l'air si détendu et innocent.

Alors qu'il le contemplait les paupières de Rodney s'agitèrent et s'ouvrirent doucement. Il cligna les yeux de confusion puis se concentra sur lui.

Cela prit un moment pour que cet incroyable cerveau assimile ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. John pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner. Il vit le moment exact où Rodney se souvenait. Cet homme était presque indécemment transparent.

-Salut, dit John tentant un sourire timide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait intimidé.

Rodney le regarda comme s'il avait les mêmes problèmes.

-À propos de cette nuit... Commença Rodney totalement sur ses gardes.

Détestant cette gêne soudaine entre eux, John décida d'attaquer de front.

-C'était fantastique.

-C'est vrai ? Rodney cligna de nouveau des yeux, son expression passant de l'inquiétude au plaisir étonné en une seconde.

-Oh oui ! John se pencha vers lui pour un baiser mais Rodney le stoppa d'une main sur la poitrine.

-Ma bouche doit avoir le même goût que la litière d'un chat, le prévint-il en évitant de respirer dans la direction de John alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

John se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa quand même. S'ils voulaient faire cela, ils allaient devoir s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Rodney avait un goût…fort mais pas insupportablement mauvais.

Rodney sembla troublé quand John se retira en respirant bruyamment.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, crois-moi sur parole.

-Je n'ai pas mauvais goût ?

John secoua la tête et sourit à ce regard incertain, désirant ramener cet éclat dans les yeux de Rodney.

-Je, euh…je ne suis pas sexy le matin. Rodney semblait se forcer à parler tout en s'asseyant et en passant la main dans ses cheveux, les lissant au-dessus de son front dans un geste machinal. Quand il vit que John suivait le mouvement il rougit de nouveau.

-Qui l'est ? John haussa les épaules et s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à coté de la photo du chat. Il était tôt. Ils avaient du temps, mais pas trop. Il voulait être en chemin avant que les couloirs se remplissent de monde.

-Tu y arrives fichtrement bien, répondit Rodney avec un mélange d'admiration et de ressentiment.

-Merci, dit John. Ayant encore envie de le dire, il ajouta sur un ton plus sérieux :

-Tu as été stupéfiant la nuit dernière.

-C'est vrai ?

À son ton étonné John en déduit que les compliments du matin étaient rares et espacés dans le monde de Rodney.

John acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé pour cette histoire de jalousie. D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça, déclara Rodney en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est que…je sais que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme Ronon et ça a été plus fort que moi.

Beaucoup n'auraient jamais remis ce sujet sur le tapis. La plupart des hommes auraient espéré que le sexe ait complètement effacé la dispute de leurs mémoires. John ne pouvait qu'admirer la volonté de Rodney d'aborder ces problèmes pénibles même si cela humiliait le scientifique de lâcher ce dernier commentaire.

Il eut tout à coup de la peine à déglutir. Sa gorge se serra.

-Rodney, il n'y a aucune compétition, et même s'il y en avait eu une, tu l'as déjà gagné. Haut la main.

-Je …Rodney en resta bouche bée.

John se pencha plus près pour un autre baiser épicé. Quand il se retira pour respirer il ajouta :

-Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui t'ont blessé mais je ne suis pas eux. Si je veux me tirer tu seras le premier à le savoir. Je ne suis pas bon pour traiter la jalousie alors ne fais pas ça de nouveau, d'accord ?

Rodney le regardait avec l'expression qu'il prenait habituellement pour évaluer une nouvelle anomalie sur un monde étranger. Au bout d'un moment il s'exprima.

-Tu as fichtrement bien traité ça l'autre nuit.

-Disons que ta perte dans ce Dart Wraith a pas mal changé les perspectives, répondit John. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu accepter le comportement que Rodney avait eu envers lui derrière la porte dans aucun autre rapport. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il désirait passer outre. Cependant je ne veux pas expérimenter cela trop souvent.

Rodney acquiesça, la même expression de vénération qu'il avait eu quand il était descendu devant lui la nuit dernière.

-John…

Ce n'était pas souvent que Rodney McKay était privé de parole. John sourit et le rassura.

-Nous sommes cool.

Rodney émit un de ses rares et lumineux sourires et répéta la phrase qu'il avait utilisé il y avait quelques nuits de cela.

-Non, tu es cool. Moi je suis bien.

Le militaire secoua la tête.

-Tu es plus que bien, Rodney McKay, tu es même plus que cool.

Rodney déglutit bruyamment dans le matin calme.

-Tu me tues, là, personne n'a jamais…

-S'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient de spécial quand ils te tenaient dans leurs bras c'est qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour vivre, répliqua John cherchant à éradiquer ces ombres dans le cœur et les yeux de Rodney. Il soutint le regard de ce dernier. Il pouvait presque sentir à quel point chaque mot qu'il prononçait avait une signification pour l'autre homme. Et moi je ne suis pas stupide, humph….

John grogna alors que Rodney atterrissait sur lui, l'écrasant sur le lit alors que leurs bouches s'écrasaient désespérément l'une sur l'autre. Tout en promenant ses mains sur le large dos, John s'émerveillait à quel point Rodney était ferme. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amant qui pesait autant ou était si fort. Cela aurait dû l'intimider mais c'était plutôt agréable.

Il caressait le dos de Rodney. Le coton du tee-shirt était chaud sous sa paume. Ici, dans le lit de Rodney il pouvait sentir son odeur tout autour de lui.

Rodney se retira à contrecœur pour reprendre son souffle.

-J'ai une réunion avec Elisabeth dans trente-cinq minutes.

John soupira et essaya de convaincre une partie de lui qui se situait plus bas de se calmer.

-Oh, cela devra donc attendre plus tard.

-Oui, désolé.

Rodney le regardait toujours d'un air incrédule, choqué. C'était super.

-Il n'y a pas à être désolé, nous aurons tout le temps, répondit John.

-Je dois me doucher et m'habiller, déclara Rodney en se redressant, les yeux sur la bouche de John comme s'il se retenait de lui sauter de nouveau dessus.

-Avant que tu ne partes, je…il y a quelque chose que je voulais vraiment te demander la nuit dernière avant que nous soyons…occupés, dit John, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si nerveux après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Rodney était manifestement comme lui. Plus encore.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

-À part être avec toi, non. Rien de prévu…dans le futur immédiat.

John n'arrivait pas à croire que Rodney lui rendait les choses si faciles. Il possédait si peu d'artifice. C'était effrayant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, si ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait l'autre nuit ? Questionna Rodney.

-Tu sais que depuis que la population d'Atlantis s'est tellement agrandie Elisabeth a essayé d'accroître les loisirs…

-Elle ne veut pas que nous nous morfondions, mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous ennuyer ici dans cette cité. Il y a tant à apprendre…

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi accro au travail que toi. Tu as un emploi du temps très chargé, sourit John. Elisabeth a organisé un concert ce soir dans cet auditorium que nous avons trouvé prés des docks ouest. Je pense que la plupart des gens s'y rendront. Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?

-Tu veux dire comme un rendez-vous ? Questionna Rodney en rougissant de façon adorable.

-Ou plutôt comme peuvent le faire le commandant militaire d'Atlantis et le chef scientifique, expliqua John. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux y aller ?

Rodney acquiesça promptement et demanda :

-À quelle heure ?

-Si nous nous retrouvions au mess pour dîner à 19 heures et que nous nous y rendions ensuite ? Suggéra John.

-Ça a l'air d'un bon plan. Maintenant il faut vraiment que je courre, déclara Rodney marquant un arrêt pour un autre long baiser avant de se dépêcher vers la salle de bain.

Tout en observant son nouvel amant se préparer avec hâte pour se rendre à son travail, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ce dernier semblait plus animé aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait pas vu si excité depuis le jour où ils avaient expérimenté ce bouclier personnel Ancien.

Se sentant assez excité lui-même, John se rallongea sur le lit pour se détendre en attendant son tour à la salle de bain.

.

_**Fin du chapitre 3** _

(1) Episode 2.04 À corps perdu ( Duet)


	4. Chapter 4

Contrairement au désastre qu'avait été son dernier rendez-vous, personne n'était au courant de sa soirée programmée avec John.

Rodney passa la journée dans un état d'euphorie. Il se rappelait à peine de ce dont il avait discuté avec Elisabeth lors de la réunion de la matinée mais il se souvenait de chaque parole que John avait prononcé ce matin dans le lit. Quand son personnel foira un calcul d'énergie servant à alimenter un dispositif Ancien avec de l'électricité courante, envoyant des étincelles et de la fumée à travers toute la pièce, il éleva à peine la voix. Cela lui avait valu un coup d'œil inquiet de la part de Zelenka, mais Rodney avait à peine remarqué cela aussi.

John Sheppard et lui avaient fait l'amour la nuit dernière et John lui avait affirmé que cela avait été fantastique. Et dans quelques instant ils avaient rendez-vous. La vie ne pouvait aller mieux que cela.

Réalisant que l'équation sur laquelle il travaillait était probablement aussi inexacte que celles qu'il avait faites quand il partageait sa conscience avec le Lieutenant Cadman, Rodney éteignit son ordinateur sans effectuer de sauvegarde pour ses calculs, prit sa grande tasse à café ambulante et se prépara à partir quatre heures plus tôt que sa norme.

-Vous vous en allez déjà ? Questionna Zelenka du bureau voisin, le regardant avec le même air inquiet que quand il s'attendait à ce que le cerveau de Rodney explose à cause du nanovirus.

-Oui

-Mais il est à peine 18 heures, protesta Zelenka.

Rodney sourit.

-Je sais, mais je vais au concert sur la jetée ouest. Vous devriez essayer de vous y rendre aussi.

-Vous y allez avec le Docteur Brown ?

-Non.

Une petite lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux bleu clair de Zelenka.

-Alors avec le Docteur Beckett ?

Bien que cette plaisanterie ait vieilli, Rodney réprima du mieux qu'il le pouvait son agacement.

-Non, je n'y vais pas avec le Docteur Beckett. Si cela vous intéresse tant, j'y vais avec le Colonel Sheppard.

Zelenka eut l'air ennuyé, ce qui convenait très bien à Rodney.

-Alors amusez-vous bien.

-Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

Rodney n'avait pas vraiment envie que Radek les accompagne, John et lui, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à proposer.

Radek désigna son mystérieux boulier Ancien avec ses lumières à effet stroboscopiques.

-Non, je terminerai plutôt ce que j'ai à faire ici.

-Surtout ne faites rien exploser, hein ? Sourit Rodney.

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Bonsoir, McKay.

-Bonsoir, répondit Rodney en quittant rapidement le laboratoire pour se rendre à ses quartiers.

Après une douche et un rasage rapide, debout dans une serviette, il essaya de décider quoi porter. Normalement il s'y serait simplement rendu de son laboratoire en uniforme mais là c'était un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous avec John Sheppard. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait avec John la nuit dernière et à ce que ce dernier lui avait dit ce matin, il se mettait à trembler.

Non, son uniforme ne conviendrait pas, mais il n'était pas non plus un mannequin. Il avait plus le sens de la mode que certains de ses collègues, au moins assez pour savoir que les chaussettes blanches avec des pantalons qui ne descendent pas sur les chevilles ne sont pas du meilleur goût dans les deux galaxies. Mais à part ça il n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention aux vêtements. Jusque là il n'avait pas beaucoup eu de raison de le faire. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait vraiment eu besoin pour travailler ici. Peu importe ce qu'il mettrait il allait toujours ressembler à lui-même, mais…John ne semblait pas se soucier de son allure. En fait la façon dont ce dernier l'avait touché et tenu la nuit dernière semblait indiquer qu'il aimait vraiment son corps. Ou l'aimait assez pour ne pas se soucier de son apparence. D'une façon ou d'une autre ça changeait agréablement.

Ou peut-être n'y avait-il aucun changement, pensa Rodney, se rappelant que Katie Brown avait semblé elle aussi apprécier son apparence. Peut-être que les choses commençaient à bien tourner pour lui, finalement.

Encore porté par l'euphorie du matin, Rodney sortit ses vêtements civils de son armoire. Presque tous ceux de cette dernière année étaient maintenant trop grands pour lui. Il avait perdu un peu plus de sept kilos lors des trois semaines de course effrénée pour tenter d'empêcher les vaisseaux ruches Wraith de détruire Atlantis.

Après avoir farfouillé, il dénicha un pantalon noir neuf qu'il avait rapporté de son congé sur Terre. Il était de la même marque et du même style que celui qu'il avait porté lors de son rendez-vous avec Katie. Il pouvait ne pas être sexy mais au moins il lui allait bien. Après considération il ajouta un tee-shirt noir et un chandail bleu à col ras sur la pile. Le chandail bleu était le vêtement le plus coloré qu'il possédait. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le porter.

Dix minutes plus tard il était habillé et se dirigeait avec nervosité vers le mess.

John l'attendait déjà, assis à une table pour deux dans le coin le moins fréquenté. Tout habillé de noir, il donnait carrément envie à Rodney de le dévorer. Il en chancela presque en parcourant du regard la mince silhouette. Jeans noirs, chemise noire boutonnée, veste en cuir et bottes…John était la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie. Il lui semblait presque impossible de croire qu'il l'attendait lui.

Cela lui prit un moment pour remarquer qu'il y avait deux plateaux-repas sur la table. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise il s'installa en face de l'autre homme. La partie de lui qui ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il pouvait être avec John Sheppard était au bord de la panique, mais il se força à rester aussi calme et serein que possible.

John leva les yeux avec un sourire qui le fit fondre.

-Salut.

-Salut, toi ! Répondit Rodney. Il avisa un plateau posé devant la chaise en face de John. Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune notion de l'heure. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu partirais assez tôt pour manger, donc je t'ai pris trois MRE. Tu aimes les lasagnes ?

-Je les adore. Baissant les yeux, Rodney s'aperçut que John avait aussi apporté deux cafés pour lui. Il y avait dix petits sucres empilés à côté des tasses. Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

John s'abstint de faire son habituel commentaire idiot sur le genre de type attentionné qu'il était. Il s'exprima d'un ton calme qui ne porta pas plus loin que l'endroit où Rodney se trouvait.

-Je ne savais pas trop bien comment faire pour un rancart avec un type.

Rodney s'assit, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient en privé.

-Moi non plus. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, admit-il.

-Je, euh…je pensais que tu…avais déjà fait ça avant. Tu semblais savoir ce que tu faisais la nuit dernière.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela sonnait comme un compliment.

-C'est toute l'expérience que j'en ai. Je crains que ce que j'ai connu soit plutôt…sordide, répondit Rodney à contrecœur.

-Le sordide a du bon, répliqua John en souriant.

Rodney aurait voulu en plaisanter, mais la plupart de ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux pour se les remémorer.

-Oui, mais là ça ne l'était pas.

-Oh ! John prit une cuillère de sa purée de pommes de terre.

Désirant briser le silence de mort qui planait sur la table, Rodney se redressa et demanda :

-Alors, tu as baratiné Ronon pour qu'il se joigne à l'équipe ?

-Il y réfléchit encore. John le dévisagea d'un air étrange et demanda :

-Tu es d'accord avec l'idée qu'il entre dans l'équipe ?

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, répondit Rodney essayant de son mieux de se comporter en adulte. L'équipe avait besoin d'une quatrième personne. Quelqu'un qui avait l'expérience des armes. Il était certainement plus facile de composer avec Ronon qu'avec le Major Lorne.

-Je voulais dire après ce dont nous avons parlé hier.

-Hum…Quelqu'un m'a fait voir les choses différemment, répondit Rodney avec un sourire optimiste.

John lui rendit son sourire.

-C'est agréable à entendre. Les yeux noisette balayèrent rapidement les alentours. Puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?

-Vas-y, répondit Rodney en ouvrant son premier repas.

-Hum, tu sembles…tu ne te conduis pas avec moi comme tu le fais habituellement avec les femmes. Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Je me demandais juste, c'est tout.

-Tu veux dire que je ne bafouille pas, traduisit Rodney.

John acquiesça avec un peu de réticence.

-Je me demandais qu'elle était la différence.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que je te connais. La plupart du temps, quand j'aime une personne, elle n'est pas intéressée. Ou si elle est intéressée, je suis si absorbé par mon travail que je ne la remarque pas, ou bien j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée donc je ne la vois pas de cette façon. Et puis quand l'occasion se présente, ça me déroute et je commence à déblatérer…comme maintenant, termina Rodney avec un sourire nerveux quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait trop vite. Heureusement il s'exprimait à voix basse. Je suppose qu'avec toi ce n'est pas si différent, après tout.

-C'est différent, crois-moi sur parole, spécifia John.

-Oh ! Alors ça va.

Ne sachant plus quoi ajouter il attaqua son repas, espérant ne pas se mettre à rougir. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de se trouver là avec John dans ce nouveau contexte. Il pouvait se rendre compte que ce dernier ressentait à peu près la même chose.

Rodney remarqua avec étonnement le menton lisse de l'autre homme. Il s'était rasé pour lui. C'était une petite chose mais cela lui fit se sentir spécial. Ils terminèrent leur repas dans un silence agréable. Quand Rodney regardait John, il trouvait ce dernier l'observer avec une expression peu familière. Par le passé ce genre d'expression pensive précédait normalement le rejet qu'il allait subir. Mais là il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de cela.

Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de traiter cette nouvelle vision qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre dans leur rapport actuel. Leurs comportements habituels ne pouvaient pas avoir cours en ce moment. Rodney espérait que si/quand ils seraient plus à l'aise avec leur nouvelle intimité, ils pourraient revenir à leurs habituelles joutes verbales amusantes et enjouées, mais ce soir, instinctivement, ils semblaient ressentir le besoin de prendre des gants l'un envers l'autre.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda John quand Rodney eut terminé son troisième tiramisu préemballé.

-Oui, je suppose que j'aurai dû le demander plus tôt, mais quel genre de concert est-ce ? Questionna Rodney tandis qu'ils se rendaient du mess au transporteur le plus proche. Rodney savait qu'il était paranoïaque mais pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un savait ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière. Il avait l'impression que c'était écrit partout mais John semblait traiter cela avec son calme habituel.

-Lors du dernier voyage du Dédale ils ont rapporté quelques instruments de musique de la Terre et quelques-uns parmi le nouveau personnel ont apporté leurs propres instruments avec eux, maintenant que le SGC a levé les restrictions sur les articles personnels. Quel est le nom du nouveau responsable des loisirs, déjà ?

-Tu me le demandes ? Ça m'a pris trois semaines pour me rappeler le nom de Zelenka alors que je le vois tous les jours, répondit Rodney, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

C'était bon de rire. John ne riait pas souvent. À chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, cela faisait quelque chose à Rodney.

Une fois calmés, John répondit.

-Le nouveau responsable des loisirs a monté un groupe avec des volontaires. Je crois que ce soir ils vont jouer des airs à succès. En général ce n'est pas mon truc mais on ne peut pas regarder la même vingtaine de films tout le temps.

-Oh, je ne sais pas ! Il y a quelques classiques qui ne vieillissent jamais. Je peux voir Star Trek et Twillight Zone tous les jours sans jamais m'en lasser, protesta Rodney alors qu'ils quittaient le transporteur et rejoignaient les groupes se dirigeant vers l'auditorium de la jetée ouest.

-Tu es un vrai fanboy, Rodney, plaisanta John d'un ton guttural.(1)

Rodney s'arrêta net, sourcilla et se mit à rire.

-Vous parlez en connaissance de cause, n'est-ce pas, colonel ? Comment connaitriez-vous cette expression si vous n'étiez pas un adepte de la Sous-culture ?

Rodney avait appuyé sur le mot « Colonel » car ils avaient de grandes chances d'être entendus dans le couloir bondé.

-Je plaide coupable, gloussa John. Seulement moi, mon premier amour était « Perdus dans l'Espace ». (2).

-Vu ton sens de l'orientation, ça ne manque pas de sens, remarqua Rodney. Ça craint côté science, « Perdus dans l'Espace »

-Je ne regardais pas ça pour la science ! Protesta John.

-Ne me dit rien…Pour Judy, non ? Devina Rodney.

John jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

-En vrai, plutôt pour Don West, mais que ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

John lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'une grimace de travers tout en s'éloignant. Rodney ne savait pas s'il était vraiment sérieux, mais il le rejoignit en gloussant, tentant d'ignorer le frisson qui l'avait traversé provoqué par le souffle chaud de John dans son oreille.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comme ils approchaient des portes de l'auditorium, la voix familière d'Elisabeth résonna derrière eux.

-Bonsoir, messieurs.

John et Rodney se retournèrent pour la saluer. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique grise et d'un pantalon noir qui soulignaient sa silhouette parfaite. Rodney souhaita que Zelenka soit venu. Son compagnon de travail aurait apprécié la vue.

-Bonjour Elisabeth, la saluèrent les deux hommes presque à l'unisson, ce qui les fit rire tous les trois.

John regarda Rodney d'un air interrogateur. Rodney se demanda s'ils lisaient aussi bien l'un dans l'autre car il pensa pouvoir lire clairement l'intention de John. Il donna un léger signe d'assentiment, attendant de voir s'il avait deviné juste et John demanda, sans interruption notable dans la conversation :

-Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Bingo. Il avait correctement déchiffré John. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point la position d'Elisabeth comme chef de l'expédition pouvait l'isoler parfois. Tous trois faisaient souvent l'expérience de cette solitude provoquée par la nécessité de maintenir une certaine distance avec leurs subordonnés. Naturellement John et Elisabeth ressentaient cela plus que lui. Personne, dans le département de la science n'avait de respect pour les distinctions de rang.

Elle eut un sourire content.

-Merci, j'aimerai bien. Comment allez-vous, Rodney ? Pas d'effets prolongés d'avoir partagé votre conscience avec le Lieutenant Cadman ?

-À part avoir été tourné en ridicule par son dernier geste impulsif dans le laboratoire, je vais bien, répondit Rodney avec un peu de hargne.

Elisabeth et John lui sourirent.

-Je pense que vous survivrez, déclara Elisabeth.

-Je vous en prie, ne n'accablez pas avec votre sympathie dans ma situation difficile, répondit Rodney avec son sarcasme habituel.

À la différence de beaucoup de ses connaissances par le passé, sa réponse grincheuse fit seulement s'élargir les sourires de John et Elisabeth. Il y avait eu un temps où Rodney aurait pensé qu'ils se moquaient de lui, mais il les connaissait assez pour reconnaître l'affection derrière leurs plaisanteries. Ces dernières étaient gentilles, sans aucune malveillance.

-Cadman est ici avec Beckett, remarqua John quand ils entrèrent dans l'immense auditorium.

C'était une salle circulaire avec une estrade à l'extrémité. Les murs très hauts étaient composés de vitraux. Le soleil couchant ruisselait à travers la paroi derrière la scène, lui donnant étrangement une allure d'église. La rosace de Notre Dame de Paris n'était rien comparée aux talents des Anciens avec les vitraux.

De longues rangées de ces curieuses banquettes Anciennes remplissaient la salle. Il y avait assez de sièges pour peut-être cinq-cents personnes. Rodney songea que c'était une bonne chose car on aurait dit que la cité toute entière était venue ce soir assister au spectacle.

Il y avait un podium à gauche du théâtre mais Rodney le remarqua à peine. Un immense et merveilleux piano noir et rutilant occupait le centre de l'estrade. Deux douzaines de chaises en plastique avec des pupitres l'entouraient. L'installation faisait beaucoup penser à un spectacle donné par un orchestre de lycéens.

Tout en suivant John et Elisabeth sur le bas côté central de la deuxième rangée, Rodney ne pouvait quitter le piano des yeux. Comme toujours, à chaque fois qu'il voyait un piano, son cœur se mettait à vibrer d'une excitation presque sexuelle. Il se sentait attiré par l'instrument.

-Ah ! S'exclama Elisabeth, réagissant au commentaire de John sur Carson et Laura, regardant dans la direction que John indiquait.

-Ils sont là-bas, désigna John.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, remarqua Elisabeth comme ils prenaient leurs sièges.

-Ouais, admit John. Tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur le coussin blanc capitonné, John se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Rodney.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il était si près que Rodney pouvait sentir son après-rasage. Pas l'Aqua Velva ou bien celui qu'il avait pris pour de l'Aqua Velva. Il sentait plutôt comme le bois de santal.

Rodney déglutit avec peine et se força à détourner le regard du grand piano noir, les doigts frémissant d'envie d'effleurer ces touches brillantes, noires et blanches.

-Je vais bien, l'assura t-il, bien qu'il n'en fut pas certain. Il ne s'était pas attendu au piano. Il savait que la cargaison du Dédale était énorme mais là, cela semblait presque excessif.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda John avec une douceur touchante.

Rodney se força à sourire et acquiesça.

Comme s'il reprenait conscience de leur environnement, John se rassit.

-Elisabeth, quel est le nom du nouveau responsable des loisirs ?

-Le docteur Martin Bishop. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré trois fois, répondit Elisabeth avec un sourire indulgent.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez obtenu l'accord de Landry pour ce grand piano, commenta John, exprimant la pensée de Rodney.

-Le Docteur Heightmeyer a fortement souligné le besoin de soulager le stress et la nécessité d'exutoires créatifs. Je pense que la section des loisirs est une merveilleuse idée. Le Docteur Bishop a mis en place des sections art, théâtre, danse et athlétisme. Oh, c'est mon signal ! S'exclama t-elle comme un homme aux cheveux bruns passait la tête derrière le rideau et lui faisait signe de l'estrade.

Elisabeth les quitta. Ils l'observèrent monter les escaliers de l'estrade et prendre sa place derrière le podium.

L'auditorium était presque plein.

Les conversations et les rires cessèrent dès qu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Le son fut retransmis par les haut-parleurs Anciens.

-Bienvenue et merci d'être venus. C'est une soirée palpitante pour Atlantis. Nous avons la chance incroyable d'avoir le docteur Bishop et ses amis musiciens pour nous offrir ce concert. Je sais déjà que ce n'est que la première de nombreuses représentations. S'il vous plait, joignez-vous à moi pour accueillir le premier groupe d'Atlantis, les « Atlantis Impromptu Orchestra » avec ses interprètes, les Docteurs Amanda Rodriguez, Sandy Weiner, Phillip Nardone et Walter Parrish.

Le théâtre éclata en applaudissements et acclama les musiciens puis les interprètes scientifiques et militaires que Rodney avait déjà vu, sinon rencontrés prirent leurs places.

Bishop, le type bouclé, s'installa sur la banquette derrière le grand piano.

Rodney essaya de chasser l'envie qui le consumait quand les doigts de Bishop effleurèrent les touches. Merde, c'était ridicule ! Il s'était désintéressé de ce foutu truc il y avait vingt-cinq ans de cela. Cela n'aurait pas dû lui faire mal comme ça mais cela le blessait presque autant que quand il avait vu John et Ronon dans la cafétéria et qu'il avait mal interprété la situation.

Elisabeth retourna s'asseoir près d'eux et un moment plus tard le spectacle débuta.

Rodney reconnut de mauvaise grâce que pour des airs populaires ce n'était pas si mauvais. Les chanteurs n'étaient pas des professionnels mais ils étaient compétents. Le groupe était déséquilibré, il y avait trop d'instruments à cordes par rapport aux cuivres, mais Bishop ajoutait quelques touches innovatrices aux arrangements habituels. Dans l'ensemble le spectacle était divertissant. Rodney décida que Bishop n'était pas mauvais bien qu'il craignit avoir été meilleur lui-même. Mais il y avait des années de cela.

-C'était vraiment divertissant ! S'exclama Elisabeth quand les applaudissements qui submergeaient le groupe lors de l'ovation finale déclinèrent et que les gens commencèrent à sortir de l'auditorium.

-Ouais, si vous aimez les comédies musicales, admit John. Je pense qu'il y aura de l'eau qui passera sous les ponts avant qu'ils jouent mon genre de musique.

-Quel genre de musique ? S'enquit Elisabeth.

-Country, lâcha John.

Elisabeth lui sourit.

-Oui, je crois que vous pourriez bien avoir raison. Ce n'est pas pour demain.

-Qu'avez-vous pensé du spectacle, Docteur Weir ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le Dr Bishop et trois de ses musiciens au bout de leur rangée.

Elisabeth se déplaça pour saluer Bishop.

-C'était merveilleux, Martin. Le meilleur spectacle que j'ai vu depuis des années.

-Vous voulez dire le seul spectacle que vous avez vu depuis des années, rit Bishop.

Tandis qu'Elisabeth et les musiciens continuaient sur leur lancée, Rodney détourna finalement son attention du piano et la rapporta à John.

Normalement il était difficile de deviner ce que John pensait. Il avait toujours l'air de bonne humeur, mais Rodney avait toujours senti que cette attitude décontractée était une façade. Plusieurs fois Rodney avait saisi une expression sombre comme celle que l'autre homme abordait maintenant alors qu'ils attendaient que la foule se disperse assez pour quitter leurs sièges. Cela arrivait que quand John pensait ne pas être observé.

Rodney se rassit près de son nouvel amoureux tandis que Weir et Bishop discutaient du prochain récital de musique classique. Les autres musiciens s'étaient dispersés pour recevoir les éloges de leurs amis dans l'assistance.

-Hé ! L'interpella doucement Rodney.

Cela lui fit mal de voir comme John se forçait à sourire quand il se retourna vers lui. Rodney espéraient qu'un jour ils en arriveraient au point que de tels remparts ne seraient plus nécessaires l'un envers l'autre. Mais il avait lui-même ses propres paravents qu'il était peu disposé à abandonner. Il n'allait donc pas forcer les choses, pas si tôt.

Faisant des conjonctures sur une cause possible de l'humeur de John il le questionna.

-Ta musique te manque vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

John acquiesça lentement.

-Ouais. J'ai rapporté quelques CD de notre congé mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'entendre en direct. Toutes les semaines j'avais l'habitude d'aller écouter des groupes, même à McMurdo. Nous célébrerons nos cents ans ici avant que nous ayons une soirée Country. La musique Country n'est pas très populaire chez les grosses têtes.

-Ainsi parle l'homme qui a fait la fine bouche devant MENSA, Remarqua Rodney afin d'alléger son humeur.

John sourit mais son humeur mélancolique semblait persister.

Rodney allait faire un autre essai quand Teyla et Ronon approchèrent dans la rangée de derrière. Si chacun d'eux individuellement semblait chaud, ensemble ils étaient torrides.

Les tenues de Teyla étaient toujours provocatrices. Ce soir elle était étourdissante dans un pantalon marron collant et un corset de cuir noir laissant voir son ventre plat sous une veste ample couleur fauve. Avec Ronon dans son accoutrement habituel, elle semblait plus exotique qu'à l'ordinaire.

Rodney ne fut pas étonné de les voir. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Teyla regardait Ronon. Rodney se demanda s'ils étaient déjà ensemble.

-Colonel, Dr McKay, les salua Teyla les yeux brillant d'excitation.

-Salut Teyla et Ronon ! S'exclama John en se levant pour les saluer. Vous avez aimé le spectacle ?

-Nous avons beaucoup aimé. D'où viennent ces airs ? La présentation semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'extraits d'œuvres plus importantes ? Questionna Teyla.

Pendant que John se lançait dans une tentative pour lui expliquer les comédies musicales de Broadway à peine plus cohérente que sa tentative de lui faire comprendre le « Hail Mary » au football, Rodney se dirigea vers l'endroit où Elisabeth et Bishop discutaient quelques mètres plus loin.

-Excellent spectacle, dit Rodney à Bishop pendant une pause dans la conversation au moment ou l'attention d'Elisabeth était attirée par un violoniste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où John se trouvait occupé avec leurs co-équipiers et une idée prit forme dans son esprit. Cela pouvait être un succès sensationnel ou un désastre absolu. Comme tous ses plans d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas de juste milieu.

-Merci, Dr McKay, répondit Bishop encore sous le coup de l'excitation du spectacle.

-On aurait dit que vous jouez ensemble depuis toujours et pas seulement depuis quelques mois. J'ai été particulièrement impressionné par ce rythme trompeur que vous avez ajouté dans « La Mélodie du Bonheur ». La Klangfarbenmelodie dans « Chorus Line » était tout aussi bonne. (3) (4).

Bishop cligna des yeux.

-Vous êtes musicien ?

-J'ai joué du piano pendant des années, raconta Rodney, utilisant chaque once de ses aptitudes quasi-inexistantes pour le contact humain. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je vous ai envié ce soir. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de jouer.

-Alors vous devriez vous joindre à nous, insista Bishop. Nous avons établi un programme de réservation pour le grand piano et nous avons une cinquantaine de claviers électroniques pour s'entraîner que nous prêtons également.

Rodney respira un grand coup et commença sa manœuvre. John s'en serait mieux tiré mais comme c'était pour lui il ne pouvait pas l'enrôler pour l'aider.

-En fait, je me demandais si vous verriez une objection si je jouais un moment une fois le théâtre vidé ?

-Vous voulez dire ce soir ? Demanda Bishop visiblement surpris.

-Oui. Je crois que, euh…si j'y réfléchis trop longtemps je ne reviendrais jamais devant un clavier.

C'était l'absolue vérité. Rodney savait que s'il y pensait trop, il se mettrait à flipper.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection. Fermez bien quand vous partez. Je vais vous donner le code, offrit Bishop.

Rodney essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop suffisant.

-En fait j'ai l'autorisation d'accès pour toute la cité.

-Alors d'accord. Assurez-vous seulement que les portes soient bien fermées quand vous partez.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie. Vous devriez venir jouer avec nous un de ces jours.

-Je verrai si mon emploi du temps me le permet, répondit Rodney, sachant qu'il ne le ferait probablement jamais.

Comme un groupe de femmes souriantes approchait pour complimenter Bishop, Rodney retourna vers John. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il réalisa que John décrivait le « Rocky Horror Picture Show » à Ronon et Teyla qui semblaient complètement perdus. Il ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient appréhender le sujet car Bishop n'avait rien inclus du « Rocky Horror Picture Show » dans la représentation de ce soir. (5) Mais l'esprit de John fonctionnait de façon mystérieuse et un peu effrayante parfois.

-Ils ne vont jamais comprendre « Time Warp », colonel, pas sans le voir. Laissez tomber, conseilla Rodney, ce qui fit rire Teyla et s'agiter un tantinet le visage impassible de Ronon. (6)

-Je crois que le Dr McKay a raison, admit Teyla. C'était très aimable à vous d'avoir répondu à nous questions. Nous nous verrons demain.

-Bonne nuit, dit John comme ils s'en allaient. Dès qu'ils furent hors de porté d'oreille il ajouta : Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-J'allais te demander la même chose, répondit Rodney avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir John ! Bonsoir Rodney ! S'exclama Elisabeth. Le remplaçant de Grodin, Wing Chan était à ses cotés, lui montrant un bloc-note. Chan devait être la seule personne de faction ce soir sur Atlantis. Il désignait son bloc et parlait avec sérieux alors qu'ils quittaient la salle avec les derniers retardataires.

-Bon, et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'être trop mauvais. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir besoin de nous, commenta John. On dirait que nous allons être les derniers à sortir d'ici.

Rodney hocha la tête, ne sachant plus très bien s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Vingt-cinq ans, cela faisait beaucoup de temps.

-J'ai, euh…une surprise pour toi.

-Je l'aurais parié, répondit John avec une voix que Rodney commençait à identifier comme celle de la chambre à coucher.

-Non, pas ça. Ça, c'est pour plus tard. Viens avec moi.

Il se dirigea vers l'estrade toute proche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où allons-nous ? Questionna John traînant pour monter les escaliers vers l'estrade, visiblement à contrecœur.

Rodney jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'immense auditorium pour s'assurer qu'il était réellement vide avant de se diriger d'un air déterminé vers le piano. Il prit place sur la banquette et John vint se tenir près de lui, jetant un coup d'œil alentour comme s'il s'attendait à être hué.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ?

-Chut ! Laisse-moi réfléchir une minute, répondit le scientifique en soulevant le couvercle du piano. Ses pieds trouvèrent les trois grandes pédales comme si c'était la veille qu'il avait touché sa passion d'enfance et non pas toute son existence.

Cela aurait dû lui demander des efforts pour se rappeler depuis tout ce temps, mais à la seconde où le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les ivoires, ils s'envolèrent en un rapide menuet. Il était rouillé et trébucha à quelques endroits mais à la troisième répétition, c'était assez acceptable.

-Mon dieu, Rodney, je ne savais pas que tu jouais. La voix étonnée de John résonnait au-dessus de lui. Il attrapa une chaise pliante et la plaça prés du banc de son ami. Il s'installa dessus à califourchon, le menton sur ses bras posés sur le dossier de la chaise dans une position inconsciemment sensuelle.

Rodney pouvait sentir le regard avide de John sur ses doigts.

-Je n'ai pas joué depuis que j'étais gosse.

Se rappelant qu'il était là pour John et non pour lui, il délaissa Chopin et s'essaya à un genre plus simple. Aucune des musiques qu'il voulait jouer n'avaient été écrite pour le piano. Mais puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu jouer de la guitare, même s'il en avait une, il allait devoir faire avec.

Transposant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il commença par un morceau qui lui était assez familier. C'était la chanson préférée de Lindstrom. Son ami l'avait si souvent fredonné en travaillant que cet air suffisait à rendre Rodney fou. Mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de familier pour commencer. Il avait à peine entamé la première mesure que John s'exclama d'une voix excitée :

-Hé, je connais ça, c'est « Ring of fire » !

Rodney sourit.

-Après avoir aperçu le poster dans ta chambre, je me suis dit que « l'Homme en Noir »était un bon choix.

-Tu es génial ! S'exclama John. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu connais cette chanson. _Comment_ est-ce que tu la connais ? Ne me dis pas que tu aime la Country.

-J'ai passé deux ans sur Area 51 dans le désert du Nevada. Nous avions huit stations de radios : Une mexicaine, une chrétienne de Rock, une d'informations et cinq de Country. Lindstrom écoutait ça tout le temps, expliqua Rodney essayant de ne pas trop penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lindstrom.

Il fouilla dans son cerveau, essayant de se souvenir des chansons de Johnny Cash qu'il avait entendu. Il s'en joua pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis finit par demander.

-C'est comment la suite dans celle-là ?

-Hein ? Demanda John ayant l'air d'émerger d'un profond sommeil.

-Peux-tu me fredonner la suite ? Demanda Rodney.

-Hum…ça fait, « _On a sleepy city sidewalk, I'm wishing, Lord, that I was stoned…._ », John commença par parler, puis il fint par chanter la suite de « _Sunday Morning Coming_ _Down_ » d'une voix de ténor assez convenable.

-Tu m'avais caché quelque chose, Sheppard, sourit Rodney, reprenant rapidement la mesure tandis que John continuait à chanter plus doucement.

Rodney perdit la notion du temps qu'ils passèrent au piano, jouant toutes les chansons qu'il obligeait John à fredonner ou à chanter suffisamment dans le ton pour pouvoir le suivre. Il n'avait pas passé du bon temps comme ça depuis qu'il avait abandonné le piano à douze ans.

Il leva les yeux quand John posa une main sur son épaule un moment plus tard, entre deux chansons.

-Tu sais, tu es un génie en tout. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es super ! S'exclama John les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Rodney sentit la vieille douleur le frapper tandis qu'il confessait.

-Techniquement parfait mais pas d'âme.

John eut un sourire hésitant. Il plissa des yeux.

-Quoi ?

Rodney ne put chasser l'amertume de sa voix en s'expliquant.

-C'est ce qu'a dit mon professeur quand j'avais douze ans. Il a dit que je n'avais pas d'âme. Je voulais jouer à Carnegie Hall mais je n'étais pas un véritable artiste. J'ai donc abandonné. C'était la seule chose que je voulais vraiment faire.

John eut l'air scandalisé.

-Ton professeur t'a dit ça…quand tu avais douze ans ? Quel sorte de crétin était-ce ?

-John, tu ne dois pas…

-Rodney, tu viens de passer cette dernière heure à me jouer la sérénade. Tu n'as jamais raté un battement ou une note sur des chansons que tu connaissais à peine, argumenta John avec emportement, la voix dure.

-C'est le côté « techniquement parfait » répondit Rodney d'une voix sourde.

-Foutaises ! Je ne sais pas qui était ce type mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait absolument tort.

-Peut-être ne connais-tu pas assez bien la musique pour faire la différence, remarqua Rodney ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi ça le blessait tant d'entendre John dire tout cela.

Mais John n'allait pas se laisser détourner de son but.

-Peut-être que je ne connais pas la musique classique, mais je sais que tu joues juste. Il y avait de l'âme, Rodney. Une véritable âme. Tu ne répètes pas comme un perroquet des accords de guitare. Tu as ajouté toutes ces petites choses qui ramènent la musique à la vie. C'est de l'art véritable. Je n'y serai pas arrivé sur une guitare.

-Tu joues de la guitare ? Demanda Rodney, découvrant une information livrée fortuitement.

-Un peu, mais pas comme tu joues du piano. Rodney, tu as été super, vraiment super.

-John…

Mais ce dernier le coupa avec insistance, exalté.

-Qui peut dire quelque chose de pareil à un enfant de douze ans ? Peut-être que tu ne jouais pas le genre de musique qui devait toucher un gosse à l'époque. Ou bien peut-être que ce type était jaloux.

-Jaloux ? Il était un virtuose quand il avait à peine trente ans. Il a tout fait, joué à Carnegie, fait une tournée mondiale.(7) Pourquoi aurait-il été jaloux de moi ?

-Oh ? Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que tu es si fichtrement bon que ça fait peur ? Penses-y, Rodney. Tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, parfois. Tu sais que des gens t'envient. Pourquoi ton professeur serait-il différent ? Il avait ce garçon, là, à peine douze ans et presque parfait. Il a dû se rendre compte de ton potentiel et ça le tuait probablement de réaliser qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure d'accomplir la moitié des choses que tu aurais le temps de faire.

-Etre capable de jouer à la perfection n'est pas la même chose que d'avoir du talent. C'est une question de cœur, le corrigea Rodney.

-Et tu penses que tu n'as pas de cœur ? Questionna John étonné.

Rodney se força à être honnête.

-Quand on en vient à l'art, non.

-En raison de ce qu'un professeur t'a dit ? Quand tu avais _douze ans_ ?

-Monsieur Pastori était un expert, John. Il enseignait depuis plus de trente ans. Il était si bon qu'il fallait passer une audition pour être pris comme élève.

-Et tu l'as fait à quel âge ? Dix ans ?

-Euh…cinq ans, admit Rodney avec hésitation. Il fut soulagé que John semblât simplement choqué. Il ne le regardait pas comme une espèce de phénomène, ce qui était la réaction habituelle quand il mentionnait l'age auquel il avait commencé à jouer du piano.

-Rodney, tu n'étais qu'un gosse, bon dieu !

-Le problème n'était pas l'age que j'avais. Tout ce qui comptait était que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un véritable artiste.

Rodney pouvait entendre l'amertume dans sa voix, bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour l'étouffer.

-Peut-être que tu n'avais pas encore développé ton propre style, mais qui a du style à cet âge-là ? Quelle profondeur a un gosse de douze ans ? Tu peux être un génie, mais je te connais. Tu es… juste un type normal sous ton intelligence. Tu ne devais pas être très différent de moi à douze ans. Bon, à part cette histoire de bombe atomique faite maison. Le fait que tu puisses t'asseoir et jouer ainsi alors que tu ne l'as pas fait depuis des années, c'est simplement…incroyable.

Il pouvait se rendre compte à quel point John était sincère. Non pas cette sincérité artificielle, les yeux écarquillés genre « Vous allez m'apprécier parce que je suis un type vraiment sympa » qu'il utilisait quand ils rencontraient des indigènes sur les planètes qu'ils visitaient. Non, une sincérité réelle. Ce qui était encore plus touchant était que John ne le regardait pas comme une curiosité à cause de ses facultés précoces. Rodney déglutit.

-Tu es partial.

La main de John se resserra sur son épaule.

-Je suis juste. Johnny Cash lui-même n'aurait pu y mettre plus d'âme.

-Tu veux entendre autre chose ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix tendue, ne désirant pas s'étendre sur ce terrain douloureux.

-Peut-être une autre fois ? Tu dois être fatigué maintenant, décréta John, ses yeux perçant lisant en lui, le devinant trop bien.

Rodney déglutit avec peine et referma le piano. D'un coté il avait envie de continuer à jouer mais d'un autre coté, la partie de lui qui avait été dévastée par l'évaluation de monsieur Pastori lui donnait envie de partir en courant.

-Rodney ?

Un peu effrayé, il leva les yeux sur ce beau visage. La gentillesse dans le regard de John fit battre son cœur plus vite.

-Merci, dit John en se levant de son siège. C'était stupéfiant.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Rodney essayant de paraître désinvolte, comme si cela n'avait pas été grand chose.

Espérant cacher son malaise, il délaissa la banquette. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils se trouvaient dans un angle parfait pour un baiser. John le regarda comme s'il allait le faire mais Rodney posa une main sur sa poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas sûr. Pas ici. Je sais que nous sommes seuls en ce moment mais…

-Tu as raison.

Cote à cote ils quittèrent l'estrade et descendirent la grande allée centrale de ce qui ressemblait maintenant à une immense caverne vide. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte principale, Rodney se rappela de la verrouiller, comme promis. Comme la porte se refermait derrière eux les lumières s'éteignirent.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le transporteur, John semblait anormalement calme. Rodney se demanda si sa propre humeur avait gâché la soirée.

-Rodney ?

-Oui, répondit-il inquiet à cause du ton hésitant. Il ne l'entendait pas souvent de John. La dernière fois que John l'avait employé était quand il avait admis que c'était sous son ordre que le Dart Wraith avait été abattu, ce qui avait eut pour conséquence le supplice de partager sa conscience avec Cadman.

-Tu n'avais vraiment pas joué depuis que tu avais douze ans ?

Ce n'était pas à quoi il s'attendait.

-Oui. Ça me faisait trop mal de savoir que je ne serai jamais ce que je voulais être.

-Alors pourquoi l'as tu fais ce soir ? Questionna John rencontrant son regard comme ils entraient dans le transporteur. Tu as fait quelque chose que tu avais activement évité pendant _vingt-cinq ans_ rien que pour me rendre heureux ?

-J'ai trouvé injuste que tu doives attendre le centenaire d'Atlantis pour entendre la musique qui te manque tant, répondit timidement Rodney, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pas quand je pouvais te donner cela.

Ça sonnait bancal à ses propres oreilles.

-Merci encore, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux, lâcha John d'une voix bourrue après un instant de silence.

Rodney essaya de se défaire de son sentiment de vulnérabilité mais il se sentait comme s'il s'était trop dévoilé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, confirma John. Ça a été, hum…difficile pour toi ?

John semblait vraiment vouloir savoir, comme s'il était inquiet. Cela faisait bizarre à Rodney que quelqu'un éprouve un sentiment de protection à son égard. La plupart du temps, il lui semblait qu'il pourrait mourir d'empoisonnement à cause des radiations et tout ce que feraient les gens serait de rire de lui. Même Beckett qui était si compatissant qu'il avait eu pitié d'un Wraith s'était moqué de lui quand il s'était retrouvé paralysé et impuissant.

Alors au lieu d'essayer de se cacher, il décida d'être honnête.

-Après toutes ces années, c'était comme…jeter des miettes de pain à un homme affamé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je…j'étais presque parvenu à oublier combien cela me manquait. Mais cette sensation quand les touches m'ont répondu…c'était un élan, comme le sexe. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer…

-Mais tu semblais vraiment heureux, remarqua John. Je veux dire qu'à part ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière, je ne pense pas que je t'avais déjà vu ainsi. Tu étais radieux.

-J'ai…vraiment adoré jouer, admit-il d'un ton choqué, submergé par son sentiment de perte.

-Quelle importance avait Carnégie dans tout ça?

-Comment ?

-Quand tu en parles, c'est de la même façon que j'en parlerai si je devais renoncer à voler.

Rodney eut l'impression de le voir réellement frissonner à cette idée tandis qu'ils sortaient du transporteur pour arriver à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs quartiers.

-C'est ce que ça fait, répondit Rodney, surpris que quelqu'un puisse vraiment le comprendre.

-Donc tu as complètement cessé de jouer et tu t'es privé de ce que tu aimais le plus au monde parce qu'un crétin t'a dit que tu ne serais jamais le premier de la classe ? Je sais que tu as un ego assez démesuré, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement. Je ne te vois pas te désintéresser de quelque chose juste parce que tu ne peux pas y être le meilleur. C'était vraiment important de jouer à Carnegie ? Tu ne pouvais pas jouer seulement pour le plaisir, comme je vole pour le plaisir de voler ?

Vingt-cinq années de peine lui serraient l'estomac tandis qu'il essayait de se faire comprendre de John.

-Je…je travaillais sur des compositions. Pas mal de compositions. J'avais déjà composé la moitié de ma première symphonie…mais si tout ça c'était de la merde sans sentiment, à quoi ça servait ?

-Merde, Rodney, écoute-toi un peu, s'il te plait ! Prends du recul avec tes émotions et utilise ce cerveau impressionnant pendant un instant, implora presque John.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ?

-Les gens qui manquent de talent et de profondeur ne composent pas de symphonies. Ils ne créent pas des arrangements musicaux après vingt-cinq ans sans avoir touché un instrument. Je peux dire que ce connard était intimidé par toi. Tu n'as plus douze ans, tu peux te rendre compte à quel point les gens peuvent être malveillants.

-Il n'avait rien à…

-S'il était aussi bon que tu le dis, pourquoi n'enseignait-il pas à Julliard ou à un autre endroit comme ça ? Et au lieu de ça, il enseigne à des gosses de cinq ans, au Canada. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre enseigner à des gosses de cinq ans au Canada, mais je pense que ce serait comme jouer « Summer Stock » trente ans après que vous ayez reçu votre dernier oscar. (8) Ça vous resterait au travers de la gorge. Peut-être qu'il a juste passé sa frustration sur toi parce qu'il a vu que tu avais vraiment ce qu'il fallait, suggéra John.

L'allusion à « Summer Stock » retint son attention. Au lieu de réfuter immédiatement ce que John venait de dire, il en envisagea la possibilité. Il existait des précédents historiques dans ce que John suggérait mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais attribué à monsieur Pastori. le rôle d'Antonio Salieri, le rival jaloux de Mozart.

Etait-ce possible ?

Il se remémora ses leçons avec monsieur Pastori, grand, gris et si sévère. Il rechercha un indice qui indiquerait que John pouvait avoir raison. Semaine après semaine il s'installait dans le salon de monsieur Pastori. Le vieil homme lui montrait quelque nouvelle technique et présentait ce qu'il appelait un morceau difficile et, neuf fois sur dix, Rodney pouvait le jouer parfaitement au premier ou second essai. Seulement maintenant, regardant en arrière avec sa vision d'adulte, Rodney envisagea que ce qu'il avait interprété comme le mécontentement de son professeur devant une exécution plate et sans âme pourrait vraiment avoir été l'envie amère du vieil homme devant un prodige terriblement doué.

La musique n'était pas comme les maths ou la science. Ses professeurs de science avaient toujours été enchantés par ses facultés hors du commun, mais dés le départ Pastori n'avait jamais semblé content de ses exécutions.

Rodney chancela comme il en venait à réaliser que John pouvait avoir raison. Une célébrité qui avait fait son temps forcée d'enseigner à des écoliers pour subvenir à ses besoins pouvait être assez jaloux d'un jeune étudiant doué pour saboter sa carrière, surtout un étudiant avec ses propres handicaps sociaux, qui poussait toujours plus loin les limites et les exigences. _Pourquoi pas ?_

-Rodney ! John lui toucha le bras. Tu vas bien ?

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir, près d'un arbre en pot, à quelques mètres de ses quartiers, mais tout ce que Rodney voyait était le sourire sur le visage de Pastori durant la dernière leçon quand il avait donné à Rodney une estimation « honnête » de ses capacités. C'était le seul sourire franc qu'il se rappelait.

-Je…j'ai abandonné à cause de ce que monsieur Pastori m'avait dit. Il se mit à trembler en reconnaissant la portée de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Toute ma vie…

La main de John se referma sur son bras et il le guida vers sa porte. Elle coulissa en reconnaissant le code génétique ATA spécifique de Rodney et se referma derrière eux.

-Pas toute ta vie, le corrigea John en lui saisissant les deux bras. Tu es un artiste dans ce que tu fais ici chaque jour, Rodney. Nous aurions été morts dès la première semaine de notre arrivée sans ta créativité. C'est bien plus important que Carnegie. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux et tu es tout le temps sous le feu des projecteurs. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que la science est la seule chose à laquelle tu dois consacrer cette créativité. Peut-être y a t-il de la place pour la musique aussi ?

Rodney entendait à peine ce que disait John. Il ne savait pas à quel point les expressions de son visage étaient révélatrices. Son tumulte intérieur était insupportable. Un mélange amer de choc, de douleur et de rage car plus il y pensait, plus il lui semblait que John pouvait peut-être avoir raison et qu'il avait tout lâché pour rien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais il regarda John, le regarda vraiment et s'aperçut que ce dernier s'attendait à l'explosion, et il restait là, disposé à la supporter.

Aussi en colère qu'il était après ce vieil homme malveillant, Rodney réalisa que s'il avait poursuivi les rêves de son cœur, il ne se tiendrait pas ici avec John. Il n'aurait jamais passé son diplôme d'astrophysique, n'aurait jamais travaillé pour l'USAF, ne serait jamais allé en Sibérie, en Antarctique ou dans la galaxie de Pégase. John et lui ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre cela lui permit d'exhaler sa fureur.

S'il avait eu le choix entre le piano ou être l'ami de John Sheppard et le tenir dans ses bras, il n'y aurait pas photo.

-Tu vas bien ? Questionna John timidement en frottant les bras de Rodney de haut en bas.

Rodney déglutit avec peine.

-Tu…pourrais avoir raison.

-Pas « pourrais », corrigea John avec encore ce souci protecteur dans les yeux. Je t'ai entendu jouer.

-C'est…beaucoup à assimiler, s'entendit chuchoter Rodney.

-Ouais. Tu as…besoin d'être seul ? Demanda John en retirant ses mains.

-Non, à moins que tu ne veuilles t'en aller. Rodney se rendit compte tardivement que tout ceci ne devait pas être particulièrement agréable pour John. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il pourrait passer une seule soirée avec John sans avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Non, je veux rester, répondit John rapidement.

-Drôle de premier rendez-vous, hein ? Je suis dés…

-Non, l'interrompit John, c'était important. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne t'ai parlé de cela plus tôt. Tes parents n'ont pas discuté de ça avec toi quand tu avais douze ans ?

-Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se disputer.

La question de John lui donna à penser qu'ils savaient peu l'un de l'autre en dehors du travail. Il savait que John aimait le football américain, la Country, la science-fiction, les Grandes Roues, tout ce qui allait plus vite que 300 km/heure et le pop-corn. Et ce soir il avait appris que John jouait aussi de la guitare. Ce n'était pas beaucoup.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne savait absolument rien de la famille ou du foyer de John, au point de ne même pas savoir s'il en avait un. Il aurait été stupéfait d'apprendre que peut-être cet homme accompli avait été un enfant placé dans une famille d'accueil ou un orphelin..Ford lui avait dit dans la confidence que Sheppard n'avait envoyé aucun message chez lui quand ils avaient rétabli la communication avec la Terre. Cela lui avait paru étrange, alors, mais il ne s'était pas senti le droit de se mêler de ses affaires. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas fait.

-C'était comment ? Demanda John doucement en réaction au commentaire de Rodney sur les disputes de ses parents.

Rodney tenta de plaisanter.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que ma charmante personnalité était le produit d'un foyer heureux, non ?

-Je pensais que c'était ton génie qui se manifestait dans le tempérament artistique.

Rodney rechercha une trace de moquerie, mais John ne semblait pas ironique.

-Ça aussi, bien sur, répondit Rodney faisant l'effort de se concentrer afin de ne pas se perdre dans la passé.

-Ça va mieux maintenant ? Se renseigna John.

Il se trouvait là, avec John Sheppard dans ses quartiers. Ça allait plus que mieux.

-Ouais. Merci pour…tu sais bien…hésita Rodney. Il n'avait pas envie de relancer la conversation précédente mais il voulait que John sache qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait dit.

-Je t'en prie. Et merci pour la musique, répondit John de ce ton chantant qu'il utilisait quand il voulait se montrer persuasif.

-C'était avec plaisir, répliqua Rodney.

Dans le silence qui suivit ils restèrent là à se fixer l'un et l'autre. Rodney était intensément conscient des mains de John sur son biceps et de sa proximité. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de cette mince silhouette vêtue de noir qui lui faisait face.

L'atmosphère changea en une seconde.

Les yeux noisette de John étaient pleins de désir tandis qu'il s'exprimait de sa voix sensuelle et traînante.

-Tu sais, je n'en ai pas eu un échantillon, la nuit dernière.

-De quoi ? La manière dont John le regardait lui rendit la bouche soudain sèche.

-De ton plaisir.

Comme si cette voix paresseuse et traitante n'était pas assez tentante, John ouvrit de grands yeux implorants. Des yeux de chien battus ne faisaient même pas le poids à coté de John Sheppard en plein mode persuasion.

À cet instant Rodney su qu'il était bel et bien condamné. Avant d'avoir fait l'amour avec John Sheppard il trouvait cette manœuvre agaçante, mais maintenant…il lui donnerait un rein quand il le regardait ainsi, et ce n'était pas bon.

Pourtant, comment la communication non verbale avec John pourrait-elle être une mauvaise chose ? Se demanda Rodney en se rapprochant plus près de façon à combler l'espace entre eux.

Le militaire lâcha ses bras le temps de faire glisser sa veste de cuir de ses épaules et de la balancer sur la chaise de bureau.

L'aine de John frotta la hanche droite de Rodney, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier. Il sentit la chair se contracter et s'agrandir. À cause de lui. Savoir qu'il excitait John lui faisait autant d'effet que s'il le touchait.

Rodney passa les mains autour de la taille mince de l'autre homme.

Les mains de John remontèrent le long de ses bras sur ses épaules, sa nuque pour s'immobiliser dans ses cheveux. Rodney enfouit sa main dans la tignasse de John dont les mèches se dressaient vers le haut, comme d'habitude. Il se souvint avec amusement de ne même pas l'avoir touchée touché la nuit dernière, puis il se dit que cela aurait été un peu difficile vu qu'il se trouvait à genoux.

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux qui étaient un peu raides à cause du gel que John employait pour les faire tenir droits, Rodney se demanda ce que ce dernier voulait faire ce soir. John n'avait pas eu de rapports avec des types depuis aussi longtemps que lui avec le piano. Cela devait lui être assez inconnu.

Mais son compagnon n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela difficile. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du désir dans son regard quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Cela avait un peu fait peur à Rodney, la nuit dernière. La plupart des hommes avec qui il avait été n'embrassaient pas, mais John avait l'air d'aimer ça. Rodney réalisa qu'il faisait certainement avec lui la même chose qu'il faisait avec les femmes, et c'était dévastateur. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, bien sûr, mais après la nuit dernière et ce matin, il était pleinement convaincu que John pourrait apprendre une chose ou deux au capitaine Kirk en personne question romance.

Rodney prit vaguement conscience que là était la différence. John était romantique avec lui. Les baisers, le rendez-vous de ce soir…C'était autre chose que tirer un coup et se casser tout de suite après. John agissait comme si c'était important pour lui.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche dès que la langue de John la frappa et l'accueillit par une succion. En réaction John se pressa encore plus près de lui. Rodney fut presque anéanti par la douce saveur de la bouche de John. Même en tout début de la matinée il avait eu bon goût. C'était si injuste que Rodney ne voulait même pas y penser. Etre beau et avoir bonne haleine le matin, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Leurs mains erraient sur leurs têtes, leurs cous et leurs dos tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient avec voracité. Rodney poussa un gémissement quand les mains de John serrèrent son postérieur dans une tentative expérimentale. L'extase traversa Rodney à ce premier et hésitant essai.

-Tu aimes ça ? Souffla John dans sa bouche. Ses mains pressèrent encore plus fermement les fesses de Rodney.

-Ahhh ! S'écria Rodney s'agrippant à John jusqu'à ce que la sensation diminue.

Il sanglota presque quand John abandonna son postérieur pour parcourir le dos de son chandail de haut en bas. Il l'attrapa par le bas et commença à le tirer lentement vers le haut.

Rodney cessa le baiser en haletant et leva les bras pour l'aider. L'air frais frappa sa peau surchauffée quand le vêtement lui fut ôté. Il avait déjà l'impression de brûler alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine touchés.

John lança le pull bleu au-dessus de sa veste en cuir sur le siège de bureau tout proche. Il ne perdit pas de temps. Ses mains retournèrent tirer le bord du tee-shirt de Rodney de son pantalon.

John inclina la tête sur le coté, l'air interrogateur.

Rodney déglutit et acquiesça. C'était le moment de vérité. Au moins John n'était pas encore nu et il n'y aurait pas de comparaison à faire. Rodney avait conscience de ne jamais s'en être bien tiré au premier déshabillage. Il y en avait rarement un second, du moins avec les hommes. Son corps un peu mou n'était pas ce que la plupart des hommes recherchaient. Il savait, en soi, qu'il n'était pas mal mais il n'avait tout simplement pas ce corps mince et sexy que préféraient les hommes qui aimaient les hommes.

Ce que Rodney voyait devant lui était ce à quoi la plupart voulaient goûter. John avait tout : L'allure, le style, le physique.

Seulement il voulait plus qu'un avant-goût. La perfection physique de John était ce qui l'attirait le moins chez lui, même si en ce moment elle le submergeait. Il voulait savoir la portée de l'intelligence que John cachait comme si c'était quelque chose dont il devait avoir honte. Il voulait découvrir la raison de ces ombres dans les yeux de John et les chasser. Mais pour l'instant il se contenterait de s'occuper de l'érection impressionnante qui tendait le devant du pantalon de John. C'était un but atteignable. Le reste demanderait un degré d'intimité auquel Rodney n'était jamais parvenu jusqu'à présent.

Rodney eut un sourire nerveux, inclina de nouveau la tête et leva obligeamment les bras. Le tee-shirt était collé avec la sueur et il eut un peu plus de mal à l'enlever. John le balança sur le pull et fit un pas en arrière pour regarder Rodney tandis que celui-ci se redressait et baissait les bras.

Rodney se demanda ce que voyait John. Il avait perdu pas mal de poids ces derniers mois mais son estomac était toujours moelleux et bombait par-dessus la taille de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas autant de poils que John sur la poitrine mais trop pour être considéré comme lisse. Double menton, cheveux dégarnis. Il savait tellement qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur que ce n'était même pas drôle.

S'attendant au pire, il osa lever les yeux. Le regard noisette étaient toujours fixé sur sa poitrine nue. John ne semblait pas déçu. Rodney pouvait se rendre compte qu'il respirait avec difficulté.

Il se mit à trembler quand la main droite de John s'éleva pour parcourir le creux de son cou et descendre au milieu de sa poitrine où ses poils clairsemés allaient s'épaississant.

-Joli, apprécia John. Il semblait sincère.

Reprenant courage grâce à cette gentillesse, Rodney déglutit avec peine.

-C'est un peu unilatéral. Pouvons-nous nous débarrasser de ça ? Demanda t-il en tirant doucement le devant de la chemise de John.

John hocha la tête et commença à se déboutonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Rodney.

-Je suis un peu du genre du genre Chewbacca, prononça t-il sans son habituelle bravade dans la voix.

On aurait dit un avertissement.

Rodney était si concentré sur la poitrine sexy au duvet sombre qu'il mit un instant avant d'enregistrer les mots de John.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde, prévint John en faisant glisser sa chemise et en la jetant sur le reste des vêtements. Il avait déjà vu la poitrine nue de John la fois ou l'insecte Wraith s'était attaché à son cou. Mais à ce moment-là, le Jumper était coincé dans la Porte des Etoiles et Rodney n'avait pas de temps pour autre chose que d'essayer de comprendre le système d'alimentation Ancien.

Mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'opportunité, il en profitait pleinement. John n'était pas très large mais ses muscles fins semblaient chauds comme l'enfer sous le duvet sombre. Rodney fit tout son possible pour s'empêcher de saliver, bien qu'il supposât que ce fut une réaction normale à la situation actuelle.

La signification des derniers mots de son amant mit un moment à lui parvenir au cerveau. Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde ? Que venait de dire John ? Cela lui prit encore une minute pour comprendre que John lui parlait de son propre corps, le prévenant de la même façon que Rodney avait mentionné sa propre graisse avant de se dévêtir. Il fut choqué de réaliser que John était sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna t-il.

John désigna la toison sombre sur sa poitrine.

-Les poils.

-Il y a ici quelque qu'un qui n'apprécie pas la perfection virile ?

John cligna des yeux. Ses traits s'adoucirent.

-Perfection virile ? Hum !

-Ouais ! Le capitaine Kirk aurait tué pour avoir une poitrine pareille, murmura Rodney en faisant un pas en avant. C'était un peu comme une révélation de se rendre compte que même les gens magnifiques avaient des complexes au sujet de leur physique.

-Pouvons-nous laisser tomber cela ? Gloussa John en tendant le bras, son moment de gêne semblant disparu.

Rodney aurait souhaité pouvoir faire disparaître ses propres complexes aussi facilement.

Ils comblèrent l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Il sentit l'odeur de John et émit un sifflement de plaisir quand leurs poitrines nues se touchèrent. Chaud. John était incroyablement chaud et doux contre sa peau brûlante.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Pendant que leurs langues dansaient et jouaient ensemble Rodney glissa une main entre eux pour caresser le sternum de John.

Il y avait véritablement une étonnante quantité de duvet à cet endroit-là. C'était doux comme une fourrure de chaton sous le bout de ses doigts. Tout en continuant le baiser, il l'explora de ses mains. Contrairement à lui, les poils de John n'étaient pas juste épais au milieu puis plus disséminés sur sa poitrine. Ils couvraient le sternum et la cage thoracique, courant en large bande sur l'estomac plat et ferme pour disparaître sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Rodney sentit un petit mamelon émerger du duvet tandis que ses doigts faisaient connaissances avec le secteur. John émit un petit son indigent pendant que Rodney triturait le petit bouton ferme.

Rodney n'aurait pas pu résister à ce tendre appât, même si sa vie en dépendait. Interrompant le baiser, il baissa la tête sur le mamelon rigide et le suça. C'était aussi appétissant que cela en avait l'air. Un peu de la sueur salée de John, la saveur de sa peau et quelque chose de plus qui était l'essence même de John Sheppard. La saveur coulait dans son sang comme des bulles de Champagne.

Les gémissements de John semblaient monter des profondeurs de son âme. Ses mains cramponnaient les bras de Rodney comme pour se maintenir debout.

Rodney se retira et souffla sur la pointe humide.

-Mon dieu, Rodney ! Gémit John. Ses doigts creusaient dans les bras nus de l'autre homme. Visiblement c'était un endroit très sensible.

-Lit ? Questionna Rodney prêt à descendre de nouveau sur son mamelon si John n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de se retrouver à l'horizontale avec lui. Mais le militaire ne semblait pas avoir d'autre problème que celui d'une envie pressante de s'envoyer en l'air, ce que Rodney ressentait aussi.

Le consentement simple et l'envie de contacts de John étaient encore plus un cadeau pour Rodney que le sexe lui-même. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il se sentait vraiment désiré. John lui donnait cela, et bien plus. John le caressait et l'embrassait comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez de lui.

En réponse à la suggestion de Rodney, John se dirigea, plutôt chancelant en direction du lit, tirant pratiquement l'autre homme avec lui. Visiblement il était d'accord avec cette idée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent le temps que John ôte ses bottes et Rodney ses chaussures. Puis John était de nouveau après lui et ils tombèrent sur le matelas.

Pendant qu'il essayait d'empêcher l'autre homme de tirer tout son poids au-dessus de lui, Rodney réalisa qu'il était le plus expérimenté des deux au sujet du sexe gay et qu'il devait découvrir ce que John avait envie de faire. En tout cas il n'avait certainement aucun problème avec les baisers, parce que cela prit au moins trois minutes à Rodney pour libérer sa bouche.

-John ?

Rodney se décala de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent cote à cote, se faisant face la tête sur l'oreiller.

-Mmmm ? Répondit John, plus intéressé par caresser l'oreille de Rodney de son index que par une discussion.

Frémissant, Rodney se tortilla et se força à demander.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

John eut l'air choqué.

-Tu es en train de plaisanter ?

Comprenant qu'il avait été mal compris, Rodney s'expliqua.

-Tu as dit que cela fait vingt ans que tu n'avais pas fait ça. Je ne veux rien faire que tu ne… Se sentant idiot sous le regard amusé de John, il continua. Qu'est-ce que tu aimais, alors ?

-J'étais un gosse, j'aimais prendre mon pied.

-Ça n'aide pas vraiment, se plaignit Rodney, ne désirant qu'une chose, oublier la discussion et retourner où ils en étaient mais cela pourrait conduire à des problèmes qu'il préférait éviter.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. J'aime toujours prendre mon pied, mais tu me demandes ce que je voudrai faire, non ?

John sembla finalement piger. L'amusement déserta son visage.

-Ça aiderait de savoir si tu n'aimes pas qu'on te suce les orteils ou bien qu'on te lèche derrière les genoux, précisa Rodney espérant que John comprendrait ce qu'il lui demandait vraiment.

-Mon dieu, Rodney, sucer les orteils !

-Si tu aimes, répondit Rodney se demandant si John avait la moindre idée des choses qu'il était prêt à faire pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec tes amis ?

John semblait encore fixé sur l'idée d'un suçage d'orteil, car il mit un moment à répondre.

-Comme pas mal de gosses, des trucs, branlette, pipes, un peu de frottage. Rien de bien lourd.

Rodney hocha la tête. C'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu détestes ?

John secoua la tête.

-Pas que je sache, mais c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à…tu sais bien…

Rodney épargna à John la nécessité de terminer sa phrase.

-Bien sûr. Seulement…fais-moi savoir si quelque chose te rend mal à l'aise.

-Et pour toi ? Questionna John en faisant courir ses doigts sur le cou de Rodney. Aucun interdit que je devrais connaître ?

C'était difficile de penser avec John le touchant ainsi. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle Rodney s'exprima.

-Je ne pense pas sérieusement que ce sera un problème avec toi, mais je…je n'aime pas avoir mal.

-C'est bon, parce que je n'aime pas faire mal. Rien d'autre ?

Rodney secouant la tête, ayant encore de la peine à croire qu'il se trouvait allongé là avec John, discutant de ce qu'ils aimaient au lit.

-Et au sujet de…tu sais bien, demanda John laissant ses doigts courir de haut en bas sur le flanc de Rodney.

Les doigts le brûlait à travers le pantalon. La main baladeuse de John le faisait trembler.

-Si tu veux, souffla t-il.

-Ce n'était pas la question, répondit John avec une inflexion affectueuse dans la voix en dépit de son expression étonnée. Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?

Son visage n'exprimait aucun jugement, juste de la curiosité.

Rodney se força à se concentrer.

-Je ne l'ai fait que deux ou trois fois de cette façon, mais oui, j'ai aimé ça. Beaucoup.

À l'instant ou il s'était montré franc, il avait su quelle question allait suivre. John ne le déçut pas, il demanda immédiatement.

-Si tu as aimé ça, pourquoi tu ne l'as fait que deux ou trois fois, alors ?

Il avait l'air étonné mais essayait de comprendre.

-Cela implique un problème de confiance. Ça te rend un peu…vulnérable, essaya d'expliquer Rodney.

-Mais tu le ferais avec moi ?

Ressentant justement cette vulnérabilité en ce moment, Rodney se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Bon dieu, Rodney, tu es en train de me tuer, murmura John d'une voix tremblante, et il l'embrassa.

Leurs corps semblèrent fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Se trouver couché avec John était stupéfiant. John se pressa de plus en plus contre lui jusqu'à ce que Rodney roule sur son dos et l'attire sur lui.

C'était mieux. John était mince mais solide. Sa chaleur et son poids couvraient Rodney comme une couverture organique.

La sensation de cette poitrine velue pressée contre la sienne était incroyable. Rodney était toujours enclin à transpirer facilement et tout son corps fut recouvert de sueur tandis qu'une chaleur érotique le traversait. Il se retrouva trempé en quelques secondes.

Les doigts de John semblaient conscients du changement sur la peau de Rodney car ils se mirent à caresser ses épaules luisantes de transpiration comme s'ils voulaient en tester la consistance. Puis John interrompit le baiser et lui lécha la gorge.

Rodney ne put se retenir de gémir. Le bas de son corps s'arqua contre John comme galvanisé par deux ou trois mille volts.

John recula pour se donner une certaine marge de manœuvre. Une fois qu'il eut pris assez de distance, la main droite de John s'égara dans le duvet épars de la poitrine de l'autre homme tout en taquinant son mamelon.

Il durcit immédiatement, pointant presque d'un air implorant vers John. Rodney sentit son corps tout entier réclamer son attention. Il était toujours affamé de contact mais c'était pire que d'habitude. Le fait que ce soit John qui lui fasse ces choses rendait ses sensations plus intenses.

John ne le taquina pas ni ne le fit attendre.

Rodney contempla les yeux grands ouverts cette tête brune descendre au-dessus de sa poitrine. Un souffle chaud ondula dans son duvet, le faisant frissonner et une seconde plus tard la chaleur liquide de la bouche de John entoura son mamelon. La succion qui s'en suivit failli le mener à la jouissance. Rodney ne pouvait même pas identifier les bruits qu'il faisait. John devait pratiquement le maintenir tellement il s'agitait mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Les doigts doués de John traînèrent le long de la ligne de duvet presque invisible en bas de sa poitrine à son ventre arrondi où ils firent une pause pour caresser la peau avec une pression légère. La fine caresse retentit à travers Rodney comme un orgasme.

Haletant, il agrippa les épaules robustes de John et s'y cramponna de toutes ses forces.

Après une minute ou deux de ce sublime tourment, John retira sa bouche du mamelon qu'il venait de sucer.

-Tu es si moelleux, commenta t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'embarrassant secteur de son estomac, juste là où il était bombé au-dessus de la taille de son pantalon semblait avoir inspiré ce commentaire.

-Un-estomac-moelleux-n'est-pas-une-bonne-chose, grogna Rodney, tremblant toujours tandis que John continuait ses étranges caresses sur sa graisse.

-Je l'aime, insista John, se tournant un peu afin que son bras gauche, sur lequel il était penché puisse entrer dans le jeu.

Rodney se tordit comme les mains de John caressaient et exploraient son ventre charnu. Si la pression de ces doigts avait été légèrement plus différente, ils l'auraient chatouillé au lieu de la délicieuse caresse qu'ils lui procuraient. Rodney n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil. Il réalisa que c'était probablement parce que tellement peu de personnes avec qui il avait eu des relations sexuelles par le passé l'avaient assez aimé pour le toucher de cette manière.

Les mains de John semblèrent jouer là une éternité avant de finir par se déplacer.

-C'est bon quand c'est doux, mais c'est mieux dur. John émit un grognement rauque en couvrant de sa main l'érection qui tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la braguette du pantalon de Rodney.

John n'était pas timoré. Il défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair comme s'il avait déjà fait cela un millier de fois.

Rodney laissa échapper un sifflement aigu alors que John abaissait avec précaution la fermeture éclair. Il manqua s'évanouir à la sensation de soulagement qui l'assaillit quand sa chair contenue émergea.

John s'empara de la ceinture de son pantalon et de son boxer et les tira vers le bas.

Rodney leva les hanches pour l'aider. L'air frais sur son corps chaud le fit trembler.

John était consciencieux, il devait lui reconnaître ça. Non seulement il le débarrassa de son pantalon, mais ses chaussettes suivirent le même chemin pratiquement sans qu'il l'ait remarqué.

Normalement, à ce point là, Rodney serait paniqué de se retrouver nu pour la première fois avec son partenaire. Mais là il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre sur l'expression de l'autre homme. Il était excité. Le regard de John courant sur son corps le brûlait. C'était si chaud !

-Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu étais pâle. Ta peau est presque translucide, là.

John caressa le bas de l'abdomen de Rodney où les veines bleues étaient visibles sous la peau.

À ce contact Rodney se mit à haleter. Son érection remua également au toucher, s'agitant pleine d'espoir vers John. Il frissonna quand le regard noisette se fixa sur elle.

Rodney se demandait si John était intimidé par le fait d'avoir une érection braquée sur lui après si longtemps, mais il semblait parfaitement à l'aise en regardant Rodney.

-Mmmm, en parlant de perfection virile…

John renvoya à Rodney ses propres paroles avec une grimace atroce qui brisa immédiatement la tension persistante.

Rodney regarda plus bas vers l'endroit en question. Sa hampe était d'un blanc très pale et rose. Seul le gland présentait quelque couleur véritable, presque rouge-sang. C'était la seule partie de son corps qui ne lui donnait pas de complexe. Il était assez bien doté et étoffé pour n'avoir jamais reçu de plainte, même par le plus critique des partenaires.

Cependant, en toute honnêteté, Rodney préférait la hampe légèrement plus simple et plus sombre de John de la nuit dernière. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de John, mais Rodney ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu une plus belle bite de sa vie.

-À toi, maintenant, pria Rodney une fois que son pantalon et ses chaussettes eurent rejoint la pile de vêtements sur la chaise.

John hocha la tête et se déplaça suffisamment pour ouvrir sa braguette. Rodney le regarda se débarrasser de son pantalon, slip et chaussettes en un temps record, puis il se rallongea sur le coté, en face de lui mais sans le toucher.

Rodney le dévorait des yeux. Son regard suivit la toison sur la poitrine qui s'étirait vers le bas en une bande large et touffue. La masse de boucles sombres à la base du pénis violacé de John était presque aussi impressionnante que l'organe lui-même. Le festival de poils ne s'arrêtait pas là mais s'étirait pour orner les cuisses musclées. Il commençait à comprendre ce que John voulait dire au sujet de son allusion à Chewbacca. Pour quelqu'un qui n'apprécierait pas trop les poils, cela ferait beaucoup, mais heureusement, Rodney aimait l'effet que ça faisait sur John.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent il eut l'impression qu'une conversation muette se déroulait entre eux. Ils échangeaient des questions et des réponses sans s'encombrer de mots.

John émit un profond soupir de satisfaction.

-Alors, c'est bon ?

Rodney n'eut même pas à répondre car leurs lèvres s'étaient déjà trouvées.

Puis il guida John sur lui, ce qui les fit gémir tout en continuant à s'embrasser.

Leurs pénis se serrèrent ensemble dans leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre. C'était le paradis ! Il étaient complètement peau contre peau, sueur, salive et respiration mêlés…La position était peut-être simple mais les émotions ne l'étaient pas. C'était une proximité que Rodney avait rarement éprouvé dans une existence de coups d'une nuit.

Ses mains parcoururent le dos brûlant de John qui maintenant était presque aussi luisant de sueur que le sien. John balança les hanches, les faisant décoller avec délice.

Tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient avec voracité, Rodney continuait à caresser le dos de John, mémorisant chaque vertèbre, creux et cicatrice au toucher. Il fut surpris par le léger duvet sur la chute des reins, mais étant donné qu'il en avait en abondance ailleurs, ce n'était pas étonnant, et c'était fichtrement bon. Il passa un long moment à jouer avec avant de s'aventurer plus bas.

John émit un grognement rauque quand Rodney effleura de ses mains le postérieur de son amoureux. Les fesses rondes étaient douces et veloutées sous ses doigts. Curieux de voir la réaction de John, il laissa ses mains s'attarder là. Mettant en coupe les fesses minces, il leur donna une légère pression.

John dégagea sa bouche. Il poussa un cri aigu et poussa ses hanches avec force contre Rodney qui le serra avec plus de détermination. Le résultat fut le même. Alors, tenant plus fermement John, Rodney s'accrocha à cette bouche de nouveau entrouverte et commença à guider ses hanches en rythme.

Ils avaient dit, ou plutôt insinué qu'ils seraient ouverts à des jeux amoureux plus aventureux, mais ceci semblait être juste ce dont ils avaient besoin. Rodney ne trouvait pas de sensation meilleure que John Sheppard pressant contre lui de tout le poids de son corps.

Ils se nourrissaient de la bouche de l'un et l'autre comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact humain. Dans son cas c'était la vérité, mais il savait que John l'avait fait avec cette Ancienne qui avait fait l'Ascension. Seulement le baiser de John reflétait le même désir ardent que le sien et ses mains la même ardeur. Et quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orgasme, le cri de John était aussi perçant que le sien.

Tandis que leurs corps tremblaient et que leurs sexes pulsaient entre eux, la bouche de John se colla sur le cou de l'autre homme. Rodney agrippa les épaules étroites et s'accrocha comme un homme en train de se noyer, ébranlé par des vagues sans fin de plaisir.

Une position aussi simple n'aurait pas dû être si dévastatrice, mais Rodney avait l'impression que toutes les cellules de John atteignaient simultanément la jouissance.

Tandis que la sueur refroidissait entre eux, Rodney, allongé là, savourait la sensation, l'odeur et le goût de John Sheppard.

L'odeur du sperme était forte. Rodney en était fou. Le sperme était le sperme. Mais il semblait à Rodney que la semence de John mêlée à son odeur avait un parfum différent. Quelque chose de distinct et de meilleur que dans toutes les relations sexuelles qu'il avait eu auparavant

Un frisson traversa le corps de John. Rodney ôta à regret sa main droite des fesses de son amant pour dénicher la couverture qui était sous eux afin de les couvrir.

John se déplaça pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable. Il serra son bras contre lui, lui donna un baiser somnolent sur la joue et s'endormit en deux secondes.

Rodney aurait pu se sentir insulté s'il n'avait pas sombré dans l'inconscience à peu près au même instant. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que cela avait été le meilleur premier rendez-vous de toute l'histoire des rendez-vous.

_**Fin du chapitre 4** _

_1)_ _Fanboy :_ _Le terme "fanboy" est utilisé pour parler d'une personne ayant un seul centre d'intérêt dans la vie, que ce soit un jeu vidéo, un film ou une série télé. ( Wikipedia)_

_2)Perdus dans l'espace (Lost in Space) est une série télévisée américaine en 83 épisodes dont 28 en noir et blanc, créée par Irwin Allen. (Wikipedia)_

_3) Littéralement de l'allemand, le terme _klangfarbenmelodie_ signifie "jeu de mélodie et de timbre".( Wikipedia)_

__4) Chorus Line_ _ _(A_ _Chorus Line_ _**)** _ _est une comédie musicale de Broadway créée en 1975_ _( Wikipedia)_

_5) The _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ est un film musical anglo-américain de Jim film rend un hommage parodique aux films de science-fiction, d'horreur et de série B._

_6) "Time Warp" (song), du "The Rocky Horror Show"_

_7) Le_ __Carnegie_ _ _Hall est une salle de concert new-yorkaise_

_8) « Summer Stock » Film de 1950 de Charles Walter avec Judy Garland._


	5. Chapter 5

-McKay, vous avez les calculs sur lesquelles Martelli travaillait hier ? Aujourd'hui il n'est pas là et j'ai besoin de ces chiffres.

Rodney leva les yeux de l'équation qu'il était en train d'examiner. Le souvenir de la façon dont le corps tout entier de John avait frémit quand il avait joui l'avait distrait toute la matinée de son travail. Il n'avait presque rien fait pour la deuxième journée d'affilée.

Son esprit voletait comme un papillon quand il repensait au sexe, à la sensation absolument incroyable qu'il avait ressenti en jouant du piano la nuit dernière et à tout ce que John lui avait dit. Comme l'idée qu'il pourrait être finalement un artiste et la façon dont il avait tout gâché pour rien à cause de la méchanceté d'un vieil homme. Il y avait de quoi réfléchir !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Chassant ses souvenirs de son esprit, il mit la main dans la poche de sa veste où il avait glissé la disquette que Zelenka lui avait donné la veille au soir, mais il portait un uniforme propre et elle ne s'y trouvait donc pas.

-Je l'ai oublié.

Zelenka quitta son bureau et s'approcha de lui.

Helga et Kavanagh étaient les seuls autres scientifiques dans le laboratoire et ils semblaient tous deux complètement absorbés par leur travail de l'autre coté de l'immense salle.

-Rodney, vous allez bien ? Questionna Zelenka inquiet.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Rodney se tendit, se demandant s'il s'était déjà trahi au sujet de John et lui. Il était un très mauvais menteur. Il espérait que Radek ne lui poserait pas de question.

-Vous n'êtes plus vous-même depuis cet incident avec le Lieutenant Cadman. J'imagine que devoir partager son cerveau et son corps avec quelqu'un est très perturbant, commenta Zelenka.

-Ça l'était, mais maintenant je me sens mieux. Se rappelant ses bonnes manières et le fait que pendant de nombreuses années, personne ne s'était suffisamment inquiété de lui pour s'enquérir de sa santé, il ajouta : Merci d'avoir demandé.

-Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées avec le Docteur Brown ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre rendez-vous de la semaine dernière.

En fait il avait croisé Katie dans le hall la veille et elle l'avait dévisagé comme s'il avait commis un crime ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir.

Apparemment sa réponse était suffisante pour satisfaire la curiosité de l'autre homme qui le rassura.

-Ça doit être ça. À votre place je ne m'inquièterais pas à ce sujet.

Rodney n'était plus du tout inquiet maintenant qu'il savait que les inquiétudes de Zelenka n'avaient rien à voir avec John.

-D'accord, je vais chercher la disquette et j'y jette un coup d'œil. Je ne l'ai pas fait hier soir.

Radek hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau.

Songeant qu'il devait refaire le plein de café sur le chemin du retour, Rodney prit son énorme tasse et se précipita dans ses quartiers.

À la seconde ou la porte coulissa il sut que quelque chose avait changé. Le bureau n'aurait pas dû être si près de la table de nuit mais il la touchait presque.

La pièce n'était pas comme ça quand John et lui l'avaient quitté pour le déjeuner, ce matin.

Crispé, Rodney regarda autour de lui. La tasse lui tomba des mains quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la raison pour laquelle les meubles avaient été déplacés.

Un clavier électronique Yamaha, avec ses touches blanches et noires se dressait contre le mur entre le bureau et la salle de bain. Il lui faisait signe comme un amant depuis longtemps perdu, l'attirant avec cette même et douloureuse nostalgie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de jouer de la musique.

Apercevant une feuille de papier blanc scotchée sur le couvercle du clavier, Rodney traversa la pièce et lu.

C'était l'écriture de John Sheppard, bien sûr. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire cela ?

La note était succincte.

- _Pas de pression. Penses-y juste, s'il te plait. J.S._

Abasourdi, presque plus en état de penser, Rodney fit courir ses doigts le long des touches. Contrairement à un vrai piano elles demeurèrent silencieuses à part un petit cliquetis quand il appuya sur les touches.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience Rodney mit le courant, tira sa chaise de bureau, poussa les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient sur le sol et s'assit. Une seconde plus tard ses doigts volaient sur le clavier. Il n'était pas aussi satisfait du son que le grand piano mais ce n'était pas mauvais.

Il perdit conscience du temps.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que les sons qu'il produisait n'étaient pas plats, ou sans âme, ou morts. Ils n'étaient pas non plus froids et parfaits. Il songea à toutes ces années où il avait renié son exutoire parce qu'une simple personne avait émit une opinion partiale sur ses capacités. La colère et la haine tonnèrent à travers sa musique. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était cathartique. Rodney martela sa fureur contre Pastori sur le clavier dans une progression musicale tumultueuse trop âpre, même pour quelqu'un avec son amour-propre endommagé ne voyant qu'une perfection froide. La musique qui sortait de lui était l'essence même de la colère. Elle était laide, violente et destructive. Cela l'effraya de voir qu'il avait quelque chose comme cela en lui mais, pendant qu'il la laissait échapper, une réalité s'imposa: Une personne qui manquait d'art n'aurait pu créer quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

Le temps qu'il s'arrêtât, ses doigts lui faisaient mal mais cette souffrance qui l'avait dévoré de l'intérieur ces dernières vingt-cinq années avait diminué.

John avait fait cela. Il lui avait restitué sa musique.

Rodney eut envie de courir le retrouver et…et quoi ?

Que pouvait-il dire en public à John ? Des remerciements ne suffiraient pas et quelque chose de plus pourrait l'envoyer en cours martiale.

Reprenant son souffle, Rodney éteignit le clavier. Il resta un long moment assis à contempler les touches avant de finalement se lever et de se diriger vers son panier à linge sale pour y trouver la disquette qui l'avait amené là.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au clavier électronique. Il pensa à l'homme qui l'avait laissé ici. Une chaleur inaccoutumée l'envahit et il sourit en direction de l'instrument avant de se presser vers le laboratoire avec les données dont Zelenka avait besoin.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

C'était certainement une erreur, pensa John à peine eut-il quitté la section des loisirs de Bishop avec le clavier électronique sur un chariot. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'impulsion.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à forcer la main de Rodney. Il n'avait qu'à songer à l'expression abattue dans le regard du scientifique quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un artiste pour savoir que ce n'était pas une blessure légère qu'il avait reçu mais un coup à l'âme. Mais même sachant cela il n'avait pas pu le laisser tranquille, pas après l'avoir entendu jouer l'autre nuit, pas après avoir vu le ravissement sur le visage de Rodney quand ses doigts volaient sur le clavier.

Il avait donc persuadé le Dr Bishop de lui prêter un de ces claviers électroniques que le Dédale avait apporté et l'avait installé dans les quartiers de Rodney.

Maintenant, huit heures plus tard, assis dans son bureau, passant en revue les rapports de mission de l'équipe 5, John repensait à la pertinence de son action.

Au-delà de l'arrogance de l'ingérence, il y avait à considérer l'invasion de la vie privée de Rodney. Il pourrait péter les plombs devant ce qu'il avait fait. Ou bien pire encore, cela pourrait le blesser et ça, c'était une chose que John ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter.

Plus il en entendait sur le passé de Rodney, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait très peu connu d'amitiés ou d'amour dans sa vie. Sa propre existence à lui était remplie de tragédies, mais il avait toujours eu de bons amis près de lui aux pires moments. Il commençait à soupçonner que Rodney n'avait jamais eu un seul véritable ami. Quant à ses amoureux…

Le peu que Rodney lui avait révélé de sa vie amoureuse était pour le moins troublant. Le fait qu'il ait même mentionné qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse mal, dans une discussion sur ce qu'ils aimaient l'avait estomaqué à cause de ce que cela impliquait sur ses expériences.

Se rappelant à l'ordre, il se força à se concentrer sur son rapport de mission. Il le signa et le posa sur l'impressionnante pile de documents similaires. La bureaucratie militaire était décourageante. Il y avait passé toute la journée.

Un regard à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

Il se demanda où était Rodney et s'il avait découvert ce qu'il avait déposé dans ses quartiers ce matin. Il décida que c'était peu probable car il aurait eu des nouvelles si ce dernier avait découvert le clavier électronique. McKay était sans aucun doute encore dans son labo. John savait qu'il y passait parfois dix-neuf heures par jour.

Il fit cliqueter son casque à écouteurs sur le canal des communications personnelles.

-Dr McKay ?

Une seconde plus tard, Rodney répondit.

-Colonel.

-Où es-tu ?

Rodney gloussa.

-Où à ton avis ? Au laboratoire.

Il fit une pause. La communication personnelle par radio était théoriquement privée, mais John ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

-Tu es toujours partant pour cette partie d'échecs que tu m'as promise pour ce soir ?

John avait presque l'impression que Rodney était décontenancé. Mais manifestement le scientifique comprit qu'ils étaient sur un canal qui pouvait être accessible facilement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non, on se retrouve au mess dans une demi-heure ? Suggéra John, se donnant le temps d'une douche rapide et d'un rasage.

-À plus tard ! Répondit Rodney, puis il se déconnecta.

Trente minutes plus tard John entrait dans le mess bondé. Il n'en revenait pas de se sentir nerveux à ce point là. Il ne savait pas si Rodney avait passé la dernière demi-heure à se laver, comme lui, mais ça semblait probable. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement trouvé la surprise. Donc il allait vraisemblablement devoir composer avec un McKay fâché ou bouleversé ici, en public dans le mess. À condition que Rodney se montre, bien sûr.

Cette dernière inquiétude disparut quand il aperçut le profil familier du scientifique à une des tables dans un endroit du mess le moins bondé qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement. Comme John, il portait des vêtements civils. Il était manifestement retourné à ses quartiers.

Le pantalon ocre et la chemise vert foncée allaient bien au teint de Rodney. John fut un peu surpris par le frisson érotique qui le traversa quand il contempla son amant. Le scientifique n'avait pas changé au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Physiquement il était toujours le même génie avec qui John travaillait depuis un an et demi mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, John, au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il n'aurait pas pu dire quand il avait commencé à trouver le sarcasme et l'intelligence acerbe sexy mais c'était bien ce qui s'était passé.

Rodney l'avait remarqué. Il lui fit un signe.

L'estomac noué, John approcha de la table, se demandant de quelle l'humeur serait le scientifique.

La vue d'un second plateau repas devant le siège vide en face de Rodney soulagea une partie de ses inquiétudes. Rodney avait suivi son exemple de l'autre soir et avait prit son dîner. John se dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait été fâché après lui.

-Salut !

-Salut !

La voix de Rodney avait un timbre bizarre. Pas tendu mais crispé.

John se glissa sur son siège et désigna le plateau avec un plat de dinde encore fumant.

-Merci, la dinde c'est ce que je préfère.

-Je sais, répondit Rodney en prenant une bouchée de son second MRE, qui avait l'air composé de spaghetti et de boulettes de viande. Il y en avait un troisième non ouvert à sa droite et un vide à sa gauche près de son habituelle grande tasse à café.

John décida d'aborder le problème de front. Il dévisagea Rodney, guettant une réaction.

-Tu…euh, tu es allé à tes quartiers.

Rodney leva les yeux de son repas et répondit doucement.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons en parler plus tard ?

Ce n'était pas un répit, simplement un sursis temporaire à l'exécution, pensa John.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il ne voulant pas provoquer le tapage qu'il désirait éviter.

Il n'arrivait pas à lire en Rodney, ce qui était étrange. D'habitude il était péniblement transparent. Tout ce que John pouvait dire de l'expression du scientifique était qu'il réprimait quelque chose de fort. Espérant que Rodney se contenterait de lui faire la leçon pour son acte idiot, John préleva de la purée dans son assiette alors que le silence tombait sur eux.

Rodney le surprit en parlant.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Le scientifique le regardait en face et John n'y trouva aucune trace de la fureur attendue mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter.

Reconnaissant pour l'effort que faisait l'autre homme, il avala ses pommes de terre et répondit.

-Ronon a accepté de faire un essai avec l'équipe.

-C'est super. Il fera une bonne recrue.

-Je le pense aussi. Cependant il va encore falloir quelques temps pour convaincre Elisabeth.

-Oui, le kidnapping n'est pas une forme très acceptable d'introduction dans le milieu qu'Elisabeth fréquente sur Terre.

-Ouais, il y a de ça. Et toi ? Rien d'intéressant ? Questionna John essayant d'entretenir la conversation.

-Si, comme d'habitude. Nous avons découvert un engin et nous pensons que les Anciens l'expérimentaient dans le but d'annuler les effets de la pesanteur, commença Rodney. Puis il se lança dans une description technique longue et compliquée sur le processus que Zelenka et lui employaient pour continuer le travail que les Anciens avaient commencé. La plupart de temps les seuls mots que John comprenait étaient les articles que Rodney utilisait pour définir les concepts. Le reste était un charabia débité d'un ton enthousiaste sur la physique quantique. Mais cela combla le silence et leur permit de manger dans un semblant de paix.

Rodney finit son troisième MRE en même temps que John finissait son dîner.

-On fait une partie d'échecs ? Proposa Rodney avec un sourire ironique.

-Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée.

Ils vidèrent leurs déchets et quittèrent le mess pour se diriger vers le transporteur le plus proche.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

John n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'état d'esprit de Rodney. Plutôt sombre, pensa t-il. Le fait que Rodney se soit montré loquace au dîner éliminait la colère dans sa liste. Bien qu'il soit assez certain que Rodney aurait tenu le même discours à n'importe qui au sujet de l'appareil sur lequel il travaillait avec Zelenka, les contacts visuels qu'ils avaient échangé pendant le dîner semblaient indiquer que le scientifique ne nourrissait aucun ressentiment à son égard. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'en tirer sans problème. John savait qu'il allait sans aucun doute subir un sermon sur la nécessité de respecter la vie privée de l'autre dans le futur. Mais il pouvait supporter un discours hargneux du scientifique. Ce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter était de blesser ou de s'aliéner Rodney.

Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers Rodney ne prononça pas un mot.

Tandis que les portes coulissaient derrière eux, John jeta un regard nerveux à l'endroit où il avait posé le clavier électronique ce matin-même. Il était toujours là mais la note qu'il avait posé dessus était partie.

Il se retourna vers Rodney, prêt à subir une scène de tous les diables. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut à ce que des mains fortes agrippent les longues manches noires de sa chemise et l'attirent en avant. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réalisé leurs bouches étaient verrouillées l'une à l'autre dans un baiser passionné.

John décida instantanément que ceci réglait définitivement la question au sujet de la dispute qu'il redoutait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dès que la langue de Rodney poussa dedans. Les saveurs combinées du café, de la sauce spaghetti et de Rodney lui-même l'imprégnèrent tandis qu'ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre avec une voracité dévorante comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis très longtemps. Rodney repoussa la veste noire à capuche des épaules de John et sortit rapidement le bas de sa chemise de son pantalon. Les mains de John s'activèrent pour soulever le pull vert de Rodney sur sa poitrine.

Ils se séparèrent en haletant le temps de faire passer leurs vêtements par-dessus leurs têtes.

Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant qui suffit à les faire se déshabiller aussi vite que possible. John se retrouva nu en un temps record, ses vêtements répandus au sol.

Rodney n'était pas loin derrière. Contrairement à lui il avait apparemment eu la prévoyance d'enlever ses chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon et son boxer car, quand John se retourna pour vérifier ses progrès, la jambe et le pied nus de Rodney émergeaient de son pantalon.

John contempla le corps de son amoureux et fut une fois de plus frappé de voir à quel point Rodney était beau nu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela il y avait encore un mois mais Rodney était fichtrement sexy sans ses vêtements. Toute cette peau pale, blanche, veinée de bleue, cette force inattendue, cette passion sauvage et cette douceur de velours partout où John posait les doigts... Et le sexe pale, rouge à son extrémité…une œuvre d'art en soi.

Débarrassés de leurs vêtements ils s'étreignirent de nouveau, leurs bouches se ciblant l'une et l'autre avec la précision d'un drone Ancien.

John gémit quand ils s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Rodney tout autour de lui, chaude, grisante, plus douce et plus excitante qu'un parfum.

Son pénis palpita de plénitude comme celui de Rodney poussait et se nichait dans l'espace entre sa cuisse droite et ses testicules. Ils respiraient rapidement en s'embrassant alors que leurs mains se déplaçaient sans répit sur le dos, les épaules, les fesses de l'autre.

La peau de Rodney se couvrit de sueur produisant une nappe luisante entre leurs corps. John aimait voir les petites gouttes perlées scintiller sur cette chair crémeuse. Il lui plaisait d'être à l'origine de cette réaction. Des trois nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, quand l'action atteignait une certaine intensité, Rodney semblait littéralement se liquéfier. Il se mettait à transpirer abondamment et ses cheveux fins de bébé en étaient tout imprégnés.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévorer pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce que John commence à les traîner vers le lit. Ils parvinrent à l'horizontale sans se faire mal en grande partie parce que Rodney eut le réflexe de les faire pivoter au moment où ils tombaient sur le lit de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent cote à cote et non l'un sur l'autre.

Tout était mieux dans cette position. Les baisers, les contacts…

John ne savait pas ce qui avait inspiré Rodney pour lui sauter dessus comme cela quand ils étaient entré dans la pièce mais ils furent gagnés par une tempête de passion irrésistible. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait il se retrouva à plat sur le lit avec Rodney au-dessus de lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids tout en l'embrassant sans s'arrêter pour respirer.

John était juste en train de se dire que Rodney avait dû acquérir des talents de pêcheur de perles dans une vie antérieure quand ce dernier finit par se retirer pour respirer. Il regarda longuement le visage familier. Le rouge de la passion était nouveau mais il lui allait bien.

Il admira la courbe du nez de Rodney, les lèvres fines, le front haut et intelligent. Il ne le raillait pas ni n'était rouge de colère. La tendresse adoucissait ses traits.

Plus il se trouvait avec Rodney, plus sa définition de la beauté se trouvait remise en question. Maintenant la beauté n'était plus une femme étrangère bien faite. La vraie beauté était Rodney McKay dans tous ses états et prêt à jouir sur commande. Il n'avait pas encore testé cela mais en rencontrant le regard excité de Rodney il n'avait aucun doute que ça marcherait. S'il voulait tout gâcher comme ça…

Les mains de Rodney encadrèrent son visage. Un autre baiser suivit. Rodney y mit tout ce qu'il avait, l'embrassant comme s'il essayait d'élire domicile dans sa chair ou comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait faire cela. C'était un baiser profond, sauvage, sexy comme l'enfer doublé d'une frénésie qui le troublait tout autant.

Plutôt que d'alimenter le feu, John se concentra pour adoucir le baiser. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais un Rodney hors de contrôle n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Utilisant bouche, langue et mains, John fit de son mieux pour donner à Rodney la réassurance que ce déluge frénétique et sensuel semblait implorer.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour respirer.

-Doucement, doucement, nous avons toute la nuit, chuchota John en caressant le dos luisant de son amoureux.

-John ?

Il souhaita pouvoir supprimer le désespoir dans ces yeux bleus brûlants presque tristes.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais me laisser… Commença Rodney. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pensait que Rodney pouvait demander à ce moment de leur rapport et son estomac se noua à cette pensée, ce qui n'était pas bon. John ne pensait pas être encore prêt pour ça, si c'était ce que Rodney demandait vraiment.

-Je te laisserai faire…quoi ?

-J'ai vraiment envie de te toucher.

Le corps tout entier de Rodney se tendit comme s'il s'attendait à un rejet ou une rebuffade.

-Je croyais que c'était ce que nous étions en train de faire. John se détendit un fois qu'il fut clair que ses propres craintes et inhibitions avaient assombrit la situation. Rodney ne semblait pas demander pour… Cependant John ne comprenait pas bien ce dont son amant avait réellement besoin.

-Oui, mais…Rodney s'arrêta et se mordit les lèvres, incapable d'articuler ce qu'il désirait, ou bien comme s'il pensait que c'était trop demandé.

John saisit son menton et l'orienta jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent de nouveau. Il fit courir son pouce sur la ligne qui séparait le menton de Rodney. Ce n'était pas une fossette comme le Docteur Zelenka. Elle n'était pas là tout le temps mais cette petite fossette se trouvait présente assez souvent pour que John y soit habitué.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Vraiment ? Que Rodney réussisse à mettre autant d'émotion dans un mot stupéfia John, mais en ce moment son amoureux semblait à la fois effrayé, plein d'espoir et excité.

-Vraiment, l'assura John. Si Rodney avait quelque chose à l'esprit qui ne lui plaisait pas il savait qu'il n'insisterait pas. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Celui lui valu un sourire semblable à un coucher de soleil. Il se répandit sur le visage de Rodney lui donnant un éclat de lumière et de chaleur.

-Est-ce que tu peux juste t'allonger sur le dos et me laisser m'occuper de toi ?

-Tu veux dire que je ne dois rien faire, juste rester comme ça ?

Rodney acquiesça, l'air de réfléchir.

-Je sais qu'il y a certains types qui ne sont pas à l'aise s'ils ne mènent pas la danse au lit. Si tu veux que…

Une fois de plus John se demanda avec quel genre de connards Rodney avait été.

-Non, ça va. Ça semble juste un peu…à sens unique, c'est tout. J'avais en quelque sorte l'impression que tu aimais que je te touche.

C'était presque une question. Ce n'était pas la requête la plus bizarre qu'il ait reçu mais en tout cas la plus inexplicable. Il s'était aperçu à quel point Rodney était avide de contacts physiques. Cela lui semblait bizarre qu'il ne veuille pas qu'il le touche.

-J'aime trop, cela me distrairait.

-De quoi ?

-Tu m'as rendu ma musique, expliqua Rodney arborant le même air incrédule que John lui avait souvent vu ces deux dernières nuits. C'était plus excitant que les seins les plus parfaits qu'il ait jamais touché.

-Alors tu n'es pas fâché pour le clavier ? Demanda John. Il ne savait toujours pas le rapport avec le fait de ne pas devoir toucher Rodney mais au moins cela le soulageait de ses inquiétudes.

Une expression lointaine assombrit le visage de son amant.

-Quand j'ai arrêté le piano, ma mère n'a fait qu'un commentaire. Elle a posé une seule question : « Alors nous n'avons plus à payer de leçons ? ». Ce que j'aimais le plus dans ma vie s'en était allé et voilà quelle a été sa réaction. Je n'étais pas un total paria. J'avais des amis mais aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai arrêté de jouer. Mon univers tout entier avait disparu et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu penses que je vais être _fâché_ parce que tu t'en es soucié ?

John avait de nouveau la gorge serrée. Il déglutit avec peine mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser ce cette grosseur douloureuse coincée dans sa gorge.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela à a voir avec le fait que tu ne veux pas que je te touche ?

-Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière et pour m'avoir apporté le Yamaha, mais j'aimerai essayer de te montrer ce que cela signifie pour moi.

-Rodney, tu n'as pas à…

-Je sais, mais je le _veux_. J'en ai besoin. Personne n'a jamais rien fait comme ça pour moi auparavant. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser te donner quelque chose en retour ?

John ne pensa même pas pouvoir dire non, même si Rodney avait demandé à le prendre, comme il l'avait cru au début. Il avala de nouveau sa salive avec difficulté.

-D'accord.

-Super ! Sourit Rodney.

John se détendit contre l'oreiller et regarda ces yeux bleus lumineux parcourir son corps. Il savait que la plupart des gens le trouvait attirant mais il n'y avait rien de tel que de voir l'érection de Rodney se développer et s'agrandir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment désiré. La sienne doubla de taille sous la chaleur de ce regard.

John ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il était habitué à être actif quand il en venait aux jeux de l'amour. Cela lui faisait bizarre de rester là sans rien faire comme un objet de sacrifice alors que les yeux de Rodney parcouraient son corps, comme s'il évaluait la suite de ce qu'il allait entreprendre.

Après avoir été tenu en haleine ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Rodney tendit finalement vers lui. John trembla quand des doigts caressèrent sa poitrine là où le duvet était le plus épais, suivant la traînée jusqu'à son centre. Le toucher était si léger et si délicat qu'il en était presque révérencieux.

John avait eu des douzaines de partenaires dans sa vie mais personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme Rodney le faisait. Il devait admettre que c'était un changement agréable. Avec Rodney il n'y avait aucune pression. Il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir rivaliser avec un ancien souvenir ni d'avoir à éblouir avec sa technique. Rodney semblait rayonner juste du fait de se trouver au lit avec lui.

Considérant le passé de Rodney, peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant. Ce qui était étonnant c'était de voir quel bon amant il était. Il savait à quel point le scientifique pouvait être égocentrique. Quand il avait réfléchi au sujet d'avoir une liaison avec lui, il avait réellement pensé que ce serait comme ces trucs de gosses qu'il faisait avec ses potes au lycée, qu'il s'agirait juste de prendre leur pied, que ce qu'ils feraient avec leurs corps n'aurait aucune implication sur le reste de leurs vies. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ainsi.

Rodney était généreux, réfléchi, sensible, taquin, indulgent…Chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble John découvrait de nouvelles facettes de l'homme. Quand Rodney se pencha pour lécher la traînée qu'il venait de faire flamber entre ses doigts jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine, John apprit à quel point il pouvait être sensuel. Le souffle de Rodney sur sa peau moite et son duvet le réduisit à l'état d'épave tremblante.

Rodney se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour un long et profond baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent ces lèvres douées se déplacèrent pour embrasser et lécher chaque partie du visage de John. Elles se posèrent sur sourcils et son nez tandis que leur propriétaire entreprenait avec ses mains un massage léger et sensuel du cou de John.

C'était une sensation incroyable. Les doigts de Rodney semblaient trouver chaque petit point de pression et le débloquait pendant que sa bouche l'adorait littéralement. John ne pouvait trouver d'autre mot pour décrire la tendresse dans le contact de son amoureux. Chaque geste que Rodney faisait semblait destiné à montrer à John à quel point il tenait à lui.

La caresse sensuelle descendit sur les épaules de John puis le long de ses bras et la bouche de Rodney se déplaça pour passer à sa gorge et ses oreilles.

Les oreilles de John étaient toujours ultra-sensibles. Il se mit à trembler de partout quand il sentit le souffle moite de Rodney sur sa peau à cet endroit-là. Quand Rodney se mit à lécher et souffler derrière son oreille droite il se sentit presque détruit.

Tandis que ses doigts défaisait chaque nœud de tension dans les bras de John, Rodney s'attarda sur la gorge de John. Pas un pouce de sa gorge ne fut laissé intact après le passage du scientifique.

Il s'attendait à ce que son amant se déplace immédiatement à sa poitrine après le cou mais une fois de plus ce dernier le surprit. Rodney ramena son bras gauche par-dessus sa tête et ces doigts fantastiques caressèrent la chair sensible de son bras jusqu'aux aisselles abondamment fournies.

John haleta quand les doigts de Rodney explorèrent les poils humides de transpiration. Il ne se rappelait aucun autre partenaire le touchant intentionnellement à cet endroit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi bon mais une série de frissons l'ébranla comme Rodney poussait de nouveau du nez dans son oreille. Quand ce dernier baissa la tête et enfoui franchement son nez dans son aisselle, le corps de John s'arqua tout entier sur le lit tandis qu'il était traversé par le plaisir le plus choquant et le plus brut qu'il puisse se rappeler.

John commençait à penser qu'il ne connaissait pas son propre corps. Que Rodney apparemment paumé sexuellement puisse l'initier à une telle volupté était incroyable. Comment avait-il appris cela ? Comment avait-il pu être traité de la façon dont il l'avait été alors qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça à un amant ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit se séparerait de lui ?

John n'était plus sûr de pouvoir marcher de nouveau. Le plaisir était trop dévastateur.

Quand Rodney en eu finit avec son aisselle sa bouche traça son chemin jusqu'au mamelon gauche de John. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché à cet endroit là auparavant, comme si la bouche de Rodney était la première à lécher et sucer ce bourgeon de chair avide.

Le plaisir succéda au plaisir quand Rodney migra à travers sa poitrine vers son mamelon droit et lui fit connaître des terminaisons nerveuses dont il n'avait jusque là jamais soupçonné l'existence. Puis son bras droit fut repoussé au-dessus de sa tête et subit le même traitement que le gauche.

Quand il en eut terminé avec cet endroit Rodney fit un saut au coté droit qu'il mordilla légèrement, ramenant cette chair à la vie.

Le sexe de John était au delà de l'excitation mais Rodney ne restait jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour que les sensations le submergent au point de le mener au paroxysme. Cette lente progression était en train de le tuer.

John cria quand Rodney traça un chemin avec sa langue de son bas ventre à son nombril. Quand elle plongea dans la petite cavité peu profonde ce fut aussi intense qu'une main pressant son pénis.

John se dit que maintenant cela ne pouvait plus être bien long. Rodney approchait de l'endroit qui appelait son attention. Mais quand il descendit plus bas le scientifique ignora complètement son sexe dressé.

Plutôt que de le sucer et lui apporter ainsi la délivrance, Rodney glissa la langue dans le creux entre le pelvis et la cuisse, lui faisant perdre la tête. Il remarqua à peine quand les mains fortes de Rodney écartèrent ses cuisses.

La prochaine chose dont il eut consciente fut cette langue soyeuse caressant le duvet épais à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le flux d'air qui passa entre le fit gémir et son système nerveux monta en flèche avec délice. C'était la version sensuelle de quand les Wraith martelaient le bouclier d'Atlantis, les explosions se succédant les unes aux autres, le secouant de partout avec nulle part où aller, aucune manière de se déconcentrer. Cela ne faisait que monter, et monter….

Rodney lui apprit que l'arrière de ses genoux était au moins aussi sensible que ses oreilles et que ses mollets et chevilles étaient aussi des zones érogènes que personne n'avait eu l'ingéniosité d'explorer auparavant. Et puis…et puis Rodney atteignit ses orteils.

Le commentaire sur la question du suçage d'orteil, la nuit dernière l'avait choqué autant que titillé. John avait eu à l'occasion ses pieds massés mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la violente réaction de son corps quand Rodney prit son gros orteil dans la bouche et la suça. John se contracta brusquement comme si tous les éclairs de la tempête monstre qui les avait forcé à évacuer Atlantis l'année dernière explosaient à travers lui.

Submergé de plaisir, il gémissait et se débattait tandis que Rodney allait d'orteil en orteil. Il pensa éprouver quelque soulagement quand Rodney en eut fini avec son petit orteil mais il avait oublié qu'il avait deux pieds. Il recommença encore une fois, sur sa jambe gauche. Seulement cette fois Rodney remonta vers le haut. Cela lui apporta encore une sensation nouvelle et différente.

Au moment où Rodney atteignit son aine, John avait perdu toute raison. Il n'était plus qu'un magma de cellules palpitantes de plaisir. Tout ce qui ressemblait à une terminaison nerveuse avait fondu. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

Rodney rassembla ses boules dans sa main et les roula comme des dés. Puis il se pencha et, ignorant sa verge implorante enfouit son nez dans la fourrure soyeuse de ses testicules. C'était à la fois tourment et extase et tout ce qui pouvait exister entre. Et le plus époustouflant dans tout cela était le fait que c'était Rodney. Rodney qui ne pouvait pas adresser la parole à une femme sans s'empêtrer lui faisait ça, à lui.

John avait laissé tombé depuis longtemps toute forme de résistance. Quand Rodney poussa ses genoux à sa poitrine, il se déplaça comme du mastic, laissant l'autre homme le positionner à son gré. Une partie de lui se disait qu'il n'aimait pas se trouver dans cette position. Il n'aimait pas être le cul en l'air, complètement ouvert pour le sexe d'un autre homme mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Apparemment le mot « non » ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire devenu limité.

Un frisson à la fois de crainte et de désir le traversa quand les mains de Rodney saisirent ses fesses et les ouvrirent soigneusement. John chercha le mot dont il avait besoin pour arrêter cela, mais il n'y avait plus rien d'autre dans son univers que le désir que Rodney avait fait monter en lui.

Il savait qu'il était sur le point d'être baisé. Quel type s'arrêterait maintenant, l'ayant exposé comme ça ? Ce n'était même pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment le reprocher à Rodney. Son amoureux lui avait donné plusieurs occasions de protester mais il n'avait pas dit un mot.

Ne voulant pas regarder, John déglutit et ferma les yeux…puis se mit à crier, sous le choc, quand la langue luisante et humide qui avait tracé chaque pouce de son corps sonda la partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne toucher.

C'était étrange comme une mauvaise expérience d'adolescent pouvait conduire un homme à se priver toute une vie d'un certain plaisir. C'était ce que John avait fait toute son existence, craignant de laisser même ses petites amies le caresser là parce qu'un petit ami adolescent irréfléchi l'avait blessé en le pénétrant à cet endroit avec son doigt trop sec. Mais alors que la langue juteuse de Rodney entourait délicatement ce bourgeon serré de muscles, son univers se mit à basculer.

John se rendait compte qu'il gémissait et suppliait de manière embarrassante, mais il ne se maîtrisait plus. Au point où il en était il aurait tout offert à Rodney pour jouir, même sa virginité. Alors que la langue de son amoureux poussait à l'intérieur de lui il réalisa qu'il était en position pour être pris. Si Rodney le faisait maintenant il ne lui en tiendrait même pas rigueur. N'importe qui capable de donner ce genre de plaisir méritait de récolter les fruits de son labeur.

Mais Rodney ne le prit pas. La langue était toujours là mais à aucun moment les doigts de son amant ne pénétrèrent dans son intimité. Ils le tenaient juste écarté pour que Rodney puisse lécher.

John était sur le point de se résigner à rester au bord de l'orgasme pour le reste de sa vie quand la langue de Rodney glissa au-dessus de son périnée et de ses boules sous son sexe engorgé pour finalement l'absorber dans la chaleur humide et succulente de sa bouche.

Le choc de son sexe obtenant enfin l'attention qu'il avait réclamé prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Il explosa à la première succion de Rodney. Il se liquéfia de l'intérieur et éjacula interminablement en jets puissants.

Atteignant le sommet de l'extase John eut vaguement conscience du sperme chaud de Rodney giclant sur ses hanches et son bas ventre. C'était la seconde fois que l'autre homme jouissait sans être touché.

Alors que l'explosion de son plaisir diminuait lentement, les morceaux brisés du cerveau de John se regroupèrent progressivement en un tout complètement hébété. Rodney lui avait fait ça, à lui. Rodney au sujet de qui tout le monde plaisantait. Le Rodney qui se tracassait pour sa santé et s'inquiétait à propos de l'empoisonnement aux radiations, des coups de soleil, des piqûres d'abeilles pendant les missions comme un gosse de cinq ans lors d'un long voyage. Ce Rodney-là venait juste de l'expédier dans la stratosphère en utilisant sa langue et ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru ça ?

Haletant à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais, John resta simplement allongé là, trop dans le cirage pour même envisager le moindre mouvement.

Au bout d'un moment Rodney s'assit, se frotta la nuque et jeta un coup d'œil à John.

Dans un premier temps il ne saisit pas l'expression hésitante sur le visage de Rodney mais il finit par comprendre. Le scientifique avait juste une nouvelle fois mis son âme à nu pour lui. Seulement cette fois il l'avait fait avec des actes au lieu des mots.

Les hommes géraient mal l'affichage des émotions extrêmes. En fait la plupart des types partaient en courant quand les choses devenaient trop lourdes. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire donnait une nouvelle signification au mot « intense ».

John se demandait si la plupart des cons avec qui Rodney était sorti avaient reçu cela, s'ils étaient même allés aussi loin. John avait le sentiment que les relations de Rodney s'étaient terminées aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé. Il avait aussi l'impression que son amant n'avait jamais fait cela à personne auparavant. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi il en était persuadé. C'était juste quelque chose dans l'expression de Rodney. Peut-être parce qu'il le regardait comme s'il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait à donner et qu'il attendait pour en prendre plein la gueule.

-Viens-là, dit John dit voix éraillée en ouvrant les bras.

Rodney était plus que jamais indécemment transparent. De diverses manières il était comme un gosse, songea John observant la joie subite remplacer l'incertitude dans les yeux de son amant tandis qu'il se traînait vers lui.

Enrouler la jambe velue de l'autre homme avec la sienne n'aurait pas dû lui sembler si naturel, mais c'était presque comme rentrer chez soi. Rodney s'installa contre lui. John l'embrassa et découvrit sa propre saveur dans la bouche de son amoureux. La pensée de l'endroit où s'était trouvée cette langue le fit rougir.

Quand ils se séparèrent il embrassa les cheveux trempés de sueur de Rodney.

-Si j'avais su que le fait de t'apporter cet instrument de musique provoquerait ce genre de réaction, je t'aurai apporté tout un orchestre, commenta t-il.

Le scientifique se mit à rire et l'étreignit encore plus fort.

-Sérieusement, reprit John en reculant un peu pour regarder son amoureux dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de meilleur.

-De meilleur ? Reprit Rodney en écho. C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, l'assura John.

-Waouh ! Merci. Je n'ai jamais été le meilleur pour les autres, avoua Rodney en rougissant de plaisir.

-Seulement parce qu'ils étaient trop stupides, lui rappela John en se blottissant contre Rodney, le nez dans le creux de son cou.

Le scientifique se tortilla un peu et tira sur les draps et les couvertures. Il couvrit John. Ce fut la dernière chose dont il eut conscience pendant au moins les huit heures suivantes.

.

_**Fin du chapitre 5** _


	6. Chapter 6

-Tu es partant pour une partie d'échecs ? Questionna John alors qu'ils sortaient du débriefing.

Faisant un pas de côté pour permettre au Marine d'escorter Eldon à ses quartiers, Rodney jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'homme hagard à côté de lui. John était fatigué, stressé et il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent maintenant ? Rodney se sentait incapable d'avoir une érection ce soir, même pour John Sheppard.

Leur première mission avec Ronon n'avait pas été un désastre absolu du fait que personne n'était mort. Du moins personne de leur équipe. Ils avaient perdu un autre Jumper mais ils avaient gagné un nouveau réfugié. Cela ne devait pas compter pour rien.

Toutefois ce n'était guère une victoire. Les Wraith avaient pris une autre planète. Une civilisation humaine de plus avait mordu la poussière. Un autre allié potentiel perdu, et celui-ci avait été si prometteur ! Rodney pouvait avoir des objections sur l'éthique et le système pénal des Olésiens mais ce minerai explosif que le Magistrat avait mentionné avait semblé vraiment prometteur. Un catalyseur pour un procédé de fission non radioactif. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir l'examiner. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager la possibilité d'y retourner pour collecter quelques échantillons. Avec les Wraith faisant leur récolte sur Olésia, il ferait froid en enfer avant qu'Elisabeth ou John n'approuvent un retour. (1)

Ils avaient eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivants. Personne ne le savait mieux que lui. À un moment, quand Torrell avait pris l'équipe en otage, Rodney avait été convaincu qu'ils allaient tous mourir parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir sur un moyen de faire l'impossible pour réparer le Jumper endommagé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ce genre de compte à rebours avec la mort. Peut-être que les héros comme John étaient habitués à la pression mais Rodney, lui, détestait ça. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il était sollicité pour sauver le monde en deux minutes avec une régularité effrayante.

Ce type de situation était plus difficile à gérer maintenant que John était son amant. S'il n'avait pas trouvé ce plan pour réparer le vaisseau et ouvrir la Porte, John serait mort. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas réfléchi assez rapidement.

-Rodney ?

John l'appelait et manifestement ce n'était pas la première fois. Il émergea de son hébétude. Ils étaient toujours devant le bureau d'Elisabeth. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour avoir la tête ailleurs.

-Désolé.

John excusa son moment d'inattention.

-Ça a été une longue journée.

Rodney lui fit écho.

-Oui, une longue journée.

-Alors les échecs ou bien on mange en premier ? Demanda John avec une impatience forcée.

Rodney se demanda pourquoi John se donnait même la peine d'essayer. Il était mort de fatigue, crasseux, plein de contusions et abattu. Cela n'avait été une bonne journée pour personne.

-Je ne pourrai rien avaler, répondit finalement Rodney.

La pensée de toute nourriture lui donnait mal à l'estomac. Encore deux ou trois jours comme ça et à coup sûr il aurait un ulcère.

-Alors les échecs, dit John en lui serrant légèrement le coude pour le mener vers le transporteur.

Rodney ne protesta pas. Il n'avait plus de force pour le moindre conflit. Tout ce qu'il désirait était ramper dans son lit et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le minuscule transporteur Rodney le prévint.

-Je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Tu ferais mieux de remettre ça à plus tard.

Il était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il ne savait même pas s'il allait tenir jusqu'à ses quartiers.

John se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Ça va, tu n'as pas besoin de me distraire. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent avant que Rodney puisse répondre. Il aperçut trois personnes attendant pour monter à bord du transporteur et sortit. Cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte que John ne l'avait pas suivi. Il se tenait devant les commandes du transporteur et le fixait l'air las.

Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas traiter ça maintenant.

-Tu viens ? Questionna Rodney d'un ton irrité en se disant qu'ils étaient près de faire une scène.

John sortit de la cabine. L'infirmière et les deux ingénieurs qui attendaient entrèrent. Les portes se refermèrent derrière aux et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le corridor.

John ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa mauvaise humeur. Il marcha simplement à sa hauteur les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte. Rodney soupira pendant qu'elle se refermait derrière eux, chancela jusqu'au lit, s'affala au bord et laissa ses paupières se fermer.

Si John ne l'avait pas suivi il aurait été libre de s'écrouler mais puisqu'il était là ils allaient se soutenir tous les deux.

Un instant plus tard Rodney sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à coté de lui. Un bras fort se posa sur ses épaules et une forte odeur masculine emplit ses narines. Après la course, le combat et l'angoisse ils puaient comme des putois.

Rodney ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point il devait sentir. Dans le meilleur des cas il transpirait comme un cochon et aujourd'hui cela ne faisait certainement pas fait exception à la règle.

La main sur son épaule se resserra légèrement. Apres une brève hésitation Rodney se laissa aller contre John, respira la chaleur vivante de l'autre homme tout en reposant timidement sa joue contre son épaule gauche. John était solide, rassurant.

-Tu as été super aujourd'hui, Rodney déclara John d'une voix basse et sincère, rompant le long silence.

Passant ses bras autour de son amant, Rodney enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Un frémissement le traversa alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retenir un sanglot. Il n'était pas un héros comme John. Il ne pouvait pas prendre les choses calmement et continuer malgré tout comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait besoin de temps pour se ressaisir. Mais pour l'instant il avait envie de se laisser aller.

-Je…ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, se força t-il à dire à la fin, peu disposé à quitter la chaleur de John malgré son envie de se retrouver seul.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda John en caressant doucement son dos. Il tourna la tête pour planter un baiser dans ses cheveux sales.

-Je suis dégoûtant, confessa Rodney les joues brûlantes.

Quand John était sale et en sueur il parvenait encore à avoir l'air sexy. Rodney savait que lui-même, dans le même état avait l'air crasseux. Mais son apparence physique était la moindre de ses inquiétudes ce soir. Il ne pouvait rebondir comme John. En ce moment il était agité par ses émotions.

-Tu penses que je vais mieux ?

La question était très douce, très tendre.

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de John qui le serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas un héros comme toi. Je ne peux pas me remettre facilement après des journées comme celle-là.

-Tu es un plus grand héros que tu le crois, répondit John. Les types comme Ronon et moi sommes entrainés depuis des années à gérer des situations de combat. Tu as été largué au milieu de tout ça avec rien de plus qu'un entraînement de base. Tu as été super et tu as tort à mon sujet.

-Tort ? Questionna Rodney souhaitant pouvoir déchiffrer ce que signifiait la tension dans le visage de John.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, je fais juste mon travail.

-C'est exactement ce qu'aurait dit le Capitaine Kirk, répondit Rodney incapable d'empêcher l'amertume de filtrer de sa voix.

-Rodney, arrête tes conneries. Je ne suis pas différent de toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'aujourd'hui c'était plus facile pour moi que pour toi ?

-Tu tiens bien le coup, remarqua Rodney.

-Je suis aux commandes, je dois tenir le coup. Ça fait partie de mon travail.

-Tu es au travail en ce moment ? Tu dois être encore aux commandes quand nous sommes seuls ensemble, ici, dans mon lit ? Sa frustration prit le dessus. As-tu une idée de combien c'est difficile d'avoir quelqu'un qui se contrôle si bien et est parfait à regarder quand toi tu tombes en morceaux ?

-Parfait ? Tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? La voix finalement pleine de colère, John continua. Tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission est de ma responsabilité. Nous avons été descendus. J'ai perdu un autre Jumper. Nous avons été dépassés, battus, pris en otage, nous avons failli être assassinés par un psychopathe et j'ai pris la décision de condamner une population entière aux Wraith. C'est aussi loin de la perfection que possible sans perdre réellement mon équipe, ce que j'ai presque fait. Ça a été une putain de mauvaise journée !

Rodney déglutit avec peine, choqué par la soudaine véhémence de John. Et il pensait avoir eu une mauvaise journée ! Au moins il n'avait pas le poids de la fin d'une civilisation prospère sur la conscience. Il trouva à quelque part la force de protester.

-Tu n'as pas condamné les Olésiens. Nous savons tous les deux que les Wraith ne se seraient pas contentés pendant longtemps de se nourrir de prisonniers. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que leur planète soit cueillie de la même façon que les autres.

Peut-être pour la première fois, hormis quand ils faisaient l'amour, John laissa entièrement tomber ses barrières.

-Mais c'est ma décision qui a accéléré le processus. Mon dieu, Rodney, c'est moi qui ai réveillé les Wraith, pour commencer. Des civilisations entières sont anéanties parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'humains pour les nourrir.

-Une fois de plus ce n'est pas de ta faute, insista Rodney. Il caressa la joue sale de John. Les Wraith sont des monstres. Peu importe quand ils se réveillent, ce n'est jamais bon. Cette année, cent ans plus tard, ça n'a pas d'importance. Les résultats seront les mêmes. Tu as entendu Teyla en parler. Même lorsque les moissons d'humains sont riches ils détruisent tout et laissent à peine assez d'humains pour perpétuer la race.

-Mais là ils n'ont laissé personne.

-Ce n'est toujours pas de ta faute, répéta Rodney en caressant du bout des doigts ce front inquiet. John avait raison, ils étaient tous les deux dans un état lamentable. Mais malgré le fait qu'il se sentait si meurtri et fragile à l'intérieur de lui c'était fichtrement bon que John lui fasse assez confiance pour se livrer ainsi, même s'il avait dû lui forcer la main.

John lui lança un coup d'œil furtif par-dessous ses longues mèches brunes. Il semblait si jeune et vulnérable quand il faisait cela que Rodney se sentit totalement perdu.

-Alors à qui était-ce la faute ? J'étais aux commandes...

-Tu n'es pas aux commandes de l'univers. Ni moi. Nous sommes dans une situation impossible. Nous faisons tous les deux du mieux que nous pouvons.

John le scruta, comme s'il cherchait à déceler un mensonge puis il hocha la tête, crispé.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait de mon mieux aujourd'hui.

Rodney hocha la tête.

-Il y a des jours où faire de notre mieux ne suffit pas. Même le Capitaine Kirk effectuait des missions qui tournaient au vinaigre où il rencontrait des méchants qu'il n'arrivait pas à battre. Et il avait des douzaines de personnes écrivant des scénarios pour lui ! Tu as dû improviser et tu as fait un super travail. Aujourd'hui ça a foiré mais demain tu mettras un coup de pieds au cul des Wraith. Tu verras !

John rebroussa les cheveux raides de sueur sur le front de Rodney.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au Rodney McKay qui voit toujours le côté noir des choses ? C'est toi qui me dis toujours que le ciel est en train de nous tomber sur la tête.

C'était étonnant, vu la journée qu'ils avaient passé, mais cela fit vraiment sourire Rodney.

-C'est parce que tu es un gars qui peut traiter ça. Ecoute ce que je te dis. Je suis l'homme le plus intelligent des deux galaxies et je n'ai jamais tort.

Cela fit glousser John.

-Merde ! Grâce à toi j'ai l'impression d'ëtre quelqu'un de super, déclara t-il quand il se fut calmé.

Il paraissait presque étonné de prendre conscience de cela.

-Etant donné que je prévoyais de passer la nuit effondré sur mon oreiller, je peux en toute honnêteté te retourner le compliment, répondit Rodney.

-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda John en faisant de nouveau courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant qui fit un rapide point sur lui-même.

-Ça n'a pas le moindre sens mais…je me sens mieux.

-C'est mon Rodney, prononça John avec un sourire tendre et chaleureux.

Ce sourire alla droit au cœur du scientifique. John pensait réellement à lui comme _son_ Rodney ?

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et résista à l'impulsion de le questionner sur sa déclaration. Ils étaient ensemble depuis moins de six semaines. Pour lui il s'agissait d'un record mais pour une personne normale c'était un laps de temps assez court pour une liaison. Il était trop tôt pour faire reculer les limites. Autant les choses se passaient bien entre eux, autant Rodney savait très bien que tout pouvait tomber en morceaux demain. C'était déjà arrivé avant. Il ne pensait pas que John était comme les autres mais…John ne l'avait pas encore eu et il s'était déjà fait avoir avant. Ça pouvait encore se passer comme avec Peter qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette au matin après l'avoir enfin possédé.

Donc, au lieu de pousser les choses il sourit à John et frotta le dos de la chemise noire à manches longues imbibée de sueur.

Ils se tinrent serrés l'un contre l'autre en silence.

Finalement John se retira légèrement.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne n'avais pas laissé libre cours à mes émotions. Merci.

-Moi aussi, avoua Rodney.

À la différence de John il s'épanchait à toute heure mais il y avait une différence entre infliger ses sentiments à ses collègues de travail et avoir quelqu'un qui avait vraiment envie de savoir comment il se sentait à un moment donné.

-Alors c'est bon. Nous sommes de nouveau cool ?

Rodney sourit.

-Tu seras toujours cool. Je me sens presque bien.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de tension sur le visage de John quand il sourit.

Le mal de dos de Rodney lui donnait une idée du temps qu'ils avaient passé debout.

-Nous avons une réunion de suivi avec Elisabeth à la première heure demain. Nous devrions vraiment dormir.

John hocha la tête.

-Je peux rester ?

Comme s'il pouvait dire non ! Désirant être franc, Rodney le prévint.

-Je ne suis pas au top.

-Moi non plus, répondit John. Il ajouta en hésitant, mais je, hum…

John pourrait le nier jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais il était vraiment un héros et les héros avaient toujours du mal à exprimer leurs besoins.

Désirant lui faciliter les choses, Rodney compléta.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'être seul ? Moi non plus.

Ce n'était pas vrai un peu plus tôt mais ça l'était maintenant. Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

-Je devrais probablement prendre une douche. J'empeste.

-Pareil pour moi.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement puis leurs regards se portèrent vers la salle de bain, à un million de kilomètres de là.

Si Rodney avait été seul il se serait pieuté et aurait attendu le matin pour se laver mais il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à John dans un si petit lit.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dégueulasse, mais je m'en fiche, si toi aussi.

-Tant qu'il s'agit de dormir, c'est bon pour moi.

Ils se redressèrent pour dénouer leurs bottes, ajoutant l'odeur de pieds chauds au fumet.

Rodney se débarrassa de son tee-shirt gris crasseux et tira rapidement sur son pantalon gris, son boxer et ses chaussettes qui étaient sales au point de pouvoir tenir debout tout seuls.

Se retournant vers son amoureux il sursauta en voyant les marques bleues et noires sur les bras de John, ses jambes et son torse. Tout son genou droit était pourpre.

-Mon dieu, John !

-Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air, le rassura le militaire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en tirant sur les draps et les couvertures.

Ils entrèrent dans le lit. John était si parsemé de meurtrissures que Rodney avait presque peur de le toucher.

Après un instant de maladresse John passa son bras droit autour de la taille de l'autre homme et insinua son genou droit entre ceux de ce dernier.

Les cheveux de John sentaient la fumée du feu de bois et le reste de son corps la sueur rance. Rodney était conscient de ne pas sentir meilleur. Mais comme il respirait et se détendait contre le corps chaud de son amant, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Contre vent et marée, ils étaient ensemble ici, vivants. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Après quelques minutes de tranquillité, John lâcha un profond soupir de satisfaction.

Rodney était presque endormi quand John lui demanda d'une voix épuisée et espiègle.

-Tu penses toujours que je suis parfait maintenant que je suis là, puant dans ton lit ?

Faisant attention de ne pas faire pression sur les endroits meurtris, Rodney donna un petit coup sur la poitrine velue de John, sourit et marmonna.

-Même les génies sont en droit d'avoir des désillusions de temps en temps.

-C'était un compliment ?

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Colonel Sheppard !

La voix familière de Teyla l'arrêta en chemin alors qu'il sortait du self pour se rendre à la table dans la section du mess la moins occupée qui était devenue leur place habituelle à Rodney et lui.

John regarda autour de lui et aperçut finalement Teyla et Ronon dans le coin le plus bondé du mess. Il regarda le plateau surchargé qu'il portait où son dîner était en équilibre précaire à coté des trois MRE et du café de son amoureux. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter il redressa les épaules et rejoignit ses coéquipiers dans la partie la plus bruyante.

-Salut tous les deux ! Salua t-il en déposant les repas et les grandes tasses de café devant la chaise vide près de Teyla et plaçant les siens à coté de Ronon.

-Vous devez être affamé ce soir, Colonel, plaisanta Teyla en désignant le plateau qu'il avait posé pour Rodney.

-McKay va me rejoindre. Je me suis dit que j'allais épargner aux cuisiniers une autre conférence sur les dangers mortels des agrumes, s'amusa John.

-Agrumes ? Répéta Ronon. Même après des semaines passées sur Atlantis ils découvraient chaque jour de nouveaux écarts dans leurs cultures. Quel sorte d'arme est cet agrume ? Vous ne me l'avez pas encore présenté.

Teyla et John éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu es en train d'en manger en ce moment, dit Teyla en montrant le fruit dans la coupe sur le plateau de Ronon. Les quartiers orange sont des agrumes de la Terre. Les rouges sont des agrumes d'ici que mon peuple a découvert.

-Ce fruit est une arme mortelle ? Répéta Ronon, observant son dessert comme s'il croyait qu'ils l'avaient empoisonné.

-Dans le monde de McKay, expliqua John. Il est allergique à ça.

-Ah, d'accord. Manifestement Ronon était assez renseigné sur les peccadilles de Rodney pour ne pas demander plus d'explications. C'était assez amusant de voir comme les gens apprenaient à connaître rapidement Rodney McKay.

-Comment va votre jambe ? Demanda John en attaquant son poulet au riz.

-Elle va très bien répondit Ronon brièvement.

Le plus stupéfiant était que sa jambe allait vraiment bien. Trois heures après avoir reçu une flèche il n'avait montré aucun signe de détresse. John ne savait même pas si son coéquipier était allé consulter Beckett au sujet de la blessure. Maintenant, quatre jours après il n'y avait aucun indice du tout que Ronon avait été blessé. Ce type avait une constitution de Wraith.

Apercevant Rodney entrer dans le mess, John se leva.

-McKay, par ici !

Rodney portait ce pull bleu clair qu'il avait lors de leur premier rendez-vous officiel, celui qui lui rendait les yeux incandescents.

Il afficha un air détaché en espérant que l'accélération subite de son pouls en voyant Rodney ne se remarquerait pas.

-Salut ! Déclara le scientifique une minute plus tard en se glissant sur son siège entre John et Teyla.

John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il sentait le savon.

-Comment va cette jambe ? Demanda t-il à Ronon. Quoi ? Se plaignit-il comme ils éclataient tous les trois de rire.

-Nous venons juste d'en parler, expliqua John. Sa jambe va très bien. La nourriture est très bonne. Atlantis est très bien. Qu'y a t-il d'autre de très bien, Ronon ?

-La bière que le Major Lorne m'a offert la nuit dernière n'était pas mauvaise, répondit Ronon.

-Lorne a de la bière ? S'exclamèrent John et Rodney en chœur, faisant encore rire tout le monde.

-Il n'en a plus, précisa Teyla.

-Et comment se passe l'installation d'Elrond ? Demanda John à Rodney.

-Eldon, corrigea Rodney entre deux bouchées de son premier MRE, du poulet Chow Mein. Ce n'est pas un elfe. Il n'est pas mal. Il a réellement du talent pour les mathématiques. Je lui ai fait faire les mêmes calculs que ceux sur lesquels Kavanagh travaille. Je me dis qu'entre eux deux, quelque chose de bien pourrait sortir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe ? Demanda Teyla en prenant une cuillerée de fruit dans sa coupe en dépit du regard noir de Rodney.

-Selon l'univers dans lequel vous vivez un elfe est une petite créature ailée aux oreilles pointues ou bien un super héros d'un mètre quatre-vingt avec des oreilles pointues et une coiffure parfaite, expliqua Rodney.

-Eldon ne semble s'apparenter à aucune de ces descriptions, Remarqua Teyla.

-Il pourrait avoir les oreilles pointues, objecta Ronon, il n'enlève jamais son chapeau.

Il avait l'air sérieux.

-Non, répondit Rodney comme si les oreilles étaient une possibilité. Il porte l'uniforme de la section scientifique maintenant. Pas d'oreilles pointues.

-Dommage, nous aurions pu employer quelque magie elfique pour combattre nos orques, se lamenta John.

-Orques ? Persista Teyla.

-Des types vraiment très mauvais qui vous dévoreront, et pas d'une bonne manière, définit succinctement Rodney. Un peu comme les Wraith mais sans les vêtements gothiques.

-Je vois, répondit Teyla, bien qu'il parut évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

Rodney et lui échangèrent un sourire. John appréciait véritablement ces conversations. Quand Rodney était de bonne humeur, il pouvait être extrêmement amusant.

-Alors d'où viennent ces orques et ces elfes ? Questionna Teyla. Une autre série télévisée ?

Elle avait assez saisi de la culture de la Terre pour savoir que la télévision était un moyen d'unification chez eux, dans leur monde.

-Non, répondit Rodney si vite que John le soupçonna de vouloir s'approprier les explications sur le sujet. Ils viennent de ce merveilleux livre intitulé _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Je vous en fournirai un exemplaire, si ça vous plait.

-On dirait que vous aimez tous les deux beaucoup ce livre.

-C'était la seule chose que ma sœur et moi avions en commun, expliqua Rodney. Quand j'étais petit nous jouions à faire semblant qu'elle était Gandalf et moi Frodo.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur, Dr McKay, remarqua Teyla.

-Moi non plus, dit John choqué. Rodney était tellement un incorrigible bavard qu'il était certain qu'il aurait entendu parler d'une sœur avant aujourd'hui. Mais il ne voulait pas lui jeter la pierre pour cela, à moins de ne vouloir répondre à quelques questions embarrassantes lui-même.

-Oui, Jeannie. Elle a quatre ans de plus que moi. Nous n'avons jamais été proches. C'est ma faute, en fait. Elle était la préférée de nos parents et j'avais du ressentiment envers elle, répondit Rodney avec sa franchise habituelle.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ni de sœur, dit Teyla, mais j'en ai toujours voulu.

Ronon les surprit tous en expliquant.

-J'avais deux frères plus âgés. Ils sont tous les deux tombés pour la défense de Sateda.

-Sateda ? Questionna Rodney la bouche pleine.

-Mon monde à moi, expliqua Ronon.

-Et vous, Colonel, demanda Teyla avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut comme si un poing lui serrait le cœur. John respira profondément, conscient des trois paires d'yeux attendant sa réponse. Son habituel « rien à dire » ne passerait pas avec eux ni sa tactique habituelle de changer de sujet en douce. Les membres de son équipe étaient pour lui comme une famille. Ils avaient des droits que des relations occasionnelles n'avaient pas. Mais ils étaient au milieu d'un mess bondé …

Le regard paniqué de John se posa sur Elisabeth deux tables plus loin. Il savait que ça avait l'air un peu soudain mais il devait sortir de là tout de suite. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

-Excusez-moi une minute, j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Elisabeth ce matin, à la réunion.

Sur ce il se sauva. Il dût inventer de quoi dire à Elisabeth pendant cinq minutes mais heureusement il y avait toujours une équipe en mission et elle devait être tenue informée. Quand il revint à sa table, ses trois amis avaient l'air inquiets mais aucun d'eux ne fit allusion à son départ précipité. Plus révélateur, aucun d'eux ne relança le sujet précédent.

-Ronon et moi allons nous promener sur la jetée. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Les invita Teyla quand ils eurent terminé leurs repas.

-Dehors ? Vous êtes dingues ? Il gèle là-bas. Lors de la dernière mission j'ai déjà ressenti le changement extrême de température. J'attraperai une pneumonie si je sors, avec ces vents d'hiver.

-Et vous Colonel, proposa Teyla.

John ne pouvait pas servir à Teyla le prétexte des échecs qu'il avait préparé au cas où il était questionné au sujet du temps qu'il passait avec Rodney ces derniers jours.

-J'ai emmené Beckett sur le continent cet après-midi pour vacciner les nouveaux bébés. Nous avons essuyé un grain. J'ai eu ma part de grand air pour la journée. Allez-y tous les deux et amusez-vous bien.

-Alors bonsoir Colonel. Docteur McKay, dit Teyla en se levant.

La voix plus profonde de Ronon lui fit écho.

-Amusez-vous bien, répéta John, appréciant la vue pendant que Teyla rassemblait son mince vêtement autour d'elle.

-Mais ne venez pas partager vos microbes quand vous attraperez quelque chose, les prévint Rodney. Sérieusement, je vous avertis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Teyla se mit à rire en s'éloignant avec Ronon.

Une fois qu'il furent partis, Rodney se tourna vers John.

-Ils vont vraiment le faire.

-Ouais, c'est le sentiment que j'ai.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix douce.

John se tendit et répondit d'un ton de défi.

-Je vais très bien. Pourquoi n'irai-je pas bien ?

Quand vous laissiez une personne prendre de l'importance dans votre vie le problème était qu'elle pouvait lire en vous. John ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait menacé par Rodney en ce moment. Il était juste assis là à manger sa troisième part de tarte aux cerises de la soirée.

Peut-être à cause des regards inquiets que lui lançait le scientifique quand il pensait ne pas être observé.

-Oh, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que tu t'es sauvé de table à cause d'une simple question comme si tu avais un Wraith aux trousses, répliqua Rodney ne le laissant pas s'en tirer comme ça, comme d'habitude.

Mais c'était un domaine où John ne supportait pas qu'on s'immisce.

-Laisse tomber, Rodney, j'ai dit que je vais très bien.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le scientifique au bord de la colère.

-Tu es toujours partant pour les échecs ? Questionna John après un silence tendu, se demandant si Rodney lui en voulait au point de le laisser tomber pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa réponse ait l'air aussi belliqueuse mais il avait tout de même été capable de déceler le ressentiment dans sa voix.

-Si tu ne continues pas à me prendre la tête, peut-être qu'on pourra appeler ça une soirée.

C'était une des choses qu'il trouvait la plus attachante au sujet de Rodney, cette façon de se plaindre de recevoir le même traitement qu'il donnait aux autres. Heureusement il pouvait voir les blessures que Rodney tentait de cacher.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il tenta de désamorcer la situation.

-Tu as raison. C'était malvenu.

Rodney lui lança un regard pénétrant et se leva.

-Alors d'accord. Excuses acceptées. Partons d'ici.

Après avoir jeté leurs déchets ils se dirigèrent vers le transporteur le plus proche.

John se creusa la tête pour chercher quelque chose afin de rompre le silence mais il ne trouva pas quoi dire. Il avait le sentiment qu'il serait bon pour une inquisition dès qu'ils seraient arrivés chez Rodney.

Mais les portes coulissèrent derrière eux sans interrogation. Rodney s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et le regarda entrer.

-Rodney ?

John se sentit forcé de questionner car son amoureux ne fit aucun geste vers lui ni n'entama la conversation. Il pouvait voir qu'il était toujours piqué au vif après ce qui s'était passé dans le mess.

-C'est à toi de voir. Je ne vais pas te forcer à la confidence, dit Rodney. Cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais un peloton d'exécution.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que…que quoi ? Comment pouvait-il parler de ceci sans s'expliquer ? Il était certain que Rodney ne s'éloignerait pas de lui après avoir entendu la vérité mais l'ombre d'un doute le faisait reculer. Il voulait que Rodney sache, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que les choses changent entre eux. Et ceci changerait les choses. Irrévocablement.

Rodney fit écho à sa pensée.

-Juste quoi ?

Comme John ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer et était même encore plus bouleversé, Rodney continua.

-Je sais, c'est la règle tacite pour être cool, hein ? Ne jamais déroger du côté mystique.

Le sarcasme qui dégoulinait de chaque syllabe disait assez à John à quel point il était blessé.

-Ce n'est pas au sujet d'être cool. John essaya de ne pas monter le ton parce que Rodney se fâchait très vite et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune objectivité quand il en venait à ce sujet particulier.

-Pas d'inquiétude. Tu es à des années lumières au-delà de cool. Tu es une sacrée énigme, tu sais ça ? Chaque fois que je crois que je suis sur le point de finalement te connaître tu élèves un mur et je me retrouve à la case départ.

L'intention de John de contenir sa colère vola en éclat.

-De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler, merde !

-Je sais que tu n'avais jamais demandé à les entendre, mais je t'ai raconté des choses que je n'avais jamais partagé avec personne de ma vie. Tu couches avec moi. Ces autres personnes à table avec toi ce soir étaient tes coéquipiers. Cela te tuerait de nous apprendre autre chose que ton nom, ton grade et ton numéro ? Nous ne te demandons pas un litre de sang, juste un moment de partage. Même un geek comme moi et un Klingon comme Ronon peuvent y arriver. Mais tu ne nous donnes même pas un petit peu de toi, sinon ta présence. Je couche avec toi et tu ne peux même pas me dire quelque chose d'aussi simple et basique que si tu es enfant unique. As-tu idée de ce que je ressens ?

Rodney cria en terminant sa diatribe.

John n'avait jamais considéré cette fin. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher si près jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-C'est pourquoi je ne me suis jamais engagé.

Rodney rougit de colère jusqu'à en devenir écarlate.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Monsieur Cool, tu n'es pas engagé. C'est parfaitement clair. Je sais vraiment les choisir, hein ?

Rodney lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son bureau, mais John eut le temps de voir briller un éclat au coin de son œil. Il se raidit comme un piquet et Rodney s'agrippa au bord de son bureau, la tête penchée.

Se sentant coupable et pris au piège John regarda ce dos tendu. C'était l'homme qui avait sucé ses orteils et mit sa langue à l'intérieur de lui, la personne qui l'avait rassuré après le désastre de la mission sur Olésia, le type qui pouvait jouir sur simple commande de sa part. Rodney ne méritait pas ce genre de peine, pas pour juste vouloir savoir ce qui aurait dû être de simples faits sur l'homme avec qui il couchait.

Seulement les faits n'étaient pas simples. Ils étaient angoissants.

La culpabilité le submergea. Il aboya.

-D'accord, tu veux partager un moment, tu vas l'avoir. Seulement souviens-toi que c'est toi qui l'a demandé.

Rodney se retourna pour lui faire face. Heureusement il avait les yeux secs. Il se battait visiblement pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

John soutint ce regard bouleversé qui était parfois d'un bleu si réfléchissant qu'il semblait presque brun, comme en ce moment. Il prononça d'une voix si serrée par l 'émotion qu'elle sembla se fêler et se briser dans sa gorge avant que les mots ne sortent.

-Tu voulais savoir au sujet de ma famille. Je suis le seul enfant qui reste. J'avais un frère et ce qui s'est passé est entièrement de ma faute.

-Oh mon dieu ! Murmura Rodney.

John regarda l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de Rodney alors qu'il attendait là, pétrifié de soulagement de l'avoir vraiment dit à quelqu'un. La vérité était trop brutale. Il avait laissé le génie sortir de la bouteille et il ne pouvait plus le remettre dedans. Submergé par tous ces vieux sentiments, il tourna rapidement les talons et fila plus rapidement qu'un Dart Wraith hors de la Porte des Etoiles.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à ses quartiers. Il ne voulait aller nulle part où il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un. Cherchant un endroit où lécher ses blessures il se tint dans la pièce vide du transporteur, regardant fixement la carte. Finalement il enclencha à destination du quai ouest.

Un instant plus tard le transporteur s'ouvrit sur le corridor sombre entre l'amphithéâtre et l'auditorium. Cette section inhabitée n'était éclairée que par l'éclairage de secours. Comme John avançait dans le hall désert, les capteurs Anciens détectèrent son gène ATA et les lumières s'éclairèrent normalement. Maintenant qu'ils avaient un EPPZ chargé à bloc cela arrivait à chaque fois que quelqu'un avec le gène ATA entrait dans une section vide de la cité. Il pouvait presque entendre le système de maintien des fonctions vitales augmenter le flux d'air pour élever la température afin de la rendre plus agréable pour un humain.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans le secteur. Il traversa rapidement le corridor et se dirigea vers les portes qui menaient à la plate forme contournant l'amphithéâtre où ils s'étaient rencontré à la grande réception il y avait un mois de cela.

Comme d'habitude Rodney avait raison. Ça gelait. Le vent glacé fouettait son visage et lui piquait les yeux, mais la douleur physique était la bienvenue.

La nuit était claire et glaciale. La lumière des étoiles scintillait et la houle de l'océan enflait et transformait les parois de verre de l'amphithéâtre en miroir luisant. La tour semblait faite de cristal ou bien, étant donné la température, de glace et s'élevait vers le ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles.

John jeta un coup d'œil en arrière sur le secteur habité de la cité. Les fenêtres brillantes paraient de bijoux les flèches Anciennes, les faisant ressembler à quelques îles enchantées sur la mer sombre plutôt qu'à la silhouette familière des villes de la Terre.

Il faisait si froid qu'il y avait une mince couche de glace sur la balustrade.

John suivit la plate forme déserte jusqu'à l'extrémité nord, là où les vents étaient les plus forts. Poussé par un instinct dont il eut à peine conscience il s'arrêta à l'endroit presque exact où Rodney ivre avait tremblé dans ses bras il y avait un mois de cela. Se tenant au garde-fou gelé pour empêcher les vents de l'emporter il se pencha et regarda la mer tandis que les rafales s'abattaient sur lui.

C'était là que tout avait commencé. Il semblait normal qu'il vienne pleurer ici quand tout était terminé. Parce que c'était terminé, il le savait. À chaque fois que ses partenaires commençaient à crier à propos de son incapacité à s'ouvrir, c'était seulement une question de temps avant que cela se termine. Normalement c'était lui qui en arrivait là. Tremblant de froid et d'émotion il se demanda si c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. En tout cas cela y ressemblait.

Même s'il n'avait pas…

Rétrospectivement il réalisa combien il avait été cruel envers Rodney. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il avait déchaîné avec sa simple demande de renseignements. Ce n'était pas la faute de Rodney s'il n'avait pas de passé normal à lui offrir. John souhaitait n'avoir pas été si…

Si quoi ? Si effrayé ? Si blessé ? Si en colère ?

Vingt-trois ans et il avait toujours l'impression que c'était arrivé hier. Il n'y avait aucune distance, aucune perspective. John se dit qu'il était possible qu'il n'y en ait jamais. Cette erreur horrible qui lui avait coûté son enfance allait le rendre impossible à aimer pour le reste de sa vie. Cela ne s'arrêterait jamais, ne deviendrait jamais qu'une part de son passé. Et peut-être que cela ne le devait pas. Il portait la marque de Caïn, après tout.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour réparer cela. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il brûlerait en enfer pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais John pensait que sa punition avait déjà commencé.

-John ?

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond quand il entendit l'appel. Il n'avait pas pris son casque à écouteurs. Il détourna le regard des eux sombres et luisantes pour apercevoir Rodney à quelques mètres dans l'ombre de la tour de l'amphithéâtre.

Rodney ne portait pas de parka. Il n'avait que son chandail bleu et avait l'air d'être venu directement de ses quartiers pour le trouver. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux fins autour de sa tête. Son nez était rouge et brillant à cause du froid et il commençait à couler. Même d'où il se trouvait, John voyait qu'il tremblait.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda t-il.

-Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas envie de compagnie, donc j'ai cherché dans les secteurs inoccupés de la cité toutes les dépenses d'énergies qui indiqueraient la présence de quelqu'un avec le gène ATA activant les systèmes en sommeil.

-Brillant, approuva John, trouvant plus aisé de discuter de cela que du sujet qui l'avait envoyé dehors dans la nuit.

Normalement Rodney se serait rengorgé mais là, il sembla à peine le remarquer.

-John, dit-il précipitamment, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais je ne le savais pas. J'aurai dû…

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, lança fermement John.

-Heu…pour quoi ? Rodney semblait vraiment confus, comme si cette dispute à cause du manque de communication n'était jamais arrivée.

-Tu ne méritais pas que je te parle comme ça. Je.. ne gère pas ça très bien, admit John en hésitant. Cela ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait pensé. Rodney était ici, lui parlant gentiment au lieu de le soumettre à un contre-interrogatoire ou bien de faire des plans pour se trouver loin de lui le reste de sa vie.

-Qui le pourrait ? Demanda Rodney en s'approchant plus près.

John se tendit. C'était le moment de l'inquisition. Mais Rodney n'ajouta rien. Il ne recula pas comme Rodney approchait tout près de lui.

Rodney exécuta une approche timide, un peu comme s'il tâtait le terrain. Comme il ne se retirait pas, le scientifique posa avec circonspection une main sur son bras.

John baissa les yeux sur cette main. La lumière des étoiles la rendait pale mais Rodney avait déjà la peau très blanche. Cependant, même dans la lumière incertaine il pouvait voir que la main de Rodney devenait rose à cause du froid. Il soufflait visiblement du vent et de la température extrême mais il n'émit aucune plainte.

Comme John ne fuyait pas son contact il posa son autre main sur le bras libre de son amoureux.

John rencontra les yeux de Rodney. Ils n'étaient plus que des reflets argentés dans l'ombre épaisse de la tour. Il faisait trop sombre pour déchiffrer leur expression mais il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son amant. Quand Rodney s'approcha plus près, John se sentit attiré par la chaleur de son corps.

Son corps tremblant gravita plus prés de cette chaleur accueillante. Comme s'il lisait son accord, Rodney glissa précautionneusement les bras autour de lui. Il ne força pas l'étreinte en l'attirant plus près. Il lui permit au contraire d'accepter ou de rejeter cette intimité.

Ce fut seulement quand John se laissa aller contre sa poitrine en frissonnant, se serrant dans cette chaleur vive que Rodney referma les bras autour de lui. John enfouit son visage entre le col du chandail et le cou de Rodney, humant l'odeur familière et rassurante de la peau de son amant. Même là il pouvait trouver des traces du parfum salé de la mer. Les vents déposaient des résidus humides et invisibles sur eux.

John se cramponna à lui de toutes ses forces. Mais il fut forcé de se rendre compte que Rodney tremblait violemment. Il recula.

-Tu es gelé, remarqua t-il.

-Ça…ça…ça v…va, prononça Rodney entre deux claquements de dents.

-Viens.

Tout en reculant il passa son bras gauche à travers les épaules de Rodney et l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la plate forme de la face ouest de la tour de cristal.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment l'air chaud le blessa littéralement au visage. John pouvait dire au sifflement que poussa Rodney qu'il était pareillement affecté, mais ce dernier n'émit pas la moindre plainte.

-C'était un endroit assez stupide où se rendre, admit John tandis qu'ils frottaient leurs mains pour les sentir de nouveau sous les lumières éclatantes du corridor vide.

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu cherchais un endroit ou personne ne te verrait, c'était parfait.

-Tu m'as trouvé, toi, remarqua John.

-Les capteurs t'ont trouvé. J'ai juste suivi leur piste.

On aurait dit qu'il faisait tout son possible pour maintenir une conversation légère.

Une fois que leurs extrémités commencèrent à reprendre vie, ils cessèrent de se frotter et se dévisagèrent.

Il y avait une douzaine de questions dans les yeux de Rodney mais il n'en exprima pas une seule.

John apprécia sa retenue. Rodney avait la curiosité d'un scientifique et l'habilité d'un écrivain avec les mots. Il devait être à l'agonie de se contraindre au silence.

-Tu es prêt à rentrer ? Demanda John, prenant pitié de l'homme souffrant à ses cotés.

-Ouais, es-tu…Rodney s'arrêta de parler mais John lut la question dans ses yeux.

- _Tu viens avec moi ? Tu vas bien ?_

John hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le transporteur. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir fait toutes ces histoires. Il avait visiblement fait peur à Rodney.

Une fois dans le transporteur, John composa la destination de la plate forme où se trouvaient leurs quartiers.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Rodney s'arrêta en dehors du transporteur, comme s'il attendait de voir vers quels quartiers John se dirigerait. John avait le sentiment que Rodney ne le suivrait pas s'il se rendait aux siens.

Etouffant un soupir, il prit la direction de ceux de Rodney.

Il avait l'impression d'être parti d'ici depuis des jours alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une heure qu'il avait quitté cet endroit. John parcourut du regard cette chambre familière où il avait passé ses nuits ces six dernières semaines. Il avait lu tous les diplômes, examiné toutes les curiosités Anciennes sur les étagères et mémorisé la photo du chat et de celle de Rodney tenant son diplôme. Il se sentait aussi à l'aise ici que dans ses propres quartiers, alors pourquoi avait-il soudain une impression d'étrangeté ?

Le silence de Rodney n'était certainement pas étranger à cela. Les seules fois où John se rappelait avoir vu son amoureux si calme était quand il était inconscient ou paralysé par un stunner Wraith.

John passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. En dépit de son mécontentement à cause de leur manque de communication, Rodney était ici, et non contraint.

Il était visible que le scientifique ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant, lui non plus.

Rodney était toujours rouge à cause de son exposition au gel et son nez coulait. Comme s'il venait de réaliser cela il se rendit à la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en retira un mouchoir.

John le regarda se moucher bruyamment et jeter le mouchoir usagé dans la poubelle. Puis ils se fixèrent de nouveau, Rodney près du lit et John à coté du clavier électronique. On ne pouvait même pas dire que Rodney exerçait sur lui une pression silencieuse pour le faire parler. Il semblait attendre qu'il réagisse.

Décidant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, John prit une profonde inspiration.

-Mon frère s'appelait Robbie. Il avait cinq ans de moins que moi.

Rodney se tendit.

-John, Tu n'as pas à en parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

-Si, je le veux. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Tu t'es ouvert à moi à plusieurs niveaux et je ne t'ai rien donné en retour.

-Je ne savais pas…à quel point ce que je te demandais était douloureux, répondit Rodney semblant bouleversé de l'y avoir poussé un peu plus tôt.

-Peut-être pas, mais tu as le droit de savoir avec qui tu couches. Le droit de choisir si tu veux rester avec moi ou non.

C'était la raison pour laquelle John avait évité d'en parler toute sa vie. Quelque chose d'assez grave pour inciter les parents d'un enfant à lui tourner le dos et l'éloigner n'était pas une chose que n'importe qui pouvait accepter sans sourciller. John avait toujours pensé que si une personne découvrait la vérité elle sortirait de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais testé sa théorie en laissant n'importe qui devenir assez proche pour devoir le lui en parler. Il ne pensait pas que Rodney s'enfuirait, mais il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à ce que ses parents lui tournent le dos.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire qui changerait…mon estime pour toi. J'ai beau ne pas savoir ce qui s'est produit, je te connais, John.

-Merci, mais ne parle pas trop vite. C'est moche, très moche.

Il n'avait même pas commencé à en parler mais il en tremblait déjà.

-D'accord, c'est moche. Alors, parle m'en, dit Rodney d'un ton grave mais calme en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en fixant John de ses grands yeux expressifs.

Cela l'aidait qu'il y ait tellement d'espace entre eux. Se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler en le regardant dans les yeux, il concentra son attention sur les touches blanches et noires du Yamaha près de lui et commença.

-Robbie était un gosse super. Tout le monde l'adorait. Nous étions des mômes de militaire et déménagions beaucoup donc, même s'il y avait entre nous un grand écart d'age nous étions très proches. Je pense que j'étais pour lui une sorte de héros. Il avait l'habitude de me suivre partout.

-Je peux comprendre cela, prononça Rodney dans le silence, tu es un héros pour beaucoup de gens.

John se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Rodney essayait seulement de le réconforter, mais il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Pas quand il en venait à cela.

-Quand j'avais treize ans, nous habitions en Pennsylvanie. Nous y vivions depuis un moment et Robbie et moi nous étions fait quelques amis sur la base. Nous avions l'habitude de jouer dans un parc, près de la base, qui jouxtait la voie ferrée. Il y avait un vieux pont qui tombait en ruines qui passait au-dessus des voies. Mes potes et moi avions l'habitude d'escalader la clôture au fond du parc et nous laisser glisser le long de la bordure étroite qui surplombait les rails d'environ vingt mètres pour rejoindre le pont. Nous grimpions alors sur le pont quand les trains arrivaient et nous nous accrochions tandis que cela nous secouait comme si nous étions sur le train qui passait. C'était mieux que les montagnes russes…Un super frisson pour nous qui avions treize ans ! Nous l'avions fait si souvent que nous connaissions tous les horaires des trains qui passaient sous le pont.

John jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rodney. L'air crispé de ce dernier lui fit comprendre que son amoureux avait une idée de la suite de l'histoire.

Reportant son regard sur le clavier, John essaya de prendre autant qu'il le pouvait émotionnellement ses distances avec les évènements qu'il était sur le point de relater. Il tenta de faire comme s'il établissait un rapport lors d'un débriefing.

-Le jour où commencèrent les vacances d'été, le 23 juin, nous étions descendus dans le parc. Robbie venait juste d'avoir huit ans. Je m'occupais de lui alors que ma mère faisait les courses. Mes amis étaient tous là et nous voulions traîner sans avoir les petits dans nos pattes. Craig avait un frère à peu près du même age que Robbie. Nous les avons mis sur les balançoires et nous leur avons dit de rester là. Puis nous avons escaladé la clôture pour nous rendre au pont afin d'attendre le train de midi. Nous ne savions pas que Robbie et Billy nous avaient suivi. Nous étions trop occupés à nous amuser. Le bruit du train a retentit sur les rails pile à l'heure. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose de bizarre à droite, avant qu'il n'arrive, comme un chat ou quelque chose comme ça mais…le train faisait tellement de bruit que je n'arrivais pas à saisir de quoi il s'agissait. Nous étions suspendus sur le pont tremblant, riant comme des fous, comme d'habitude quand le train de marchandise arriva. Une fois qu'il fut passé nous avons entendu un hurlement et vu Billy, le frère de Craig, complètement hystérique, accroché à la clôture derrière le rebord. Robbie était… John ferma les yeux, frappé par l'image d'une bête écrasé. C'était tout ce qu'avait laissé le train de son petit frère aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns. Il déglutit et se força à terminer l'histoire. Il était tombé entre deux wagons. Le conducteur ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait heurté.

-Mon dieu, murmura Rodney dans le silence qui suivit.

-Mes parents ont été anéantis. Ils ont rejeté la faute sur moi et c'était légitime. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était moi qui aurait dû tomber et que je brûlerai en enfer pour l'avoir tué. Mon père ne pouvait même plus me regarder.

John voulait voir la réaction de Rodney mais il ne pouvait lever les yeux des touches réconfortantes, noires et blanches du clavier électronique. Il y avait un total silence de l'autre coté de la salle.

John sursauta presque quand une main toucha son épaule.

-C'était un accident, John, tu ne l'as pas tué.

L'assurance de cette voix tremblante le secoua comme le faisait le train en secouant le pont. Les bras de Rodney l'entourèrent par derrière, serrant sa poitrine. Tremblant de tout son corps, John se laissa aller contre le corps trapu, robuste et chaud de Rodney.

-Tu étais un gosse. Tu faisais quelque chose de stupide. Il n'y a là aucune préméditation. Tu ne l'as pas tué, répéta Rodney dans son oreille, effleurant sa peau au-dessus de son épaule. On aurait dit qu'il étouffait ses larmes.

Des larmes. Pas de répugnance, pas de récrimination.

John serra avec force les mains de Rodney contre sa poitrine. La tête penchée et les yeux serrés pour retenir ses larmes. Il était en train de craquer, comme il savait que cela arriverait s'il parlait de tout ça. Seulement, cette fois-ci il n'était pas seul dans son lit comme il l'était d'habitude après un cauchemar qui ne lui laissait d'autre choix que raviver le passé. Les bras de Rodney étaient autour de lui, le serrant fort par derrière et le réconfortaient sans le forcer à révéler l'embarrassante humidité de ses joues.

Rodney le tint ainsi un long moment. Ce ne fut que quand la respiration de John revint à la normale et que le tremblement s'arrêta que Rodney demanda d'un ton timide :

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé après ça ? Tes parents doivent s'être rendus compte que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis resté cloîtré dans ma chambre pendant des jours après la… mort de Robbie. C'était des funérailles avec le cercueil fermé. Ma grand-mère est arrivée de Californie. Ma mère et elle ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup et nous ne la voyions pas souvent. Mais c'était une dame formidable. Il y eut beaucoup de cris en bas après son arrivée. La nuit après l'enterrement, elle est montée dans ma chambre et m'a demandé si j'aimerai venir habiter en Californie quelques temps.

-Alors elle ne t'a pas tenu pour responsable, elle, constata Rodney. Il avait l'air soulagé.

-Non, elle était…comme toi en ce moment. La nuit où elle est montée elle m'a dit que c'était un accident, que tous les deux, Robbie et moi avions fait quelque chose de dangereux et que Robbie avait payé pour son erreur et qu'elle était heureuse que je ne sois pas tombé moi aussi. Elle m'a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et que de terribles épreuves arrivaient souvent aux gens biens. Elle m'a dit que c'était mon épreuve et que devais apprendre à être fort et à vivre avec ça.

John pouvait encore entendre ses paroles. Elle lui manquait tellement, même après tout ce temps.

-On dirait qu'elle même était quelqu'un de formidable, commenta Rodney.

-Elle l'était. Elle m'a emmené avec elle à Camarillo après les funérailles. Le jour suivant notre arrivée elle m'a appris à surfer.

Rodney eut l'air stupéfait.

-Ta _grand-mère_ t'a appris à surfer ?

-Ouais. C'était une femme étonnante. Intelligente, sportive, elle se serait bien adaptée ici. Elle a travaillé vraiment dur pour me garder en bonne santé mentale les premiers mois après mon arrivée. Elle me disait toujours que maintenant je devais vivre pour Robbie et moi-même. Elle m'a appris à surfer, acheté ma première guitare, m'a appris l'escalade, le delta-plane et le parachutisme… N'importe quoi pour me changer les idées après ce qui était arrivé.

-Combien de temps es-tu resté avec elle ? Questionna Rodney avec douceur.

-Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que le cancer l'emporte quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Ensuite je suis rentré directement à Air Force Academy.

Les bras de Rodney se resserrèrent autour de lui quand il mentionna la mort de sa grand-mère.

-Tes parents…ils ne t'ont jamais…demanda Rodney après un long silence.

-Non, répondit John. À son grand soulagement Rodney ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet. Se redressant un peu, il posa la nuque sur l'épaule droite de Rodney et s'appuya de tout son poids dans son étreinte. Rodney le soutint. C'était si bon de se trouver debout là, soutenu, dépendre de la force de quelqu'un d'autre, pour changer.

-Tu sais que tes parents avaient tort de te faire porter le blâme pour ce qui s'était passé, n'est pas ? Demanda Rodney après un long moment de calme.

John avait le sentiment que Rodney était resté là à angoisser sur la manière d'aborder cette question sensible tout le temps qu'il le soutenait.

-Robbie m'avait suivi, Rodney, comme il le faisait toujours. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais agi autrement. Les faits sont les faits.

Il avait appris à vivre avec mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qui était arrivé.

-Tu serais allé sur ce pont, ce jour-là si tu avais su ce qui allait se passer ? Questionna Rodney.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama John outré.

-Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était un accident. Si tes parents avaient fait leur travail tu ne serais jamais allé sur ce pont, commenta Rodney, l'air en colère.

-Quoi ? John se retourna pour pouvoir regarder Rodney en face. Il se dégagea de ses bras.

Rodney avait l'air fâché, mais cela ne semblait pas être contre lui.

-Tu n'étais qu'un gosse, toi aussi, John. Les enfants font des trucs stupides. Tu n'étais pas à ta place sur ce pont, pas plus que Robbie. Tu aurais pu mourir ce jour-là. Ta grand-mère le savait. Et si tes parents t'avaient surveillé correctement tu n'aurais pas été là non plus.

-J'avais treize ans, pas trois, protesta John. Il se mit à trembler. Depuis toutes ces années où cela le dévorait de l'intérieur, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que ses parents avaient aussi une certaine responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il avait été en mesure de voir était qu'il avait mené Robbie à sa mort.

-D'accord, faisons comme cela. Voici le scénario. Toi, John Sheppard, à l'age que tu as maintenant, passe sur un pont de voie ferrée et vois une bande de gosses faire ce que vous faisiez. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rodney.

John réfléchit un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Tu te contenterais de t'en aller et de les laisser là ?

-Non, je ferai…John s'arrêta, commençant à comprendre où Rodney voulait en venir.

-Tu leur gueulerais dessus et tu les ferais redescendre, non ?

John hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu serais resté planté là en essayant de savoir s'ils avaient huit, treize ou seize ans avant de dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que leur age ferait une différence ? Continua Rodney.

John secoua lentement la tête.

-Non, bien sûr. L'age de ces gosses n'aurait aucune importance. Tu vois juste des gamins faire quelque chose de dangereux. Si l'un d'eux se faisait mal, tu reporterais la faute sur les autres ?

-Je…John cessa de parler et regarda fixement Rodney.

-Non, tu ne ferais pas ça.. Nous avons déjà vu comment tu traites ce scénario. Jinto a lâché un monstre sur la cité et cela aurait pu tous nous tuer. (2) Et tu ne lui as jamais hurlé dessus ni réprimandé pour avoir désobéi aux règles parce que tu savais que c'était juste un gosse, et qu'il avait fait cela sans aucune méchanceté, même si les conséquences auraient pu être mortelles. Tu n'étais pas plus responsable que ne l'était Jinto. Tu étais juste un gosse enfreignant les règles comme le font tous les gamins.

John déglutit avec peine. Il voyait bien que Rodney croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait, qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il n'était pas…à blâmer. Qui plus est, quand il tenta de voir ce qui s'était passé d'un point de vue d'adulte, de réfléchir sur comment il réagirait dans les scénarios que Rodney lui avait donné, il réalisa que ce dernier avait raison sur beaucoup de points.

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette manière. Je te… remercie, Rodney.

Le scientifique cligna des yeux et prononça d'une voix étranglée :

-Je n'ai rien dit que tu n'as probablement pas entendu déjà des centaines de fois.

John secoua la tête.

-Non, Grand-mère et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup de ce qui était arrivé à Robbie. J'avais de la peine à gérer ça alors...

Rodney eut l'ait vraiment confus.

-Aucun de tes amis ne t'a jamais dit cela ?

-Je…tu es la première personne à qui j'en ai jamais parlé, admit John avec hésitation.

-Quoi ? Rodney semblait presque paniqué.

-Quand les gens me questionnent au sujet de ma famille, j'ai l'habitude de leur raconter qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je laisse tomber le sujet ou bien je change de discussion. La plupart des gens ne poussent pas plus loin.

-Mais…tu m'as dit que tu avais eu trente-sept liaisons…

À La manière dont Rodney prononça le nombre on aurait dit que c'était une quantité incroyable d'histoires d'amour pendant vingt ans.

-Non, j'ai dit que j'avais eu trente-sept aventures. Des personnes avec qui la seule chose que j'avais en commun était que nous aimions l'aspect de l'autre, le corrigea John. Je suis vraiment excellent pour prendre la fuite, Rodney.

-Oh ! S'exclama l'autre homme visiblement choqué, tu ne l'as vraiment jamais dit à personne d'autre qu'à moi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu choqué ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais jamais raconté à personne d'autre qu'à moi pourquoi tu as arrêté de jouer du piano.

-Mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un sujet susceptible d'être soulevé dans une quelconque conversation. Et même si cela ne l'était pas, j'ai toujours…tu as toujours été… Rodney se tut brusquement comme s'il s'était mordu la langue.

John vit dans les yeux la crainte de Rodney d'en avoir trop dit. Il avait la mémoire vive de Rodney lui disant qu'il était sa Grand Roue avant que tout ne commence. Au bout de six semaines Rodney pensait évidemment toujours que leur relation était plus importante pour lui qu'elle ne l'était pour John. Ils avaient débattu avant que Rodney lui dise franchement qu'il ne croyait pas que lui, John était épris. Cela lui avait fait très mal et pourtant Rodney l'avait réconforté, essayant d'apaiser des blessures anciennes.

Ce que venait de dire Rodney au sujet des sentiments qu'il avait envers lui était pour lui une leçon d'humilité. Une grosse boule dans la gorge, John déglutit avec peine et s'approcha timidement de Rodney.

-Tu as tort. Tu n'es pas juste quelqu'un avec qui je couche. Je ne suis pas…indifférent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impliqué de ma vie.

John entendit Rodney avaler bruyamment sa salive et discerna une émotion fragile dans son regard expressif.

-C'est vrai ?

Détestant ce doute que Rodney ne parvenait pas à cacher il secoua la tête.

-Rodney, tu n'es pas une Grand Roue, une voiture rapide ou même quelque chose qui vole. Tu n'es rien de si simple. Tu es comme surfer.

-Surfer ? Répéta Rodney, pas très sûr que cela soit une bonne chose.

-Ouais. Ce n'est pas facile pour nous. On a beaucoup pataugé, subis de durs « duck diving », mais nous avons finalement réussi et tu es comme…surfer sur une déferlante épique. C'est un tour d'adresse que de rester au-dessus de la crête et je sais à tout moment que je pourrais disparaître ou même me noyer parce que c'est si profond avec toi ! Mais c'est la chevauchée de la vague la plus exaltante et celle à laquelle je suis le plus accro de toute ma vie. (3)

John voyait bien que Rodney ne comprenait pas la plupart des références au surf mais il avait saisi l'essentiel de ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand il cessa de parler il se sentit embarrassé mais le rouge qui se répandit sur le visage de Rodney valait bien de s'être mis à nu.

Les yeux brillant Rodney l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Une fois de plus John monta sur la crête de la vague. Il était tout entier poussé vers Rodney. Il passa du bouleversement et la timidité à la passion en une fraction de seconde.

La bouche de Rodney était chaude, humide et accueillante. Ses mains se déplaçaient sur les épaules de John, son dos, ses cotes et ses fesses, errant avec ardeur tandis qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre les amygdales de l'autre.

John chevauchait sur cette vague de passion de la même façon que sa grand-mère lui avait appris à surfer il y avait tant d'années, en se fiant à tout ce qui était en mouvement. Rodney était son océan. Il connaissait les rythmes du corps de son amant de la même façon qu'il connaissait les eaux de Malibu.

Ils ne se séparèrent que le temps de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

John observa le corps pale de Rodney. Le vent avait laissé des traces sur la peau sensible, colorant ses joues d'un rouge lumineux. Cela donnait un contraste saisissant avec la pâleur de ses épaules. Son pouls s'accéléra en voyant le fin duvet saupoudré la poitrine et un frisson d'excitation le traversa quand son regard descendit plus bas et se posa sur le pénis rouge de son amant. Rodney semblait déjà prêt pour l'action.

Ce qui était une très bonne chose parce que John était déjà lui-même surexcité.

Même après six semaines il tressaillait toujours en sentant le corps compact et robuste de Rodney pressé fermement contre lui.. Ils s'accordaient à merveille comme si leurs formes avaient été sculptées l'une pour l'autre. Alors que le baiser se répercutait dans leurs corps, leurs sexes, nichés douillettement l'un contre l'autre palpitaient et gonflaient.

Ils titubèrent jusqu'au lit et parvinrent d'une manière ou d'une autre à éviter de se blesser en s'affalant sur le matelas.

John ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais il semblait toujours se retrouver sur Rodney en train d'écraser son amoureux. Et ce soir ce n'était pas différent. Le fait que ses doigts creusaient dans ses épaules pour l'attirer plus près lui fit penser que peut-être Rodney l'avait orchestré ainsi. C'était certain qu'il ne le saurait jamais parce qu'à partir du moment où il s'était retrouvé à l'horizontale avec lui, toute pensée cohérente avait disparue à la façon du Dodo et de la Tourte Voyageuse. (4).

L'air devenant un problème urgent, John libéra sa bouche, inspira à fond et effectua un piqué dans le cou de Rodney. Tout en embrassant et en fouissant dans la chair tendre il pouvait encore sentir le goût du sel sur la peau de l'autre homme. La saveur exotique le fit frissonner. Il parcourut des mains la poitrine de Rodney et caressa ses mamelons roses sexy.

Les gémissements de Rodney le rendaient fou.

-C'est tellement intense, souffla John dans l'oreille de son amant, souriant au frisson qui parcourut le corps sous lui.

-Qu'est ce qui…est…Demanda Rodney d'une voix rauque, le regard trouble. Son corps avait apparemment fondu de nouveau car il était couvert de sueur.

-Toi. La façon dont tu gémis, ton goût, la manière dont tu transpires…tu es tellement…intense, répéta John.

Chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose comme ça, Rodney le regardait comme si personne ne lui avait jamais dit de toute sa vie un mot tendre en faisant l'amour. Et là c'était pareil. Rodney chercha son regard comme s'il pensait peut-être qu'il plaisantait et quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, ses yeux s'éclairèrent comme un enfant le matin de Noël. John adorait mettre cette expression dans son regard.

Les doigts de Rodney s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et il l'attira à lui pour un baiser étrangement tendre.

John bascula des hanches contre Rodney, provoquant ainsi un délicieux frottement. C'était une de leurs positions préférées. Il adorait quand ils se suçaient mutuellement, mais sentir la peau nue et moite de sueur de son amant pressée fermement contre la sienne était pur paradis. Et puis dans cette position ils pouvaient s'embrasser tout le temps s'ils avaient envie d'ajouter une attraction supplémentaire.

-J-John ? Haleta Rodney quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

-Mmmm ? Répondit John trop occupé à lécher la sueur dans le creux de la gorge de Rodney pour faire une réponse plus brillante.

-Attends une seconde. Tu veux bien ?

Il se décala sur le coté, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et farfouilla au fond pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait tandis que John se courbait autour de son dos et léchait la peau sous le fin duvet de sa nuque.

-Mon dieu, John, soupira Rodney, c'est…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit John se rendant compte que son hédoniste était maintenant pétrifié sur place, savourant sans doute la sensation nouvelle d'avoir la nuque léchée.

-Ça fait un effet fantastique ! S'exclama Rodney en se glissant complètement sur le ventre en récupérant enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans le tiroir. Il le glissa sous l'oreiller.

John fit courir ses doigts sur le dos luisant de sueur de Rodney. Etant donné qu'il finissait toujours par écraser Rodney dans le lit, il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'explorer ce secteur. Il avait oublié à quel point la peau des épaules de son amoureux était fraîche et douce, sans parler des fesses laiteuses un peu plus bas.

-Tu veux encore plus ? Glissa t-il dans l'oreille de Rodney, sachant que son souffle chaud réduisait son amoureux à un protoplasme palpitant.

-Oui, s'il te plaiiiiit ! Ronronna presque Rodney glissant les mains sous l'oreiller. Il les joignit et tourna la tête sur le côté. Puis il se décala un peu plus sur le lit comme une offrande sacrificielle. John, perplexe, pouvait se rendre compte à son expression de profil que son amant semblait enchanté par le changement de position, bien que son aine ait été maintenant écrasée dans le matelas au lieu d'être offerte à ses caresses.

Mais il ne pouvait dénier l'attrait de cette merveilleuse peau. Se décalant légèrement, il caressa expérimentalement le bas de la colonne vertébrale de Rodney. Cela lui valu un autre soupir.

C'était à peine étonnant. Il avait le sentiment que Rodney n'avait jamais été touché avec beaucoup d'affection. Malgré cela son geek était l'amant le plus indulgent qu'il ait jamais eu. Il semblait toujours stupéfait quand John lui rendait la faveur ou bien prenait son temps avec lui.

À quel point Rodney semblait être si accommodant alors qu'il avait eu si peu de plaisirs lui-même confondait John. Il aurait pensé que tant de privations aurait rendu l'autre homme égoïste et insensible, mais Rodney était presque trop généreux avec lui. Parfois il pensait que le scientifique improvisait au fur et à mesure, lui faisant des choses qu'il avait toujours eu envie qu'on lui fasse à lui.

Se rappelant combien de fois Rodney avait massé son cou et ses épaules au cours des dernières semaines et comme cela avait été étonnamment merveilleux, il décida qu'il était grand temps de lui en donner un avant-goût.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé. Mais Rodney s'occupait tellement toujours de lui que c'était à peine s'il lui laissait carte blanche. Il n'avait jamais dit non ni refusé n'importe quel contact. Son amant orchestrait simplement les choses de manière à ce John soit absorbé par les sensations. Avec le recul, John réalisa que c'était presque comme si Rodney s'éreintait à être l'amant le plus conciliant qu'il avait jamais eu. Ce n'était pas comme si Rodney n'appréciait pas tout ce qu'ils faisaient mais John commençait à reconnaître l'insécurité et le désespoir qui motivaient les actes de son amoureux. Rodney essayait de retenir un amant qu'il croyait peu engagé. Cela allait changer, en date de ce soir.

Plaçant ses mains derrière les épaules de son amant, il commença par masser soigneusement les muscles tendus à cet endroit là.

-Oh ouiiiii ! Rodney implorait presque.

C'était tout l'encouragement dont John avait besoin. Fier des grognements et des soupirs que lâchait son partenaire alors que ses doigts trouvaient leur propre rythme, John oeuvra le long de la colonne vertébrale, manipulant chaque vertèbre, trouvant chaque petit point de tension.

Rodney était si luisant de sueur qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'huile de massage. Le temps qu'il enlève ses vêtements, sa peau était déjà aussi brillante que celle bien huilée d'un culturiste. Il savait que l'autre homme ne comprenait pas sa fascination pour sa transpiration mais il ne pouvait pas se voir comme lui le voyait. Rodney se plaignait toujours de transpirer comme un porc mais il ne pouvait pas savoir comme cela faisait rougeoyer sa peau et à quel point le rougissement de la passion combiné à cet éclat argenté faisait de lui une des visions les plus sexy que John ait jamais vu.

Ses mains écrémèrent le large dos, se familiarisant avec chaque pouce de chair. Tout en s'activant, John remarqua que les hanches de Rodney s'écrasaient rythmiquement dans le lit. Il appréciait carrément ça.

-Fais attention là, le prévint Rodney quand John arriva dans le creux de son dos. C'est où ça fait toujours mal.

Réduisant la pression, John examina le secteur avec précaution. À cet endroit-là des nœuds de tensions bandaient les muscles. Prenant son temps il parvint à dénouer les points de douleur un par un, accompagné des gémissements et des sifflements de Rodney stupéfait.

-Oh, John, c'est …sublime…murmura Rodney entre deux « juste ici ! », « ouiiiii ! » et « plus fort ! ».

Quand il atteignit les fesses de Rodney ce dernier vibrait pratiquement de plaisir. John était lui-même dur comme le roc et avait de la peine à continuer le massage.

Même avec la couche de sueur les fesses étaient tendres et douces comme du velours. Elles s'adaptèrent à ses mains comme si elles avaient été conçues pour lui. John prit le temps de masser la chair douce mais alors que ses doigts s'activaient vers la crevasse sombre, sa propre respiration devint si saccadée qu'il arrivait à peine à garder le rythme avec ses mains.

John n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire cela mais, alors qu'il le caressait ses pouces s'enfoncèrent dans la fissure moite.

Rodney siffla et son corps s'arqua de plaisir..

-Ouiiiii !

John frissonna quand ses pouces passèrent au-dessus du bouton serré du muscle caché là. Son estomac se serra d'un plaisir inattendu alors même que la crainte lui procura des frissons tout au long de son dos. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais touché Rodney à cet endroit précis. Les premières nuits qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ensemble au lit, Rodney le lui avait proposé, mais John ne l'avait pas pris au mot. Il lui avait semblé déloyal de faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à rendre en retour.

Il essaya de se dire que cela n'avait pas changé, mais aussi bon qu'il pouvait être pour se cacher la vérité il savait que le terrain de jeu s'était radicalement modifié et certainement de façon irréversible. Il désirait cela et la chair qui tremblait sous ses doigts lui indiquait à quel point Rodney le voulait lui aussi.

-Rodney ? Prononça t-il d'une voix rauque, presque apeuré. Il parcourut des yeux le dos de l'autre homme. Son ami n'avait jamais semblé plus vulnérable.

-Tiens, dit Rodney en retirant quelque chose de sous l'oreiller et en le lui passant par-dessus son épaule. C'était un tube de crème pour les mains faite maison et un petit carré en aluminium.

John réalisa tardivement que ce devait être ce que Rodney avait sorti du tiroir un peu plus tôt, avant qu'il ne commence le massage.

-Tu veux …

Il interrompit sa question stupide.

-Depuis la première nuit, répondit Rodney dans l'oreiller.

Cette première nuit, quand Rodney lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait fait que deux ou trois fois parce que c'était une question de confiance...

John sentit les muscles se tendre sous ses doigts. Il frotta distraitement son index au-dessus de la fossette formée dans ces fesses parfaites par la contraction du muscle. Il ne s'attendait pas au sifflement de plaisir qu'il reçut.

Les cuisses de Rodney s'écartèrent.

Tout ce que John arrivait à faire était de regarder ses pouces toujours insérés dans cette sombre et mystérieuse crevasse.

-John, s'il te plaiiiiit ? Demanda Rodney. Sa voix était tendue et crispée comme s'il était mort d'embarras à cause du retard.

Agacé par sa propre stupidité il se pencha pour embrasser la nuque de Rodney.

-Ce devrait être à moi de te supplier, murmura t-il. Est-ce que sais à quel point tu as l'air fantastique, allongé là, comme ça ?

-Fantastique ?

-Ouais, délicieux, reprit John en déplaçant ses doigts sur les fesses veloutées.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le coté avant de reculer et Rodney se détendit de nouveau contre l'oreiller.

Afin de voir ce qui allait se passer il donna aux fesses une timide compression.

Le cri de Rodney était pur délice. Il pulsa droit à la verge de John, lui donnant envie de recommencer pour entendre de nouveau ce son.

Convaincu que Rodney était vraiment d'accord, John laissa ses doigts retomber dans le rythme familier du massage. Il fit bouger avec précaution ses pouces dans la chair galbée de la crevasse. Le gémissement qu'émit l'autre homme donnait l'impression d'avoir été arraché au plus profond de lui.

Chaque os de Rodney semblait avoir fondu. Ou peut-être que sa tension avait juste migrée dans le propre corps de John. Malgré le désir lancinant qui le parcourait il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à paniquer. Où peut-être était-ce le trac. Il n'avait jamais été plus conscient de son manque d'expérience dans certains domaines de la vie.

Rodney avait dit que c'était une question de confiance et il lui faisait confiance pour faire ça bien. Seulement il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

John était au bord de la panique. En quoi cela était-il différent ? D'accord, la topographie était entièrement différente des vagins juteux qu'il pénétrait habituellement mais la fois où Rodney avait mis sa langue en lui avait suffit à lui montrer combien cet endroit-là pouvait être sensible. Rodney volait déjà. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de l'étirer, de les enduire tous les deux de cette crème et le reste viendrait naturellement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son propre désir et serra ces fesses succulentes en exerçant avec soin une pression. Il laissa l'extrémité de ses pouces presser l'entrée cachée.

Rodney geignit et écarta encore plus les cuisses, relevant sa croupe vers John.

Ce dernier retira ses mains. Il se décala sur le lit pour se retrouver plus près de son objectif, reposa son bras gauche sur le bas du dos de Rodney et se recourba autour du postérieur de son amant. Il fit glisser son index droit entre les fesses et le passa expérimentalement sur l'ouverture serrée pour juger de la sensibilité de Rodney.

Rodney rua de nouveau vers le haut en poussant un cri.

D'accord, c'était un endroit sensible, reconnut John. Au bout d'un moment il finit par considérer ses options. Il pouvait commencer par insérer un doigt. Il savait que Rodney aimerait ça mais il se souvint de ce que ce dernier lui avait fait la nuit où il lui avait donné le clavier électronique. Il ne pensait pas que quelque chose puisse être plus merveilleux ni aussi intense que la langue de Rodney à l'intérieur de lui.

John n'avait pas beaucoup d'inhibitions mais c'était sans aucun doute l'une d'elles. Alors que son index caressait le bourgeon serré niché entre les fesses et rendait fou son amoureux il combattait ses démons.

Ce que Rodney lui offrait ce soir rendait ceci d'autant plus significatif. Il voulait que ce soit aussi bon pour son amant que ça l'avait été pour lui. Rodney était allongé là, complètement à sa merci, les jambes écartées, s'offrant à son plaisir. Allait-il laisser sa délicate sensibilité faire obstacle ou bien faire de ceci une expérience que Rodney n'oublierait jamais ? Ou allait-il se comporter comme tous ces autres enfoirés d'égoïstes qui avaient pris ce que Rodney avait offert sans jamais penser à ses désirs ?

Passant outre son rejet instinctif de dégoût à cette idée il baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Il maintint les fesses douces ouvertes et poussa son visage vers le creux moite.

-John…tu n'as pas à…aaaaaahhhhhh ! La protestation polie de Rodney se termina dans un cri de plaisir tandis que l'air emprisonné dans les poumons de John déferlait dans la cavité en sueur.

Frappé par l'odeur et la chaleur moite, la tête lui tourna face à la sensualité brute de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il respira du mieux qu'il le pouvait ce qui n'était pas une chose facile avec une pareille intimité, puis il frappa de la langue à toute volée, à titre d'essai le bourgeon du muscle. Il entendit vaguement Rodney gémir.

Rodney s'était douché avant le dîner mais cela faisait maintenant des heures. Il n'y avait aucune erreur où John était ni sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce goût. Le coté beurk écarté, il goûta la saveur grisante sur sa langue. C'était amer et âpre mais certainement faisable.

Cette fois-ci il mit un peu plus d'enthousiasme dans son incursion et donna un petit coup de langue délicat sur l'ouverture froissée. Le cri en résultant traversa la pièce tandis que le muscle tremblait sous la langue de John.

Il se mit à travailler avec diligence sur l'entrée du corps de Rodney qui tremblait et criait d'une joie indubitable. Lentement le bourgeon serré et tremblant sembla s'ouvrir et il put glisser sa langue dedans.

Son amant nageait dans l'inconscience. Allongé-là, étiré et ouvert, baigné d'un nouvel éclat de sueur, haletant, émettant des sons et des cris de plaisir qui ébranlait John tout entier. Lui-même tremblait de désir et sa langue commençait à lui faire mal. Il n'avait jamais réalisé quelle exigence physique cela demandait.

Quand il pensa ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps il retira sa langue et recula véritablement à contrecœur. Tout son corps était en feu. Il désirait plonger en Rodney et y trouver une douce délivrance.

Il palpa avec frénésie les couvertures afin de trouver la crème pour les mains. S'emparant du tube il l'ouvrit rapidement et en fit couler dans sa main gauche. Elle n'était pas aussi parfumée que la plupart l'étaient. Elle avait une odeur de propre, comme l'aloès. Il serra la crème un instant dans sa paume pour la chauffer puis en transféra à son majeur et son index droit.

Le corps tout en entier de Rodney se mit à trembler pendant que John glissait les doigts entre ces belles fesses. Il trouva l'entrée, encore luisante de sa salive. Il prit tout de même soin de se déplacer lentement en poussant le majeur enduit de crème dans l'anneau serré. L'endroit était si petit et si abrité qu'il avait de la peine à croire que son pénis s'y adapterait.

Il garda ses trois autres doigts et son pouce autour et poussa de plus en plus loin.

La chaleur serrant son majeur était incroyable. John avançait petit à petit, de façon constante, avec curiosité le long du passage lisse. Quand il atteignit une saillie arrondie dans le canal précédemment lisse, Rodney haleta et refoula contre son doigt comme si quelqu'un venait de lui serrer la verge.

John réalisa qu'il avait dû heurter la prostate de Rodney. Il effectua une autre poussée contre, à titre d'essai qui secoua et fit grogner son partenaire. Ravi de l'effet que cet organe du plaisir caché faisait à son amoureux il passa un certain temps à se familiariser avec.

Par la suite il remarqua que le passage de son doigt n'avait pas assez étiré l'ouverture. Il le retira donc malgré le gémissement de protestation de Rodney, étala plus de crème et pressa son index et son majeur dedans. C'était bien. Pas aussi large que son sexe, naturellement, mais cela lui en promettait au moins la possibilité.

Au début il maintint ses doigts serrés ensemble, faisant des cercles, les pressant contre ce point magique qui envoyait Rodney dans la stratosphère. Les bruits qu'émettaient son amant étaient devenus vraiment impressionnants, des petits grognements et halètements entremêlés de râles perçants chaque fois que John lui donnait du plaisir avec sa prostate.

Sentant l'endroit se desserrer encore, il commença à effectuer un mouvement de ciseau avec les doigts. Maintenant Rodney s'étirait bien plus facilement. Apres quelques minutes il pressa ses doigts tous ensemble et les retira. Puis il poussa de nouveau mimant l'acte dans lequel il souhaitait s'engager dans un futur proche. Chaque fois qu'il pressait à l'intérieur, le postérieur de Rodney s'arquait vers le haut pour rencontrer ses doigts.

Finalement il lui sembla que Rodney était aussi lâche que possible.

Sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps lui-même, il ôta ses doigts avec précaution. Il était si prêt qu'il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir mettre le préservatif sans jouir.

L'ouverture du petit paquet en aluminium devint bientôt la corvée du siècle. Il tremblait tellement de désir et ses doigts étaient si collants à cause du lubrifiant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à prendre ce fichu truc d'une main ferme. C'était si long que Rodney jeta finalement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui se passait.

Rencontrant le regard brûlant de son amoureux, il haussa les épaules.

-Bordel, je déteste ces trucs. Tu croirais qu'ils les emballeraient de façon à ce que tu puisses…

-John ?

-Hmmm ? Lâcha John se débattant toujours avec l'aluminium et se sentant de plus en plus stupide.

-As-tu couché avec quelqu'un quand nous étions en congé sur Terre en juin dernier ?

C'était un drôle de moment pour demander quelque chose comme cela et, pour commencer, Rodney l'avait à peine questionné sur des choses si personnelles. Quoiqu'il en soit des questions personnelles étaient mieux que des moqueries. Ce foutu emballage commençait à le faire se sentir idiot. Heureux que son amant ne le charrie pas à propos de son incompétence avec le préservatif il répondit distraitement.

-Non. Je me suis rendu à quelques parcs d'attraction pour les Grandes Roues et j'ai beaucoup surfé. Mais la plupart du temps j'ai aidé Elisabeth à choisir les nouvelles recrues. Pourquoi ?

-Carson fait des tests complets avant de donner son accord à quiconque pour la Galaxie de Pégase. Nous sommes tous impeccables. À condition que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait couché avec quelqu'un en congé…nous ne pouvons rien nous transmettre. Il ne doit pas y avoir de problème de latex à moins que tu le veuilles.

Les doigts de John se pétrifièrent. Son regard se déplaça du paquet enduit de crème qu'il tenait dans ses mains aux yeux de Rodney. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de suggérer.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça sans préservatif depuis que j'ai seize ans.

-Moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais fait ça du tout avant toi depuis…des années, admit Rodney avec une gêne évidente. Nous sommes tous les deux propres donc…nous pouvons laisser tomber le latex en toute sécurité.

-Tu me crois sur parole ? Demanda John étonné. Rodney était très prudent avec sa santé. C'était le type qui avait porté une protection solaire à indice de protection maximum et un costume anti-radiation pour garantir sa sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer négligeant au lit.

-N'importe qui d'autre, jamais, mais…toi aussi tu me crois sur parole, lui rappela Rodney.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, répondit John. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit que Rodney puisse mentir au sujet de quelque chose de si important.

L'idée était tentante. Rodney avait raison. Tout le monde devait avoir un bilan de santé positif avant que le SGC laisse qui que ce soit mettre un pied dans la Porte des Etoiles. Cela faisait deux décennies que son pénis n'avait pas pénétré quelqu'un sans la barrière de caoutchouc. Il n'y avait aucun risque de grossesse indésirable. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de transmettre ou de recevoir de MST, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de mettre un préservatif. La seule idée de quelqu'un faisant bon accueil à son sexe nu sans se demander s'il ne portait pas la peste était chaude comme l'enfer.

Quand même, il lui restait une réticence presque instinctive à se passer de protection après vingt ans de prudence. Il pouvait voir la même hésitation dans le regard de Rodney et il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour cet amant hypocondriaque d'en faire seulement la suggestion.

Peut-être était-ce dû à une existence toute entière passée à n'avoir des rapports qu'avec des étrangers, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Rodney avec qui John envisagerait de le faire sans se protéger.

Leurs pensées semblaient être le reflet l'un de l'autre.

-C'est tout le problème de la confiance. Où nous l'avons, ou nous ne l'avons pas et…

-Nous l'avons, l'assura John. Son cœur cognait follement face à cette preuve de confiance que lui témoignait Rodney. Donc, nous allons, euh…

-Virer le latex, le coupa Rodney. Nous retournons à la partie agréable maintenant ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

La proposition de Rodney le fit fondre. À peine capable de respirer, encore moins de penser il s'allongea sur l'autre homme, posa la joue contre son épaule, embrassa ces lèvres souriantes et balança l'étui en aluminium de l'autre coté du lit.

Tandis que leurs bouches étaient absorbées l'une par l'autre, John abaissa sa main vers le postérieur de Rodney contre lequel reposait son propre estomac. Pressant la main entre leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre ses doigts glissèrent entre les fesses. Il localisa le sphincter au toucher et introduisit précautionneusement deux doigts dedans. Il pouvait ne pas savoir grand chose sur la façon de prendre un homme mais il pensait que le mieux à faire était de s'assurer que Rodney était encore assez détendu.

Rodney gémit dans le baiser pendant que les doigts de John le pénétraient de nouveau.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait vérifié. La proposition de faire cela au naturel n'avait manifestement pas été aisée car le corps de Rodney était tendu de nervosité.

John laissa son baiser prouver à Rodney ce que ceci signifiait pour lui tout en bougeant les doigts en lui. Le premier effleurement contre sa prostate eut raison de l'énervement de Rodney. Ensuite ce fut que jouissance. Il aurait pu rester une éternité à embrasser son amoureux et à folâtrer en lui donnant du plaisir à partir de cet endroit secret à l'intérieur de lui si son propre corps ne lui rappelait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait. Son érection palpitante pressait tellement dur contre la fesse gauche de Rodney qu'elle allait probablement y laisser un bleu, si elle ne perçait pas juste un trou dedans.

Il retira ses doigts, interrompit le baiser et tâtonna à la recherche de la crème. Il attrapa le tube et étala le produit sur sa paume. Le contact de sa propre main faillit l'achever. Haletant, tremblant de partout, il se força à tenir.

Il entrouvrit de nouveau les fesses de Rodney et se positionna contre l'entrée rouge et froissée. Il semblait toujours trop gros mais Rodney s'arqua pour le rencontrer avec un empressement indubitable. Une poussée prudente et son gland passa l'anneau serré.

Bien que les longs préliminaires aient réduit John à l'état d'épave indigente il n'y avait aucune sensation d'urgence comme le corps de Rodney l'acceptait pouce par pouce. Pénétrer Rodney était l'expérience la plus exquise et la plus transcendantale d'une existence faite de rencontres fortuites.

John n'avait jamais pénétré quelqu'un sans une protection de latex. Il pouvait sentir Rodney contre la peau sensible de son sexe, une chaleur lisse autour de sa hampe comme il glissait de plus en plus à l'intérieur. C'était intense, cru, puissant mais en même temps il y avait une part de John qui se sentait chez lui, un foyer qu'il avait toujours ardemment désiré mais jamais eu.

John alla de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit profondément enfouit en Rodney et que son bassin soit pressé contre les fesses de ce dernier. Il resta là, savourant la sensation d'être engainé dans la chaleur vive qu'était Rodney McKay.

Rodney serra sa hampe dans un mouvement inattendu et hallucinant qui faillit faire basculer John dans l'orgasme.

-Doucement, prononça John d'une voix éraillée, s'accrochant tandis qu'une vague de plaisir le parcourait.

-En haut, ordonna Rodney d'un ton rauque.

-Quoi ? John essaya d'être cohérent mais rien d'autre n'avait de sens que l'incroyable sensation de Rodney autour de lui. En haut ? Pouvaient-ils même aller plus haut ?

Le postérieur de Rodney s'arqua de nouveau contre son corps, l'écrasant encore plus profondément en lui. Comme Rodney continuait à pousser fermement en arrière avec de plus en plus de pression, il finit par saisir. Toujours enfoui jusqu'à la garde en Rodney, il se redressa sur ses genoux. Rodney suivit son mouvement à quatre pattes.

Son amant était vraiment un génie. S'il retrouvait un jour l'usage de la parole, il était bien résolu à le lui dire.

John n'avait plus besoin d'indications. Il agrippa les hanches de Rodney et se lança. Tirant avantage de la plus grande manœuvrabilité de la nouvelle position il sortit son sexe et le repoussa dedans avec précaution.

Rodney n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Pour John le mouvement était aussi délicieux que prévu. La manière dont Rodney s'arquait pour aller à la rencontre de sa prochaine poussée lui indiqua que son amant était plus que d'accord.

John tomba dans un rythme qui semblait fait pour eux. Dedans et dehors, de plus en plus profond, il montait Rodney avec une passion primaire et farouche qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. Chaque va et vient envoyait ses sens en spirale alimentant le feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Rodney n'était pas un partenaire passif. Il claquait en l'air à chaque coup, poussant John de plus en plus haut.

La main droite du canadien délaissa soudain les draps et sauta à son aine pour pomper son sexe.

Le mouvement les déséquilibra et à la poussée suivante Rodney bascula en avant. Son front écrasé sur le matelas, le postérieur en l'air. Le glissement ne rompit même pas leur cadence. John continua à le marteler et Rodney continua à s'élever pour le rencontrer.

Désirant tout ressentir de Rodney, John tâtonna avec sa main droite sous la hanche de son amoureux pour s'approprier l'érection conséquente de l'autre homme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait, de branler un type tout en le prenant par derrière. D'une certaine manière, c'était aussi difficile à maîtriser que faire une pipe. Heureusement, John était un étudiant des plus rapides. Ou bien était-ce que Rodney était parti tellement loin que même un empoté qui le faisait pour la première fois lui ferait sentir ça bon. De toute façon ça marchait très bien pour eux.

Ça marchait même si bien que John ne savait plus très bien qui prenait qui. Rodney semblait l'attirer de plus en plus loin dedans. Il ne savait plus où il commençait et où son amant finissait. Ils s'écoulèrent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un simple battement, une unique pulsation de plaisir. Il n'existait plus que cette cadence et le désir de se consumer. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance ni n'en aurait jamais. Il n'y avait plus que Rodney, grognant et prononçant son nom d'une voix rauque alors qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne faire plus qu'un.

John cria tandis qu'une vague délicieuse et ardente éclatait dans une insupportable explosion. Il entendit comme à distance Rodney crier à l'unisson alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en fusion.

Le sexe dans la main de John palpita et projeta une charge impressionnante sur son poing et dans le lit dans des spasmes puissants. Le sexe de John, profondément logé en Rodney fit de même tandis que l'extase le submergeait. Leurs sueurs se mélangèrent sur leurs peaux pressées l'une contre l'autre. Ils frémirent ensemble, pétrifiés au point culminant de leurs sensations.

Tout son être semblait aller en Rodney et tout Rodney semblait s'ouvrir et l'étreindre. John n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'attachement pour quelqu'un en faisant l'amour…ni jamais d'ailleurs. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit à Rodney qu'il ne se s'était jamais senti aussi impliqué. Rodney était son océan et il se noyait en lui. Mais c'était bon parce que…et bien, parce que c'était Rodney et se noyer en lui ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle les avait submergé, la passion cessa.

John se sentait comme une marionnette dont les fils avaient été coupés. Il s'effondra sur Rodney, incapable de bouger. Le même marionnettiste semblait manipuler Rodney car ses genoux s'affaissèrent et ils s'abattirent tous deux sur le lit, John toujours profondément logé en son amoureux.

Essayant de se rappeler comment respirer il resta là sans penser tandis que son pénis dégonflait et glissait hors du corps luisant de Rodney. John passa les mains autour de la taille de son amant, enfouit son visage dans la nuque de ce dernier et se contenta de humer son odeur. C'était étrange mais il avait encore l'impression qu'ils étaient connectés sous leurs peaux.

Un très long moment plus tard la voix de Rodney émergea, étouffée par l'oreiller.

-Tu es vivant ?

John y réfléchit.

-Peut-être. Et toi ?

-Ça irait mieux si je pouvais respirer, prononça t-il d'une voix tendue.

Se rendant compte un peu tardivement qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur Rodney, John roula sur le côté.

-Désolé. Ça va mieux ?

-Non, répondit Rodney en se retournant sur le dos. C'était mieux avant mais c'est bon de respirer.

John se décala plus près, passa le bras droit autour de la taille de l'autre homme et insinua sa jambe droite entre celles de Rodney. Il observa l'homme avec qui il partageait l'oreiller, l'homme qu'il venait de prendre. Son corps flottait toujours sur une postluminescence si puissante que Beckett aurait pu amputer tous ses principaux organes sans anesthésie qu'il n'aurait rien senti.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à son amoureux s'il avait eu du plaisir. Rodney le regardait encore comme s'il était le Capitaine Kirk, Superman et Starbucks'Coffee réunis en un seul.

John jouait avec le duvet doux et épars près du mamelon gauche de Rodney. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose au sujet de ce qu'ils venaient de faire mais il ne savait pas quoi.. Un simple merci n'aurait pas suffit. Finalement il regarda Rodney dans les yeux tandis qu'il encerclait les poils autour de ses doigts.

-C'était assez intense.

-Ouais, convint Rodney dont la rougeur diminuait. C'est mal ?

-Quoi ? John avait toujours des difficultés à se concentrer. Il était complètement claqué. Une lourde léthargie commençait à l'envahir. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir mais il lui semblait plus important de communiquer avec Rodney. Il voulait encore s'infiltrer en lui et prendre résidence dans son corps.

-« Intense » n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.

John avait déjà auparavant entendu cette tonalité fragile. C'était celle que Rodney utilisait quand il essayait de rester professionnel alors qu'il venait de prendre un coup.

-Hé, je vis pour Intense ! Lui rappela John. Souviens-toi : Surf, Grandes Roues, vol. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point Rodney devint se sentir vulnérable et hors de son état normal en ce moment. Autant il avait manifestement aimé ce qu'ils venaient de faire, autant il se sentait angoissé après. Laisser un autre homme vous prendre ne pouvait qu'affecter la dynamique de la relation. Il sentait que Rodney avait besoin de plus que ce qu'il lui avait donné.

-Tu les as toutes battues.

-C'est vrai ? Questionna Rodney.

-Absolument.

John avait envie de lui demander qui l'avait tant blessé mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Se renversant en arrière sur l'oreiller il attira timidement la poitrine de Rodney vers lui. Ce dernier vient à lui avec une rapidité rassurante et posa la joue sur son cœur.

John tendit le bras pour tirer la couverture éclaboussée de sperme sur eux. Le lit était un saccage et les draps avaient vraiment besoin d'être changés mais John se sentait trop bien pour même essayer de bouger. Heureusement Rodney ne semblait pas être très maniaque lui non plus à ce sujet.

Apres seulement six semaines cela n'aurait pas dû paraître si naturel de finir la nuit avec Rodney enroulé autour de lui de cette façon, mais quand ils étaient en mission et qu'ils passaient toute la nuit sur une autre planète, John avait de la peine à s'endormir sans ce poids réconfortant sur son côté gauche.

-Tu es assez étonnant toi-même, déclara Rodney une fois installés confortablement.

John grimaça devant le ton timide. Essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître le sourire dans sa voix il répondit aussi sérieusement que possible.

-Merci. L'idée était impressionnante.

Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de Rodney. Après une courte pause ce dernier déclara :

-Tu n'as pas à me baratiner, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je te rends juste l'hommage qui t'est dû.

-Oh ! Rodney devint plus calme mais le militaire savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. John, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il souhaita avoir assez d'énergie pour s'inquiéter car ce n'était jamais bon quand Rodney demandait s'il pouvait poser une question.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il faiblement.

-Que signifie « duck diving » ?

-Hein ?

Cette façon apparente de passer du coq-à-l'âne le tira de sa léthargie.

-Tout à l'heure tu as dit que j'étais comme surfer, tu as dit que nous avions subi pas mal de durs « duck diving ». Je me demandais juste ce que c'était.

John gloussa. Il n'y avait que Rodney pour demander quelque chose d'aussi ridicule quand ils venaient d'avoir les relations sexuelles les plus fabuleuses de leurs vies.

-Tu n'as jamais surfé, hein ?

-Je suis Canadien, lui rappela Rodney.

-Tu as vécu aux Etats-Unis.

-Dans le désert. Les seuls autres endroits où j'ai vécu sont la Sibérie et l'Antarctique. Aucun d'eux ne donnait l'idée de Moondoggie au paradis des surfeurs.(5)

John faillit s'étouffer de rire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ri comme cela au lit après l'amour. Bien que rien ne pouvait battre ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire, c'était en soi un véritable cadeau.

-Tu es en train de me faire marcher ! Les films de Gidget ? (6)

-C'est mon approche la plus réelle d'une planche de surf, admit Rodney d'un ton solennel. Et ne ris pas. Gidget avait un coté sain assez sexy.

-Un un coté sain assez sexy? GIDGET ? John n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de Rodney regardant ces films à l'eau de rose.

-Oublie Gidget. Qu'est-ce que le « duck diving » ?

John éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Je ne peux pas oublier. L'image de toi reluquant une Gidget saine et sexy est maintenant gravée à jamais dans mon esprit.

-Le « duck diving »? Rodney revint à sa question avec la persévérance obstinée d'un Terrier Jack Russell ou bien d'un scientifique en quête de réponses. Les deux se situant au même niveau d'agacement.

-Tu vas assez loin pour attraper les grosses vagues. Si tu essayes de pagayer sur les nouvelles vagues, tu seras repoussé vers le rivage. Tu dois plonger ta planche à travers les plus petites lames pour atteindre la crête choisie. Expliqua John conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir s'il ne s'exécutait pas. On appelle ça le "duck diving" .

-Oh ! Rodney semblait désappointé. Il n'y a donc pas de vrais canards ? C'est vraiment un langage bizarre !

-Seulement pour les connaisseurs de sports extrêmes, sourit John. Cette appellation ne convenait pas vraiment à Rodney car les sports à haut-risques étaient probablement la seule chose dans les deux galaxies où Rodney ne saurait pas quoi faire.

-Très drôle, commenta ce dernier. Mais John devina son sourire.

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le sommet du crane, laissant ses lèvres reposer sur les cheveux doux poisseux à cause du sel de mer et de la sueur.

-Bonne nuit, Rodney. Si tu es bien sage, je t'apprendrais à surfer sur le continent pendant les congés de printemps.

\- Elisabeth va nous donner des congés de printemps cette année ? Tu m'apprendrais vraiment à surfer ?

-Si tu veux, répondit John réprimant un frémissement d'horreur à la seule idée de Rodney sur un surf. Il savait néanmoins qu'il l'apprendrait à Rodney si ce dernier le voulait vraiment. À condition qu'ils puissent obtenir des planches, bien sûr. Il étouffa un bâillement. Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

-Je tombe de sommeil.

-D'habitude tu t'effondres en même temps que moi, remarqua John.

-Ouais, mais comme tu l'as dit, ce soir c'était assez intense.

John caressa le dos de Rodney. La couverture rêche sous ses phalanges provoquait un fort contraste avec la peau douce sous sa main.

-Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant ce soir. C'était une sorte de…summum. Est-ce que… ça t'as fait mal quand j'ai… ?

Rodney sembla saisir l'essentiel de la question car il répondit avec un souci scientifique du détail.

-Physiquement ? La pénétration fait mal au début, mais le malaise disparaît après une minute ou deux.

Le premier mot indiqua à John que ce n'était pas le coté physique de ce qu'ils avaient fait qui tenait Rodney éveillé.

-Et pour ce qui est du coté non-physique ?

Rodney releva la tête et rencontra son regard.

-Je n'ai…jamais connu quoi que ce soit de pareil, John. Une relation sexuelle hallucinante, un compagnon intelligent…et tu en veux encore. C'est assez bouleversant.

-C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, admit John. Relevant une parole bizarre dans l'explication de Rodney, il ajouta : Tu es incroyable. Qui n'en voudrait pas encore ?

Il désirait que ces ombres disparaissent du regard de Rodney. Il voulait que son amoureux se sente en sécurité et désiré.

Mais la douleur dans les yeux de Rodney était vraiment profonde quand il répondit à la question rhétorique.

-Tous. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce que nous avons fait ce soir, il est parti au matin et ce que je pensais être un commencement s'est avéré être une fin. C'est toujours pareil. Je n'ai jamais su ce que j'avais fait de mal ni pourquoi ils partaient. Ils partaient…c'est tout.

La douleur sourde de Rodney était comme un étau serrant son estomac. John regarda cet homme qui pouvait être aussi irritant qu'attachant et il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il comprenait comment cela pouvait arriver. Rodney l'avait dit lui même, tout le monde n'appréciait pas ce qui était intense. Rodney était si complexe qu'une personne cherchant un coup d'un soir prendrait probablement la porte rapidement aussitôt ses vêtements rassemblés.

Il y avait également le fait que le scientifique pouvait passer dix-neuf heures dans son laboratoire avant de rentrer dormir. John n'avait pas de problème à passer prendre Rodney après treize ou quatorze heures de labo parce qu'il comprenait que son amoureux n'avait aucune notion du temps, mais il savait que la plupart des gens n'étaient pas aussi compréhensifs, que la consécration de Rodney à son travail pouvait être prise comme une négligence personnelle. Oui, il pouvait voir comment cela pouvait arriver.

-Je ne vais nulle part, Rodney, l'assura t-il d'un ton bourru. Et si j'en arrivais au point de vouloir casser, je te donne ma parole que tu sauras pourquoi. Je ne disparaîtrais pas comme ça.

Rodney le scruta avec attention.

John délaissa le dos de Rodney et encadra son visage de ses mains.

-Ce soir tu t'es entièrement fié à moi. Tu peux me faire confiance avec cela ?

Rodney déglutit.

-C'est plus difficile avec le cœur.

Une fois de plus Rodney avait élevé les enjeux, apportant son honnêteté à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient depuis six semaines mentionné le mot amour même si John était certain que Rodney était amoureux de lui longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Son cœur méfiant commençait à reconnaître à quel point Rodney était important pour lui mais il était tellement endommagé par les pertes de sa jeunesse qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était capable d'aimer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que quoiqu'il il ressentait pour Rodney, c'était l'attachement le plus fort qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il acquiesça.

-Oui, ça l'est. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Pas cette fois.

-Pas cette fois ?

Le timide espoir l'acheva. John pria pour que sa réponse soit suffisante tandis qu'il ajoutait fermement :

-Non, tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes ensemble.

Si ce n'était pas assez il savait qu'il aurait donné à Rodney ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

-Je…c'est…Rodney semblait complètement sonné.

John guida Rodney dans un baiser si doux qu'il en était douloureux.

-Ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda t-il quand ils se séparèrent finement pour respirer.

Rodney hocha la tête.

-Et toi ?

Cela prit un moment à John pour comprendre que Rodney faisait allusion à la pénible révélation qui l'avait fait s'enfuir dans la nuit hivernale il y avait quelques heures de cela.

Il hocha à son tour la tête.

Rodney sourit et reposa la tête à sa place sur le cœur de John.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Rodney, murmura John.

Si ses bras étaient plus serrés que d'habitude autour de Rodney quand ils sombrèrent finalement dans le sommeil, aucun des deux ne songea à s'en plaindre.

.

_**Fin du chapitre 6** _

.

_(1) Episode 2.05 : Les condamnés ( Condemned)_

_2 ) Episode 1X3 : Invulnérable (Hide and seek)_

_3) Canard ou duck dive : ce n'est pas une figure à proprement parler mais une manœuvre réalisée en remontant au line-up. Consiste à passer sous la vague lorsque le pratiquant remonte à la zone d'impact des vagues._

_(4) Oiseaux en voie de disparition ou ayant complètement disparus._

_(5) Moondoggie : Personnage des romans de Frederick Kohner :"Gidget"_

_(6) Gidget est une série des années 60 dérivée du film de 1959, « Un amour de vacances ». La série est centrée sur Francine (surnommé Gidget) une jeune fille interprétée par Sally Field et qui vit avec son père, le professeur Russ Lawrence, veuf dans le sud de la Californie. La série pour enfants, suivait les aventures de Gidget sur la côte pacifique. (Wikipedia)_


	7. Chapter 7

 

.

Les choses continuèrent à aller de mieux en mieux. Il semblait à Rodney que John et leurs quatre mois ensemble passaient inaperçus aux yeux de tous sauf de lui. Quatre mois, un point de repère dans une existence où sa plus longue liaison avait duré douze jours. Dans ce cas là la qualité était au coude à coude avec la quantité. Ce n'était pas que quatre mois. C'était quatre mois incroyablement fantastiques. Cela faisait seize semaines, 112 jours, 2688 heures, 161 280 minutes ou 9 676 800 secondes, tous passés comme amoureux du Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard.

La voix de John interrompit sa rêverie.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ?

Rodney regarda John, assis dans le siège du pilote du Jumper puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui où Teyla et Ronon discutaient à voix basse.

-Je suis en vacances de printemps. Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?

-Vacances de Printemps ? S'enquit Teyla derrière eux, montrant ainsi à ses compagnons qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi absorbés qu'ils en avaient l'air.

-Les écoliers, dans pas mal de pays de la Terre ont de longues vacances appelées Vacances de Printemps, expliqua John.

-Mais nous n'avons pas une longue semaine de vacances, Docteur McKay. En fait nous avons promis au Docteur Weir que nous ramènerons le Jumper au coucher du soleil, souligna Teyla.

-Et bien, c'est ce que nous pouvons obtenir de mieux question vacances sur Atlantis en ce moment, lui répondit Rodney.

-Une journée entière loin de la cité, convint John. Le paradis ! Dommage que je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur des planches de surf.

Rodney essaya de ne pas rougir en se rappelant les circonstances entourant la discussion sur le surf qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines auparavant. John avait dit qu'il était comme le surf, et il adorait surfer.

Comme prévu, Teyla le questionna et John se lança dans une explication sur sa passion qui lui manquait tant. À mi-chemin de son discours il regarda Rodney et s'interrompit.

-Tu veux prendre les commandes un moment ? Essayer d'atterrir ?

-Pour de vrai ? Demanda Rodney. John prenait un malin plaisir à lui poser ce genre de question comme une plaisanterie. Mais parfois il lui laissait vraiment prendre les commandes, ce qui faisait que Rodney ne savait jamais comment réagir.

-Ouais. La plage est large, le sable fin. C'est un endroit parfait pour s'entraîner à atterrir. Tu es partant ?

-Bien sûr, convint Rodney en changeant de siège avec joie. Il sentait le regard de John posé sur lui tandis qu'il posait les mains sur les commandes et faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le Jumper dans sa trajectoire et voler en ligne droite.

-C'est parfait, Rodney, bon travail ! Approuva John et il se retourna pour expliquer avec enthousiasme la différence à Teyla entre longboards, shortboards, skim boards et quelque chose appelé Boogy boards. (1). Rodney songea que Teyla avait eu l'air moins paumée quand John lui avait parlé du « Rocky Horror Picture Show ».(2).

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son ami lui laissait vraiment piloter le Jumper. C'était une des choses qu'il adorait le plus à propos de John Sheppard. Il était tout ce que la plupart des gamins voulaient être quand ils seraient grands. Il était séduisant, populaire, sportif, doué, macho sans être obtus. Bref, absolument cool. Un type comme John pouvait très facilement s'amuser à souligner à quel point le scientifique qui tapait sur les nerfs à tout le monde était peu cool. Rodney avait souffert toute sa vie de ce traitement. C'était la manière dont les cons se vengeaient de leur manque d'intelligence. Même Aiden Ford, qui l'avait sincèrement estimé n'avait pas manqué de souligner les insuffisances de Rodney. Mais John, lui, n'avait jamais fait cela.

Depuis le début John l'avait encouragé à essayer de faire des choses que personne n'aurait pensé qu'un geek pouvait faire, comme explorer de nouvelles planètes, faire partie d'une équipe au-dehors et piloter un Jumper. Il savait que John avait toujours un œil sur lui quand il se trouvait aux commandes et ne se gênait pas pour le critiquer quand c'était nécessaire. Mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté derrière ça. John lui apprenait juste comme il enseignait à n'importe quel débutant.

La conversation sur le surf était devenue si ésotérique que maintenant Rodney avait pitié pour Teyla. Lui il venait de la Terre et partageait théoriquement le même langage que son amant américain mais comme John déblatérait avec un jargon technique incompréhensible aux non-initiés, il avait l'air de parler un langage plus étranger que celui des Anciens.

-Hum, nous approchons de la terre, déclara Rodney en jetant un coup d'œil à ses compagnons.

John semblait vraiment déçu d'être interrompu.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, dit-il à Teyla, puis il reporta son attention sur la paroi vitrée devant lui.

Avant de se détourner, Rodney capta le sourire espiègle que Ronon adressait à Teyla visiblement perplexe. Demander une explication à John était toujours hasardeux. Parfois vous obteniez quelque chose de concis, une ou deux phrases qui allaient droit au but et d'autres fois vous aviez la version intégrale de l'Encyclopédia Britannica quand il essayait d'exprimer l'indicible.

-D'accord. Maintenant réduis un peu la vitesse, lui demanda John d'une voix calme. Tu vas ralentir graduellement, pas nous secouer jusqu'à l'arrêt. En l'air cela nous ferait descendre brusquement et dégringoler en piqué, ce qui pourrait créer une forte explosion au moment de l'impact ou bien tous nous noyer dans l'océan là-dessous.

-Merci pour cette image. Mort violente ou noyade si je me rate. Aucune pression, c'est ce que j'aime.

-Tu peux y arriver, Rodney. Tu as juste à te concentrer et te détendre, l'encouragea John.

Rodney commençait à compatir avec la manière dont Carson avait dû se sentir quand il l'avait intimidé pour activer le Fauteuil des Anciens en Antarctique. Mais il essaya de faire ce que le militaire lui avait enseigné alors que le continent devenait plus visible et plus large. Heureux, il sentit le Jumper réagir à ses pensées.

L'écran de données sur la fenêtre frontale que John avait agrandi avec la pensée afin de surveiller leur vitesse montrait un ralentissement progressif.

-Très bon, approuva le colonel. Est-ce que tu peux voir la plage ?

Rodney scruta la fenêtre.

-La ligne dorée devant l'eau ?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je veux que tu penses à poser le vaisseau là doucement. Un joli atterrissage tranquille.

Il se sentit stressé en envisageant qu'une simple erreur pouvait conduire à une dizaine de morts douloureuses. Il chercha quelque chose pour lui donner confiance en lui.

-Angle de descente ? Demanda t-il finalement d'une voix tendue.

-Trente degrés devraient suffire. Tu te débrouilles très bien, Rodney.

John avait sans aucun doute remarqué la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

-Représente-nous nous poser comme une plume, suggéra John.

L'image l'aida. La ligne d'or se transforma en une plage de sable fin bordée par une forêt composée de ce qui semblait être un mélange de conifères et d'arbres à feuilles caduques avec des falaises rouges à l'arrière. Rodney sentit le vaisseau ralentir doucement et commencer une descente assez tranquille à trente degrés.

Ses doigts se tendirent sur les commandes alors que le rivage se rapprochait au point qu'il put distinguer un groupe d'oiseaux blancs picorer dans le sable au bord de l'eau. Ils ressemblaient à des grues blanches. Ils prirent leur envol avec précipitation quand le Jumper approcha. Se répétant silencieusement comme un mantra « _doux comme une plume, se poser doucement comme une plume »_ , il serra les dents et positionna le vaisseau.

Un petit choc et le Jumper s'arrêta complètement.

-Parfait, le félicita John. Rodney qui avait retenu son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte le relâcha. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même.

-C'était du très bon travail, le complimenta Teyla.

Rodney sentit le sourire lui monter aux lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il rougissait comme un adolescent timide sous leurs éloges mais il se sentait vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait faire atterrir le vaisseau.

-Très bien, dit John en faisant pivoter son siège pour faire face à Teyla et Ronon ainsi qu'à Rodney. Nous devons ramener le vaisseau dans douze heures ou bien il se passera pas mal de temps avant que le Docteur Weir nous laisse nous amuser de nouveau.

-Nous serons là, colonel, l'assura Teyla en se levant de son siège, imitée par Ronon afin de rassembler leurs affaires. Une paire d'arcs primitifs et deux sacs de flèches. Ils avaient tous deux l'air vraiment barbares dans leurs vêtements de cuir et de daim avec leurs arcs sur les épaules. Ronon était particulièrement pittoresque. Il avait un peu du Mad Max, du Klingon Next Génération et du « Dernier des Mohicans » depuis qu'il avait revêtu sa nouvelle tunique en peau de daim.

-Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis et venir avec nous ? Demanda Teyla en ajustant son long manteau en cuir.

John grimaça en secouant la tête.

-La chasse c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

-Vous aussi vous êtes le bienvenu si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, Docteur McKay, proposa t-elle.

-Vous devez plaisanter, répondit Rodney. Moi, chasser ?

-Les animaux l'entendraient à des kilomètres à la ronde, le taquina John. Ronon finirait par lui tirer dessus.

-Et intentionnellement, ajouta le Satédien d'une voix caverneuse.

Rodney feignit d'être contrarié mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il décela une pointe d'humour dans les yeux de Ronon.

-Nous vous revoyons dans douze heures, déclara Teyla en activant le panneau d'ouverture de la trappe.

La brise marine remplit le Jumper apportant avec elle un mélange bizarre d'odeur d'eau de mer et de parfums de fleurs. Elle bruissa dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de John en une vague si sensuelle que Rodney se força à détourner les yeux.

John et lui étaient seuls. Bien que Rodney fasse confiance à Teyla et Ronon, il ne ferait rien qui mettrait en danger la situation de John. Il avait le sentiment que Teyla soupçonnait leur relation mais elle était l'essence même et la discrétion et n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle savait.

-Salut ! Dit Ronon en suivant Teyla en bas de la rampe dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

-Amusez-vous bien ! Leur lança John.

Rodney se leva de son siège et fouilla son sac à dos à la recherche de son écran solaire.

-Tu en veux ? Proposa t-il à John tout en étalant la crème parfumée au cacao sur les parties exposées, son visage, son cou et ses bras. Un peu de crème éclaboussa sa manche de chemise sans la tacher.

-Non merci. As-tu décidé ce que tu voulais faire ?

Le moment de vérité venait d'arriver. Rodney tenta d'ignorer la panique qui montait en lui. Il angoissait silencieusement au sujet de cette promenade depuis que John l'avait proposé une semaine auparavant. Ces quatre derniers mois avaient été étonnants. Que John et lui aient pu forger ce type de rapport était un émerveillement de tous les jours pour Rodney. Ils s'entendaient si bien, ils étaient si bien ensemble, dans et hors du lit qu'il parvenait le plus clair du temps à oublier à quel point ils étaient différents.

Il n'y aurait pas de masque, là. Il avait beau se dire que c'était ridicule mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de voir cette journée d'excursion comme un test à leur relation. Il savait que son amant aimait les activités sportives. Surf, volley, football, parachutisme, escalade, tous les sports machos où les geeks comme lui seraient nuls, s'ils trouvaient même le courage de les essayer. Rodney avait le courage mais il savait qu'il n'excellerait dans aucun d'eux.

John le savait sûrement tout aussi bien, mais Rodney ne voulait pas montrer encore plus son incompétence sur les choses que John adorait. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, ni même gâcher son plaisir avec son manque de facultés ni le forcer à se retenir de faire ce dont il avait envie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre.

Donc il avait le choix d'aller avec John et d'essayer de faire quelque chose au-dessus de ses capacités physiques, ce qui le ferait ressembler à un vrai con aux yeux de son amoureux quand inévitablement il échouerait ou bien il pouvait suggérer de regarder simplement John faire le passe-temps viril qui l'intéressait. Ce qui le ferait définitivement passer pour une poule mouillée.

-Rodney, tu m'as entendu ?

-Ouais, j'y réfléchissais.

Le soleil brillait d'une lumière presque aveuglante mais l'air était assez frais pour créer des frissons sur ses bras nus. C'était seulement le début du printemps sur le continent.

Teyla et Ronon seraient bien dans leurs vêtements en cuir, songea Rodney en observant le couple pénétrer dans les bois en suivant ce qui semblait être une sorte de piste.

-Il fait trop froid pour nager, déclara Rodney en se demandant s'il avait emmené assez de vêtements.

Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de pantalons. John portait un jean noir délavé qui semblait plus vieux que celui de Ronon. Il serrait sa silhouette mince comme une seconde peau. Il portait son haut habituel à longues manches et fermeture éclair par-dessus. Sa chemise de travail de tous les jours sur le jean lui donnait l'air sexy, mais de toute façon il avait l'air sexy la plupart du temps.

Rodney pensa à son propre pantalon marron en velours côtelé qui, avec sa chemise verte à boutons ne semblait pas très cool à coté de la franche sensualité de John. Il ne savait même pas s'habiller correctement pour ce genre de sortie. John lui avait juste dit de porter quelque chose de confortable dans lequel il pouvait bouger.

-Ouais, je pense que le mois prochain ce sera mieux pour la baignade, admit John.

Il prononça cela comme s'il faisait déjà des plans pour leur prochain voyage.

-Qu'avais-tu en tête pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Rodney en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être faire un peu de marche, suggéra John.

Quelque chose dans sa voix révéla à Rodney qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien caché son inquiétude qu'il l'espérait.

-De la marche ?

Cela n'avait pas l'air trop mal, décida Rodney en se détendant quelque peu. La suggestion de John indiquait que ce dernier avait cogité sur le genre d'activité qu'ils pouvaient partager étant donné leurs goûts et leurs niveaux de forme physique différents. La marche était un bon compromis. Ce n'était probablement pas ce que John aurait choisi de faire s'il était avec Ronon, Lorne ou n'importe quel autre soldat mais il avait essayé de trouver quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Rodney ne serait pas du tout venu là pendant son jour de congé s'il n'était pas sorti avec John.

-Ouais. La piste que suivent Teyla et Ronon bifurque. L'embranchement au nord traverse la forêt jusqu'au village Athosien. Celle du sud mène vers les falaises. Il y a une piste juste au-dessus. C'est un peu escarpé avec quelques blocs de rochers à contourner mais la vue est fantastique ! S'exclama John avec enthousiasme.

Des blocs de rocher, bien sûr. Rodney songea que cela aurait pu être pire.

-Ça a l'air sympa, commenta t-il.

-Je crois avoir vu quelques ruines en haut la semaine dernière quand j'ai acheminé les provisions.

-Des ruines ? Demanda Rodney ragaillardi.

John sourit.

-Je retrouve mon Rodney. Son sourire s'estompa. Quoi ?

John l'avait appelé plusieurs fois ainsi par le passé mais Rodney ne s'était jamais senti assez en confiance pour poser des questions sur ses sentiments. Enhardi par la prévenance de John dans le choix d'un passe-temps qui les satisfasse tous les deux, il s'approcha plus près et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis ça ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Tu es quoi ? Questionna John en posant la main sur le bras enduit de protection solaire.

- _Ton_ Rodney ?

Le regard de John vacilla vers la trappe ouverte comme pour s'assurer que leurs coéquipiers étaient hors de vue, puis il clôtura la distance entre eux et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Rodney.

-C'est ce que je ressens, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit Rodney.

Ils fondirent dans un baiser. Ils avaient couché ensemble chaque nuit qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission pendant les quatre derniers mois et John l'avait pris toutes les nuits ces deux mois passés. La nouveauté et le mystère auraient dû avoir disparu depuis un moment mais le baiser de son amant était toujours attentif et tendre comme s'il lui faisait encore la cour.

John se retira visiblement à contrecœur.

-Continuons comme ça et nous allons finir sur le sol du Jumper.

Rodney déglutit et tenta de convaincre une certaine partie de son corps de se calmer.

-Aussi intéressant que cela paraisse, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée.

-Non, certainement pas, admit John mais il avait l'air d'envisager cette option.

-On va marcher ? Suggéra Rodney en inspirant à fond.

-On va marcher.

Ils se retournèrent ramasser leurs sacs. Rodney fourra sa veste dans le sien puis prit une trousse de premiers secours derrière le siège du pilote faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le sourire amusé de John.

Ils se dirigèrent en bas de la rampe. John ferma la trappe à distance et s'arrêta pour enfouir le dispositif au fond de son sac avant de continuer.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Rodney, il s'expliqua.

-Quand j'ai fait la randonnée des Séquoias les clés de la voiture sont tombées de la poche de mon pantalon. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre des risques avec le dispositif du Jumper. C'est un long chemin pour AAA. (3)

-Oui, cela me semble raisonnable.

Rodney respira profondément l'air frais. Il était encore tôt dans la saison et ses allergies ne devraient pas présenter de problème majeur mais il avait pris son antihistaminique ce matin juste pour être sûr.

Le sable était tendre et se déplaçait sous ses pieds, une douce brise agitait ses cheveux. John se tenait près de lui regardant avec envie les brisants hauts et blancs s'écraser sur les coquillages mouchetés de la plage.

Les yeux du militaire étaient presque comme des opales. Ils prenaient les couleurs de son environnement et les reflétaient. En ce moment même le bleu de la prunelle était accentué mais Rodney savait que quand ils entreraient dans les bois ce serait des reflets de vert près des pupilles qui ressortiraient le plus et quand ils seraient proches des ors et marrons, les yeux de John tourneraient presque à l'ambre.

-Tu utilisais quel type de surf ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton paisible ne voulant pas briser l'humeur songeuse de John.

Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment.

Une _« Colin Pro »_ de neuf pieds. C'était une vraie beauté.

-Le Dédale sera de retour le mois prochain. Nous pourrions demander au SGC de t'en commander, dit Rodney résolu à s'en occuper dès qu'ils rentreraient à la cité ce soir. Tous les arriérés de salaires accumulés devraient servir à autre chose qu'à commander des DVD.

Prenant sérieusement cette idée en considération, Rodney décida que ce serait probablement mieux d'en commander quatre. Il savait que John voudrait apprendre à Teyla et Ronon, ce qui garantirait qu'il aurait au moins deux personnes pour surfer avec lui. Surfer sur une planète étrangère ne semblait pas être quelque chose qui devrait être fait seul et il avait le sentiment que sa propre performance se réduirait à une seule leçon. Mais il n'était pas sûr. Comme le pilotage du Jumper, il pourrait finir par apprécier cela. Toutefois il doutait qu'apprendre à se tenir en haut d'une vague de cinq mètres aurait pour lui le même intérêt que le pilotage d'un vaisseau Ancien.

-C'est bon, lâcha John en tournant résolument le dos à l'eau.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bois, Rodney aurait pu dire à quel point John avait envie de surfer sur ces vagues.

-C'est étonnant à quel point cet endroit ressemble à la Terre, commenta t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la forêt, examinant la végétation au départ du sentier.

-Oui, les pins ressemblent à des pins blancs. Les feuilles des arbres caduques ont des formes différentes de celles de chez nous mais elles sentent pareil en automne, dit John semblant quitter l'air sombre qu'il traînait depuis qu'il avait vu ces vagues.

Rodney examina les feuilles sur un buisson voisin. John avait raison. Les jeunes feuilles vertes avaient la forme de diamant. Il observa quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fourmi à dix pattes se promenant sur la feuille avant de rejoindre John.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais aimé l'exercice pour l'exercice, les deux ou trois heures suivantes se révélèrent étonnement agréables. La piste dans les bois n'était pas très rocailleuse ce qui faisait qu'il ne trébuchait pas tous les deux mètres. La température était fraîche sans être froide.

C'était plutôt agréable d'être sous les grands arbres, avec les taches de lumières tremblantes qui dansaient sur les feuilles nouvellement épanouies et John Sheppard marchant à ses côtés. John ne pressait pas le pas et Rodney ne subissait pas la gêne de requérir trop de pauses. Quand il demandait son compagnon n'en faisait pas toute une affaire et Rodney s'amusait vraiment.

-Attention à cet endroit, lui conseilla John comme ils grimpaient sur des rochers ayant la taille d'un homme qui jonchaient le chemin. La formation rocheuse devant laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter était plus raide que les autres et requérait un peu d'escalade. C'est la partie la plus difficile. Une fois de l'autre côté nous serons au sommet. Le reste c'est du gâteau. Attends-moi là. Regarde où je pose mes mains et mes pieds et suis-moi en haut.

-D'accord, répondit Rodney en regardant avec scepticisme la roche bosselée qui le dominait.

La paroi escarpée faisait presque trois mètres de haut mais John la grimpa en un clin d'œil.

-Passe-moi ton sac, proposa t-il en s'allongeant à plat en haut du rocher afin d'attraper le sac à dos.

Rodney défit les bretelles et le lui tendit. Il s'en fallut de peu. John pouvait à peine atteindre le haut du sac. L'affleurement était assez grand.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? Des pierres ? Pas étonnant que tu ais tout le temps mal au dos, gloussa John en soulevant le sac à dos. Un moment plus tard son visage apparut de nouveau au bord de la saillie. Tu veux prendre ma main ?

Bien qu'il fut tenté par l'offre, la fierté de Rodney lui fit secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas le Mont Everest. Il devrait être capable de le faire.

-Seulement si je coince, refusa Rodney en se tenant fermement au rocher tout en plaçant son pied droit là où John avait commencé.

C'était beaucoup plus difficile que ça donnait l'impression avec John, réalisa Rodney comme ses bras souffraient dans l'effort qu'ils faisaient pour soutenir tout son poids alors que ses pieds cherchaient des prises. Il monta sur deux mètres et fit l'erreur de regarder en bas. Il se pétrifia.

-Ne regarde pas en bas, ordonna John à l'instant où Rodney baissait la tête.

-Trop tard ! S'exclama Rodney sentant la sueur l'inonder.

-Tu y arrives super bien, Rodney. Il n'y a plus qu'un mètre. Tu peux le faire.

Rodney haleta, priant qu'il n'y ait pas quelque araignée venimeuse vivant dans la roche où il avait l'impression qu'il allait rester accroché le reste de sa vie.

-Rodney ?

Expirant un grand coup il se débarrassa de sa panique le mieux qu'il pouvait, suspendu à une falaise.

-Il y a vraiment des ruines là-haut ? Demanda t-il.

-Ouais. Elles sont vers le versant ouest. Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait déjà été là. Les Athosiens ne les ont jamais mentionnées. Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Je veux un ascenseur, mais non, je peux y arriver. Merci tout de même.

Rodney savait qu'il se montrait irascible mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'allait pas se faire tirer en haut alors que John y était arrivé en quelques secondes. Son entêtement prit le pas sur sa crainte. Il rechercha une autre prise, souleva un pied vers le haut puis recommença l'escalade. Encore deux mouvements et il rampait sur le bord en haletant comme s'il venait de distancer un Dart Wraith.

Il resta là à plat ventre sur le sommet, avec la chaleur du soleil sur son cou, le dos en sueur, haletant. Les muscles de ses bras et des ses jambes criaient comme s'ils étaient séparés de son corps. C'était pire que quand le Lieutenant Cadman avait détourné son corps pour son stupide jogging.(4).

La main de John se posa sur son dos.

-Bon travail.

-Redis-moi ça quand j'arrêterai de trembler, grogna Rodney faisant hurler John de rire. Il adorait le fait que John riait souvent quand ils étaient seuls.

Quand son cœur eut finit de s'emballer et que les protestations de ses membres muèrent en raisonnable palpitation il s'assit et haleta. Ils avaient grimpé une gentille pente cette dernière heure. Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur la crête au-dessus de la plage, probablement à trois cent mètres au-dessus de l'eau.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

L'océan s'étendait aussi loin que l'œil pouvait voir. Bleu dessous, bleu dessus. Les falaises rouges déchiquetées semblaient s'étirer à l'infini. C'était magnifique, intact, et venté. Très très venté.

Les rafales de vent frappant sa peau en sueur le faisait trembler. Rodney tenta de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible sur un rocher dur.

-Tu peux me passer mon sac pour que je prenne ma veste et mon eau ?

-Tu veux manger ? J'ai amené des sandwiches, proposa John lui en passant son sac.

Rodney tira rapidement sur la fermeture éclair et en retira sa veste, la tenant fermement tandis que le vent tentait de la lui arracher des mains.

-Moi j'ai apporté des MRE, dit Rodney en enfilant sa nouvelle veste d'uniforme bleue et grise. Elle jurait terriblement avec son pantalon marron mais au moins elle lui tenait chaud. De quoi as-tu envie ? Poulet et boulettes ou lasagnes ?

-Tu as transporté des MRE sur le toit du monde ? S'esclaffa John.

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas que nous allions grimper sur le toit du monde. Je pensais que nous allions faire un pique-nique sur la plage, à l'ombre d'une bâche où je pourrais faire la sieste et utiliser mon ordinateur portable. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Poulet ou lasagnes ? J'aime les deux pareils, proposa Rodney en extirpant les repas et sa bouteille d'eau.

-Le poulet, décida John.

Rodney sépara les trois MRE au poulet et en tendit un à John.

-Rodney, tu as emporté combien de ces trucs ? Je n'en ai besoin que d'un.

-Oui, mais plus un pour moi, répondit le scientifique en riant de l'expression de John.

Les lasagnes étaient la meilleure chose qu'il avait jamais goûté de sa vie. Rendu affamé par l'exercice, Rodney engloutit son premier MRE avant que John n'ait même ouvert le sien.

-S'il te plait, dis-moi que ton ordinateur portable n'est pas ici, demanda John à la moitié de son poulet.

-Non, j'ai décidé de le laisser sur Atlantis et que si je faisais la sieste il y aurait quelque chose que j'aurai plus envie de faire, répondit Rodney avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-Marcher ? Questionna John un sourire dans ses yeux joliment striés.

Tentant de garder un visage impassible, Rodney répondit, pince-sans-rire.

-En fait, étudier les ruines.

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux.

Ils finirent leurs repas et partagèrent les desserts. Rodney fut heureux de remarquer que leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre autant que dans la vue majestueuse. On ne l'avait jamais regardé comme John le faisait et cela le faisait se sentir…sexy.

-Tu es prêt à trouver ces ruines ? Questionna son ami une fois qu'ils eurent emballé leurs détritus dans les sacs.

-Bien sûr, répondit Rodney en sautant sur ses pieds. Il se tint à large distance du bord de la falaise.

Evidement John marchait tout au bord pour mieux voir la plage. Le vent leur fouettait le visage et les cheveux comme pour essayer de les leur arracher. John était remarquablement fort mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de volume. Rodney n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ces rafales emportant son amoureux hors de la falaise.

Il était sur le point de l'exhorter à reculer quand il se mordit les lèvres et tenta une approche moins litigieuse.

-Tu as les clés de la voiture. Teyla et Ronon vont être bien embêtés s'ils doivent rechercher tes restes pulvérisés dans la forêt.

-Tu ne viendrais pas me rechercher ? Demanda John d'un ton blessé faussement exagéré tout en s'éloignant tout de même du bord, ce qui était tout ce qui importait à Rodney.

-Comme je risque de me casser le cou en redescendant cet endroit dangereux sans ton aide, c'est un point discutable.

John rit et scruta les alentours des monticules pentus de roches glissantes sur lesquelles ils se tenaient.

-Je crois que les ruines sont par-là.

Rodney regarda la direction que John désignait et soupira.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que les ruines étaient à l'ouest, lui rappela Rodney.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors là c'est le sud-est. Tu es certain de savoir où nous allons ? Ça risque d'être humiliant d'avoir à demander à Atlantis d'envoyer un autre Jumper faire un repérage aérien pour nous indiquer la direction à prendre afin de retourner à la plage.

-C'est l'ouest, sans aucun doute, insista John en désignant leur droite. J'ai vérifié sur le système de navigation du Jumper.

Rodney montra leur gauche.

-Donc nous devons aller par-là.

-Tu en es sûr? Demanda John.

-Plus sûr que toi au sujet des ruines, répondit sèchement Rodney en se dirigeant vers l'ouest. Un moment plus tard John lui emboîta le pas.

Hormis quelques arbustes résistants et rabougris qui poussaient hors des crevasses dans la roche rouge, quelques lichens et de la mousse le haut de la crête était assez aride. Aussi loin que portait le regard, seulement un peu de blanc et de noir tachaient la pierre d'un marron rougeâtre.

-Je ne voudrais pas faire cette balade sous la pluie, commenta John en lui donnant la main lors d'un passage particulièrement escarpé de roche glissante.

Ruines ou pas ruines, Rodney commençait à réfléchir sur la sagesse de ce périple quand John s'exclama soudain :

-Elles sont là !

Rodney ignora la surprise dans la voix de John qui ne faisait que lui confirmer que son amoureux n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et se tourna vers l'endroit que John indiquait.

Au début il ne vit rien, puis il remarqua que la crête s'inclinait ici et là vers ce qui semblait être une sorte de creux. Quand ils furent assez près pour apercevoir plus bas le large gouffre dans la falaise, Rodney comprit pourquoi personne ne les avait découvertes jusqu'à présent. Elles étaient pratiquement invisibles de partout sauf par un survol direct.

Les constructions étaient sans aucun doute des ruines Anciennes. Comme Rodney observait les vestiges, il pouvait sans peine comprendre pourquoi les autres Jumpers ne les avaient jamais distinguées de la roche. Elles étaient faites de pierres du lieu-même et presque indiscernables aux alentours. Les structures s'étaient effondrées le long des murs de la cavité en pente excepté quelques énormes pierres verticales rectangulaires avec des linteaux qui se détachaient dans le gouffre au fond plat.

Comme ils s'approchaient Rodney songea que les structures présentaient un conglomérat bizarre de Stonehenge et des habitations dans les falaises de la civilisation Anasazi à son apogée car les bâtiments avaient visiblement été à l'origine bâtis sur le versant de la cavité. Peut-être que les Anciens avaient fait sauter le sommet de la crête pour créer le gouffre. C'était difficile à dire après dix-mille ans.

Souhaitant disposer de son module de balayage, Rodney se précipita vers les structures. John le suivait d'un pas plus mesuré.

-C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Rodney en arrivant à hauteur des constructions. Il plongea dans l'embrasure sombre ce qui lui paru la plus intacte des ruines.

Heureusement la majeure partie du plafond s'était effondrée, laissant passer une abondante lumière. Il avait oublié d'emporter une lampe-torche, une omission qui pourrait s'avérer mortelle vu le pitoyable sens de l'orientation de son guide.

Rodney examina les différentes consoles des dispositifs Anciens. Ils étaient enfouis sous des millénaires de gravats, de poussières et de saletés. La plupart avaient été détruits par l'effondrement du plafond mais deux d'entre eux semblaient en assez bon état, dans la mesure où la structure avait disparu. Il ignorait les conséquences que pouvaient avoir toute cette saleté sur les instruments

Se frayant avec précaution un chemin parmi les rochers effondrés comme s'il s'agissait d'un parcours du combattant il se dirigea vers la console la plus proche. Il utilisa sa veste pour ôter la poussière de la machine et creusa à l'intérieur jusqu'à atteindre le métal.

L'instrumentation n'était pas très différente de celle de la tour de contrôle d'Atlantis bien que manifestement destinée à un autre but. Il examina les textes Anciens au-dessus des commandes de la console, déchiffrant ce qu'il était encore possible de lire à travers la crasse des siècles.

Au moins l'endroit où poser sa paume pour activer la console était assez explicite. Rodney plaça sa main dessus mais il ne se passa rien.

-John ?

-Ouais ?

Rodney se retint de sursauter en entendant la réponse toute proche. Parfois il oubliait que John était entraîné pour le combat. Il s'était déplacé à travers les débris aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter ton gène magique par ici afin de voir si cela se met en marche ? Ça n'aime pas mon gène artificiel.

-À quoi ça sert ? S'enquit John avec suspicion en s'approchant plus près. Il ne posa pas tout de suite sa main sur la console.

Rodney vérifia de nouveau ce qui était lisible.

-Je pense que cet endroit est une tour pour la météo. Les Anciens l'ont sûrement construite pour suivre de près ces tempêtes monstrueuses comme celle qui a faillit détruire Atlantis l'année dernière. Je n'en suis pas vraiment certain mais je pense que cette console surveille et interagit avec la pression barométrique.

-Qu'entends-tu par « interagit » ? Questionna John maintenant franchement soupçonneux.

-Que ça change les spécifications, si j'ai bien lu.

-Et tu veux faire joujou avec la pression barométrique alors que nous sommes en haut d'une _falaise_ ? Lui demanda John avec un de ces regards sérieux qui rendaient Rodney dingue parce qu'ils semblaient remettre sérieusement en question ses compétences et sa santé mentale.

-Non, bien sur que non, je ne vais pas faire joujou avec le temps. Je veux juste voir si ça marche. Pourrais-tu essayer d'activer ceci ? Demanda Rodney aussi gentiment que possible.

Soutenant son regard, John plaça sa main sur l'endroit adéquat. Il ne le faisait visiblement que pour lui faire plaisir.

Rodney observa la console et regarda une autre partie de l'équipement en assez bon état dispersé parmi les débris. Aucune lumière. Aucun hologramme n'apparut. Aucun écran ne se manifesta. Les seules choses qui bougeaient étaient les feuilles mortes portées autour d'eux par le vent toujours présent.

-Je pense que c'est cassé, déclara Rodney.

-Désolé.

-Laisse-moi juste vérifier encore une chose, dit Rodney en s'agenouillant dans la crasse pour dégager le couvercle du fond.

L'intérieur du dispositif Ancien était intact et en aussi bon état que les entrailles d'une console de contrôle sur Atlantis. Toutefois les cristaux et les filaments étaient morts et sombres.

-Je pense avoir trouvé le problème, Rodney.

-Hummm ? S'enquit le scientifique, concentré sur les cristaux qu'il était en train d'ajuster. Parfois le fait de réarranger les cristaux du processeur déroutait le courant des lignes défectueuses vers l'une des nombreuses voies en fonction.

La console resta désespérément morte.

-Regarde ça, dit John.

Rodney referma le couvercle, se redressa sur ses pieds et épousseta ses mains sur son pantalon devenu crasseux. Il rejoignit l'autre coté de la pièce où John examinait quelque chose dans le secteur où la majeure partie du mur s'était effondrée à l'intérieur.

Rodney mit un moment à assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

-Oh mon dieu !

Quatre EPPZ brisés jonchaient le sommet de ce qu'il identifia être un générateur Ancien.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi servait cet endroit cela requérait des tonnes d'énergie, commenta le militaire à voix basse.

-Si seulement l'un d'eux avait survécu, chuchota Rodney, pensant à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire dans sa cité avec un second EPPZ complètement chargé.

-Tu veux continuer à fouiller ? Demanda John.

Rodney regarda les EPPZ brisés et les consoles éteintes.

-Non. Sans puissance cet endroit est aussi inutile qu'une Gameboy sans piles.

John acquiesça et posa la main sur son bras pour le consoler.

-Bon, d'accord. Alors je pense qu'il n'y a plus de raison de traîner là.

-Non, admit Rodney. Après un dernier regard en direction des consoles il suivit John au-dehors, plissant les paupières quand la lumière vive du soleil assaillit ses yeux après l'intérieur ombragé.

-Ça va ? S'enquit l'autre homme une fois qu'ils eurent franchi l'entrée du bâtiment.

Les menhirs se dressaient devant eux comme un Stonehenge transporté là. La station avait visiblement pris quelques coups lors de l'attaque des Wraith contre Atlantis car certains linteaux s'étaient détachés de leur base et avaient été pulvérisés comme les bâtiments derrière eux. Mais la plupart avaient conservé leur éclat initial. Comme Atlantis elle-même et toutes les structures Anciennes qu'ils avaient visité les monolithes dégageaient une présence mystérieuse qui inspirait un respect mêlé de crainte.

-Ça va. C'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment ça devient frustrant. Nous trouvons ces artefacts incroyables. La plupart sont en parfait état de marche, seulement nous n'avons jamais l'énergie pour les faire fonctionner.

-Nous trouverons des sources d'énergie complémentaires.

-Je sais, répondit Rodney, bien qu'il soit loin de le penser autant que John.

-Les vents ne sont pas trop forts ici, déclara John tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les menhirs. Est-ce que tu veux te reposer un instant sous les pierres ?

John avait raison, les pierres semblaient arrêter une grande partie du vent.

-Bien sûr, déclara Rodney en avançant vers l'ombre sous le plus grand des monolithes. Même avec son écran solaire fait maison sa peau n'était pas fan des rayons lumineux du soleil.

Il s'assit et s'adossa à la roche dure. Cet endroit clos donnait l'impression de se trouver au fond d'un puits très large. La falaise s'élevait tout autour d'eux, striée par les vestiges des constructions. Là-haut le ciel était d'un bleu lumineux. Quelques arbustes anémiques croissaient dans les espaces entre les décombres. John et lui étaient les seuls êtres vivants en vue.

Rodney se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas vu un seul insecte depuis qu'ils étaient descendus dans le gouffre. C'était comme si les Wraith avaient soufflé toute vie de l'avant-poste.

L'instant d'après John s'installa à coté de lui et ouvrit son sac à dos pour en retirer sa bouteille d'eau.

Se rendant compte que sa gorge était poussiéreuse et qu'il était assoiffé, Rodney fit de même. Quand il se retourna vers John après une longue et rafraîchissante goulée, ce dernier le regardait avec cette expression qui le faisait se sentir comme s'il était Brad Pitt.

-Les instruments peuvent bien ne pas fonctionner, je trouve tout de même cet endroit plutôt sympa. Je ne suis jamais allé à Stonehenge.

-Moi non plus, répondit Rodney. Les Anciens ont probablement construit aussi cela.

-Tu penses que ça régule le temps ? Questionna John.

-Qui sait ? De ce que j'ai entendu dire de l'Angleterre, si un endroit a besoin d'un régulateur de climat, c'est là-bas. Je ne supporte pas l'humidité.

Rodney fut surpris de voir John mettre son pouce à la bouche. Il fut encore plus déconcerté quand ce dernier enleva son pouce et le tendit vers son visage.

-Tu as une saleté sur la joue, expliqua John en frottant son doigt luisant de salive sur sa joue gauche qui devait être sale.

Rodney se mit à trembler à la sensation du doigt de John sur sa peau. Une étincelle dans ces yeux striés verts et or lui apprit que John avait capté sa réaction.

Rodney encercla les épaules de John tandis que la bouche de ce dernier gravitait vers la sienne. Le baiser lent et sans hâte aucune laissa Rodney à bout de souffle et tremblant quand ils finirent par se retirer pour respirer.

-J'ai apporté le lubrifiant, proposa Rodney.

Le regard passionné de John se déplaça et scruta les environs.

-Cet endroit n'est pas très confortable, déclara t-il à contrecœur. Et il n'y a rien pour se laver. Au retour nous devons voler avec Teyla et Ronon.

-Tu as raison. Ils sentiraient probablement le sexe sur nous, rit Rodney. Donc pas salissant.

John hocha la tête et se déplaça pour un autre baiser.

-Tu as déjà fait ça dans des ruines Anciennes, avant ? Questionna John comme si c'était une possibilité viable, comme si Rodney avait eu tellement d'occasions d'avoir des relations sexuelles qu'il aurait fait cela en des lieux des plus exotiques.

Il pensait avoir dit à John que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un. Il réalisa qu'il l'avait fait. D'un coté c'était flatteur que John ait oublié à quel point sa vie sexuelle avait toujours été limitée. John avait toujours agi comme si dans ce rapport ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'ai jamais fait cela à l'extérieur. Et toi ?

-À l'extérieur ou dans des ruines ? Demanda John en faisait courir ses mains sur le devant de la chemise de Rodney jusqu'à que l'un des mamelons se mette à pointer.

Perdu dans ses sensations, Rodney essaya d'être cohérent.

-Les deux.

-Beaucoup de fois dehors mais jamais dans des ruines.

-Alors c'est une première pour toi, répondit Rodney heureux.

Les mains de John cessèrent momentanément de se déplacer sur lui.

- _Tu_ es une première pour moi. Tout semble nouveau avec toi, même les baisers.

John prit tellement longtemps pour lui en faire la démonstration que Rodney en oublia la conversation. Il l'embrassa de tout son cœur en retour. Ses mains se promenaient sans s'arrêter sur le dos et les flancs de John.

Quand ils se déplacèrent pour se mettre à l'horizontale, Rodney comprit pourquoi John ne s'était pas montré très enthousiaste pour faire quelque chose d'aventureux ici.

Alors qu'ils glissaient à terre, les mains de l'autre homme passèrent rapidement derrière la tête de Rodney pour la retenir.

-Doucement, nous sommes sur de la pierre.

Sa tête frappa le sol mais, protégé par la main de John il ne se fit pas mal. Un autre baiser et il ne sentit pratiquement plus la roche dans son dos. Il n'y avait plus que le poids de John sur lui tandis qu'ils déboutonnaient leurs vêtements et faisaient glisser les fermetures éclairs.

Bien que la pierre sous eux fut froide et l'air frais, Rodney le remarquait à peine. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant de faire cela à l'air libre. Avant qu'il ne tienne John Sheppard dans ses bras, à ciel ouvert, faire cela dehors lui avait toujours semblé stupide. Pourquoi se trouver dans l'inconfort et en danger d'être surpris à tout moment quand il y avait des matelas de prescription et des portes fermées à clés chez soi ? Mais malgré la possibilité de piqûres d'abeilles et autres, Rodney commençait à voir ce que John y trouvait.

Il y avait une rudesse qui donnait à chaque baiser et chaque caresse quelque chose de sauvage. Tandis qu'ils se débattaient pour devenir encore plus proches, entraînés par les élancements de désir qui les parcouraient, Rodney avait l'impression de sentir la pierre battre de la même façon autour d'eux. C'était comme si le monde avait un cœur qui battait au même rythme que les leurs. Ces battements distincts s'harmonisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente faire partie d'un tout. La pierre inconfortable dans son dos, la lumière du soleil, forte et lumineuse frappant leurs pieds, l'ombre fraîche du monolithe, la brise rafraîchissante, l'homme incroyable sur lui…il faisait partie de tout cela.

John lâcha un long gémissement grinçant quand Rodney prit possession de son érection. Ce dernier lui fit écho quand son amoureux cueillit la sienne dans sa main.

Ils avaient convenu non salissant. Presque comme s'ils s'étaient entraînés pour pratiquer ce mouvement dans ce lieu ouvert, ils dérivèrent chacun vers l'aine de l'autre, le geste curieusement gracieux et synchronisé.

Les yeux grands-ouverts Rodney observa derrière le sexe se balançant devant lui, dans l'intersection de leurs corps, John descendre sur lui.

La vue de cette tête brune penchée sur son corps ne manquait jamais de l'étonner. John était si sensuel, si beau. Que cet homme séduisant et désirable désirait faire cela avec lui était une source constante de merveille à ses yeux. Il s'attendait à ce que John finisse par se lasser et poursuive sa route comme les autres l'avaient fait mais ce dernier continuait à se comporter comme s'il trouvait cela aussi passionnant que son compagnon. Pendant que cette bouche chaude et humide l'absorbait, Rodney décida qu'il n'y avait absolument rien dans l'univers de « moins salissant » que la bouche de John Sheppard, excepté peut-être son sexe.

Voyant l'organe en question gorgé de sang se contracter d'un air suppliant dans sa ligne de vision, Rodney reporta son attention à ce qu'il était censé faire.

Le soupir de John lui fut aussi doux qu'une caresse quand il prit la hampe dans sa bouche. Le goût de John était maintenant trop familier pour être exotique mais désormais il était pour toujours imprimé dans l'esprit de Rodney comme la saveur de la passion. John était le goût et l'odeur même du sexe.

Rodney priait pour ne jamais perdre cela car il savait que pour lui personne au monde n'aurait plus ce goût et cette odeur.

C'était parfait. John et lui étaient si synchro quand ils se touchaient ainsi qu'ils avaient vraiment l'impression de ne faire qu'un, de s'entredévorer. Tout en prenant profondément dans sa gorge ce sexe impressionnant, Rodney essaya de se souvenir du nom de ce serpent mythologique qui réussit à atteindre la vie éternelle en se nourrissant de lui-même. Si des sciences plus douces comme ce vaudou qu'ils appelaient médecine n'avaient jamais acquit son respect, des études comme celle de la mythologie n'avaient aucun espoir d'être perçues par lui comme autre chose qu'une plaisanterie totale. Si le nom de ce serpent n'avait pas été utilisé par Tolkien ou Sci Fi, il ne l'aurait jamais connu. Seulement le coté frustrant était qu'il n'avait pas cette excuse avec le serpent. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils s'en étaient servis dans un épisode d _'X-Files_ , donc il devrait le savoir. Tout en se réprimandant il fouilla dans son cerveau pour retrouver le nom de ce fichu serpent.

Etait-ce Cérébus ? Non, Rodney était presque certain que Cérébus était un chien à trois têtes.

Alors que le corps tout entier de John convulsait et que le sexe dans sa bouche se tordait et explosait, la réponse surgit soudain dans son esprit. Ouroboros ! Le serpent s'appelait Ouroboros.

Tandis que la bouche de John l'envoyait en spirale dans la stratosphère, Rodney retira le sexe de John de la sienne.

-Ouroboros ! S'écria t-il avant de pouvoir même se contrôler.

John se figea un instant autour de lui mais continua à le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aussi mou qu'une nouille cuite. Alors seulement il se retira.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur la cuisse l'un de l'autre, le visage posé sur l'aine de chacun avec une familiarité que Rodney n'avait jamais expérimentée avec personne d'autre. Il pouvait sentir le souffle moite et chaud de son amoureux sur ses testicules comme une caresse tremblante et voir le sien agiter les poils pubiens noirs de John.

-Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de m'appeler Ouroboros ? Demanda John d'un ton traînant et somnolent, mais néanmoins amusé une fois qu'ils eurent repris contact avec la réalité.

Rodney rechercha une explication mais opta finalement pour la vérité.

-Ouais, j'essayais de me rappeler son nom, à ce serpent…

-Alors si je comprends bien, pendant que je te donne du plaisir tu révises ta mythologie ?

John semblait toujours plus étonné que fâché.

-Euh…Il n'avait vraiment aucune façon de s'en sortir. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de John et lui dit la vérité: Quand nous faisons cela, ça me donne toujours l'impression que nous ne faisons qu'un, que nous nous entredévorons. L'image de ce serpent m'est venue à l'esprit et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.

La lueur d'amusement quitta les yeux de John, rendant Rodney soucieux d'en avoir encore trop dit. Il n'excellait pas à la jouer cool dans le bonheur post coïtal. La vérité était tombée d'une manière moins élégante que ce qu'il aurait préféré offrir s'il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Mais John tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue.

-Tu as raison. Son nom est Ouroboros. Tu sais ce qu'il symbolise ?

Se sentant de plus en plus stupide de minute en minute, Rodney proposa d'une petite voix :

-Quelque chose comme la vie éternelle ? Je crois qu'ils s'en sont servi pour un épisode d' _X-Files._

-Cela représente le cycle éternel, qui recommence aussitôt qu'il prend fin. C'est comme le Yin et le Yang, l'union de deux principes opposés en harmonie plutôt qu'en conflit, expliqua John..

Pensant s'être un peu trop révélé avec cette petite gaffe freudienne, Rodney essaya de plaisanter.

-Vous pouvez compter sur un Californien pour savoir ce genre de chose.

-Fais gaffe ou bien je ferai ton thème astral.

Rodney savait que son petit reniflement dédaigneux suffisait pour donner son avis complet sur ce sujet.

-Ce symbole nous va bien, commenta John après l'avoir regardé tranquillement pendant un moment et sans doute trop bien déchiffré ses pensées.

-Tu n'es pas…Rodney se tut avant de s'embarrasser encore plus. Cette fois John l'avait laissé s'en tirer correctement. Si son amant se rendait compte à quel point il était cruche…

-Pas quoi ? L'encouragea John.

Rodney opta pour la simplicité.

-Fâché que j'ai pensé à la mythologie pendant que tu me donnais du plaisir.

John gloussa.

-Je sais que tu es bizarre. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.

Rodney devint aussi rigide que la pierre sous lui. C'était une tournure de phrase, rien de plus. Ces mots ne signifiaient pas à John la même chose que pour lui. Rodney savait que le meilleur moyen de tout perdre pour eux deux était de faire pression pour obtenir l'impossible. Il décida donc de laisser passer.

John capta visiblement sa réaction.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il avec douceur.

Il n'y avait aucun mensonge entre eux. Même quand ils étaient de simples amis ils étaient francs l'un avec l'autre.

Rodney déglutit avec peine.

-Tu n'avais jamais dit ça avant.

Rodney était nerveux d'aborder ce sujet, même si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mis sur le tapis. Après tout, c'était John qui en avait parlé, pas lui. Ce ne serait pas logique que John se fâche pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait lui-même, mais Rodney avait vu assez de rapports se détruirent pour savoir que la logique avait très peu à voir avec le cœur humain.

John cligna des yeux et le regarda fixement. Quand il répondit, Rodney n'aurait pas pu dire s'il était sérieux ou bien s'il essayait d'éluder le sujet.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Je te dis que tu es bizarre au moins une fois par jour. Peut-être pas avec tant de mots, mais…

-Pas ça…l'autre chose.

Il inciterait John à lui dire que c'était juste une façon de parler Il avait besoin qu'il lui mette les points sur les i. Il avait vu ses espoirs déçus tant de fois que cette déviation de ses modèles familiers était plus qu'un peu flippant.

Il savait comment tenir le coup après qu'on se soit servi de lui pour le sexe et rejeté ensuite. Combien de fois était-il rentré chez lui pour trouver l'appartement vide ? Plus d'amant, pas de mot, rien. Il avait appris à très bien gérer l'abandon. Pour parler franchement, il était généralement soulagé quand ses amants s'en allaient parce que cela le libérait d'une certaine pression. Dans une précédente liaison, il avait eu l'impression de marcher dans un champ de mines, ne sachant jamais quand tout exploserait autour de lui. Mais avec John…c'était différent.

John ne se servait pas de lui et, après quatre mois, Rodney était assez certain qu'il n'allait pas rentrer chez lui pour trouver l'endroit désert. Quand il perdait la notion du temps au labo, John ne boudait pas ni ne piquait une crise. Si c'était vraiment tard, il venait juste le chercher. John n'insistait pas pour qu'il change. Au contraire, il semblait l'aimer comme il était. Il s'agissait d'une relation cool alors que l'amusement avait toujours été absent dans ses autres rapports. Ce qu'ils vivaient était agréable et il n'avait pas envie de changer cela. Mais le mot « agréable » n'était pas l'équivalent du mot « amour ».

Rodney ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore la jouer décontracté si John commençait à dire des trucs pareils sur une base régulière. Si John lui disait clairement à quel point l'idée qu'il pourrait un jour l'aimer était impossible et absurde, alors son cœur pourrait le comprendre et le laisserait en paix. Espérer quelque chose impossible à obtenir était en train de le tuer à petit feu.

Rodney s'attendait à ce que John devienne nerveux mais ce dernier se contenta de le dévisager.

-Oh, ça… Dit-il calmement.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

À quelque part Rodney sentait que John n'était pas aussi serein qu'il le paraissait.

La bouche soudain aussi sèche que le désert, Rodney lui offrit le même genre de porte de sortie qu'un peu plus tôt.

-Je pense que c'est le genre de chose qu'on dit sans le penser, dans le feu du moment.

Rodney n'avait pas voulu prendre un ton si amer, même s'il pouvait entendre l'aigreur filtrer dans sa propre voix, mais John ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage.

-Non, Rodney, dit-il tranquillement après l'avoir regardé un long moment en silence.

-Non ? Répéta Rodney. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Se forçant à regarder John afin de voir ce qu'il en était vraiment, il décela de l'incertitude plutôt que le désaveu auquel il s'attendait. John le regardait comme s'il s'attendait à être vivement critiqué.

John déglutit bruyamment et prononça du même ton calme :

-Je t'aime..vraiment..

Cela prit presque une minute au cerveau de Rodney pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. John l'aimait ? Son instinct de conservation exigeait qu'il ne prenne pas cela au pied de la lettre, mais John avait l'air si nerveux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le croire.

Ce n'était pas comme si aucun d'eux n'avait d'expérience en ce domaine. Rodney reconnaissait piteusement que John avait eu beaucoup plus de partenaires que lui. Mais au cours de ces derniers mois, ce dernier lui avait parlé de son passé. Les liaisons de John étaient bien plus nombreuses que les siennes et, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, elles s'étaient terminées avec moins d'amertume que dans son cas. Mais le fait était que toutes les liaisons de John s'étaient terminées avant qu'elles ne prennent un tour trop sérieux. Excepté celle-là.

Se rendant compte que son amant était aussi mort de trouille que lui, il confessa doucement :

-Il n'a pas échappé à ton attention que je ressens la même chose pour toi depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

Le regard de John lui indiqua que ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Mais il ne prit pas un air victorieux ni suffisant en lui répondant.

-Désolé si ça m'a pris si longtemps pour y arriver.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous soyons tout le temps sur la même longueur d'onde pour tout. Ce n'est pas comme si le fait d'être ensemble avait le moindre sens. Tu es tellement sexy, et je suis…

La voix de John couvrit la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

-Nous allons très bien ensemble, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Il souligna sa remarque en s'emparant du sexe réveillé de Rodney et en donnant à la hampe moite une compression affectueuse.

Traversé par diverses sensations, Rodney fut forcé d'admettre que John avait raison. Ils allaient très bien ensemble. Toute pensée lucide le quitta comme la tête de John descendait sur lui pour étayer son argument avec une preuve irréfutable.

.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 7 et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 où les choses vont commencer à se corser...**_.

(1) :Vocabulaire de surf :

 **Longboard (Malibu) :** C'est une planche mise au point dans les années , longue, large, l'extrémité avant arrondie, elle permet d'effectuer des déplacements sur toute sa longueur. Sa taille est de 2,74 m, pour un surf de glisse.

 **Shortboard (Truster) :** Planche moderne, courte et étroite. Sa taille varie entre 1,5 et 2,5 m en fonction de la taille des vagues pour un surf agressif.

 **Skimboard :** Petite planche en bois que l'on lance en courant sur le bord de la plage pour ensuite sauter dessus et glisser lorsqu'une vague arrive.

(2)The _ _Rocky Horror Picture Show__ est un film musical anglo-américain de Jim film qui rend un hommage parodique aux films de science-fiction, d'horreur et de série B.

(3) AAA : American Automobile Association. Vous contactez AAA et vous êtes dépanné.

_2 **.** 04 Episode « À corps perdu » ( Duet)._


	8. Chapter 8

_Episode : Trinity_

 

L'amour rendait toutes choses nouvelles. C'était du moins ce qui semblait à John Sheppard tandis que les semaines filaient. Etre amoureux était comme se trouver sous l'emprise de quelque drogue euphorisante qui ne pouvait être vendue sans mise en garde, pensait-il. Ou bien était-ce une folie, comme le clamait les poètes, parce que rien n'était plus pareil. L'impossible semblait ne plus l'être et, inversement, les choses simples se transformaient en rudes épreuves qui le testaient à tous les niveaux.

Prenez quelque chose d'aussi routinier et ennuyeux que cette réunion matinale des cadres. Essayez de centrer votre attention sur la demande mensuelle de fournitures, John trouverait son regard se poser sur Rodney par-dessus la table de conférence. Normalement John aurait écumé d'impatience afin de quitter la réunion et démarrer la mission qu'ils avaient programmée pour plus tard dans la matinée, mais aujourd'hui, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à ces choses incroyables que cette bouche provocante lui avait faites la nuit dernière, ou bien comment le nouvel uniforme gris et bleu de Rodney accentuait la largeur de ses épaules et la façon dont le nouveau pantalon de son amant seyait bien à son postérieur et défiait toute description. En vérité, il ne devrait pas se permettre de penser au cul de Rodney en public. Voilà où il en était.

Il vivait à chaque instant au bord de la gêne. Chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce tous les deux, les doigts de John le démangeaient tant il avait envie de les enfouir dans ces cheveux fins de bébé. Sa langue désirait goûter la barbe naissante de Rodney ou glisser dans la ligne qui séparait son double menton. Il se disait que c'était étrange d'être excité par quelqu'un possédant un double menton ou bien de trouver le ventre rond de Rodney plus sexy que les petits tétons coquins d'Elisabeth.

Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de la beauté et du désir avait été remis en question au cours de ces derniers mois. Rodney pouvait lui couper le souffle d'un simple regard ou bien le laisser tout tremblant avec un simple bonjour. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était un adulte, habitué à se contrôler, mais quand il était question de Rodney McKay, ses hormones se croyaient de retour au lycée.

Il avait l'impression de tomber en morceaux. Mais c'était la plus belle des chutes car Rodney était là chaque nuit pour les rassembler tous les deux de nouveau. John n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait se passer ainsi avec quelqu'un, que vous pouviez jouir à l'intérieur d'un corps toutes les nuits pendant deux mois de suite et brûler de le faire encore à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. Il n'en avait jamais assez de Rodney. Que ce dernier semblait être aussi accro à lui était…trop cool pour l'exprimer avec de simples mots.

Non pas que Rodney ait jamais été cool, ni par tempérament, ni en société. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois en Antarctique, McKay avait semblé réservé, si ce n'était pas carrément distant. Un scientifique du genre de Spock, aussi froid que la glace au dehors de l'avant-poste Ancien. John réalisait maintenant que cette réserve n'était qu'une couverture. Rodney se trouvait alors dans un environnement qu'il pouvait complètement contrôler et par conséquent capable de réprimer la partie la plus excitable de sa nature à divers degrés. Mais ici, dans la galaxie de Pégase où la mort était toujours présente au détour d'un Wraith, où on ne pouvait plus être sûr de rien, le vrai McKay transparaissait sans filtre ni contrôle. Le véritable McKay était un esprit bouillonnant. Son intelligence, ses passions, son humour, ses plaintes, même son caractère pointilleux et ses tendances hypochondriaques, tout cela était intense, plus grand que nature et émouvait John comme aucun être humain ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Rodney le stupéfiait. Il n'y avait rien à faire à cela.

Ce que John trouvait le plus étonnant était le fait que son amoureux était plus discipliné et meilleur que lui pour cacher leur liaison. Quand ils avaient commencé à se voir le manque d'artifice de Rodney l'avait inquiété. Tous les jours, John s'attendait à ce que le scientifique qui était le plus mauvais menteur qu'il ait jamais rencontré fasse une gaffe qui révèle leur relation, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Quand ils se trouvaient en dehors de l'intimité de leurs quartiers, Rodney restait impeccablement professionnel. Il ne l'appelait que « colonel », même quand ils avaient l'air d'être seuls. Rodney le touchait rarement en public, ni ne le regardait de façon inappropriée ou suggestive. Bref, le scientifique était l'âme même de la discrétion et cela semblait n'avoir aucun sens pour John, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Rodney en pinçait pour lui longtemps avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Il avait visiblement appris à cacher ses sentiments et continuait sur le même modèle afin de protéger leur secret..

John avait conscience qu'il était lui-même le maillon faible de ce secret. Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour Rodney se lisaient sur son visage. Mais jusqu'ici personne ne lui avait posé de question à ce sujet. Peut-être que le chaos qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui n'était pas visible de l'extérieur. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Il essayait d'être aussi professionnel que Rodney. C'était plus facile certains jours que d'autres.

-Colonel, puis-je vous parler ? Demanda Rodney tandis que la salle de réunion commençait à se vider.

Le docteur Beckett les salua au passage en sortant avec Elisabeth.

-Que diriez-vous d'un café ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai manqué le petit déjeuner ce matin, proposa John comme Elisabeth et Carson passaient près de sa chaise.

-Va pour un café, convint Rodney en arrivant à sa hauteur alors qu'ils tournaient vers le transporteur. Quand la porte se referma derrière eux et qu'ils se trouvèrent seuls dans la petite pièce, Rodney perdit son calme.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses quand tu fais ça ? Demanda t-il fâché.

-Pardon? Demanda John comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Ne me regarde pas avec cet air innocent ! Tu étais…

Les portes du transporteur s'ouvrirent avant que Rodney ait pu terminer sa phrase.

-Le mess est vraiment le bon endroit pour avoir ce genre de conversation ? Demanda John en regardant la foule se diriger vers le mess pour le déjeuner.

-Non, tu as raison. Viens.

Rodney indiqua sur l'écran du transporteur la destination la plus proche de leurs quartiers. Un moment plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir qu'ils avaient quitté il y avait quarante minutes de cela.

Heureusement, Rodney n'était plus fâché contre lui.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, son visage devint blême en un rien de temps.

-Tu as envie de passer en cour martiale ?

-Rodney, je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu es le chef militaire d'Atlantis. Tu ne peux pas faire les yeux doux à un autre homme par-dessus la table à une réunion de personnel. Tu as idée de la manière dont tu me regardais ? J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer. Je ne suis que de chair et de sang. Si je commençais à te regarder comme toi tu le fais, adieu le boulot !

Cela expliquait son air pincé. John avait pensé que Rodney était en colère à cause du refus d'Elisabeth d'augmenter la liste de souhaits déjà assez conséquente du département de la science ce mois-ci.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, répondit John réalisant qu'il était en tort.

-John, c'est sérieux. Aujourd'hui nous avons eu de la chance. Carson croit que tu as le béguin pour Elisabeth.

-Quoi ?

-À quoi d'autre pouvait-il penser vu la façon dont tu regardais dans notre direction avec cet air absent? Nous avons de la chance que lors des dernières réunions elle était assise à coté de moi, continua Rodney en passant la main dans ses cheveux. John avait eu les yeux fixés sur lui pendant presque toute la réunion. Désormais tu ne dois plus faire cela ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as une envie de courir à ta perte que j'ignore ?

John ne pensait pas s'en sortir avec une nouvelle excuse. Pas avec la façon dont Rodney le regardait.

-Je…euh….

-Tu quoi, John ? Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est ta carrière et peut-être même ta vie que tu joues.

-Je sais. Je… ne me suis jamais senti comme ça auparavant. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis un adulte et un officier et je…

La colère quitta les yeux du scientifique. Le corps tout entier de John se tendit alors que Rodney posait la main sur son bras.

-C'est difficile, je le sais, crois-moi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être négligents. Nous travaillons ensemble. Tu dois apprendre à gérer cela.

-Comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé. Je ne comprends pas. D'habitude c'est toi qui…

-Perd le contrôle, suggéra Rodney, se dénigrant lui-même avec un sourire tandis que John cherchait ses mots.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Mais là tu ne dérapes jamais. Pas une seule fois. Comment tu fais ? Questionna John car, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr en ce monde, c'était que Rodney avait des sentiments sincères pour lui.

La main de Rodney délaissa son bras pour repousser en arrière à la verticale ses cheveux indisciplinés et les mèches se balançant sur son front. La douceur de son geste se reflétait dans ses yeux.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Ça n'a rien de magique.

John hocha la tête.

Le visage de Rodney devint soudain mortellement sérieux.

-Chaque fois que je sens que je commence à déraper, je me souviens que c'est toi qui payera si je déconne. Une simple erreur et je pourrais être la cause de ton renvoi pour manquement à l'honneur ou même te faire tuer, répondit Rodney d'un ton hésitant.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à John pour comprendre que c'était quelque chose qui angoissait énormément Rodney.

-C'est…c'est ça l'amour, réalisa John, s'inquiéter de l'autre d'abord. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne pense pas que ta façon de faire marcherait pour moi. Je ne pense pas que cela gênerait quiconque s'ils découvraient que tu sortais avec un homme.

John ne précisa pas que beaucoup de leurs connaissances présumaient depuis le début que Rodney était gay. Il ne pensait pas que cela apporterait quelque chose à la conversation actuelle ni à l'image que Rodney avait de lui-même.

-Etre un civil et l'homme le plus intelligent des deux galaxies a ses avantages, admit Rodney.

Cette dichotomie était une des choses qu'il adorait le plus à propos de Rodney. La façon dont il pouvait être suprêmement arrogant au sujet de sa supériorité intellectuelle et complètement paumé quand il en arrivait à parler de ses émotions.

-Je suis donc de retour à la case départ, se plaignit John.

-Peut-être que non, répondit Rodney l'air toujours aussi sérieux.

-Oh ! Tu as une idée ?

-Toujours. Mais le succès de ce plan dépendra seulement de la façon dont mon bonheur est important pour toi.

-Comment ça ? Questionna John, ne comprenant pas.

-Ma vie et mon moyen d'existence peuvent ne pas être aussi en danger que pour toi, mais que crois-tu que je ressentirai si je devenais l'instrument de ta destruction. Si tu étais traduit en cour martiale ou blessé parce que tu couches avec moi, ça me tuerait. Je sais que ça a l'air mélodramatique mais c'est la vérité.

John soutint fixement le regard inquiet de Rodney et le crut. Il connaissait cette part-là de l'amour. C'était la même chose avec l'amitié et le devoir. C'était plus facile de prendre un coup soi-même que de voir souffrir celui qui dépendait de vous.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterait à ce point si cela allait mal, dit John. Toujours incertain de l'humeur de Rodney, il passa avec précaution les bras autour de sa taille.

Rodney soupira et se fondit dans l'étreinte, reposant son front sur la poitrine de John dans une rassurante intimité.

-Si tu es comme moi, je doute que tu penses à tout ceci quand ça arrive. Je comprends, John. Je… n'avais jamais pensé que je vivrai quelque chose comme cela.

-Moi non plus. John enfouit son visage entre le cou et le col de Rodney, respirant son odeur tout en frottant de larges cercles rassurants dans son dos.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se tenant tous les deux, absorbant la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

-Je souhaite que nous ayons le temps pour cela, lâcha finalement John.

-Ouais, répondit Rodney, se forçant à se retirer. Cette après-midi, mission sur Doranda et ce soir…

-Ce soir, je pourrai te regarder autant que j'en ai envie, sans tes vêtements, déclara John. Il aimait la façon dont Rodney s'éclairait à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose comme cela.

-C'est un rendez-vous. Bon, je dois vraiment courir maintenant.

-Moi aussi, répondit John.

Un baiser rapide et ils franchirent le pas de la porte pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas pour leur rendez-vous ce soir-là, ni aucun soir pendant les deux semaines suivantes.

John essaya d'être patient et de lui accorder son soutien. Il savait que la découverte de cette source d'énergie unique qui activait l'arme Ancienne sur Doranda était la réponse aux prières d'Atlantis. Il ne pouvait reprocher à Rodney d'être excité. Mais cela le contrariait que la seule fois où il avait vu une expression aussi heureuse dans les yeux de Rodney quand ce dernier avait parlé à Elisabeth de la source d'énergie était le jour où il avait dit à Rodney qu'il l'aimait.

Il lui semblait que cent années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour-là. John était devenu tellement habitué à s'endormir courbé autour de son amoureux dans ce lit dur et exigu qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il restait dans la chambre de Rodney juste au cas où ils pourraient passer quelques minutes ensembles quand ce dernier rentrait, mais Rodney s'écroulait toujours dans son lit aux petites heures du matin et s'en allait avant que le réveil de John ne sonne. Il se sentait seul et frustré.

Il aperçut à peine Rodney durant les semaines suivantes. Son amoureux ne semblait jamais quitter le laboratoire et, les quelques fois où il le voyait en passant il ne semblait pas épuisé ou soumis à une contrainte. Il semblait radieux.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés en douze jours et Rodney était plus heureux que jamais. Cela ne semblait pas juste à John, pas quand il se sentait comme un toxicomane privé de sa drogue.

Mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses dans cette situation qui lui semblaient ne pas aller.

Le projet Arcturus. C'était ainsi que les Anciens avaient nommé cette fichue chose. Dès l'instant où il avait vu ces deux cadavres desséchés dans le laboratoire de Doranda, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette mission. Un cimetière de vaisseaux Wraith décimés en orbite, une planète avec des cadavres et des constructions explosées éparpillées, une unique structure tenant debout parmi tout cet effritement…Toute cette configuration avait donné la chair de poule à John dès leur arrivée.

Il y avait quelque chose d'intrinsèquement anormal dans le fait que ce laboratoire Ancien était la seule chose ayant survécu à l'attaque des Wraith. En toute logique, l'avant-poste Ancien aurait dû encaisser les frappes les plus dures. Même Rodney avait trouvé ces vestiges déroutants, quand il ne pensait pas à autre chose que la physique.

L'obsession seule ne suffisait pas à décrire Rodney au cours de cette période. À partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur l'arme Ancienne, toutes ses autres préoccupations furent oubliées. Son amoureux avait trouvé la forme suprême d'énergie à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré et rien ne le détournerait de son but qui était de la faire fonctionner.

Et il y arriva. Moins de quatorze jours après qu'ils eurent mis un pied dans le labo de Doranda, la source d'énergie Ancienne fut activée pour la première fois depuis dix-mille ans…et quelques secondes plus tard il y eut un autre cadavre sur le sol, allongé presque à l'endroit exact où Ronon avait trouvé les corps des Anciens.

John avait à peine connu Collins. Mais il connaissait Rodney, Zelenka, Optimom et la plupart des autres. Ce cadavre aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie, comme Rodney, pour voir que l'arme Ancienne était trop dangereuse pour jouer avec. Mais Rodney ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il voulait y retourner et essayer de nouveau, même après que John ait dû lui rappeler lors de la réunion suivante que ce premier test désastreux avait coûté la vie à un homme.

Heureusement, Elisabeth n'était pas disposée à prendre le risque. John était heureux que ce soit son jugement, pas le sien, parce que cela lui faisait trop mal de voir Rodney tomber en morceaux émotionnellement, tandis qu'il plaidait pour une seconde chance.

-Vous avez les données de votre première tentative. Vous pouvez effectuer les simulations que vous voulez, décréta, Elisabeth de son ton le plus ferme.

-Allez, Elisabeth, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas penser que les militaires vont laisser passer ça, non ? Nous devrions être au moins les premiers à mener les recherches.

-C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Demanda Elisabeth, la colère transperçant dans sa voix pour la première fois. Vous voulez les battre ? Je suis désolé, ma réponse est non.

Elle ne donna pas à Rodney l'occasion de répondre. Elle se leva et s'en alla avant que la dispute ne dégénère.

John aperçut le docteur Zelenka adresser un regard également contrarié à Rodney accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule signifiant « que pouvons-nous y faire ? » avant de partir. Le colonel Caldwell et le Docteur Becket décampèrent aussi rapidement que possible.

John fut le seul à s'attarder. Il dévisagea Rodney par-dessus la large table. Il avait l'air de ne tenir plus qu'à un fil.

Cela prit quelques instants à Rodney pour remarquer que John était toujours là. Son regard devint dur et ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère.

-Merci pour ton soutien. C'est bon de savoir que je peux toujours compter sur toi, railla t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

John jeta un rapide regard autour de la pièce vide et répondit aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

-Il n'est pas question de nous, Rodney. Il est question de sauver des vies.

-D'accord, répondit le scientifique d'un ton cassant, son regard blessé se fixa sur ses mains tandis qu'il refermait son ordinateur.

S'il s'était agi d'une autre personne, de tout autre amoureux qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, John aurait pris la porte et l'aurait laissé broyer du noir. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer que Rodney souffrait.

-Tu as réussi à dormir depuis que nous sommes revenus ? Questionna t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Rodney, au bout de la table.

-J'ai du travail à faire, répondit ce dernier sans le regarder.

Sentant à quel point Rodney était près de craquer, John saisit l'épaule tendue de son amant.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer. Retournons à ta chambre pour nous allonger un moment. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque deux semaines. Tu me manques.

Rodney se déroba comme s'il l'avait touché avec un fouet.

-J'ai dit que j'ai du travail.

-Ça peut attendre. Tu as besoin de dormir, répondit John doucement, sans relever le ton hargneux de Rodney.

-Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Rodney avec colère.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Si je vais avec toi, tu vas essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Me parler gentiment pour que j'abandonne.

-Rodney, tu dois te reposer.

-Non, je dois comprendre le problème. Je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour ce genre de prise de tête en ce moment, déclara l'autre homme en se levant.

-Prise de tête ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Questionna John, fâché à son tour.

-Comment tu appelles cela ? Ta position a été parfaitement claire pendant la réunion.

Voyant à quel point son absence de soutien avait blessé Rodney, John fit un effort pour garder son calme. Ils étaient tous les deux novices dans ce genre de rapport. Rodney était tellement bouleversé qu'il considérait probablement la divergence d'opinion de son amoureux comme une trahison.

-En ce moment tu n'as pas les idées claires. Tu as besoin de manger et dormir.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui n'a pas marché, déclara Rodney.

Il ne détourna pour s'en aller sans ajouter un mot.

-Rodney ? RODNEY ?

Rodney ne ralentit même pas. John regarda son amant s'éloigner, les épaules rentrées jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment, le privant de sa vue.

Quand John atteignit lui-même la porte de la salle de réunion, le scientifique était parti depuis longtemps.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comme souvent, les choses s'envenimèrent à une vitesse record.

Refuser de laisser Rodney entrer dans ses quartiers la nuit dernière quand il était venu lui demander de parler à Elisabeth afin de donner une seconde chance au projet Arcturus était une des choses les plus difficiles que John ait jamais fait. Il avait vu à quel point Rodney était déchiré par la disparition de Collins, et comme il luttait désespérément pour donner une signification à la mort de son collègue. Mais, malgré le fait qu'il ait été ému par la peine de son amoureux, il avait eu peur que Rodney ne fasse exactement ce que ce dernier l'avait accusé de faire l'autre matin, c'est à dire utiliser leur amour pour l'influencer professionnellement. Mais même sans le laisser entrer, Rodney y était parvenu.

John détestait le fait que Rodney ait rendu tout ceci personnel. C'était assez qu'il ait vu son désaccord dans une question de travail comme une trahison, sans qu'il fasse du consentement de John dans cette entreprise suicidaire un problème de confiance.

Mais c'était exactement ce que Rodney avait fait.

_Fais-moi confiance, je ne te décevrai pas._

Aujourd'hui John avait découvert une facette de son amoureux qu'il souhaitait n'avoir jamais connu.

Tout ce que Rodney avait été capable de voir avait été ce foutu Prix Nobel. Le scénario le plus susceptible de se produire, comme de créer une brèche dans l'espace-temps de l'univers était arrivé. Même quand leurs amis l'avaient prévenu, Rodney s'était montré inflexible. Si foutrement certain que lui avait raison et les autres tort. Le Docteur Zelenka lui avait dit exactement ce qui allait arriver et Rodney avait accusé son ami de jalousie. Et il avait fallu que cette foutue planète soit sur le point d'exploser pour que l'instinct de conservation de Rodney reprenne assez le dessus pour le convaincre d'évacuer le laboratoire.

Tout cela rendait John malade. L'arrogance de Rodney, son refus total d'écouter, d'envisager même la possibilité qu'il pouvait s'être trompé, ajouté à ça le même genre d'orgueil de mégalomane que le Colonel Williams avait affiché le jour où ils avaient eu tous ces gars tués en Afghanistan.

Peut-être que pour John le plus difficile dans tout cela était qu'il était forcé de reconnaître que sa confiance et son amour avaient été sans aucune signification pour Rodney. Quand leurs vies étaient en jeu, Rodney avait trouvé plus important de prouver qu'il avait raison plutôt que de s'assurer que la personne qui lui avait fait confiance soit en sécurité. John réalisait que son amour ne faisait pas le poids face à l'attrait du Prix Nobel et de la forme d'énergie suprême. Rodney l'avait utilisé pour arriver à ses fins et John ne savait pas où cela allait les mener.

Si cela allait les mener à quelque part.

-Colonel ! Eh, colonel !

La voix essoufflée de Rodney lui parvint dans son dos, alors qu'il se pressait dans le couloir pour éviter la personne avec qui il avait passé quatre mois et demi de jouissance.

-Je te cherchais partout.

Rassemblant ses forces, John se retourna et fit face à Rodney. Il pouvait voir une lueur de nervosité dans les yeux de son amant et à quel point il était anxieux.

Rodney devait être bien plus que nerveux. Il n'y avait plus que des décombres et de la poussière stellaire dans le système de Doranda, là où ce matin encore existaient cinq planètes. Si le Colonel Caldwell n'était pas un officier honorable, à l'heure actuelle Rodney et lui feraient partie intégrante de cette poussière stellaire.

-J'ai entendu, répondit John laissant le ton de sa voix traduire ses sentiments.

Le désespoir traversa le regard de Rodney.

-Je suppose que je le mérite, reconnut Rodney. Puis il continua précipitamment. Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. J'avais tort. Désolé. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tout réussisse immédiatement.

John se contenta de contempler cette arrogance persistante.

-C'était une plaisanterie, ajouta Rodney rapidement.

Une plaisanterie ? Cinq planètes avaient été pulvérisées, ils s'en étaient sortis vivants in-extremis et Rodney faisait des plaisanteries ?

-Bon, dit John dégoûté. Il tourna les talons pour entrer dans le transporteur. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ajouter quoique ce soit de plus, pas en étant aussi en colère.

Apparemment, même quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique que Rodney ne pouvait manquer de sentir son humeur car il continua rapidement :

-J'ai déjà fait des excuses à Elisabeth, et à Radek. Et j'ai remercié le Colonel Caldwell pour avoir observé l'expérience de son orbite. Je lui ai envoyé un petit mail sympa. Mais je t'ai gardé pour la fin. Toute l'arrogance et l'orgueil que John détestait disparurent brusquement du visage de Rodney. L'air sincère et inquiet, il continua: En toute sincérité, Je détesterai penser que ces derniers évènements pourraient avoir de manière permanente obscurci ta foi en mes compétences. Ou ta confiance. Comme John ne faisait aucun effort pour le contredire, Rodney continua avec un réel désespoir: où du moins, j'espère que je pourrai la regagner.

Actuellement John était suffisamment en colère pour tout rejeter mais il savait qu'avec le temps les choses semblaient souvent différentes. Il ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de regarder Rodney comme il y avait deux semaines de cela. Pour l'instant il pouvait à peine supporter sa vue. Il avait été salement déçu.

-Cela pourra prendre du temps, répondit John, ne voulant pas prendre de gants.

Il vit que ses mots portaient un coup à Rodney.

-Je vois, dit le scientifique d'une voix calme et brisée tandis que quelque chose mourait dans ses yeux.

John ne voulait pas être ému par la détresse qu'il venait de causer. Rodney n'avait pas simplement fait une erreur aujourd'hui. Il avait miné le fondement même de leur amitié avec sa présomption et son arrogance, sans parler des dommages que son attitude cavalière avait fait subir à leur amour. Mais, bien que Rodney l'ait probablement mérité, John ne pouvait pas le laisser sans espoir parce que, sous la déception et la colère, tout ce qu'il voulait était de trouver un moyen de remonter le temps afin de les empêcher d'aller là où l'ego de Rodney les avait mené aujourd'hui.

Donc, au lieu de le laisser ainsi, il fit un pas dans le transporteur et rencontra le regard désespéré de l'autre homme.

-Mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, si tu essayes vraiment.

Heureusement les portes du transporteur coulissèrent avant que Rodney ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

Se sentant comme si c'était la fin du monde, John prit seul le chemin de ses quartiers.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il y avait une certaine ironie au sujet des récents évènements dont Rodney avait douloureusement conscience. Par le passé il avait toujours cru que savoir pourquoi une liaison se terminait permettait de l'accepter plus facilement. Il pensait que s'il arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il s'assurerait ainsi de ne pas répéter l'erreur une seconde fois. Il avait vraiment pensé que savoir pourquoi était mieux.

En fait il s'était avéré que c'était une autre de ces nombreuses choses au sujet desquelles il avait eu tort.

L'ignorance était vraiment le bonheur absolu. Quand vous ne savez pas avec certitude, vous pouvez toujours vous raconter de jolis mensonges pour vous consoler de la perte : _Ce n'était pas votre faute, vous ne pouvez pas être blâmé parce que cela n'a pas marché…_

Seulement rien de tout cela ne marchait dans cette situation. John Sheppard n'était pas un perdant aux pieds d'argile. John était un franc tireur qui lui avait offert son cœur sur un plateau pour aucune autre raison que parce qu'il le lui avait demandé et il le lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure, comme si ce cadeau était sans valeur.

Rodney savait qu'il avait fait un foirage de premier plan. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait ardemment désiré, quelqu'un de sympa, intelligent et amusant, quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment, et il avait tout balancé comme si c'était quantité négligeable. Pour une pile améliorée. À quoi diable avait-il pensé ?

Visiblement il n'avait pas réfléchi. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de voir, c'était les bénéfices potentiels que cet appareil Ancien pouvait leur apporter…et le prix Nobel qu'il aurait gagné. Même maintenant il avait envie de pleurer de frustration parce qu'il avait eu raison. Si les lois de la physique n'avaient pas été transgressées par la pression qui avait créé un vide dans le champ de confinement de leur propre univers, ses équations auraient marché comme un charme et tout Atlantis chanterait ses louanges au lieu de le traiter comme _persona non grata_.

Rodney supposait qu'il méritait également cela. Son erreur avait eu pour conséquence la destruction de la majeure partie d'un système solaire. Il avait de la peine à se mettre ça dans la tête. C'était le genre d'erreur que faisaient habituellement les scientifiques fous dans Superman. Il comprenait donc qu'il avait mérité quelques griefs.

Il pouvait supporter le silence. Il pouvait supporter la froideur dans la voix d'Elisabeth quand elle s'adressait à lui. Il pouvait travailler avec la déception de Radek. Il pouvait faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la méfiance sur les visages de l'équipe qu'il supervisait. Bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait quand l'accident était arrivé, il était évident que la majeure partie du personnel scientifique le blâmait pour la mort de Collins. Même cela il pouvait le supporter.

La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter était d'avoir perdu John. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

John était si blessé et en colère contre lui qu'il pouvait à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis cinq jours sauf lors d'une réunion de personnel.

Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Pire, il oubliait de manger. Il avait failli piquer de la tête par-dessus son microscope électronique ce matin, mais Radek l'avait rattrapé à temps et empêché de chuter. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ni à se détendre.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait perdu John.

John lui avait dit qu'il pourrait regagner sa confiance s'il essayait vraiment, mais comment pouvait-il y arriver si ce dernier ne passait pas un seul instant, hors du travail en sa compagnie ? Il ne pouvait rien dire de significatif pendant le travail. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner si l'autre homme ne lui parlait même pas ?

Rodney avait conscience que John était la partie lésée. Il savait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Tous les jours après la réunion du matin il l'avait invité à prendre un café. John lui avait lancé un regard froid et poliment décliné son invitation. Rodney lui avait envoyé une douzaine de mails, faisant dans chacun d'eux des excuses, en priant John de lui donner une seconde chance. Peu importait ce qu'il avait écrit. Les mails revenaient avec la même réponse : « Je suis absent. » Il n'était même pas certain que John les avait bien lu.

Il y avait trois semaines de cela, John l'aimait, et maintenant c'était comme s'il ne restait plus rien de cet amour. L'expression dans ses yeux semblait indiquer qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'aimer encore Rodney.

Non pas que le scientifique pouvait l'en blâmer. C'était de sa faute et c'était à lui de trouver quelque chose pour arranger la situation. Il devait encore essayer.

Rodney vérifia l'heure sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le mercredi soir John s'entraînait habituellement avec Teyla. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait le voir un instant. Peut-être que s'il essayait assez dur, John accepterait de dîner avec lui. Rodney arrêta son ordinateur et se leva de sa chaise.

-Bonsoir, Rodney, lui lança Radek de la table de travail toute proche.

Surpris, Rodney regarda où Radek travaillait toujours sur son boulier Ancien. C'était la première fois depuis la débâcle de Doranda que quelqu'un au labo lui adressait une parole aimable.

-Bonsoir. Euh…merci.

Radek inclina la tête et Rodney le quitta avant que quiconque ne puisse voir à quel point cette gentillesse inattendue l'avait touché.

Dehors, dans le couloir, il fit une pause près d'un arbre en pot, le dos au mur pour prendre son courage à deux mains tandis que les gens passaient. Si Radek commençait à se dégeler, peut-être que John le ferait aussi.

Encouragé, il se ressaisit et se pressa vers le transporteur. S'il avait de la chance, il arriverait à la salle où Teyla et John s'entraînaient avant qu'ils aient terminé. John lui avait raconté que depuis qu'ils avaient rétabli le contact avec la Terre, que la salle de gym possédait pas mal de matériel et qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour que Teyla pratique son art martial sans se retrouver avec un large public. Elle avait donc déplacé les sessions d'entraînement dans une pièce vide à l'intérieur d'une des tours de la jetée est.

À son grand étonnement, il avait de la chance. Quand il atteignit le corridor de la tour est, il entendit les bâtons en bois s'entrechoquer. Ils s'entraînaient encore.

Il dut attendre dans le hall vide pendant presque quinze minutes que le bruit ne cesse. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes opaques coulissèrent et Ronon, Teyla et John émergèrent en sueur en riant de la salle d'entraînement avec des sacs de gym sur les épaules et des serviettes autour du cou.

Rodney s'avança et intercepta John avant qu'il ne puisse se presser plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent net tous les trois et le dévisageant avec divers degrés de surprise.

L'estomac de Rodney se noua quand il réalisa que John présentait le visage le moins amical.

-Bonsoir, Docteur McKay, le salua Teyla avec un plaisir qui semblait sincère.

-McKay, dit Ronon semblant suivre son exemple.

John prononça un prudent :

-McKay.

-Colonel ? Puis-je vous parler en privé ? Demanda Rodney, se demandant si John l'humilierait en refusant devant les autres. Il pouvait voir que le militaire était tenté de le faire. S'il vous plait ? C'est important.

La suspicion emplit le beau visage de John. Il regarda Ronon et Teyla.

-Allez devant. Je vous retrouverai au mess dans quelques minutes, dit-il après ce qui sembla être une éternité à Rodney.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Teyla. Bonsoir Docteur McKay.

-Bonsoir, répondit Rodney sincèrement reconnaissant. Teyla était la seule qui ne l'avait pas traité différemment depuis Doranda. Il supposait que Ronon était comme elle mais ils communiquaient réellement si peu que c'était difficile à dire.

-Merci, dit Rodney s'adressant à John une fois que l'Athosienne et le Satédien furent entrés dans le transporteur au fond du couloir.

Il avait conscience qu'en ce moment il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de prendre la plus simple courtoisie pour quelque chose allant de soi.

John hocha la tête et désigna la salle d'entraînement.

-Quittons le couloir.

Rodney suivit John dans l'énorme salle vide. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait. Elle ressemblait la version Ancienne du studio où Jeannie prenait des leçons de danse classique quand ils étaient enfants. Des colonnes de lumières or, rouille et orange filtraient à travers les vitraux au fond de la pièce. Cela sentait la sueur.

La lumière dorée imprégnait la peau luisante de sueur de John, faisant virer ses yeux à l'ambre, et lui donnant un étrange reflet tandis qu'il posait son sac au sol.

Cela faisait tant de jours que Rodney ne s'était pas trouvé physiquement proche de John qu'il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du pull imbibé de transpiration et du pantalon de survêtement noir de l'autre homme qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Il regarda une grosse goutte de sueur glisser le long de la gorge de John jusqu'à la cavité qui se trouvait là. Il eut le souvenir brusque et viscéral du goût de la sueur de John. Sel amer et saveur métallique.

Comment pouvait-il connaître quelque chose d'aussi intime au sujet d'une personne et se sentir si mal à l'aise sous son regard ?

-Alors, Souffla John d'un ton irrité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Rodney faillit dire _toi_ mais il parvint à s'arrêter in-extremis.

À un certain point, il avait abrité l'idée ridicule qu'à l'instant où ils seraient ensemble, ils tomberaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que tout irait de nouveau bien entre eux. Inutile de dire que cela n'arriva pas.

-Je voulais te parler.

-À quel sujet ? Questionna John, ne lui facilitant visiblement pas les choses.

Rodney essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception. C'était plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé. Le regard de John était plus distant que celui d'un étranger.

-Tu m'as dit que tu me donnerais une chance de regagner ta confiance. Comment puis-je y arriver si tu m'évites tout le temps ? Tu ne m'adresses même pas la parole hors du travail, John.

-Je t'avais averti que ça prendrait du temps. Tu pensais qu'une chose comme celle-là disparaîtrait en une nuit ? Demanda l'autre homme sans chercher à masquer son irritation.

-Cela fait presque une semaine, dit Rodney, alors qu'il avait l'impression que cela faisait une année, une année seul dans son lit devenu soudain immense, froid et vide, étreignant un oreiller qui sentait encore l'odeur de John.

-Et dans ton monde, cela suffit pour passer sur le fait que tu nous as presque réduits en miettes ?

-Ecoute, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. J'ai eu tort. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? John avait l'air de plus en plus en colère.

-Compris quoi ? Demanda Rodney se rendant compte que ces mots était une autre erreur en avisant le flamboiement de colère dans le regard ambre de John.

-Je m'en fiche que tu avais tort. Tout le monde a tort à un certain moment dans sa vie. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance au péril de ma vie lors d'une mission alors que je t'avais déjà précisé que je pensais que c'était trop dangereux. Tu m'as juré que je pouvais te faire confiance, que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, mais quand nos amis nous ont appelé pour nous avertir du danger que nous courrions, tu ne les as pas seulement ignoré, tu les as réprimandé durement. Tu ne t'es pas demandé si tu avais tort. Tu as mis nos deux vies en péril. Tu ne t'es pas soucié que j'étais ton amoureux et que j'avais confiance en toi quand tu as dit que tu connaissais ces systèmes Anciens mieux que personne. Ma sécurité était sans importance pour toi. J'étais ton amant et tu t'en fichais que je mourrais si tu avais tort !

Il jeta cette dernière phrase en hurlant presque.

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand John utilisa l'imparfait. Il avait dit « _j'étais_ » ton amant et non « _je suis_ » ton amant.

Rodney ferma les yeux devant la condamnation qui se lisait sur le visage de John. Après un moment il se força à rencontrer son regard et tenta désespérément de limiter les dégâts.

-Tu as raison. Mes priorités m'ont fait dépasser les bornes. J'ai été pris dans le feu de l'action et…

-Tu t'en fichais, répéta John.

Rodney aurait souhaité avoir une excuse, mais il n'y avait qu'il pouvait dire qui changerait le passé.

-Tu comptes nier cette accusation ? Le défia John.

Totalement malheureux, Rodney secoua la tête.

-Non, comment le pourrais-je ? Je nous ai presque tués tous les deux. Je suis désolé. Plus désolé que je ne l'ai jamais été de ma vie. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois ?

John le dévisagea.

-Je te crois.

Ne décelant aucun changement dans ce visage fermé, Rodney sentit son estomac se nouer.

-Mais peu importe à quel point je suis désolé. Tu es vraiment…très en colère après moi.

-Rodney, j'ai vu trop souvent ce genre de choses en Afghanistan. Des colonels de l'armée qui n'écoutaient pas les avis de ceux qui étaient partis en reconnaissance et qui envoyaient leurs hommes à une mort certaine parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter l'idée d'avoir tort. Je ne peux même pas compter le nombre de fois où je me suis fait tirer dessus en plein ciel en essayant de sortir ces pauvres gars de l'enfer où aucun commandant sain d'esprit leur aurait ordonné d'aller. Tu t'es comporté comme ces colonels, ce jour de la semaine dernière, mais là c'était un million de fois pire parce que c'était mon amoureux qui me faisait subir cela.

Rodney trembla sous l'accusation. Une fois de plus, il n'avait rien à dire pour se défendre.

-Je ne peux pas défaire ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, John. Si je le pouvais, je le ferai, je suis désolé.

John hocha la tête.

-Alors, où en sommes-nous ? Se força à demander Rodney. Tu m'as donné ta parole que tu me dirais en face si c'était fini entre nous. Est-ce que nous en sommes là ?

John soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Les doigts de Rodney pouvaient se rappeler exactement la sensation des mèches humides glissant entre eux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit John d'un ton hésitant.

Le monde s'écroula autour de Rodney qui fixa le plancher, les yeux brûlants.

-Je vois.

-Non, tu ne vois pas, le contra John de nouveau furieux. Je ne désire pas que ce soit terminé. Je souhaite le faire, parce que ce serait plus facile, mais je…je ne peux pas. Seulement je suis trop en colère en ce moment après toi pour essayer d'être proche de toi.

Rodney leva de nouveau les yeux vers John, dérouté par cette déclaration contradictoire.

-Tu ne veux pas que ça se termine ?

-Ça ne veut rien dire, Rodney. Je veux beaucoup de chose que je n'ai jamais, l'avertit John.

-Dis-moi quoi faire pour arranger les choses et je le ferai, proposa impulsivement Rodney, faisant en pas vers l'autre homme en sueur.

John se déplaça rapidement au loin, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Laisse-moi de l'espace pour essayer de calmer ma colère.

-Comment pouvons-nous reprendre le dessus si tu ne veux pas me parler ? Je ne peux pas me rattraper si tu m'évites, implora presque Rodney.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux rattraper, le corrigea John. C'est une partie de ton caractère dont je dois décider si je peux vivre avec, et ça va me prendre du temps.

Sur cette note déprimante, il ramassa son sac de gym au sol et quitta la salle d'entraînement sans un regard en arrière.

Peut-être que dire toujours la vérité à l'autre n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Rodney n'avait pas imaginé que les choses seraient encore pires que ce qu'il croyait mais, visiblement, il avait eu tort à ce sujet aussi. Il avait tellement eu tort, si fichtrement tort. Et maintenant il allait devoir rester dans l'incertitude jusqu'à ce que John décide s'il pouvait supporter les traits de son caractère les moins attrayants.

Il savait quelles étaient les chances que cela arrive. Elles étaient nulles. Tout ce qui manquait était un réel « adieu ». Il n'avait jamais gardé d'amoureux avant, alors pourquoi devrait-il s'attendre à ce que ce soit différent avec John ? Il avait eu sa chance en amour et il l'avait expédiée en enfer.

Il eut à peine conscience de l'impact de ses genoux sur le plancher en bois quand ses jambes le lâchèrent et que le faible frémissement qui l'agitait depuis des jours se transforma en véritables secousses. Il n'y avait personne pour le voir craquer et, même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, personne ne s'en serait soucié. Plus maintenant.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Bonjour, John !

La voix pleine d'entrain d'Elisabeth retentit derrière lui le long de la file du self.

John Sheppard se retourna et sourit. Pour une fois, son sourire était presque vrai. Sa consœur insomniaque semblait autant être que lui en manque de sommeil. Ses boucles étaient parfaitement en place, mais les cernes sous ses yeux étaient presque aussi rouges que le pull à col roulé qu'elle portait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon ?

Elle lui renvoya son sourire et déplaça son plateau à la rangée suivante.

-Est-ce que les œufs ont l'air frais ce matin ?

-Oui, on dirait, répondit John en remplissant son assiette d'œufs brouillés. Il ne savait pas des œufs de quoi il s'agissait. Les Athosiens avaient élevé plusieurs espèces de volatiles sauvages ces derniers mois, mais les œufs étaient très bons.

Ils se servirent de leurs petit-déjeuners et prirent place à une table voisine.

Ils dégustèrent leur café, pour Elisabeth, et leur thé, pour lui avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux..

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Bien, je pense…répondit-il. Parfois c'était presque vrai. Il se tenait aussi occupé qu'il était humainement possible, remplissant ses journées avec des manœuvres d'entraînements pour les soldats et la paperasse. Il n'avait pas mis ses papiers à jour depuis que le commandement militaire lui avait été échu.

Il passait la majeure partie de ses soirées à l'entraînement avec Teyla et Ronon et faisait de longs joggings autours des secteurs inhabités de la cité, seul avec Ronon. Il y avait quelque mois de cela il avait commandé une guitare acoustique dans l'idée d'en jouer avec Rodney. Elle était arrivée par le Dédale trois semaines avant leur séparation, mais il avait été tellement occupé avec Rodney qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la boite pour voir à quel point il était rouillé.

Il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui maintenant. Alors, quand il se trouvait seul dans ses quartiers, après que tout le monde soit parti se coucher, il s'exerçait à revoir les accords de base qu'il connaissait quand il était enfant. N'importe quoi pour éviter de dormir dans ce lit glacé.

Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Cette chambre avait été son seul chez-lui sur Atlantis avant que Rodney et lui ne commencent à passer ensemble toutes les nuits. Comment une pièce familière pouvait-elle lui donner l'impression d'être étrangère et hostile après n'y avoir pas dormi pendant seulement quatre mois ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir plus chez lui dans un lit dur comme pierre et étroit que dans son propre espace ?

John n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était qu'il se sentait comme exilé de sa patrie. Le fait que la décision de refroidir les choses entre Rodney et lui venait entièrement de lui ne lui rendait pas ceci plus facile à vivre.

Il ne dormait presque plus. Le lit ne semblait jamais assez chaud sans cet autre corps sommeillant contre le sien. Rodney lui manquait viscéralement. La passion, les rires, les plaintes lui manquaient et…même les ronflements de Rodney lui manquaient.

-Vous savez que le Docteur Bishop va donner un autre concert ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Non, je ne le savais pas. De la musique Country cette fois ? Répondit-il plein d'espoir.

Elisabeth sourit.

-J'ai bien peur que non. Un récital classique.

-Oh ! Il fut vraiment irrité que sa première pensée en entendant cela soit que Rodney allait apprécier. Il commençait à ressentir combien Rodney avait empiété sur sa vie. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils s'accordaient mais il semblait vraiment qu'il n'y avait aucun aspect de sa vie qui était le même maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. John se demandait si c'était à cela que le divorce ressemblait.

John songea que cela allait mieux qu'il y avait deux semaines de ça. Maintenant il pouvait adresser la parole à Rodney lors des réunions de personnel et pendant le travail sans se sentir submergé par la douleur et la colère. Peut-être que dans deux autres semaines, il pourrait avoir à faire Rodney en société mais, pour l'instant, son sentiment de trahison était trop vif pour un contact plus étroit. Pour l'instant, la situation s'était améliorée, ce qui était un grand soulagement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à penser qu'il pouvait gérer cela et rester seul, se présentait l'ultime test de sa résolution, Rodney en chair et en os.

Chaque petit progrès qu'il croyait avoir fait se révélait un mensonge. Quand il vit la silhouette familière de Rodney entrer dans le mess, son estomac se noua aussi douloureusement que deux semaines auparavant quand ils avaient cessé de dormir ensemble.

Si John se sentait épuisé, Rodney ressemblait à un mort vivant. Même à travers la pièce il pouvait voir les cernes pourpres autour des yeux du scientifique. L'uniforme gris et noir qui lui allait si bien le mois dernier semblaient presque aussi ample sur lui que les vêtements de l'année passée.

Les pas de Rodney se firent hésitants tandis que leurs regards se rencontrèrent. John se demanda si le cœur de l'autre homme faisait la même embardée douloureuse que le sien.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent, figés. Les yeux fatigués, pleins d'espoir de Rodney posaient la même question, la même prière silencieuse que ces deux dernières semaines.

John déglutit avec peine. Tout ce qu'il désirait était d'abandonner et de laisser tout ce qui s'était passé sur Doranda s'en aller. Mais il était toujours aussi furieux contre l'autre homme d'avoir trahit sa confiance. Rien n'avait changé. Ni n'était susceptible de l'être.

Se cuirassant, John donna à Rodney un signe poli de reconnaissance et tourna délibérément son regard vers Elisabeth. Du coin de l'œil il vit Rodney saisir un plateau d'un air absent et prendre sa place le long de la file du self.

Quand il reporta son attention sur Elisabeth, il se rendit compte que son interaction silencieuse avec Rodney n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Elle posa sur lui un regard préoccupé.

-Comment vont les choses entre vous et le Docteur McKay ?

John soupira.

-Tendues.

-Pouvez-vous toujours travailler avec lui sur les missions à l'extérieur ?

-Quoi ? John ne s'attendait pas à une question pareille.

-Rodney vous avait demandé de lui faire confiance sur Doranda et son piètre jugement vous a presque tué. Elisabeth était une leader née. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours savoir qu'elle était la bonne direction mais son instinct au sujet de ce qui était le plus important allait droit au but. John pouvait déceler à son intonation qu'elle était toujours en colère contre le fait que Rodney ait refusé de tenir compte des avertissements de Zelenka. Après ce qui s'est passé, beaucoup de commandants ne se sentiraient pas à l'aise en confiant leur équipe au jugement du Docteur McKay.

John inspira profondément.

-Je ne crois pas que Rodney refasse ce genre d'erreur dans un avenir proche.

-Vous n'aviez pas pensé qu'il ferait cela la dernière fois non plus, lui rappela Elisabeth.

-Non, mais je crois qu'il a eut une prise de conscience assez douloureuse, dit John en désignant du menton l'endroit où Rodney se trouvait assis à une table vide, dans l'endroit le moins bondé du mess où lui et John avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir, malgré le fait qu'il était passé devant la table où se trouvaient les Docteurs Beckett, Brown, Parrish et le lieutenant Cadman qui était assez grande pour qu'il puisse se joindre à eux. Il semblait que personne n'aie spécialement envie de fréquenter Rodney ces temps-ci.

-Je me disais que si vous n'étiez pas très à l'aise pour travailler avec lui comme conseiller scientifique sur les missions en ce moment, ce serait raisonnable de demander un remplacement provisoire.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne voulez plus que Rodney aille sur des missions à l'extérieur ? Questionna John, intérieurement glacé par cette idée.

-John, vous étiez sur Doranda, vous savez ce qui est arrivé. Pour être honnête ma confiance a été ébranlée.

-Vous avez raison, j'y étais. Elisabeth, il a fait une erreur. Une gigantesque erreur mais une erreur tout de même. Nous en faisons tous.

-Oui, mais en général nos erreurs n'ont pas comme résultat la destruction de systèmes solaires, remarqua Elisabeth.

-Je sais. Mais... bien que Rodney ait agi de manière présomptueuse et n'ait pas tenu compte des avertissements, il ne m'a jamais désobéi. Quand je lui ai ordonné d'interrompre l'essai lorsque l'arme a commencé à entrer en surcharge, il a immédiatement suivit mon ordre. Le dispositif n'a pas répondu…

-Parce que le Docteur Zelenka avait raison.

-Oui, répondit John, et peut-être que Rodney aurait dû l'écouter.

-Il n'y a pas de peut-être. Ce n'est pas que sa vie qu'il a risqué.

-Je sais, admit John et je ne plaisante pas en vous disant que je suis très en colère contre lui pour s'être montré si entêté. Mais le virer de l'équipe parce qu'il a fait une grosse erreur ? Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Il n'est pas question de Rodney McKay, il est question de la sécurité de votre équipe. Pouvez-vous vraiment me dire que Rodney a votre confiance totale sur le terrain après ce qui s'est passé sur Doranda ?

John jeta un coup d'œil à la table isolée où Rodney mangeait du bout des dents puis revint à Elisabeth. Il détestait ce genre de discussion. Il détestait particulièrement être en contradiction. Il était toujours furieux contre Rodney, mais en ce moment sa loyauté rivalisait avec sa colère.

-Rodney McKay est un membre de mon équipe. J'ai une confiance absolue en lui.

-D'accord, John, répondit Elisabeth. Je ne recommanderai aucun changement pour l'instant. Mais si quelque chose comme cela arrive de nouveau…

-Ça n'arrivera pas, l'assura John.

Elisabeth semblait franchement étonnée.

-Vous avez vraiment foi en lui ?

-Oui, répondit John, ce qui était la vérité, du moins en ce moment.

Cela suffisait apparemment pour apaiser les craintes d'Elisabeth. Elle sembla plus détendue en reportant son attention à son assiette.

John souhaitait pouvoir être aussi assuré qu'il en avait l'air. Tout en repoussant ses œufs refroidis sur le bord de l'assiette, il essaya très dur de ne pas regarder l'endroit où Rodney était assis de l'autre coté de la pièce, les épaules voûtées, le regard perdu dans le vide, ne faisant même pas semblant de manger.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur Rodney, il reporta son attention à sa nourriture.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le mess, de tous les endroits, commençait à devenir pour John Sheppard l'épreuve la plus redoutable. Peu importait le moment où il y entrait, Rodney McKay se montrait quelques minutes après son arrivée. John aurait presque pu penser que Rodney le traquait si ce n'était que la consternation de ce dernier en l'apercevant était assez réelle.

Il détestait se sentir coupable, assis là avec Teyla, Ronon, Elisabeth ou Carson quand Rodney passait devant eux pour gagner leur ancienne table isolée. Au moins les gens commençaient à saluer le scientifique de nouveau, même s'ils ne lui demandaient pas encore de se joindre à eux. John ne savait pas pourquoi il devrait s'en soucier, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

C'était la racine de son problème. Il était toujours fâché après Rodney pour avoir traité sa confiance à la légère mais…sous le ressentiment, il se souciait toujours de ce salaud d'égoïste. Il lui manquait toujours. Il le désirait toujours…

John gardait espoir que ça changerait. Alors cela pourrait se terminer comme toutes ses autres liaisons et il pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Seulement cela n'arrivait pas. Et sa colère était toujours présente. La situation était frustrante.

-Colonel, cela vous ennuierai si je me joignais à vous ?

John se raidit, son cœur battant la chamade. En entendant « Colonel » il avait cru que c'était Rodney qui s'adressait à lui. Il se retourna sur sa chaise et vit qui lui parlait. C'était le Docteur Zelenka qui se tenait debout derrière lui.

-Salut, doc, le salua John. Prenez une chaise. Comment ça va ?

John observa le mince scientifique aux cheveux ébouriffés glisser avec grâce sur le siége en face de lui et poser son plateau de nourriture sur la table.

-On fait aller, comme on dit, répondit Zelenka en mordant dans son sandwich.

John entama son propre sandwich au roast-beef et attendit. Il connaissait suffisamment Zelenka pour savoir qu'il avait quelque chose de spécifique en tête.

Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux des génies de diverses manières, Zelenka était l'antithèse de Rodney. Quand Rodney travaillait sur une théorie, sa bouche et ses mains se déplaçaient aussi vite que ses pensées et tout en parlant mettait immédiatement ses idées en pratique. Zelenka semblait garder ses idées pour lui-même jusqu'à leur terme et, même dans ce cas, de ce que John avait vu, il préférait expérimenter avec précaution ses théories avec des simulations répétées et laborieuses avant de les présenter.

-Vous avez quelque chose à l'esprit, doc ? Demanda John en adressant au scientifique visiblement nerveux un sourire franc et amical.

Zelenka finit de mastiquer et acquiesça.

-Oui. À la requête du Docteur Weir, j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à revoir le travail du Docteur McKay sur le projet Arcturus.

Comme à chaque fois que John pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire, il sentait un poids dans son estomac. Il essaya de se détendre.

-Oh ?

Une expression de malaise traversa les yeux bleu clair de Zelenka.

-Je n'étais pas certain que vous sachiez précisément ce qui s'est passé sur Doranda, Colonel.

La vieille colère le traversa, forte et brûlante.

-Le Docteur McKay n'a pas écouté vos avertissements et comme résultat les trois quarts du système solaire de Doranda ont été détruits.

-Oui, c'est ce qui est arrivé, admit doucement Zelenka. Mais…j'ai pensé que vous deviez savoir: Rodney avait raison.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « Rodney avait raison » ? Il a fait sauter presque tout un système solaire, lui rappela John.

Zelenka continua avec détermination.

-J'ai revu tous les calculs de Rodney. Ils étaient corrects. Il y avait une erreur dans les équations des Anciens. Les changements de Rodney l'ont réparé. Théoriquement, son travail était parfait.

-Parfait ou pas, le système solaire a quand même explosé, répéta John ne comprenant pas où Zelenka voulait en venir.

-Oui, il a explosé parce le niveau de pression créé dans le champ de confinement était tellement élevé qu'à quelque part cela a fait plié les lois de la physique. Ce qui s'est passé sur Doranda n'est pas logique. Cela n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites cela ? Demanda John, réalisant que ce genre d'information était normalement destiné à Elisabeth. En tant que chef des militaires, il n'avait pas à connaître les détails de chaque projet scientifique, seulement ceux directement liés à la sécurité de la cité ou le déploiement de ses hommes.

Zelenka se décala avec gêne sur son siège.

-Je vous parle de cela parce que je vois mon collègue et ami blâmé pour des événements que personne n'aurait pu prédire. Je ne crois pas que les opinions des autres importent beaucoup à Rodney, mais la votre, oui.

-Comment pouvez-vous le défendre ? J'étais là. J'ai entendu comme il vous a traité, ce qu'il vous a dit quand vous avez essayé de le prévenir de ce qui allait se passer.

-Oui, il s'est très mal comporté, mais… Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre que moi, les accusations de Rodney auraient été justifiées, répondit Zelenka.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna John, franchement déboussolé que Zelenka continue à défendre Rodney malgré son comportement inacceptable.

-Vous devez comprendre quelque chose, colonel. Je suis très bon dans ce que je fais. Chez moi, j'étais le meilleur. Chacun dans la section scientifique est comme ça. Le meilleur du meilleur. Mais Rodney McKay est anormalement doué. Il peut jeter un seul coup d'œil à des calculs sur lesquels nous travaillons depuis des semaines et mettre le doigt sur une erreur aussi rapidement qu'il peut déchiffrer une équation. Quand il dit qu'il comprend ces principes à un niveau que nous autres ne possédons pas, ce n'est pas de la vaine vantardise. C'est un fait. Les gens ne font pas que l'envier pour son talent. Ils le haïssent, expliqua Zelenka.

-Les problèmes de Rodney ne sont pas uniquement le résultat de jalousie professionnelle, Doc, répondit John, fulminant toujours après l'arrogance de Rodney.

-Oui, parfois il peut être insupportable, admit Zelenka d'un ton léger. Le miracle, c'est que McKay n'est pas toujours si terrible. J'ai rencontré seulement deux hommes avec son niveau de compétences. Tous les deux étaient…comme Rodney sur Doranda lors du second essai. Ils étaient comme cela tout le temps.

-Peut-être n'est-il pas le monstre qu'il pourrait-être mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'il s'est montré tellement présomptueux qu'il a détruit un système solaire…après avoir été averti que c'était précisément ce qui allait arriver, lui rappela John.

-Rodney a mis sa foi dans la science. En tant que scientifique, je ne peux pas le critiquer pour cela.

-Mais vous l'aviez prévenu…

-Au sujet d'un processus qui violait toutes les lois de la physique. J'aurai pu tout aussi bien lui dire que cet endroit attirait les mauvais esprits. Demandez-vous comment vous réagiriez si je vous disais de ne pas tirer votre arme pendant un combat parce que la pesanteur ne fonctionne plus pour une raison inexplicable. Ce que j'ai suggéré à Rodney ce jour-là était un phénomène illogique, Colonel.

Touché par la sincérité de Zelenka, John hocha la tête et réfléchit à ce que l'autre homme lui avait dit. Mais quelque chose excitait sa curiosité.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Zelenka.

-Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que beaucoup d'autres scientifiques détestaient McKay à cause de ses compétences. Pourquoi pas vous ?

Si Rodney lui parlait de la manière dont il le faisait souvent avec Zelenka, il le détesterait.

-J'ai appris beaucoup plus de chose avec Rodney McKay ces derniers dix-huit mois que pendant toute ma vie. Et plus que cela, c'est un homme bon. Un homme difficile, oui, mais bon. Et il est mon ami, comme je crois qu'il est le vôtre ?

La question lourde de sens le prit par surprise. John soutint le regard de défi de l'autre homme et lui adressa un lent signe de tête affirmatif.

-Oui, il l'est, même si je suis très en colère après lui en ce moment.

-C'est compréhensible. Rodney a agi de façon répréhensible le jour de l'essai, répondit Zelenka en se remettant à manger son sandwich.

Le fait que Zelenka ait partagé avec lui ses informations et ses pensées rendit John perplexe, puis il réalisa que le Tchèque était certainement le plus proche ami de Rodney, après lui. Manifestement Radek avait remarqué la distance entre Rodney et ses relations. À sa manière discrète, il avait essayé d'apporter son aide. John appréciait que Zelenka ne lui ait pas ouvertement demandé de changer son comportement envers Rodney, ni ne l'avait absout de ses responsabilités pour son attitude immature. Tout ce que Radek avait fait était de donner une certaine perspective aux actions de Rodney. Cela voulait dire que la seule personne qui comprenait ce qui s'était passé sur Doranda aussi bien que Rodney ne le jugeait pas responsable du désastre au même niveau que tout le monde le faisait. Il y avait beaucoup à réfléchir là-dessus.

Il ne savait pas si ce que Zelenka lui avait dit changeait ses sentiments sur le fait que Rodney ait pris sa sécurité tellement à la légère mais au moins, cela rendait l'insistance de Rodney à continuer l'essai en dépit des avertissements plus compréhensible. L'analogie avec la pesanteur ne fonctionnant pas l'avait beaucoup aidé.

John termina son sandwich, sourit et se leva de table.

-Merci de m'avoir mis au courant, Doc. Rodney a de la chance d'avoir un aussi bon ami. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vous mérite en ce moment.

-Et où serions-nous tous, si nous obtenions exactement ce que nous méritons ? Je me le demande, répondit Radek en lui lançant un regard énigmatique.

-Très juste. À un de ces jours !

Impressionné par le style de Zelenka, John retourna à la jetée est où les manœuvres d'entraînements de la journée avaient lieu.

.

_**Fin du chapitre huit** _


	9. Chapter 9

La rupture à laquelle Rodney s'attendait après sa discussion avec John dans la salle d'entraînement n'eut pas lieu cette semaine-là, ni la semaine suivante, ni celle d'après. Mais il n'y eut non plus aucune indication que la colère de John se soit apaisée. Ce dernier se comportait toujours de façon professionnelle et irréprochable avec lui aux réunions de personnel et lors des missions à l'extérieur mais son regard s'éteignait à chaque fois que Rodney essayait de devenir plus proche de lui. Il avait été repoussé poliment tant de fois ces trois dernières semaines que cela devenait difficile de continuer.

Mais même avec le désespoir grandissant de ne jamais pouvoir réparer les dommages qu'il avait causé à leur rapport, il admirait véritablement John. Peu de gens pouvaient se montrer aussi courtois envers une personne après qui ils étaient autant en colère que John l'était avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment l'autre homme y parvenait mais son certainement ex-amant ravalait sa colère au travail. Il avait lui-même de la peine à mettre la bride à son propre ressentiment devant cette situation impossible, mais John le traitait avec la politesse d'un parfait étranger.

Cela le tuait à petit feu.

Les missions à l'extérieur étaient les pires. Rodney regardait avec envie John plaisanter familièrement avec Teyla et Ronon. S'il essayait d'entrer dans la conversation, John répondait avec n'importe quelle platitude requise. Il ne le bannissait pas, ni l'ignorait, ni faisait quoique ce soit pour lui faire sentir qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, mais il ne lui souriait jamais ni ne se relâchait avec lui. John était désormais constamment sur ses gardes envers lui et il n'y avait aucune faille dans son armure, pas même la moindre fissure.

Chaque fois qu'il tombait sur le regard fermé de John, il savait combien son manque de considération envers la sécurité de son amoureux avait blessé profondément ce dernier.

D'une certaine façon, John était un homme simple. Sa vie était réglée par ses émotions. Il commandait par instinct et compassion, ce qui était la raison du pourquoi il était plus efficace lors des premiers contacts avec les civilisations aliens que beaucoup d'officiers naïfs et enthousiastes qui suivaient les règles. Il ne présumait pas que ces différences étaient dangereuses ou mauvaises. Il basait ses jugements sur les actions des gens plutôt que sur des craintes xénophobes. Si quelqu'un devenait son ami, cette personne avait sa fidélité totale. À l'inverse, quand des gens se révélaient être hostiles, il était parfaitement capable de les éliminer avec une dureté qui rivalisait avec le plus paranoïaque des « jarhead ».(1) Rodney n'avait qu'à se rappeler comment John avait efficacement traité l'unité d'invasion des Genii de Kolya pour le savoir. Soixante-dix hommes éliminés en moins de quatre heures.

Ce qui s'était passé sur Doranda avait provoqué chez John un traumatisme important. Voir la personne dont il était amoureux faire preuve de si peu de considération pour son bien-être… Il n'en fallait pas plus à Rodney pour qu'il réalise que cela réduirait en pièces un homme qui marchait à l'instinct comme John Sheppard parce que cela remettrait en question les bases de son existence. La seule raison pour laquelle John l'avait soutenu afin de donner une seconde chance au projet Arcturus était qu'il était son amoureux et qu'il lui avait juré qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ses compétences malgré l'évidence du contraire. Il savait que John se demandait si son instinct ne s'était pas trompé en ce qui le concernait et sur quoi d'autre il avait eu tort.

Rodney reconnaissait que dans le pire des cas, il avait échoué avec John à tous les niveaux possibles. Il n'avait pas seulement surestimé ses propres compétences et son intelligence, il avait mis en péril la vie de son amant avec un mépris parfaitement impitoyable. Qui ne serait pas atterré d'avoir accordé sa confiance après avoir s'être rendu compte à quel point cela avait été une erreur?

John avait toujours été bon pour barricader ce qui était important pour lui derrière une façade trompeusement accessible. Il excellait à partager les facettes agréables de sa personnalité comme son humour et sa compassion, mais il cachait profondément tout son coté sombre et grave. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, il avait laissé tomber progressivement ses barrières, lui permettant de voir ce qui le blessait véritablement. Mais maintenant…

Rodney avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa capacité à entrer en contact avec John. Ce dernier refusait tout simplement de réagir avec lui de façon émotionnelle. Bien que depuis quelques temps il n'ait pas été particulièrement d'humeur à rire, John ne se fendait même pas d'un sourire aux quelques tentatives de plaisanteries que faisait Rodney et l'humour avait toujours été un de leur point commun.

Au premier anniversaire d'un mois de son nouveau statut de Tueur de Planètes, Rodney souhaitait presque que John laisse éclater sa colère envers lui. Tout était mieux que cette froide politesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas le pousser. Il avait fait de son mieux pour se conformer à la requête de John de lui donner du large et il attendait toujours son verdict. Il gardait cela à l'esprit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

La voix de Radek le tira de sa songerie.

-Oui ? Répondit-il en levant les yeux du rapport qu'il écrivait au sujet d'un dispositif Ancien qu'ils avaient découvert lors de la mission de la semaine dernière.

Radek s'approcha de lui.

-Ces chiffres, je crois qu'ils sont faux, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Rodney examina les équations sur la base de données que Radek tenait entre ses mains fines. Il s'agissait des schémas pour le nouveau champ anti-gravitation sur lequel ils travaillaient. Cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour mettre le doigt sur l'erreur que Radek avait trouvé.

-Vous avez raison. Jetez-les.

-Quoi?

-Jetez-les, Radek. Si l'un est faux, tous les raisonnements qui en dépendent sont également erronés. Je recommencerai demain à partir de zéro.

-Rodney…

-Quoi ? Rodney essaya de ne pas utiliser un ton tranchant mais il songea qu'une erreur de plus pourrait l'achever en ce moment.

-Vous allez bien, mon ami ?

Cette question aimable le surprit. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que personne ne s'était soucié de comment il allait.

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi irai-je mal ?

Le regard bleu pale de Radek s'adoucit en encore plus.

-Aucune raison. Ils ont finalement livré les articles personnels et le courrier que le Dédale a apporté. J'ai, euh…reçu des nouveaux DVD ce matin. Il y a le nouveau film de Batman dans le lot. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le voir ce soir ?

Touché par cette offre, Rodney déglutit avec peine. Lui et Radek regardaient fréquemment des films de science-fiction ensemble mais c'était la première fois que ce dernier le lui proposait depuis Doranda.

-Merci, mais j'ai très mal à la tête. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie. Demain peut-être ? Suggéra Rodney, se préparant à la question qui suivait les invitations de Zelenka au cours des trois derniers mois : Peut-être que le Colonel Sheppard voudrait se joindre à nous ?

Mais Radek ne dit rien pour lui arracher le cœur. Il se contenta d'un autre sourire.

-Alors, demain, dit-il.

C'était étrange d'avoir autre chose de planifié pour une soirée que broyer du noir. Rodney avait essayé de rester dans ses quartiers le soir dans l'espoir que John se montrerait pour parler. Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé et il commençait à être fatigué d'attendre que ce dernier prenne une décision. Peut-être était-il temps de commencer à avoir une vie sociale, du moins ce qu'un Destructeur de Planètes pouvait autant que possible gérer.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il trompait John ou quelque chose comme ça. Radek était hétéro et complètement épris d'Elisabeth.

Il parvint à sourire.

-Merci, Radek. Je vous verrai demain.

-Bonsoir, Rodney, dit Zelenka en retournant à son poste de travail.

Rodney décida de s'arrêter en chemin au mess pour prendre deux ou trois MRE, remplir sa tasse de café et tester en même temps une théorie. Manger seul ce dernier mois avait été assez dur, mais le fait qu'il semblait pratiquement tomber sur John chaque fois qu'il entrait au mess lui rendait tout cela encore plus difficile. Peu importait le moment de la journée où il y arrivait, John semblait y être en même temps.

Aujourd'hui, Rodney était en retard de plus d'une heure. Si les forces qui gouvernaient l'univers pensaient à lui avec bonté, son ex-amoureux serait maintenant parti depuis longtemps.

Apparemment ce tyran de dieu mesquin dont il avait été forcé de reconnaître l'existence, suspendu à l'envers à un arbre sur P3M-736, était toujours là pour lui. À peine Rodney eut-il fait un pas dans le mess que son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par une paire d'yeux noisette rieurs dans le secteur le plus bondé.

John se trouvait là avec Teyla et Ronon. Ils avaient tous trois un énorme tas de nourriture sur les plateaux devant eux. Ils semblaient chauds et en sueur et Rodney présuma qu'ils venaient certainement de s'entraîner. Où qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Rodney ne pensait pas que Teyla ou Ronon aient des problèmes avec une partie à trois. L'éclair de jalousie qui le traversa à cette pensée ridicule était absolument gênant.

Jugeant qu'il était vraiment perdant, il observa le rire de John mourir dans ses yeux comme il venait de remarquer son entrée, suivi d'un petit signe de tête. John ne l'ignorait jamais complètement.

Rodney lui renvoya son salut, essayant d'empêcher son cœur de dégringoler comme John reportait résolument son attention à ses compagnons.

Maintenant habitué à cette réaction, Rodney rentra les épaules et se dirigea avec détermination vers la file du self. Comme il passait près de la table de ses coéquipiers, Teyla lui adressa un sourire triste et un petit signe. Sourire était au-dessus de ses forces, mais il lui renvoya un signe et continua son chemin.

C'était tellement gamin que c'était ridicule. Combien de temps encore John allait-il continuer ces enfantillages ? Rodney avait bien conscience d'avoir tout fichu en l'air, mais cela faisait maintenant un mois de cela.

Fulminant en silence, il remplit son énorme tasse, saisit trois MRE sans vérifier ce que c'était et décampa du mess. Vu la façon dont allait sa vie depuis quelques temps, il avait probablement un assortiment de poulet au citron dans les mains.

Le cerveau de Rodney était si focalisé sur cette situation intolérable avec John qu'il ne remarqua pas l'amoncellement de paquets devant ses quartiers jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils bloquaient le détecteur d'empreinte de main qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans sa chambre. La boite carrée habituelle avec l'adresse de l'expéditeur à New-York était l'entreprise où il commandait ses DVD depuis que l'arrivée du Dédale avait rétabli la communication avec la Terre. Il les attendait.

Les quatre boites minces longues de trois mètres étaient un mystère, de même que celle d'un mètre. Se demandant si une commande destinée à son laboratoire avait été mal dirigée à ses quartiers, Rodney posa sa tasse et ses MRE au sol sur la boite de DVD et manipula le paquet d'un mètre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse déchiffrer l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

Son sang se figea littéralement dans ses veines quand il lut les mots « Sonny's Surfer Haven, 2300 Seabreeze, Catalina, CA, 90704 ». Il vit que l'étiquette sur le devant de la boite de trois mètres était identique.

Merde ! Il avait totalement oublié cet achat d'impulsion. C'était les planches de surf, combinaisons de plongée et autres équipements qu'il avait commandé le jour suivant leur seule et unique sortie…le jour où pour la première fois John lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait cent ans de cela.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de tout cela, il transporta les lourdes boites dans ses quartiers. Elles pesaient une tonne.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

John espérait que ce soir il pourrait dormir. Trois heures de manœuvres d'entraînement plus deux heures à s'exercer avec Teyla et Ronon l'avaient laissé tellement épuisé qu'il pouvait à peine placer un pied devant l'autre. Normalement il devrait dormir comme un loir. Mais il avait le sentiment que dès qu'il entrerait dans ce lit froid et trop mou, la tension nerveuse le prendrait et il passerait la nuit entière à se tourner et se retourner, cherchant une chaleur qui était absente…une chaleur dont il s'était volontairement détourné.

Il s'arrêta net tandis que les portes de sa chambre coulissaient derrière lui. Cinq énormes boites en carton étaient empilées contre le mur entre son bureau et la salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce… ?

Il n'y avait que le personnel aux commandes qui avait le droit de passer outre aux fermetures des quartiers privés. Il ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi ses collègues débloquerait son système de fermeture. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en mission à l'extérieur et loin de portée radio quand ces paquets étaient arrivés. Il se trouvait dans la cité, à dix secondes d'un transporteur. Mais, plus important il n'avait rien commandé de si volumineux et, même s'il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas comme si sur Atlantis il y avait des problèmes de délits. Ils avaient laissé des paquets stockés dans les couloirs extérieurs pendant des mois sans aucun problème.

Evaluant prudemment une menace possible, il approcha lentement des boites.

Remarquant une étiquette sur l'une d'elle il se pencha et la lut. C'était étrange mais la part de lui qui commandait son instinct de conservation se relâcha dès qu'il vit le nom de Rodney sur l'étiquette d'expédition, et plus étrange encore la façon dont son cœur et son estomac se serrèrent.

L'adresse d'expédition avait été soigneusement déchirée sur les cinq boites.

Désormais plus curieux qu'inquiet, John s'empara d'une des cinq boites qui était plus haute que lui, tira son couteau suisse de sa poche et découpa la bande de ruban adhésif qui courait tout le long de la boite.

Après quelques instants à tirer les protections et autres emballages de coté, son regard tomba sur la plus incroyable « Colin Pro » de 2.80 mètres qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. La planche était d'un noir si sombre qu'elle scintillait. Il y avait des vagues rouges et blanches peintes à la main sur la surface. La peinture faite sur commande était superbe.

Etonné il ouvrit rapidement les trois autres boites. Il y avait encore trois planches de qualité identique, une rouge de deux mètres cinquante avec des taches bleues, une jaune et noire de trois mètres cinquante et une autre verte et rouge de 2.80 mètres.

Tout d'abord John ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait trois autres planches de surf, au lieu de deux, puis il réalisa que la plus petite et la plus grande convenaient parfaitement à Teyla et Ronon.

Quand il ouvrit la boite carrée, il trouva quatre combinaisons de plongée de diverses tailles, des leash (2) et une pléthore d'autre matériel. Tout ce qu'une personne avait besoin pour surfer était là-dedans. Il devait y avoir de six à dix-mille dollars dans ces cinq boites.

Rodney avait fait cela ?

Son regard confus se posa sur un bout de papier blanc parmi les emballages qui était apparemment tombé au sol quand il avait déplacé l'une des boites. Le ramassant, il reconnut l'écriture distinctive du scientifique.

_« Je regrette l'invasion de ton intimité, cela ne se reproduira pas._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaye pas d'acheter ton affection. J'avais commandé ceci pour l'équipe après notre excursion sur le continent. Ce serait dommage de les gaspiller. Sens-toi libre de donner la quatrième planche de surf à n'importe quelle personne intéressée. Manifestement, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. »_

La note était juste signée _Rodney McKay_.

Merde.

Le regard de John alla de la note aux surfs. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de fragile en lui était sur le point de se briser. Il avait le sentiment que cela pouvait être son cœur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il reposa la note et alla trouver Rodney.

Les portes des quartiers de McKay coulissèrent à la première sonnerie. Depuis leur séparation, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette chambre.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir l'impression d'être rentré à la maison, mais cela lui faisait cet effet. Tout était exactement pareil : les diplômes sur le mur, la photo du chat, le clavier électronique dans son coin. La seule chose différente était que l'homme complètement habillé, assis à son bureau et travaillant à son ordinateur ne lui sourit pas quand il se retourna pour lui faire face.

Rodney ne semblait pas étonné de le voir, mais, après le geste généreux qu'il avait fait, John se doutait bien que son arrivée n'était pas une surprise totale.

-Tu as une minute ? Demanda t-il.

Le visage de l'autre homme était morne et il fixait John comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier sorte un pistolet et lui tire dessus.

-Certainement, dit-il calmement en posant une chaise en face de lui.

Pendant un long moment ils se fixèrent simplement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire. John s'éclaircit la gorge.

-C'était un geste très généreux. Merci. Je sais à quel point ces trucs sont chers. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela.

Une partie de l'inquiétude sembla s'atténuer dans les yeux fatigués et cernés de rouge de Rodney.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas dû faire, ce n'était pas l'une d'elle, répondit-il crispé.

John fut momentanément désarçonné par cette admission paisible. Rassemblant ses esprits, il s'en tint à son plan et dit :

-Je vais te les rembourser, bien entendu.

-Ne m'insulte pas, d'accord ? C'est assez dur comme ça…

-Rodney, ces surfs plus le matériel ont dû coûter au moins dix-mille dollars. Je ne peux accepter…

-Ecoute, le coupa Rodney, le timing de leur arrivée craint, mais…quand j'ai commandé ces trucs, j'étais plus heureux que je l'avais jamais été. Ne gâche pas ces souvenirs en en faisant une question mercantile, s'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas accepter…

-Si, tu le peux, l'interrompit de nouveau Rodney d'un ton ferme. Et avant que tu commences à t'inquiéter, j'ai conscience que ça ne change rien. Je n'essaie pas de te manipuler ou bien d'acheter ton affection. C'est juste…une mauvaise synchronisation. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et fais ta vie, d'accord ? Nous ferons comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

John fixa ce regard implorant, brisé. C'était le Rodney le plus sensible, l'homme vulnérable qui cachait sa bonté à la façon dont la plupart des gens cachaient leurs traits de caractère les moins attirants. Il déglutit avec peine.

-Tu sais, beaucoup de gens auraient juste renvoyé ces affaires.

John savait que cela aurait été la voie la plus facile et la moins embarrassante pour Rodney. Il soupçonnait également que c'était ce que lui même aurait fait.

Rodney soupira.

-Je suis un scientifique fou, égocentrique, Destructeur de Planètes. Pas un gosse de treize ans mélodramatique. Par ailleurs, tu n'as jamais essayé de retourner des articles faits sur mesure ? Crois-moi, c'est plus facile comme ça. Seulement…ne te casse pas le cou. D'accord ?

-Je ne me sens quand même pas à l'aise avec ça, insista John.

-C'était mon choix. Ce n'est pas comme si l'argent était important. Nous savons tous les deux ce que me paye le gouvernement. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait me manquer.

-Ce n'est pas la question.

-Je sais. Mais…n'y pense plus, d'accord ? Tu sais que Teyla et Ronon vont adorer surfer. Elisabeth nous a octroyé une journée la semaine prochaine. Emmène-les sur le continent et amusez-vous.

La gorge de John se serra comme d'habitude quand il avait ce genre de discussion avec Rodney.

-Tu devrais venir, alors. Tu fais partie de l'équipe.

Le visage de Rodney se ferma.

-Merci, mais c'est non, déclara t-il d'un ton crispé.

-Mais…John tenta d'argumenter. Cela n'avait aucun sens que Rodney dépense tout cet argent pour l'équipe et ne participe pas.

-Cela ne change rien, le coupa de nouveau Rodney. Tu as rendu plus que clair ce dernier mois que tu ne voulais même pas respirer le même air que moi hors du travail. Tu m'as battu froid si souvent que j'en suis gelé. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pendant ma journée de congé. Radek et moi allons visionner des films d'horreur. Tu vas surfer. Nous serons tous deux plus heureux de cette manière.

Il n'était pas habitué à la colère froide l'autre homme. Rodney était tout feu tout flamme avec des réactions théâtrales exagérées. Se rendant compte à quelque point il l'avait blessé, John admit doucement :

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas heureux de la façon dont les choses se passent entre nous.

-Oui, mais c'était ton choix. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à finir.

-Rodney…

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je me sente désolé pour toi ? Je ne suis pas aussi généreux que ça. J'ai vraiment, vraiment essayé de regagner ta confiance, mais tu ne m'as pas donné une chance…alors ne me demande pas de me sentir navré pour toi. Je sais que tu es la partie offensée. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et que j'ai foiré plus que quiconque dans toute l'histoire du monde, mais je ne peux pas défaire ce qui est arrivé. Je ne peux pas remettre ces planètes ensemble à leur place. Je ne peux pas ressusciter ce pauvre Collins. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de vivre avec ça.

John put entendre comment Rodney respirait avec peine de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il inspira profondément et tenta de répondre.

-J'essaye toujours de dépasser ça...

-C'est gentil, ricana Rodney avant que John ne puisse ajouter autre chose. Envoie-moi un mail quand tu seras prêt. Mais ne prend pas trop de temps, John.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pars quelque part ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le militaire. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se battre mais, quand Rodney prenait ce ton avec lui cela le poussait à bout.

Le scientifique le regarda comme s'il avait d'envie de hurler encore plus, mais il sembla se forcer à respirer calmement avant de déclarer d'un ton brisé :

-J'ai grandi dans une maison sans indulgence. Je ne vais pas vivre ma vie d'adulte de cette façon. Je sais que je t'ai laissé tombé et que tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais je ne peux pas rester dans l'incertitude pour toujours. Alors, où tu me laisse regagner rapidement ta confiance ou…il n'y a pas de ou, n'est-ce pas ? Reconnut Rodney semblant vaincu. Il fixa le sol un instant, les mains tordues sur ses genoux avant de se reprendre suffisamment pour ajouter :

-Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant.

John voulait répondre mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était venu là pour remercier Rodney et le payer pour les surfs, pas pour lui faire du mal mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun moyen de l'éviter ces derniers temps.

Il décida de ne pas pousser les choses plus loin et avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge.

-Alors…bonne nuit et…merci.

Il essaya de ne pas voir l'expression brisée sur le visage de Rodney pendant qu'il s'en allait.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil un seul instant au cours de la nuit mais cela n'était pas surprenant, songea Rodney en entrant dans le mess. Sa discussion avec John ne s'était pas aussi mal passée que ce qu'elle aurait pu être mais, comme tout dans sa vie, c'était quelque chose de relatif. La discussion n'aurait pas été si mauvaise pour deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se blairer. Pour deux personnes qui avaient vécu collées l'une à l'autre il y avait sept semaines de cela, c'était une véritable torture.

Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir John attablé à une table avec Teyla et Elisabeth. John ne semblait pas lui non plus avoir beaucoup dormi. Son menton était noir, pas rasé et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Désormais habitué, il n'attendit pas le signe de John. Il inclina la tête, évita rapidement le regard du militaire et se dirigea vers la file du self, ce qui signifiait, bien sûr, passer directement par la table de John qui se trouvait au centre. S'il faisait un détour et prenait un plus long chemin, il savait que ce serait évident qu'il l'évitait. Le plus important dans ce genre de jeu était de cacher ses blessures.

-Rodney ? L'interpella John quand il s'approcha de leur table.

Tremblant de l'intérieur face à cette déviation de la routine ordinaire, Rodney se figea et se força à rencontrer de nouveau le regard de l'autre homme. Il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Elisabeth et Teyla posés sur lui. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à transpirer mais c'était ce qui se passait quand il devenait nerveux.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?

Rodney eut tout d'abord l'impression que ces mots étaient prononcés dans une langue étrangère. Quand son cerveau déchiffra finalement les paroles de John et reconnut l'incertitude dans le regard noisette, il hésita. Sa fierté lui disait de remercier John pour son offre mais de la décliner et de retourner à sa table habituelle dans la partie la plus éloignée du mess. Seulement…c'était sa fierté et son arrogance qui lui avaient fait perdre John. La nuit dernière il lui avait dit de ne pas trop tarder à prendre sa décision et maintenant, la première fois qu'ils se voyaient après cette requête John faisait un effort. Cela ne devait pas compter pour rien.

Il ravala sa fierté.

-Euh…ouais. Merci. Laisse-moi juste prendre de quoi manger, prononça t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le self il pouvait sentir les trois regards fixés sur lui. Il se demanda ce qu'Elisabeth pouvait bien raconter à John en ce moment. Elle s'était montrée aussi polie que John ces six dernières semaines, mais pas aussi bonne à cacher sa déception envers lui.

Il était content que Teyla soit là. Après tout elle était l'amie la plus proche de John après lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais traité différemment depuis Doranda.

-Bonjour Docteur McKay le salua t-elle quand il retourna à la table et se laissa glisser sur un siège vide face à Elisabeth qui, avec John, fit écho aux mots de Teyla.

-Oh, bonjour ! Répondit Rodney essayant de maîtriser son tremblement intérieur. Il n'était plus sûr de dire ou de faire les bonnes choses maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'épreuve à vie.

Rodney fit le vœu que ses mains deviennent plus fermes comme il ouvrait avec maladresse le petit paquet de sirop d'érable pour l'ajouter à ses crêpes, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il en répandit autant sur ses œufs au bacon que sur les crêpes. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que les autres ne l'ait pas remarqué. Le silence était insupportable.

La voix grave de Ronon s'éleva de l'entrée de la pièce.

-Teyla ?

-Je vous verrai plus tard, dit Teyla en se levant gracieusement sur ses pieds. Nous devons partir pour Goreela tout de suite. Son regard brillant se posa sur Rodney. C'est bon de vous revoir parmi nous aux heures des repas, Docteur McKay.

-Euh…merci, répondit Rodney en mastiquant une crêpe, consterné par son départ précipité.

Elle disparut dans le froufroutement de son long manteau de cuir marron.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Teyla emmène Ronon avec elle pour une nouvelle négociation commerciale, commenta Elisabeth dans le silence. Elle m'a raconté que la dernière fois il a tiré un couteau sur le négociateur Balkan.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle lui en a touché un mot, dit John. Le simple fait de faire asseoir Ronon en silence à coté d'elle est certainement assez intimidant pour garder les négociations réglo.

Elisabeth se mit à rire.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez raison. Bon, je dois voir les commandes avec Wing dans quelques minutes. Je n'ai même pas pu encore jeter un seul coup d'œil dessus. John, Rodney.

-Au revoir, Elisabeth, dit John.

Rodney fit de même et elle s'en alla en souriant. Ils restèrent seuls à table.

Après le départ d'Elisabeth ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre d'un air embarrassé, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire.

Rodney détourna le regard en premier et se remit à manger, bien que la nourriture pesât comme du ciment dans son estomac. Finalement il regarda John de nouveau.

-Merci de m'avoir invité à me joindre à vous, mais si c'est à cause de ces stupides surfs, j'aurai préféré que tu ne le fasses pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait cela pour te forcer la main.

-Je sais, répondit John.

-Ça ne change rien, déclara Rodney en reportant son attention sur ses crêpes imbibées car le regard fatigué de John le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Si. J'ai été…assez dur envers toi ces dernières semaines. Tu aurais pu te montrer assez mesquin et les renvoyer sans dire un mot là-dessus. Mais tu n'as pas fait ça. Tu as choisi de te mettre dans une situation gênante pour moi et j'apprécie cela.

Rodney avala la nourriture douceâtre et essaya de respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait bien craquer et se mettre à pleurer aux paroles inattendues de John. Refusant de se montrer faible, il maîtrisa ses émotions et pris une autre bouchée d'œufs aspergés de sirop d'érable.

-Ce n'était pas une grande affaire, ni rien de noble. C'était réellement plus facile de te donner ces fichus trucs que de les retourner.

-Tu aurais pu les garder et n'en rien dire. Ce n'était pas comme si je les attendais, remarqua John.

-Et où est-ce que je les aurai conservé ? Sous mon matelas ? Demanda Rodney.

John fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis six semaines aux paroles de Rodney. Il se mit à rire. C'était un son si merveilleux et si doux que Rodney se senti presque perdu de nouveau.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il observa avec avidité le rire briller dans les yeux de John. En ce moment son cœur avait plus besoin de cela que d'oxygène.

Le rire mourut bientôt, mais c'était bon. John avait baissé la garde un bref instant, à un moment où Rodney commençait à désespérer que cela arrive de nouveau.

Ils continuèrent de déjeuner en silence avant que John ne se mette à parler.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le cœur de Rodney tambourina dans sa poitrine devant l'absence d'antagonisme dans l'attitude de John. Il hocha la tête, prêt à lui accorder tout ce qu'il voulait.

-D'habitude tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ton enfance. La nuit dernière tu as dit que tu as grandi dans une maison sans indulgence. Que voulais-tu dire par là ?

Il y avait deux jours de cela, John aurait été encore trop fâché pour relever ce genre de remarque et se serait encore moins soucié d'en apprendre plus. Rodney savait que c'était un réel progrès mais en même temps il se sentait tellement vulnérable en présence de John qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir parler de quelque chose d'aussi douloureux.

Rodney réfléchit un moment pour répondre, puis choisit de dire toute la vérité. John n'avait pas besoin de plus de munitions pour le détruire. Son ancien amoureux pouvait le faire quand il en avait envie en lui déclarant que c'était terminé pour de bon. Au lieu d'éluder il prit une gorgée de café pour rassembler ses forces.

-Mes parents se battaient tout le temps. Ils se détestaient et m'en faisaient porter la faute. Non sans quelques raisons. Je…n'étais pas un enfant facile.

-Les enfants sont des enfants, dit John en haussant les épaules. Ils ne peuvent être blâmés pour les défaillances des adultes autour d'eux.

Rodney ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait davantage apprécié des paroles. Il respira à fond.

-Ils voulaient juste une famille normale, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir avec ma présence. Ils ne m'ont jamais pardonné d'être différent. Peu importait ce que je faisais, c'était toujours trop ou pas assez.

-La différence n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, commenta John.

Rodney désirait que John comprenne à quel point il avait été différent.

-Je prononçais des phrases complètes à neuf mois. Ma sœur m'a appris à lire avant mes dix-huit mois. J'étais allergique à plein de choses et…tu connais mon caractère. Je savais à peine marcher et je les corrigeais et leur faisais remarquer quand quelque chose était erroné. J'étais..assez tyrannique.

John ouvrit de grands yeux mais il ne réagit pas comme si ce développement accéléré faisait de lui un être anormal comme le faisait la plupart des gens.

-Leurs problèmes matrimoniaux n'étaient quand même pas de ta faute.

-Bon, et bien c'est agréable de savoir que quelque chose n'est pas de ma faute.

Cela tomba à plat et John se contenta de tressaillir.

-Les choses iront mieux, déclara t-il au bout d'un moment.

Rodney hocha la tête et prit une autre bouchée de ses crêpes maintenant froides. Il se creusait la tête pour trouver un autre sujet de conversation quand le casque-écouteurs de John grésilla.

-Colonel Sheppard ?

Il tapota le transmetteur de sa main gauche.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez demandé à être prévenu quand SGA 5 reviendrait de mission. La Porte vient juste de s'activer et nous recevons le signal d'identification du Capitaine Stackhouse, l'informa la voix désincarnée.

Rodney se demanda quand Stackhouse avait été promu. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils avaient reçu les nouveaux remplaçants. Les vétérans d'Atlantis comme Stackhouse étaient maintenant chefs d'équipes sur les missions au-dehors au lieu d'intervenir seulement comme auxiliaires de secours.

-Je suis en chemin, répondit John en cliquant sur le transmetteur pour l'arrêter. Il regarda Rodney. Je dois partir maintenant. Ils ont manqué à deux reprises d'entrer en contact alors qu'ils devaient faire leur rapport comme prévu.

-Bien sûr.

Bien qu'il fut clair qu'il devait être ailleurs, John ne bougea pas

-Tu veux qu'on se retrouve pour dîner ? Demanda t-il après un court silence.

Rodney eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement. Il ne réfléchit même pas à sa réponse. Il répondit oui avant de pouvoir même évaluer ce que cela signifiait dans leur relation.

-Bon. L'heure habituelle, sauf en cas de missions de secours imprévue ?

-Ça marche pour moi, répondit Rodney en tentant de garder autant que possible tout son calme. À l'intérieur de lui il faisait des bonds et hurlait de triomphe. En considération de ce qu'ils avaient perdu, un dîner n'était pas grand chose mais c'était un début.

-Super, je te verrai donc plus tard, dit John en saisissant son plateau.

-Laisse-ça, proposa Rodney, je m'en occuperai.

-Merci.

Il observa John se lever et se précipiter à la porte.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les semaines suivantes furent une période curieusement réconfortante de lente reconnection. Rodney ne forçait rien. Il savait que c'était un miracle que John ait envie d'établir une relation avec lui hors du travail.

Ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble mais ne se voyaient pas en dehors. Rodney avait toujours vécu pour manger mais maintenant il ne vivait que pour ce bref contact qu'il avait trois fois par jour avec John. Ils n'étaient pas retournés à leur table isolée et donc la plupart des repas ne se déroulaient pas en privé. Teyla, Ronon, Elisabeth, Radek, Carson et parfois même Laura Cadman, avec ou sans son bon docteur se joignaient à eux. Mais même cela était bien. Parfois avoir une troisième, quatrième, ou même une cinquième personne à table atténuait la tension entre eux deux.

Se trouver assis avec John à chaque repas faisait également des merveilles pour améliorer l'attitude des gens envers lui. Apparemment, voir que Sheppard, la personne la plus directement affectée par les actions de Rodney sur Doranda, lui avait suffisamment pardonné pour le fréquenter incitait ses autres collègues à réaliser qu'il était temps de mettre une croix sur le passé. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que personne ne lui battait froid. Les gens le saluaient de nouveau dans les couloirs et lui parlaient en dehors du travail. Les choses n'étaient pas normales, même en faisant un gros effort d'imagination, mais au moins les conditions n'étaient plus insupportables.

Rodney n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il en était venu à compter sur ce contact plaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu un paria. Même si John n'arrivait plus à lui faire assez confiance pour le reprendre comme amant, Rodney lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour la bonne volonté collatérale qu'il gagnait en mangeant avec lui.

Mais, mon dieu, il espérait que John le désirerait de nouveau un jour !

La plupart du temps ces deux semaines avaient été bonnes, c'est pourquoi le présent déjeuner était spécialement douloureux. S'ils étaient restés complètement étrangers, Rodney n'aurait pas été particulièrement affecté que le reste de l'équipe emploie leur rare jour de congé à aller surfer sur le continent, surtout qu'il avait refusé l'invitation initiale de John. Mais voir ce dernier faire irruption pour le petit déjeuner dans un pantalon Chinos bleu clair, un tee-shirt noir assorti à un coupe-vent bleu, les pieds nus dans des tennis donna douloureusement envie à Rodney de faire partie de l'excursion.

Il avait l'air si sexy ! Rodney se demanda de quoi il aurait l'air en maillot de bain sur un surf. Ou peut-être sans maillot de bain. Ils avaient rapporté pas mal d'équipement personnel de la Terre lors de leur dernière visite mais il n'y avait pas eu de la place pour tout. Son bon sens lui disait que John surferait certainement en boxers s'il n'avait pas de maillot de bain, mais son imagination préférait le scénario nu.

-Je souhaite que tu changes d'avis et que tu viennes avec nous, le surprit John alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis au mess, buvant à petites gorgées leur thé et café respectifs, une fois leur repas terminé.

Son cœur se serra encore plus sous l'effet de la nostalgie. C'était la première fois que John lui demandait de faire autre chose que manger avec lui. Il déglutit avec peine.

-J'aurai vraiment souhaité pouvoir, mais j'ai dit à Radek que nous allions passer la journée à regarder des films d'horreur.

-Alors la prochaine fois. Elizabeth m'a dit qu'elle veut établir des jours de congés réguliers pour tout le monde. Nous ne sommes plus autant sous pression maintenant que les Wraith pensent qu'Atlantis a été détruite et le nouveau personnel a vraiment allégé la charge de travail. Donc, si tout va bien il y aura beaucoup d'autres occasions pour surfer ensemble.

Rodney acquiesça. Autrefois les jours de congés signifiaient seulement qu'il serait seul dans le laboratoire à travailler encore plus sans interruption, mais maintenant ce serait agréable de profiter d'une pause régulière pour relâcher la pression.

Après un moment de paix, John chercha son regard.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir ? Demanda t-il d'une voix très douce.

Rodney fut si surpris qu'il faillit renverser sa tasse sur son genou. Il espéra que John ne se rende pas compte à quel point son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et essaya de la jouer cool.

-Hum, non.

Il se força à ne pas demander à John pourquoi cela l'intéressait. C'était généralement le prélude à une invitation mais il ne faisait aucune supposition. Ça pouvait être une question concernant le travail.

-Tu sais que le Docteur Bishop donne un concert de musique classique ?

-Je l'ai entendu dire, répondit Rodney pensant que John le mettait juste au courant.

-Je me demandais si tu voulais venir ?

Encore incertain que ce soit vraiment une invitation, Rodney voulut en savoir plus.

-Avec toi ?

John ne lui rétorqua pas un « bien sûr, avec moi », comme n'importe qui aurait pu faire devant une question aussi stupide. Au contraire, son regard noisette s'adoucit comme il répondait.

-Oui.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas la musique classique !

-Oui, mais toi si. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Rodney avala sa salive et jeta un regard rapide autour d'eux. Bien qu'ils se trouvaient dans la section bondée du mess, il était encore assez tôt pour qu'il y ait beaucoup de tables vides séparant les dîneurs. Personne ne l'entendrait s'il baissait la voix.

-C'est un rendez-vous ou … ?

John avait l'air aussi embarrassé et incertain que Rodney.

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'aimerai te voir plus.

Le tumulte que faisait son cœur en battant la chamade devait être audible de là où John était assis. Les oreilles de Rodney bourdonnaient si fort qu'il pouvait à peine penser et, il n'en était pas certain, mais il se demandait si ses poumons n'avaient pas oublié comment respirer.

-Rodney ?

John le fixait, l'air inquiet.

Il devait se ressaisir. En aucune façon il allait se laisser aller à craquer devant John pour une simple invitation, mais il se sentait réellement comme s'il avait été libéré du purgatoire.

Une main chaude se posa fermement sur son épaule. C'était la première fois que John le touchait volontairement hors du cadre du travail depuis deux mois. Pour quelques raisons, cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

-Ça va aller, déclara John d'une voix douce.

Rodney fit un effort désespéré pour se maîtriser et parvint finalement à redevenir un semblant opérationnel. Il tremblait si fort intérieurement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber en morceaux mais il fit en sorte de contrôler ses émotions et de ne rien faire qui puisse embarrasser publiquement John.

-Désolé, lâcha t-il finalement d'une voix saccadée. Il était arrivé à réprimer son sanglot, ce qui était un progrès certain.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit John, mais il avait l'air inquiet.

-Sheppard ? Ronon Dex l'appelait de la porte du mess.

Leurs regards à tous deux se braquèrent à l'endroit où Ronon se tenait légèrement vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir, d'une paire de bottes et rien d'autre.

Le mess au grand complet resta bouche bée devant la poitrine nue et les bras musclés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu un homme sans chemise. Mais, Rodney devait admettre qu'il avait rarement vu un homme bâti comme Ronon. Les regards fixes étaient peut-être justifiés.

John grimaça.

-Je suis en retard

-Tu devrais partir avant qu'il y ait une émeute, tenta de plaisanter Rodney.

John ne rit pas, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il se fermait devant lui comme avant. Il semblait presque déchiré.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Maudissant sa faiblesse, Rodney se força à se détendre.

-Je vais très bien. C'est tout bon. Et, euh…je voudrais vraiment venir avec toi vendredi.

John posa un regard incroyablement tendre sur lui.

-Je suis désolé, Rodney.

-Hein ? Son cerveau devait manquer d'oxygène car ces derniers mots n'avaient aucun sens pour Rodney. Pourquoi John faisait-il des excuses ? Allait-il lui dire que l'invitation était une blague ?

La voix de Teyla se fit entendre de la porte.

-Colonel Sheppard ?

Il se retournèrent pour la regarder. Elle était un peu mieux habillée que Ronon mais guère plus. Son corset de cuir marron ne laissait rien à l'imagination et les nombreuses fentes de sa jupe noire flottante qui lui arrivait aux genoux révélaient plus qu'elles ne cachaient.

-Elle va nager comme ça ? Murmura Rodney, leurs problèmes personnels provisoirement mis de coté.

Le regard de John devint un peu vitreux devant l'apparence de Teyla.

-C'est comme ça qu'elle fait du sport.

-Mais un maillot de bain en cuir ? Questionna Rodney.

-Peut-être qu'elle va l'enlever, suggéra John d'un ton trop innocent.

-Enfonce le clou, rit Rodney. L'idée de Teyla nageant complètement nue rejoignit dans son fantasme celle existant déjà de John surfant nu.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va porter une combinaison de plongée, déclara John.

-Ouais, bon, détruit mon fantasme. Pourquoi pas toi ?

John gloussa.

-À plus tard. Amuse-toi bien avec Radek.

-Toi aussi, et sois prudent, répondit Rodney.

Il se fixèrent un peu plus longtemps que ce qui était absolument nécessaire, puis John s'en alla.

Après son départ, Rodney se rassit à la table vide.

John lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Cela pouvait être ou ne pas être un rendez-vous. Mais c'était à peine important. Tout ce qui comptait était que John voulait de nouveau passer du temps avec lui. Il se sentait plein d'espoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se ressaisit et partit trouver Radek.

.

_**Fin du chapitre 9 rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre !** _

_1 ) « Jarhead" est un surnom pour les membres de l' U.S. Marine Corps._

_2) Le leash : cordon qui raccorde la jambe du surfeur à sa planche afin d'éviter la perte de celle-ci en cas de chute. (Wikipedia)_


	10. Chapter 10

John Sheppard applaudit jusqu'à ce que ses mains lui fassent mal. Il n'était pas le seul. Le théâtre était une fois de plus plein à craquer. Le personnel d'Atlantis avide de divertissements était tellement reconnaissant de n'importe quelle distraction que même un adepte de C&W (1) comme lui était prêt à admettre que tous ces trucs intellectuels classiques n'étaient pas si mauvais à petites doses. Bien sûr, la présence de son compagnon contribuait beaucoup à son plaisir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés. Rodney avait un grand sourire sur le visage et applaudissait aussi frénétiquement que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était très impressionné par la performance. Il avait gardé le même sourire béat sur le visage la plus grande partie de la soirée.

John pouvait compatir. C'était la première fois depuis deux mois qu'il se sentait à peu près normal et il avait été celui qui avait décidé de refroidir les choses entre eux. Il imaginait sans mal ce que Rodney pouvait ressentir.

S'il n'avait pas eu un indice avant, le petit déjeuner de mardi lui avait montré à quel point Rodney souffrait de leur séparation. D'accord, il était tout le temps nerveux et émotif, mais il avait presque fondu en larmes quand John lui avait demandé à se joindre à lui pour ce soir. Simplement parce qu'il lui avait proposé de faire quelque chose ensemble. Cela l'avait plus secoué qu'il ne l'admettait lui-même.

La standing ovation mourut et les lumières s'éclairèrent dans la salle.

-C'était un spectacle merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Elisabeth à leur droite.

-Pour du classique, c'était assez supportable, admit John. Oh, voilà Bishop !

Le responsable des loisirs, rouge de plaisir, se dépêchait vers la seconde rangée de sièges. Ses boucles noires dansaient autour de son visage.

-Bien, bonsoir, John, Rodney, déclara Elisabeth en se déplaçant pour féliciter le Dr Bishop.

La foule se dispersait autour d'eux.

-Bonsoir Colonel Sheppard, Docteur McKay ! Leur lança Teyla de l'autre rangée tandis qu'elle se dirigeait avec Ronon vers le bas-côté noir de monde.

-Salut ! Répondit John. Il fit un signe à Carson et Laura happés dans le courant des gens qui sortaient.

-Ils ont assez bien joué ce soir, non ? Questionna John tandis que Rodney et lui quittaient leurs sièges pour rejoindre la foule en partance. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la musique classique mais Rodney avait semblé apprécier chaque fois qu'il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil. Pour dire la vérité, John ne s'était pas occupé de quel genre de musique ils jouaient. C'était juste fichtrement bon de se trouver assis près de Rodney et de voler des bouffées du parfum de son peut-être ex-amant.

-Ils étaient assez bons, concéda Rodney.

Le volume de la foule en mouvement les empêchèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement sortis du théâtre dans le corridor. La queue pour le transporteur était plus longue que celle des boissons pendant l'entracte. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes et se tinrent sur les cotés, attendant que la file s'éclaircisse.

-Une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait pas un capitaine des pompiers ici, ils débarqueraient en force, commenta John.

Rodney gloussa. Son visage était encore rouge d'excitation, ses lèvres humides et brillantes sous les lumières. Il portait ce pull bleu éclatant qui rendaient ses yeux encore plus lumineux. John ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder.

Comme leurs regards se croisèrent, le sourire de Rodney se fana.

-J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment ce soir. Merci de m'avoir invité.

John remua, mal à l'aise. C'était une des choses qui rendaient toute cette situation si dure. Etant donné la personnalité de Rodney, quand John avait rompu avec lui, il s'était attendu à ce que son amoureux le pousse sans arrêt pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble ou qu'il prenne une résolution. La patience n'était tout simplement pas une qualité qu'il avait associée à Rodney McKay. Mais après qu'il ait rendu clair à quel point il était en colère contre lui, il ne l'avait pas poussé du tout. Peut-être un peu quand Rodney avait exprimé son mécontentement le soir dont John se souvenait désormais comme celui de la « Bataille des Surfs », mais même là Rodney s'était contenu.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser que la retenue de Rodney témoignait de l'importance qu'il avait pour l'homme.. Même en ce moment Rodney était si heureux de ce contact limité que cela faisait mal.

-J'ai passé un bon moment moi aussi, admit John. Un coup d'œil à la foule bruyante qui attendait le transporteur lui indiqua que la file n'avait pas diminué. Il est encore tôt. Tu veux faire une balade sur la jetée en attendant que la foule s'éclaircisse ?

John ne comprit pas le cri étranglé que Rodney laissa échapper ni pourquoi il sembla si peu enthousiaste quand il donna son accord.

-Bien sûr.

Alors, au lieu de se joindre à la foule compacte, ils prirent une autre direction et franchirent les portes de la jetée dans la nuit sombre.

Les étoiles reflétaient sur l'eau et une légère brise salée soufflait dans les vagues, plus bas. L'air frais était agréable après la chaleur de l'auditorium.

Ils marchèrent cote à cote vers l'extrémité de la jetée Ouest, écoutant les vagues s'écraser en dessous. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à part eux. La cité miroitait comme un château de contes de fées. La mer sombre s'étirait à l'infini. John se sentait en harmonie avec la nuit et l'homme à ses cotés. C'était un bon sentiment parce que pendant un bon moment, il n'avait pas été certain de pouvoir pardonner à Rodney.

Pas qu'il soit certain de lui avoir complètement pardonné, mais la colère avait maintenant pratiquement disparue.

Ils dépassèrent une des stations kéronique qu'ils avaient désactivé lors de cette tempête destructrice l'année dernière. La station était maintenant de nouveau en service. Une fois la volumineuse machine dans leur dos, ils perdirent de vue l'endroit où ils étaient entrés sur la plate-forme. Cette partie de la cité n'était pas habitée et rarement visitée. La jetée sombre n'était pas exactement une plage déserte mais elle s'en rapprochait.

Lorsque près de dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Rodney ne dise un mot, John s'arrêta près de la balustrade de la jetée.

-Tu es très calme ce soir, commenta t-il doucement.

Il observa le profil de son compagnon qui contemplait la mer.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment ça ? Questionna John.

-Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas parler de cela.

-Ça ne marchait pas quand nous étions des étrangers, dit John. J'aimerai vraiment savoir.

Il laissa Rodney décider, ne voulant pas le pousser trop fort.

Au bout d'un moment Rodney soupira.

-Il y a un million d'années de cela, ça aurait été plaisant. Maintenant, cela …ne fait qu'accentuer ce que nous avons perdu.

John fut surpris. Il ne l'avait pas du tout ressenti de cette façon. Il avait été réellement heureux de passer un moment tranquille seul avec Rodney. Avec le recul, il reconnut qu'il aurait dû réaliser à quel point une promenade romantique sous les étoiles pouvait être douloureuse pour l'autre homme dans les circonstances présentes.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Soudain, se trouver seul ici avec Rodney loin de quiconque ne paraissait plus aussi agréable que cela l'avait été l'instant d'avant.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Rodney rapidement. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Je suis celui qui a tout fait foirer et je sais que j'ai de la chance que tu essaies de reconstruire des ponts. C'est juste…que ça fait mal. Tu me manques tout le temps, John, tellement.

John ne pouvait ignorer l'abattement total dans la voix de Rodney. Il tendit le bras pour poser une main rassurante sur le bras de l'autre homme, mais ce dernier se déroba et recula comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

-Ne fais pas cela, s'il te plait, à moins que tu sois sérieux. Rodney passa la main sur ses cheveux fins dans lesquels la brise soufflait. C'était certainement une erreur. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Je suis…désolé de ne pouvoir pas mieux gérer cela. J'ai passé un bon moment ce soir…et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera la première de beaucoup d'autres soirées comme celle-là. Bonsoir.

On aurait dit que Rodney pouvait à peine prononcer ces paroles, mais comme il se détournait pour s'éloigner, ses épaules étaient fermement dressées.

John le regarda faire cinq pas et l'appela doucement.

-Rodney, tu me manques aussi.

Rodney se figea et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face de nouveau.

-Ce qui ne change rien, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?

John chercha une réponse mais il y avait seulement la même plaie béante. Deux mois avaient été suffisants pour balayer son ressentiment mais pas tout à fait assez pour guérir la confiance endommagée. Il avait peur de faire de nouveau totalement confiance à Rodney, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver la prochaine fois que son cœur prendrait le pas sur la raison.

Mais même avec toute cette crainte, il réalisa que c'était un de ces moments à la croisée des chemins qui changeait la vie des gens. Vous ne pouviez blesser éternellement une personne sans qu'elle ne commence à vous murer hors de son cœur. Chaque instinct qu'il possédait lui disait que Rodney en était là. S'il le laissait s'en aller ce soir, ils pourraient réussir à sauver quelque anémique apparence de ce qu'ils avaient perdu, mais cela ne pourrait jamais plus être pareil parce que tous deux lécheraient leurs blessures.

-Je veux que les choses changent. Ne t'en va pas. S'il te plait ?

-John ?

John tendit sa main ouverte.

-Reviens-ici. S'il te plait ?

Cela paraissait presque indécent de voir le jeu des émotions traverser le visage de Rodney. Même à la lumière des étoiles, John pouvait voir que l'autre homme était presque trop terrifié pour venir vers lui. Il y avait eu tellement de douleur des deux côtés.

John ne savait franchement pas quel choix Rodney ferait.

Après un moment d'attente atroce, Rodney chancela vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent dans la lumière des étoiles, chacun d'eux trop effrayé pour faire le premier pas. John se rendit compte que Rodney ne le pouvait en raison de la situation alors que lui-même ne l'avait pas voulu…jusqu'à présent. Si les choses devaient changer entre eux, c'était lui qui allait devoir prendre l'initiative de ces changements. Seulement il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ni dans quelle mesure il devait prendre cela. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas les blesser tous les deux une fois de plus.

Heureusement les bras de John se sont rappelés à quoi ils servaient et il recueillit son compagnon tremblant sans plus attendre.

La tension raidit les muscles de Rodney alors que John l'attirait dans l'étreinte, mais comme leurs corps réagissaient l'un à l'autre et se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre avec une familiarité longtemps absente, la rigidité le quitta. Avec un sanglot étouffé, il fondit contre John.

La sensation de Rodney dans ses bras était comme un premier souffle d'air après une plongée prolongée sous l'eau. John savourait la chaleur et l'odeur familière. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Les mains de Rodney caressaient son dos. Sa respiration était encore entrecoupée de sanglots et John pouvait sentir son dos trembler mais aucun son n'émergea et Rodney garda le visage enfoui dans la chemise noire à fermeture éclair de John.

John frotta sa paume contre la laine douce couvrant le dos de Rodney et posa sa joue contre le coté de la tête de ce dernier.

Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre ce qui semblait une éternité. John ne savait pas vraiment qui réconfortait qui. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce contact était ce que son âme réclamait.

Un long moment plus tard, Rodney leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

John respectait le fait que Rodney ne fasse aucun effort pour cacher ses joues humides et ses yeux brillants de larmes. Même à la lumière des étoiles il pouvait voir la vulnérabilité de Rodney et à quel point il serait aisé de le blesser à tous les niveaux.

Sa conscience le travaillait.

-Je suis désolé, Rodney, vraiment désolé, dit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le scientifique en desserrant les mains tout en reculant, la résignation peinte sur son visage. Visiblement il s'attendait au pire.

Se rendant compte que ses excuses pouvaient avoir été interprétées comme un nouveau rejet, John posa les mains sur les bras de Rodney avant que ce dernier ne puisse mettre de la distance entre eux.

-Pour t'avoir fait souffrir si longtemps.

Il vit que ses paroles déconcertaient l'autre homme. Il lui sembla que tout d'abord ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas mérité. J'ai failli nous faire tuer.

John n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour voir combien cette vérité hantait Rodney. La réaction venait deux mois en retard mais au moins Rodney était conscient d'à quel point il avait été près de les faire tuer tous les deux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce que tu as fait sur Doranda ce jour-là, tu ne l'a pas fait avec préméditation. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me faire du mal. Je ne peux pas en dire autant au sujet de mon propre comportement ces deux derniers mois et j'en suis désolé.

Le déglutissement de Rodney était audible par-dessus le bruit des vagues.

-John, _c'est toi_ la partie blessée ici. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Je crois que nous avons tous les deux été blessés. Je…je ne veux plus te faire souffrir de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Rodney toujours prudent, le regardant encore comme s'il s'attendait que son cœur soit arraché de sa poitrine et qu'il lui soit servi sur un plateau.

-En ce moment ? T'embrasser et voir où cela va nous mener, déclara John en remarquant un long frisson parcourir le corps de Rodney. Songeant qu'un retournement de situation était possible, il demanda :

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Considérant combien Rodney avait été favorable à chaque suggestion, John ne pensait pas qu'il refuserait d'essayer de nouveau, mais c'était possible. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire souffrir Rodney à chaque occasion possible pendant presque six semaines. Un autre homme aurait pu lui en tenir rancune et ne plus vouloir avoir à faire avec lui. Mais ce genre d'homme ne serait pas là avec lui en ce moment.

-Plus que tout au monde ? Une machine à remonter le temps. Et si ce n'est pas possible…tout ce que tu veux me donner, répondit Rodney. Un baiser serait merveilleux.

Le cœur de John se serra devant ce souhait désespéré que Rodney n'essayait même pas de cacher. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot. Il passa les mains dans les cheveux doux de Rodney et se pencha vers les lèvres brillantes.

Si l'étreinte précédente avait été comme respirer pour empêcher la noyade, ce premier baiser après une si longue séparation était comme revenir à soi après avoir été assommé par un Stunner Wraith. Tandis que leurs lèvres se réunissaient et s'ouvraient l'une à l'autre, John avait l'impression que son corps sortait d'une horrible paralysie et commençait de nouveau à ressentir des sensations.

Tous ses sens grondaient de plaisir. La peau et les cheveux de Rodney étaient les textures les plus enivrantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. Sa chaleur était incroyable. Elle filtrait à travers chaque endroit où ils étaient reliés, les réchauffant là où ils avaient eu si froid ces deux derniers mois. Toute la soirée il avait été au bord de l'overdose en humant l'odeur fraîche du savon de Rodney, mais maintenant la proximité de l'autre homme l'enivrait presque. Le rythme familier du souffle de Rodney dans son oreille le réconfortait de manière viscérale. John ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le bruit d'une autre personne respirant la nuit lui avait manqué.

Quant au goût…Rodney avait un goût fantastique. Une légère trace du café qu'il avait bu pendant l'entracte mais sinon la saveur de Rodney était du pur Rodney McKay. Il s'abreuvait à cette douce fontaine comme s'il avait passé ces deux derniers mois dans un désert. Ce qu'il avait fait, d'une certaine manière.

Les mains du scientifique agrippaient ses épaules, ses doigts creusaient douloureusement à travers la chemise à manches longues comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Un surprenant flot de liquide chaud toucha la joue et le menton de John. Cela prit à son cerveau dérouté et concentré sur le plaisir quelques instants pour comprendre que Rodney pleurait silencieusement en l'embrassant.

Inquiet, il recula. Ses doigts s'élevèrent pour suivre la traînée argentée sur la joue de Rodney.

Les yeux de l'autre homme étaient fermés. Au bout d'un moment il les ouvrit.

John n'osait pas demander. Il ne désirait pas embarrasser Rodney mais il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Bien que Rodney soit nerveux et émotif, il ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vu vraiment pleurer avant ce soir.

Ils fonctionnaient à peu près tous les deux du pareil au même. Ils ne pleuraient pas publiquement. Malgré les horribles choses qui leur étaient arrivées ces derniers dix-huit mois, Rodney l'avait seulement vu s'effondrer la nuit où il lui avait parlé de Robbie. Quant à voir Rodney pleurer…il en avait été assez près une fois ou deux, peut-être même au point d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais elles n'étaient jamais tombées. Le fait que cela arrive maintenant quand les choses semblaient s'arranger était déroutant et alarmant.

-Ça va ? Chuchota John.

Rodney déglutit bruyamment.

-Je, euh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher l'instant présent. C'est que…je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais faire cela de nouveau.

Maintenant c'était au tour de John de déglutir bruyamment. Rodney n'avait assurément pas perdu son talent pour le dévaster avec une simple phrase.

Lisant le doute et l'inquiétude traverser le regard expressif de Rodney, il se força à retrouver sa voix..

-Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais…maintenant je sais que je le veux vraiment, admit-il d'un ton bourru.

Les mots semblèrent manquer à Rodney.

-C'est…

-Ouais, le coupa John sachant exactement ce qu'il ressentait et il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait fut la main de Rodney interceptant sa joue pour le stopper.

-Quoi ? Questionna John se demandant ce qui n'allait pas maintenant. Rodney semblait de nouveau véritablement nerveux et inquiet, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

-Je sais que ça va te sembler totalement paranoïaque vu que nous sommes seuls dehors dans l'obscurité au milieu de nulle part mais…cela peut s'avérer dangereux. Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur derrière des portes fermées ? Suggéra t-il.

Son attitude paraissait indiquer qu'il craignait que son objection puisse ruiner la fragile connexion qu'ils étaient en train de rétablir.

Même en redoutant que cela le prive de ce qu'il désirait le plus depuis deux mois, le premier souci de son compagnon était encore de protéger la position de son amoureux. John savait à quel point Rodney voulait qu'il revienne et ce Rodney là mettrait cela en péril simplement pour le protéger…Il avait presque du mal à le comprendre.

Commençant à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait presque perdu, John répondit doucement.

-Ça a l'air d'être une excellente idée.

Rodney paraissait aussi bouleversé que soulagé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais.

Ne voulant pas perdre le contact, John posa une main sur le dos de l'autre homme tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la station kéronique et l'amphithéâtre.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le voyage retour prit considérablement moins de temps qu'ils avaient mis pour sortir. Quand ils franchirent l'entrée près de l'amphithéâtre et la salle du transporteur, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et les portes de l'auditorium étaient fermées. En un rien de temps, ils furent de retour sur la plate-forme des quartiers habités.

John retira la main du dos de Rodney un moment avant que le transporteur ne les dépose à destination.

-Tu veux que nous allions chez toi ou … ? Proposa Rodney tandis qu'ils sortaient du transporteur.

Se trouver sur son territoire offrait l'avantage dans les situations difficiles. Seulement il ne se sentait toujours pas bien dans ses propres quartiers. Il était sensible au fait que Rodney s'évertue à lui offrir chaque avantage possible.

-Ça a peut-être l'air masochiste mais la roche que tu appelles un lit m'a manqué. Nous allons chez toi, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, convint immédiatement Rodney.

Les quartiers de Rodney n'avaient pas changé. John regarda longuement autour de lui en entrant. Tout ceci lui avait tellement manqué ! Le lit où ils avaient fait l'amour, le clavier électronique sur lequel Rodney jouait pour lui. Merde ! Même la photo du chat lui avait manqué.

John sourit en apercevant les habits en désordre sur le sol. L'uniforme de la journée était enchevêtré en tas avec les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements. Visiblement Rodney s'était dépêché pour le rendez-vous de ce soir.

-Cet endroit m'a manqué, commenta John voyant que Rodney l'observait.

-Il m'a semblé très étrange ces deux derniers mois…trop grand et vide. Je pense que tu lui as manqué aussi. Rodney fit une pause et admit doucement : Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es ici.

John s'approcha tout près de lui et l'instant d'après leurs lèvres étaient de nouveau scellées. Il avait toujours entendu dire à quel point une réconciliation sur l'oreiller était torride, mais jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. Avant même qu'ils ne se séparent pour respirer, ils tremblaient tous les deux de façon incontrôlable.

Rodney le regardait avec ce même air désespéré comme si, même maintenant il s'attendait à être largué.

-Lit ? Suggéra John d'un ton bourru.

C'était le bon mot. L'inquiétude disparut du visage de Rodney tandis que son amoureux se penchait pour passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête.

John se dépouilla de ses vêtements à une vitesse record. Quand il se retourna vers son compagnon, Rodney ne portait plus que son pantalon.

-Mon dieu, comme tu es bronzé ! Murmura Rodney d'une voix tremblante comme il jetait un premier regard sur le corps nu de son compagnon.

John voyait que Rodney appréciait son allure rien qu'à voir l'air sidéré de ce dernier.

-Ouais, nous avons surfé et nous nous sommes entraînés avec les bâtons au soleil deux ou trois fois ce mois-ci.

Le propre regard de John était occupé à se régaler de toute cette chair blanche laiteuse révélée par l'absence de vêtement. Le visage de Rodney, son cou et ses bras étaient un peu plus foncés à cause de leur rare exposition au soleil, mais partout ailleurs John pouvait apercevoir les veines bleues sillonner la peau presque translucide. C'était curieux à quel point cette peau douce et pale était belle.

Son regard descendit un peu plus bas. Surpris, il remarqua que la courbe de l'estomac de Rodney au dessus de la taille de son pantalon noir n'était plus aussi prononcée qu'il y avait deux mois de cela.

-Tu as perdu du poids, dit John doucement. À la différence de son propre bronzage et de la musculature qu'il s'était construit durant ses interminables courses à pieds et entraînements, il savait que le changement physique de Rodney n'était pas intentionnel ni le résultat d'occupations agréables.

-Je suppose, répondit le scientifique en haussant les épaules. C'est une bonne chose, non ?

John s'avança et fit courir sa main sur sa poitrine et son ventre beaucoup plus plat, faisant haleter Rodney. C'était…différent. Rodney avait toujours été très très doux à cet endroit, et rembourré. À quelque part, l'estomac plus ferme n'était pas une bonne chose.

-Heu ? Rodney cligna des yeux, essayant de se contrôler comme son corps frissonnait visiblement au contact de l'autre homme.

-Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais, euh…j'aimais vraiment ton ventre comme il était, admit John prudemment, essayant avec peine que cela ne ressemblât pas à une insulte.

-Tu me préférais flasque ? Rodney ne semblait pas offensé, juste déconcerté.

John haussa les épaules.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas essayé de perdre du poids. Je veux dire que si tu en avais eu envie, cela aurait été bien, mais…j'aimais vraiment comme tu étais compact et…doux.

-Aucun de ces traits n'est considéré comme attirant, John, remarqua Rodney regardant son estomac pale d'un air curieux.

-Peut-être pas, mais…ils étaient toi, et…j'aimais ça. John se demanda s'il avait l'air d'être aussi idiot qu'il se sentait. Non que tu ne sois pas super comme ça maintenant, ajouta t-il.

Rodney ne le regarda pas comme s'il était devenu fou. Un plaisir surpris chauffait son regard précédemment incertain.

John déboutonna le bouton du pantalon de Rodney et descendit la braguette doucement. Il entendait la respiration de l'autre homme s'accélérer et pouvait sentir le bombement impressionnant sous ses doigts tenant la petite tirette se contracter et grossir de plus en plus.

John agrippa l'élastique du boxer bleu et blanc et le fit descendre le long des jambes de Rodney avec le pantalon.

Il avait presque oublié combien le sexe de Rodney était beau. Pale, rouge à son extrémité, s'élevant de cette parcelle de légères boucles brunes au-dessus des lourdes boules roses. Il avait de la peine à ce concentrer sur ce que faisaient ses mains tant il était focalisé sur cette hampe.

Quand son pantalon passa ses genoux, Rodney s'assit sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière lui et laissa John enlever son pantalon, ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux de son amoureux.

Une fois la dernière chaussette disparue il fit basculer ses jambes étonnamment musclées sur le lit et s'allongea sur le dos.

John prit un moment pour admirer cette chaire laiteuse déployée sur l'édredon bleu clair. Cela faisait fichtrement longtemps. Il avait encore de la peine à croire qu'il se trouvait de nouveau ici.

Rodney tendit la main pour caresser la cuisse bronzée et velue. Le plaisir qui éclata à travers lui à cette caresse inattendue rompit l'immobilité de John. Il glissa dans le lit et s'installa partiellement au-dessus de Rodney.

Le soupir presque identique qu'ils poussèrent tous les deux quand leurs corps nus s'emboîtèrent familièrement ensemble les fit rire.

-Mon dieu, tu es fantastique, murmura John.

-C'est plutôt toi. Ton bronzage est…vraiment chaud, déclara Rodney en portant le regard sur le dos bruni par le soleil de soleil de John à son postérieur étonnamment blanc.

John gloussa.

-Je suis comme cette gosse sur l'affiche de Coppertone. (2)

-Dieu merci, tu ne lui ressemble pas, dit Rodney, puis ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et profondément.

Leurs mains se déplacèrent avec un besoin frénétique de caresser et toucher tout ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir être rassasié de l'autre.

Quand un long moment plus tard ils se séparèrent pour respirer, la main gauche de Rodney abandonna le corps de John. Sans le quitter du regard, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour repêcher à l'aveuglette le tube blanc familier de crème faite maison et le lui passa.

Normalement, à ce moment-là, Rodney se retournait car il semblait préférer être pris sur le ventre ou les genoux mais ce soir il tira ses genoux vers le haut pour les serrer des deux côtés de la poitrine de John.

S'adaptant sans problème, John se mit à genou et ouvrit la crème en tâtonnant.

Le postérieur de Rodney plus appétissant que jamais. Avant de sortir la crème du tube, il passa un moment à faire courir ses mains ses mains et sa langue sur ces belles fesses rondes pendant que Rodney tenait ses genoux pressés sur sa poitrine. Il fut soulagé que son amant n'ait pas perdu de poids à cet endroit-là. Ces monticules bien proportionnés étaient exactement comme il se les rappelait. C'était un des endroits qu'il ne voulait voir changer en aucune façon.

Parce que cela avait duré si longtemps, et parce qu'il désirait vraiment faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour compenser la peine qu'il avait sciemment causée à son amoureux, John lui écarta soigneusement les fesses et pressa son visage entre elles.

Rodney poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

La langue de John trouva son objectif. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas fait ceci très souvent, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu ses inhibitions. Sa langue trouva le bourgeon serré du muscle et passa les cinq minutes suivantes à faire tout oublier à Rodney.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché son amoureux si intimement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'en le léchant. Les gémissements décousus que poussait Rodney, l'odeur, le goût, la sueur, la chaleur humide de la position…C'était presque trop pour ses sens affamés de contacts.

Quand John en eut terminé, le corps de Rodney était comme de la gelée.

John injecta une partie de la crème sur sa paume gauche, la chauffa une minute ou deux et la transféra sur ses doigts.

Le gémissement de Rodney quand son majeur entra en lui titillèrent les nerfs de John comme un lèchement en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Frissonnant à cette réaction, il déplaça son doigt autour de l'ouverture étroite. Il fut choqué de voir à quel point Rodney était serré de nouveau. Il supposa que cela avait un rapport avec le temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois. C'était presque comme si c'était de nouveau la première fois alors qu'il s'activait patiemment à étirer Rodney pour lui.

Il sentait le regard de l'autre homme fixé sur lui, observant chaque mouvement avec avidité.

Finalement le canal luisant fut assez détendu pour l'accepter. John étala un peu de crème dans sa paume, donna à son propre sexe avide quelques va et vient pour l'enduire. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de jouir et se positionna avec soin.

Il passa les jambes de Rodney par-dessus ses épaules et le pénétra avec un soupir. Le corps de Rodney se tendit momentanément à l'intrusion, mais l'accepta progressivement. John s'enfonça lentement plutôt que de pousser et de forcer son admission tandis que la chair relâchée s'adaptait à lui,.

Il savait que se trouver sur le dos était plus pénible pour Rodney. Ses problèmes dorsaux mis à part, la position permettait une pénétration plus profonde, mais Rodney semblait vouloir un contact visuel et John ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela, pas après leur douloureuse séparation. C'était électrisant de voir le jeu des émotions sur le beau visage familier de l'autre homme tandis qu'il glissait en lui, s'enfonçant profondément, plus loin qu'il n'était jamais allé auparavant.

La bouche de Rodney était ouverte dans un O silencieux, ses yeux vitreux comme il se concentrait manifestement sur les sensations qui le parcouraient.

Chez lui. Il se sentait comme chez lui. Il n'avait jamais était aussi bienvenu ou désiré nulle part dans sa vie. Les yeux de Rodney brillaient d'une lueur incandescente comme il le regardait le pénétrer. Son visage rougeoyait agréablement, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de baisers luisaient de manière engageante.

John s'enfonça complètement dans le corps de son amant puis s'arrêta au summum de la perfection aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient tenir tous les deux. Quand l'impérieux besoin de bouger devint irrésistible il prit dans sa main le pénis tendu de Rodney et commença à effectuer des va et vient. Sa main et ses hanches tombèrent dans un rythme incroyablement satisfaisant.

La réalité fut chassée par l'extase brûlante. Il était en feu. Rodney alimentait et soulageait à la fois cette brûlure tandis qu'ils se mouvaient ensemble dans la plus primitive des danses. De plus en plus profondément, encore et encore, chaque poussée les faisait s'unir et se rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.

John ne savait plus où il s'arrêtait et où Rodney commençait, comme leurs chairs se fondaient dans cette passion torride. Alors qu'en prenant Rodney il le faisait sien, chaque va et vient semblait le lier à cet homme incroyable. Ce plaisir redoutable arrachait tout artifice, toutes barrières, marquant l'âme de John comme celle de Rodney.

Le monde éclata autour de lui alors que des explosions de plaisir transcendantal le déchiraient. Tout son être en fusion jaillit profondément dans le corps de Rodney comme celui brûlant de l'autre homme se pulvérisait sur leurs poitrines.

Immolation, implosion, explosion…John ne savait pas comment classifier l'expérience. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était que ses centres de plaisir avaient atteint la masse critique, la surchargeant comme cette arme Ancienne sur Doranda. Puis le tissu de l'univers se décala et se déchira autour de lui.

C'était si intense que cela en était effrayant. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de surmonter sa crainte.

Une éternité sembla passer avant que finalement cela se termine, et une autre avant que le pénis dégonflé de John glisse hors de Rodney.

Il réalisa vaguement qu'être tordu vers le haut comme un Bretzel humain n'était certainement bon pour le dos de son amoureux. Il déplaça les jambes de l'autre homme et le soulagea à plat sur le dos.

Le gémissement que Rodney émit lui indiqua que ce dernier allait payer pour cela plus tard mais les bras de son amoureux se refermèrent autour de lui et l'attirèrent sur lui. Cela n'était sûrement pas confortable mais cette chair chaude et luisante de transpiration sous lui était trop bonne pour que John ne proteste. Posant sa joue sur le duvet clairsemé et perlé de sueur de la poitrine de Rodney, il huma le parfum qui lui avait si longtemps manqué.

-C'était…Commença Rodney, puis il s'arrêta, parce qu'après tout, que pouvait-il dire au sujet du monde éclatant en supernova autour d'eux ?

-Ouais, convint John.

Normalement, à cet instant il se serait écroulé, mais il pouvait sentir que Rodney était aussi sur les nerfs que lui.

-Je croyais que nous ne ferions plus jamais cela de nouveau, murmura le scientifique d'une petite voix, après un silence prolongé.

-Moi non plus, répondit John, mais je suis heureux.

Il pouvait sentir le cerveau de Rodney travailler comme il restait allongé là, se délectant des douces caresses que son amant prodiguait à son dos.

Le corps de Rodney se tendit, ce qui lui indiqua que les prochains mots de ce dernier n'allaient pas être faciles. Comme d'habitude, il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Est-ce nous sommes ensemble…ou était-ce seulement…tu sais…pour soulager la tension entre nous ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme qui résonnait comme s'il avait déjà été écrasé.

John soupira. Rodney ne pouvait jamais prendre la voie facile. Il devait toujours pousser plus loin et analyser à mort. Bien que John supposât qu'après avoir fait l'amour de façon si intense, il avait le droit de demander.

Ce Rodney exposé et nu qui lui avait tout donné sans savoir si c'était un nouveau commencement pour eux ou juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps ébranla John au plus profond de lui.

-D'une façon ou d'une autre c'est d'accord. Je voudrais juste savoir, se dépêcha de dire le scientifique avant qu'il ne réponde.

John lui souleva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Le sexe avait laissé Rodney sans défenses protectrices. John pouvait voir qu'il attendait là, attendant de se faire jeter de nouveau.

Cherchant en lui-même, John lui dit la vérité.

-Nous sommes…solides.

Rodney lâcha un souffle précaire.

-C'est bon…c'est…merci. Je…

John passa les doigts sur sa pommette.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi.

Sa confession sembla bouleverser Rodney. Ses mains se crispèrent de manière spasmodique sur son dos pendant un moment avant de le caresser de nouveau.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. Rodney passa la langue avec nervosité sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je, euh…j'ai pas mal réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là, dans la salle d'entraînement.

John se figea. Ce jour-là il était furieux et avait déchiré Rodney sans pitié.

-Je…euh…j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi. Je…

John souhaitait pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas pensé ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était faux. Cette facette de Rodney lui faisait une peur de tous les diables parce que, autant heureux et amoureux qu'ils étaient en ce moment, il savait que tout pouvait s'écrouler la prochaine fois qu'ils tomberaient sur un dispositif Ancien aussi prometteur que le projet Arcturus l'avait été.

-Tu n'as rien dit qui n'était pas vrai. Je sais…je suis comme ça. Je souhaite ne pas l'être, mais…tu as raison. Je crois que je sais ce qui est le mieux et je n'écoute personne. La plupart du temps je sais ce qui est le mieux, mais…

-Ouais, dit John. C'était ce « mais » qui le terrifiait.

Rodney resta un moment silencieux.

-Je ne veux plus faire exploser de planètes. Jamais. Mais, plus que ça, je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau, John.

-Je sais, répondit John en caressant son épaule pour tenter de le calmer, souhaitant qu'il existe un moyen de chasser cette ombre pour de bon. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. L'arrogance de Rodney avait eu la capacité de les détruire comme aucune autre force extérieure à laquelle ils pouvaient se heurter.

-Autant je le voudrais, je ne peux pas changer cette partie de moi, mais…je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait aider à la contrôler, dit Rodney d'un ton hésitant.

John se demanda à quel point cela lui coûtait de discuter de ce sujet. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment il se sentirait s'il avait fait exploser _cinq planètes_ par simple obstination.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Si jamais nous nous retrouvions de nouveau dans une situation comme celle-là, ou bien que je cesse d'écouter quelque chose d'important, je veux que tu me dises le mot « _Doranda »_. Je te donne ma parole solennelle que j'arrêterai ce qui m'obsède et ferai ce que tu me diras dans cette situation. Seulement n'en abuse pas, d'accord ? Garde cela pour des choses importantes…comme faire sauter des systèmes solaires.

Le cœur de John se serra en regarda ces yeux implorants. Il se rendait compte à quel point Rodney était terriblement sérieux et combien il avait manifestement réfléchi longtemps et durement à une solution pour ce qui était aux yeux de John un problème insurmontable. Il appréciait également que son amant qui aimait tout contrôler lui donne ce pouvoir sur lui. Il avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux trempés de sueur.

-Tu penses sérieusement que tu m'écouteras à temps, comme ça ?

Rodney prit un moment pour considérer cela.

-Non, je ne t'écouterai certainement pas, mais je promets que je m'arrêterai et que je ferai ce que tu me diras de faire, même si ça va à l'encontre de mon bon sens. Je ne veux pas être un savant fou de bande dessinée, je ne veux plus faire exploser de planète ni voir encore un membre de mon personnel tué. Je veux juste être encore ton Supergeek.

-Avec ton superego superpuissant, continua John avec un sourire tendre en se penchant pour embrasser les sourcils froncés de Rodney.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas changer cette part de moi-même, mais je peux te faire confiance pour la contrôler, ajouta Rodney tandis qu'ils se séparaient. Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je donnerai ce genre de pouvoir sur moi, mais je promets, quoi que je fasse, que je m'arrêterai si tu me dis ce mot. Tu penses que ça sera assez ?

-Assez ? John se sentait confondu car Rodney avait prononcé ce mot comme s'il avait exigé quelque chose de lui.

Rodney déglutit.

-Ce jour-là, dans la salle d'entraînement, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas si tu pouvais vivre avec ce côté de ma personnalité. Je…honnêtement je ne pense pas pouvoir l'éradiquer de mon caractère. Je dois vraiment croire en moi-même, considérer que j'ai raison pour faire la moitié de ces trucs que je dois faire pour essayer de maintenir cette cité debout. Si je commence à douter de moi-même à chaque crise…

-Nous serions morts en cinq minutes, le coupa John en faisant courir son pouce sur la fossette du menton de Rodney. J'ai toujours…admiré ta confiance en tes capacités. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de toi-même.

-Un mot d'arrêt suffira ? Le questionna Rodney, tu penses que ça peut marcher ?

John se sentit touché par cette anxiété que Rodney ne pouvait cacher.

-C'est une chose à laquelle je n'aurais même pas pensé. Pour être franc, je suis un peu choqué que tu ais même suggéré quelque chose comme ça.

-Ces deux mois ont été… vraiment horribles. Je t'avais perdu. Plus personne ne me parlait. Et…j'ai fait sauter _cinq planètes_. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Tout cela est arrivé à cause de cette partie de moi qui veut toujours avoir raison. Je souhaiterai disposer d'un interrupteur qui me permette de faire l'obscurité sur ce que j'ai fait sur Doranda mais je n'en ai pas. J'ai pensé que si je te donnais un interrupteur, ça pourrait aider. Est-ce que tu penses que ça marchera ?

Rodney était si plein d'espoir que cela en était poignant. John passa les doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, déglutit avec peine et essaya d'être honnête.

-Ça marchera si tu écoutes suffisamment pour entendre le mot d'arrêt.

-Il n'y a rien à négocier, John, répliqua Rodney le visage sérieux et déterminé. Tu n'as qu'à dire le mot et j'arrêterai ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne veux jamais plus que ce qui s'est passé sur Doranda arrive de nouveau. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu peux encore me faire confiance, comme tu le faisais avant.

Personne n'avait jamais travaillé si dur pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. John savait que simplement admettre l'erreur qu'il avait faite sur Doranda avait été une torture pour Rodney. Que cette faute l'ait tourmenté au point qu'il en arrive à cette solution était incroyable. John n'aurait jamais cru que son amoureux souvent arrogant pouvait être assez honnête pour assumer la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé. Pour que Rodney promette qu'il se plierait au jugement de quelqu'un d'autre sans argumenter…cela signifiait beaucoup.

Le cœur de nouveau serré, John prit les joues de Rodney en coupe entre ses mains.

-Je te fais confiance. Il lut le doute dans les yeux de l'autre homme et ajouta : Je ne pourrais pas me trouver là, avec toi, si je ne te faisais pas confiance. Même quand j'étais en rage contre toi, je…je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Les mains de Rodney étaient restées posées sur ses épaules. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa peau une seconde ou deux tandis que tout le corps sous lui frémissait.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que toi, avoua Rodney en hésitant.

John fut surpris de réaliser que c'était la première fois que Rodney lui disait vraiment ces mots.

-Moi non plus, dit-il et, après un moment passé à fixer le regard heureux de Rodney, il continua : Merci pour ce mot d'arrêt. Je me rends compte à quel point cela a dû être dur pour toi.

-Ce n'était pas aussi dur que de te perdre, confessa Rodney. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es vraiment là, que je ne vais pas me réveiller seul et découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Tu ne vas pas te réveiller seul, je te le promets. Tout ira bien pour nous maintenant, murmura John, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front plissé de Rodney. Il se renversa sur l'oreiller.

Leurs bras et leurs jambes toujours emmêlés, ils restèrent là, à simplement à se dévisager jusqu'à ce que Rodney pousse un énorme bâillement.

-Nous devrions dormir, suggéra t-il visiblement à contrecœur.

-Ouais, convint John.

Ils se déplacèrent dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur ancienne position pour la nuit. John à plat sur le dos avec la tête de Rodney posée sur sa poitrine. Bien qu'épuisés, ils restèrent allongés là se délectant de la proximité de l'autre pendant un long moment.

Finalement Rodney chuchota un « _je t'aime_ » ensommeillé avant de sombrer dans le sommeil profond que réclamait son corps.

Il se passa un long moment avant que John ne succombe lui-même au sommeil. Sa dernière pensée consciente de la nuit fut que désormais tout irait bien pour eux. Puis le rythme attrayant des légers ronflements de Rodney eut un effet magique sur lui et il s'endormit.

**FIN**

_1) C &W : Country and Western._

_2 ) Célèbre affiche de 1953 qui représente une petite fille bronzée ( Little miss Coppertone) dont le bikini est tiré par un petit chien._


End file.
